Until death
by Bianca19
Summary: Entre Albert et Terry, son coeur balance...
1. Chapter 1

**Until death… (do us part)**

**Chapitre 1 – Préambule**

Très chers lecteurs,

Mon histoire commence après la fin du manga, et plus précisément, après l'envoie des lettres que vont échanger Candy et Albert au sujet d'un éventuel voyage ensemble (cf. lettres ci-dessous).

Notez toutefois quelques modifications personnelles. Tout d'abord, Poupée, le petit animal d'Albert, n'apparaît pas dans cette histoire. Ensuite, le fait que Candy vouvoie Albert ne me semble pas nécessaire après toutes ces années et la complicité qui les lie. Pour finir, je me suis permise de modifier leur nom de famille. En effet, l'histoire se déroulant aux États Unis et étant lui-même d'origine Écossaise, il me semblait plus correct d'adopter l'une des versions étrangères de son nom (et Dieu sait qu'il y en a plusieurs, selon ce que j'ai pu en lire dans les nombreuses fan fictions que j'ai découvert sur des sites étrangers). J'ai donc transformé « André » en « Andrew ». J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas touché aux autres noms à consonance française, qui eux en me gênaient pas plus que ça, comme « Neige » ou « Legrand ».

Je tenais également à insister sur le caractère « adulte » de mon histoire. Elle se passe à l'âge adulte de nos protagonistes, avec tout ce que cela implique de scènes à caractère sexuel, ou parfois même, qui relèvent d'une certaine violence.

Pour finir, fans de Candy-Albert ou de Candy-Terry, réjouissez-vous, il y en aura pour tout le monde ! En effet, l'histoire qui va suivre est un triangle amoureux entre nos trois héros.

Sans plus attendre, je vous invite à lire les fameuses lettres telles qu'elles ont été traduites de la version originale de l'auteur. Ensuite, une petite introduction à l'histoire, qui débute réellement dans le chapitre suivant.

Enjoy! Et merci d'avance pour vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais, peu importe, le principal pour moi étant d'avoir votre avis.

**_La lettre d'Albert_**

_"Chère Candy,_

_Mes déplacements se passent bien, et quand j'en aurai terminé avec ces affaires, je compte reprendre mes voyages avec Poupée (nota : le petit animal noir qui ressemble à un écureuil) comme auparavant._

_Tu aimerais voyager avec moi ? J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes, j'espère que tu en auras envie et que tu accepteras._

_A bientôt._

_Albert"_

_**La réponse de Candy à Albert**_

_"Cher William Albert André,_

_Quelle joie de recevoir votre lettre. Bien sûr que j'aimerais voyager avec vous, et si vous le souhaitez, je viendrai._

_Tant de temps a passé depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés sur la colline de Pony. Je remercie mes parents de m'avoir abandonnée, car s'il en avait été autrement, je n'aurais jamais connu de personne aussi noble que vous. J'ai conservé le médaillon et je le garde toujours près moi._

_Tant de choses se sont passées et tant de tristes séparations ont eu lieu, mais c'est toujours beau d'être en vie._

_Maintenant je ne pourrai m'endormir, sachant que peut-être demain quelqu'un frappera à ma porte et ce sera vous. Bien, il me faut aller me coucher, sinon Melle Pony va me gronder d'être encore debout à cette heure. Elle me traite encore comme une petite fille..._

_A très bientôt !_

_Bien affectueusement,_

_Candy"_

Un beau matin d'hiver, Georges était venu chercher Candy à la maison de Pony pour la ramener à Chicago, auprès d'Albert. Celui-ci avait fait son possible pour discréditer les accusations de Mme Legrand et rétablir la réputation de Candy auprès des hôpitaux de la ville. Il expliqua au Professeur Léonard qu'il était en fait le père adoptif de Candy, mais également le Chef de la famille Andrew ce qui eut pour effet de donner quelques sueurs froides au Directeur de l'hôpital Sainte Joana. Il comprit que s'il voulait continuer à bénéficier des généreuses donations de la famille Andrew, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la jeune femme accepte de réintégrer leurs équipes.

Cela faisait donc maintenant un an que Candy avait réintégré Chicago et l'hôpital. Elle vivait au manoir avec Albert et leur vie était aussi douce et paisible que lorsqu'ils vivaient dans le petit appartement. Sauf, bien sûr, lorsque la Grand Tante séjournait avec eux à Chicago.

La date de leur départ en voyage arrivait et Candy en était très excitée. Mais c'était sans compter sur une décision impromptue d'Albert….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 – Changement de tactique**

_« La tactique, c'est l'art de se faire demander comme une grâce ce que l'on brûle d'offrir. » _

_Daniel Darc._

Mai Mille neuf cent seize.

Archibald frappa doucement à la porte du bureau d'Albert, au manoir des Andrew.

- Entrez.

Albert était assis derrière son bureau, apparemment très pris par la lecture du gros dossier qu'il avait devant lui. Il leva la tête et accueillit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

- Archi, je ne savais pas que tu étais au manoir. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Excuse-moi de te déranger Albert, si tu es occupé je peux repasser. Il n'y a rien d'important.

- Non, Archi, j'ai toujours du temps pour ma famille, d'autant que nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines. Et une pause ne me fera pas de mal, je commence à avoir la migraine avec tous ses dossiers. Rien n'est moins intéressant qu'un contrat rédigé par des avocats… Alors, comment vont tes études ?

- Très bien, je te remercie. J'ai d'ailleurs reçu une réponse favorable à mon inscription à l'université de Columbia.

- Columbia ? Mais alors tu vas t'installer à New York ?

- Oui, pendant quelques années en tout cas, le temps que je finisse mon cycle.

- Et comment Annie prend-elle la chose ?

- Beaucoup mieux depuis que je lui ai demandé de m'épouser… J'avais l'intention de lui demander sa main à la fin de mes études mais finalement, nous nous marierons avant le début des cours afin qu'elle me suive à New York.

- Je vois. Félicitations à vous deux, je suis très heureux pour vous. Que de bonnes nouvelles ! Mais dis-moi, est-ce que Candy sait qu'Annie va partir vivre à New York ?

Albert connaissait l'animosité de Candy concernant la ville qui ne dort jamais. Depuis sa rupture avec Terry, elle avait refusé d'y retourner, même pour une soirée de charité organisée par la famille Andrew.

- Non, elle ne le sait pas encore. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas entendre parler de New York et Annie pense qu'elle ne viendra jamais nous rendre visite.

- Il y a des chances en effet… Enfin, laissons le temps adoucir les choses, répondit Albert, une ombre de tristesse traversant son visage.

- Et toi Albert, où en es-tu avec Candy ? Demanda Archibald tout de go.

- Que veux-tu dire Archibald ? Répondit Albert, étonné.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Albert, inutile de feindre avec moi, il y a longtemps que je sais que tu aimes Candy, peut-être même avant toi. Nous avons tous été amoureux d'elle, même Daniel. C'est inévitable, c'est quelque chose que nous avons dans le sang, nous les Andrew.

Albert sourit à la réponse d'Archi. C'est vrai que tous les garçons de la famille étaient tombés amoureux d'elle. Elle si douce, si belle, si naturelle, si exubérante mais aussi si fragile malgré ce qu'elle voulait paraitre. Elle apportait le soleil dans le cœur des gens qui l'entouraient.

- Je vois à ton silence que vous n'en êtes nulle part. Elle te voit toujours comme un grand frère.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse Archi ? Elle ne voit pas l'homme que je suis, elle me regarde toujours avec les yeux de l'adolescente qui regardait son ami Monsieur Albert. Je ne peux rien y faire. Encore moins lui révéler mes sentiments. A moins qu'elle ne les connaisse déjà puisqu'apparemment je suis un livre ouvert.

Archi sourit.

- Non tu n'es pas un livre ouvert. Je reconnais tes sentiments aux regards que tu portes sur elle car je les ai déjà vus dans les yeux d'Anthony et que je les ai vécus moi-même il y a quelques années. Mais je crois que tout n'est pas perdu pour toi.

- Comment cela ? demanda Albert intrigué.

- La bonne vieille méthode, vieille comme le monde ! Dit Archi avec un large sourire.

- Et quelle est cette méthode vieille comme le monde que toi mon neveu tu connais et que moi ton « vieil oncle » je ne connais pas ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

- L'ignorance et la jalousie ! Répondit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

Albert leva ses sourcils d'étonnement et d'incompréhension.

- L'ignorance et la jalousie ? Selon toi je devrais ignorer Candy ? Mais je vis avec elle, je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Comment justifier un changement si brutal de comportement ? Et comment veux-tu que je la rende jalouse ? De toute façon ça ne marcherait pas, je suis sûr qu'elle se réjouirait d'apprendre que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

- Je ne dis pas comme toi. Pour Candy, tu fais partie des meubles. Tu es et sera toujours auprès d'elle comme étant son tuteur et son ami. Elle n'imagine pas qu'un jour tu puisses la quitter. Vous pouvez vivre ainsi jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

Le visage d'Albert s'assombrit. Non, il ne voulait sûrement pas vivre ainsi à se languir d'amour pour Candy et la voir chaque jour le regarder comme si elle regardait Annie ou Archi.

- Tu es trop prévenant avec elle, continua Archi. Tu es à ses côtés constamment. Tu bois ses paroles, anticipes ses pensées et ses besoins. Quoi qu'elle désire, tu lui apportes sur un plateau d'argent. Tu la gâtes, tu la pourris même, et si elle ne te freinait pas ce serait pire ! Je me trompe ?

- Non. Continue.

- Sois plus distant, ou tout au moins, moins disponible. Sors avec d'autres femmes et qu'elle le sache !

- Je ne suis pas sorti avec une femme depuis…

Il allait dire « depuis que je suis amoureux d'elle ».

- … depuis que je me suis réveillé amnésique.

- Pfffiiioouuu ! Tu es encore plus mordu que je le pensais !

Albert baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas que sa vie personnelle soit étalée ainsi. Mais si Archi pouvait l'aider, ça valait peut-être la peine de se sentir à ce point humilier devant son neveu. Oui, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Aucune autre femme ne l'intéressait ou même ne pouvait estomper la douleur dans son bas ventre lorsqu'il pensait à Candy ou se réveillait après un de ces rêves érotiques qui occupaient souvent ses nuits.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas de sortir avec des femmes.

- Et bien tu vas te forcer ! Et tu vas commencer tout de suite. Ce soir tu ne dînes pas avec elle, tu dînes dans ton bureau car tu as beaucoup de travail et demain, tu vas sortir avec une connaissance à moi. Je te garantis le résultat. Transforme-toi en prédateur Albert ! Je sais que tu en es un en affaire, il est temps d'en devenir un en amour !

**oooooo**

Candy entra au manoir ce soir là, après sa journée à l'hôpital. Elle était très excitée par son travail depuis qu'elle travaillait dans le nouveau service de cardiologie. Candy avait soif de nouvelles expériences professionnelles et c'était une spécialité qu'elle ne connaissait pas. De plus, comme elle adorait les enfants et qu'ils lui rendaient bien, elle avait été affectée à l'aile pédiatrique du service.

Elle était impatiente de raconter sa journée à Albert qui l'écoutait toujours attentivement pendant les repas qu'ils partageaient.

Elle monta dans sa chambre pour prendre un bain avant le dîner comme chaque jour.

Une heure plus tard, elle en descendit pour prendre son repas en compagnie de son ami de toujours, Albert.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger, Albert n'était pas là comme à son habitude et elle découvrit que la table était dressée pour un seul couvert.

- Pierre ?

- Oui Mademoiselle Candy ? Répondit le majordome à son appel.

- Pourquoi la table n'est-elle pas dressée pour deux comme à l'accoutumé ?

- Monsieur William prendra son dîner dans son bureau ce soir.

Candy se leva pour aller demander des explications à Albert. C'était la première fois qu'il ne dînait pas avec elle alors qu'il était au manoir. Elle frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez.

Candy trouva Albert assit derrière son bureau. Il leva la tête en direction de la porte. Son cœur se gonfla comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait Candy. Elle lui sourit.

- Bonsoir Albert. Qu'est-ce que j'apprends, tu ne dînes pas avec moi ce soir ?

- Non Candy, je suis désolé mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je suis sur un dossier important pour une réunion demain matin et je suis loin d'avoir terminé.

- Mais Albert, j'avais plein de choses à te dire. Il faut absolument que je te raconte ma journée à l'hôpital…

Albert observa Candy alors qu'elle le regardait avec les yeux suppliants d'une petite fille gâtée à qui ont refuse un jouet. _« Archibald a peut-être raison. Je t'ai peut-être trop cédé Candy. Je peux voir rien qu'à ta réaction ce soir qu'il me met sur la bonne voie vers ton cœur. Je te manque déjà alors que je suis encore là. Comment réagiras-tu demain ? Je suis impatient de le savoir. Mais moi aussi je meurs d'envie de dîner avec toi et écouter ta douce voix me raconter ta journée. Mais je ne dois pas céder. Je dois être fort, et pour ça, peut-être dois-je être un peu dur avec toi. Pardonne-moi mon amour. »_

- Il y aura d'autres journées à l'hôpital à me raconter Candy. Pour le moment excuse-moi mais j'ai du travail.

Candy le regarda avec des yeux effarés. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Albert qu'il lui parlait sur ce ton. Il avait toujours eu du temps pour elle et aujourd'hui il la chassait de son bureau. _« Albert, mon bon Albert qui a toujours été là pour moi, que t'arrive-t-il ? Peut-être suis-je un peu égoïste de réagir comme ça, après tout s'il a beaucoup de travail je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Quand je suis de service de nuit, il ne me fait pas de scènes parce que je ne dîne pas avec lui, il comprend que j'ai mon travail. Candy, arrête de jouer les enfants gâtés ! »_

**oooooo**

Le lendemain soir, Candy était à nouveau sur le chemin du retour après sa journée de travail. Elle avait encore eu une journée excitante et le lendemain, une nouvelle petite patiente devait arriver et elle devait s'en occuper personnellement. Elle avait hâte d'en parler à Albert.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du manoir, elle vit un fiacre s'arrêter et une jeune femme en sortir. C'était une femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle. Elle portait une robe très élégante de satin gris souris au décolleté qui fit rougir Candy. C'était une très belle femme, avec un visage fin et de grands yeux noisette.

- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Demanda Candy à la femme qui avançait vers la porte d'entrée.

La jeune femme la dévisagea d'un air hautain.

- Je ne sais pas, vous travaillez ici peut-être ? Lui demanda-t-elle en regardant ses vêtements sobres. Je viens voir Monsieur William Andrew.

- Albert ? Je vous en prie entrez, je vais le prévenir.

Candy se dirigea vers le bureau d'Albert en repensant à ce que lui avait dit la femme. _« Vous travaillez ici ? Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette pimbêche ? Et pourquoi vient-elle voir Albert à cette heure ? Il est presque l'heure du dîner. »_

Candy frappa à la porte du bureau et entra sans attendre la réponse.

- Albert, il y a quelqu'un qui demande à te voir.

Albert regarda Candy avec étonnement.

- Comment ? Tu te prends pour une domestique Candy ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qui vient me prévenir, n'avons nous pas assez de domestiques dans cette maison ? Demanda Albert visiblement agacé.

- Je l'ai rencontré en rentrant du travail. Et comme de toute façon elle m'a prise pour une domestique, je ne voulais pas la décevoir….

Albert paru étonné par la réponse de Candy. Il avait été anxieux toute la journée à l'idée de ce dîner, et si ce que disait Candy était vrai, ça allait être pire que ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais il devait jouer son rôle à la perfection et il allait s'y tenir.

- Je te remercie Candy, tu peux disposer, j'arrive tout de suite.

Les yeux de Candy s'élargirent de colère. _« Tu peux disposer ! Non mais pour qui se prend-il pour me parler de la sorte ? Ai-je atterri par je ne sais quel procédé dans un monde parallèle ? »._

Candy sortit sans un regard de plus pour Albert et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle voulait faire quelques recherches concernant la pathologie dont souffrait la petite fille qu'elle allait rencontrer le lendemain. Elle entendit au loin la voix d'Albert.

- Bonsoir Isabelle. Quel plaisir de vous voir, vous êtes un enchantement pour les yeux.

- Merci William, vous me flattez. Vous êtes vous-même très élégant. Partons-nous maintenant ?

- Non, si vous le voulez bien, nous pourrions tout d'abord prendre un verre dans mon bureau. Nous avons acquis, il y a peu, un nouveau Degas que j'aimerais vous montrer. Je sais que vous appréciez tout particulièrement son travail.

- Un Degas ? J'ai hâte de voir ça !

_« Un Degas ? J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »_ Répéta Candy avec une grimace. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette femme l'horripilait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Candy sortit de la bibliothèque avec dans les bras un gros volume de médecine et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre quand elle rencontra Albert et « Isabelle ». La jeune femme regardait Albert avec des yeux remplis d'adoration et était accrochée à son bras comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Ils riaient tous deux de bon cœur à quelque chose que Candy n'avait pas entendu. Ses paupières se resserrèrent en voyant l'autre femme accrochée ainsi au bras d'Albert.

- Ah Candy ! Permets-moi de te présenter Mademoiselle Isabelle Livingston. Isabelle, voici ma protégée, Candy.

- Mademoiselle Livingston, dit Candy en saluant la jeune femme.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers Albert.

- Votre protégée William ? Cette jeune femme n'est-elle pas assez âgée pour s'occuper d'elle toute seule ? Demanda Isabelle, un air méprisant vers Candy. Rien de tout cela n'échappa à Albert.

- Et bien non, Isabelle. Candy n'a que dix-huit ans. Encore trois ans et elle n'aura plus besoin de moi. Allons-y maintenant si vous le voulez bien ? Bonsoir Candy, dit-il sans un regard pour elle.

Candy les regarda partir. Elle monta dans sa chambre après avoir prévenu à la cuisine qu'elle ne dînerait pas ce soir. Elle n'avait pas faim.

Après plusieurs heures à étudier son livre de médecine, Candy se mit au lit. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée avec Albert. Que se passait-il ? Qui était cette femme si méprisante ? Depuis quand Albert la fréquentait-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-il ignoré ainsi ?

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Candy s'endormit sans une seule pensée pour Terry.

**oooooo**

Les jours qui suivirent, Candy vit défiler une envolée de jeunes femmes, toutes plus belles, élégantes et agaçantes les unes des autres.

- Bonsoir Margaret. Quel plaisir de vous voir, vous êtes un enchantement pour les yeux.

…

- Bonsoir Élisabeth. Quel plaisir de vous voir, vous êtes un enchantement pour les yeux.

…

- Bonsoir Anna. Quel plaisir de vous voir, vous êtes un enchantement pour les yeux.

…

- Bonsoir Mary. Quel plaisir de vous voir, vous êtes un enchantement pour les yeux.

…

- Bonsoir Helen. Quel plaisir de vous voir, vous êtes un enchantement pour les yeux.

Un soir, n'y tenant plus elle décida d'affronter Albert à son retour de son rendez-vous galant.

**oooooo**

La nuit était claire, illuminée par une lune pleine et brillante. Debout près la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre, Candy, perdue dans ses pensées, profitait pleinement de la brise tiède de cette nuit de printemps. Elle avait laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte afin d'entendre Albert rentrer.

Albert…. Pourquoi ce nouvel Albert, ce coureur de jupons qu'elle découvrait, la hantait-il autant ? Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Bien sûr, Albert était en âge de sortir avec des femmes mais s'il l'avait fait jusque là, il avait eu la discrétion de le cacher. Puis soudain, toutes ces femmes, jeunes, belles, sophistiquées étaient apparues, les unes après les autres, se pâmant devant lui, accrochées à son bras, partageant un repas, une pièce de théâtre, quoi d'autre encore ? Elle ne souhaitait pas le savoir. Cette seule pensée vidait son cœur déjà bien malade. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son cœur souffrait-il ? Elle considérait Albert comme son ami, son frère, alors pourquoi cette souffrance ? Pourquoi cette jalousie qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler ? Avait-elle peur qu'il la quitte, qu'il la délaisse pour faire sa vie, tomber amoureux, fonder une famille ? Il en avait tous les droits. Alors pourquoi réagissait-elle si mal ? Son ami le plus fidèle n'avait-il pas droit, lui aussi, à sa part de bonheur ? _« Non »_ répondit une petite voix dans sa tête. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahie. Pourquoi non ? Albert était l'homme idéal. Extrêmement beau, sportif, intelligent, cultivé, bon, attentionné, …. Non, rien de tout ça. PLUS que tout ça. _« S'il est si parfait, pourquoi n'est-il que ton ami ? »_ lui demanda la petite voix. _« Parce qu'il y a Terry ». « Oui mais Terry n'est plus là, il est loin de toi maintenant, il est à une autre. Tu dois l'oublier, recommencer à vivre, ouvrir tes yeux aveuglés par un amour avorté »._

- Oui Terry, c'est vrai, je dois continuer à vivre, je dois regarder devant moi. Mais je ne t'oublierai jamais, se répondit-elle à haute voix.

Sur ce, elle entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, et les pas d'Albert se diriger vers son bureau. Elle vérifia son reflet dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte de sa chambre. Il était temps d'affronter ses fantômes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 – Le bal**

_« Le monde est un grand bal où chacun est masqué. »_

_Vauvenargues_

Au moment où Candy arriva devant la porte du bureau, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Albert apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Candy ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure de la nuit ? lui demanda-t-il étonné.

- Je voulais te parler Albert. As-tu quelques instants pour moi ?

- Toujours Candy, lui dit-il en s'écartant afin qu'elle puisse entrer.

_« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu ces derniers jours. »_

- Je t'écoute, qu'avais-tu à me dire de si urgent ?

Candy marcha lentement vers le centre de la pièce, lui tournant le dos, Albert toujours au niveau de la porte.

- Que se passe-t-il Albert ? Qui sont toutes ses femmes ? Pourquoi faut-il que j'attende jusqu'à cette heure pour pouvoir enfin te parler ?

Albert ne répondit pas tout de suite, savourant le plaisir que lui offrait cette Candy jalouse qu'il ne soupçonnait pas_. « Je t'aime Archibald Cornwell. »_ pensa-t-il en relevant de coin gauche de sa bouche dans un sourire amusé.

- Et bien je suis désolé Candy de ne pas être disponible vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour toi comme tu le souhaiterais. Et pour répondre à tes autres questions, j'ai vingt-cinq ans, je suis le chef d'une grande et riche famille et je suis en devoir de me marier. « Toutes ces femmes », comme tu dis, sont des « candidates » potentielles. Ai-je répondu à toutes tes questions ? Pouvons-nous aller nous coucher maintenant ?

Candy tournait toujours le dos à Albert. Ainsi, il ne voyait pas son visage horrifié par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ni les larmes qui le couvraient.

- Candy ?

Candy ne parvint pas à se contenir plus longtemps et cacha ses sanglots dans ses mains. Albert se dirigea vers elle et mit les mains sur ses épaules pour la retourner doucement.

- Candy regarde moi. Que se passe-t-il ? Ce n'est tout de même pas l'annonce de mon mariage qui te met dans cet état ? Tu as été si heureuse pour Archi et Annie.

- Aimes-tu une de ces femmes Albert ? lui demanda-t-elle, effrayée par la réponse qu'elle désirait tant connaitre.

_« Non, je n'aime que toi. »_

- Ce n'est pas une question d'amour Candy, c'est une question de devoir.

- Le devoir ! Vous n'avez que ce mot-là à la bouche vous les hommes ! Dit-elle agacée. N'éprouves-tu pas d'amour pour quelqu'un ? N'y a-t-il personne qui fait battre ce cœur ? dit-elle en mettant sa main sur la poitrine d'Albert. Le contact de sa fine chemise sur son torse musclé la troubla.

Albert aussi était troublé. Dans ses yeux brûlait le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ce désir qui le consumait depuis des mois, peut-être des années, il avait arrêté de compter. Candy n'en vit rien, les yeux rivés sur sa main posée sur le cœur d'Albert, qui bougeait à chacun de ses battements puissants, accélérés par sa présence si près de lui. Albert saisit la main de Candy et l'écarta un peu de lui.

- Oui, il y a quelqu'un dans mon cœur Candy, mais c'est un amour perdu. Il n'est pas partagé. Et je n'en dirai rien de plus, ajouta-t-il en voyant ses yeux interrogateurs. Allez, allons nous coucher maintenant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte quand Candy stoppa et se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

- Albert, est-ce que tout cela signifie que nous ne partons plus en voyage ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Si Candy, nous partons toujours en voyage. Je te l'ai promis et j'en ai très envie. Mes derniers moments de liberté avant d'affronter à jamais ma vie. Je pars demain pour affaires. Je rentrerai samedi dans l'après-midi pour assister au bal de charité organisé par les Livingston. Nous partirons dimanche, comme prévu.

- Parfait, répondit-elle, un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres.

**oooooo**

Candy attendait Annie dans un des cafés du quartier commerçant de Chicago en sirotant un thé un peu trop chaud. Le soleil de mai brillait dans un ciel sans nuage. C'était la période de l'année qu'elle préférait. Elle pensa un instant aux roses d'Anthony à Lakewood. Elles devaient être en fleurs maintenant. Lakewood lui manquait tant.

Elle regarda les gens attablés autour d'elle. Quelle vie avaient ses gens ? Étaient-ils heureux ? Avaient-ils réalisés leurs rêves ? Avaient-ils des doutes sur leur avenir ? A quoi pensait ce jeune homme qui la regardait à travers la salle ?

Souvent, Candy rêvait de pouvoir lire dans la tête des gens. Juste pour savoir s'ils étaient aussi malheureux qu'elle au fond d'eux malgré leur sourire affiché. Était-elle la seule à masquer la blessure de son cœur ?

Terry. Que faisait-il à cet instant ? Était-il au théâtre, à répéter une nouvelle pièce ? Ou avec Susanna ? La prenait-il dans ses bras ? L'aimait-il ? L'avait-il épousée ? Pensait-il toujours à eux ? A leur amour impossible ?

Et Albert ? Que pensait-il ? Qui était cet amour non partagé dont il lui avait parlé ? Elle s'était rendu compte en retournant dans sa chambre la vieille au soir qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose de lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une femme, ni entendu parler d'aucune. Pendant longtemps, pour Candy, Albert était un être asexué. Comme un ange. Elle se sentait tellement ridicule aujourd'hui d'avoir pu penser une telle chose. Un homme comme Albert faisait tourner les têtes sur son passage. Son physique, sa prestance, son charisme, … son âme…. Il avait tout pour lui. Bien des femmes devaient le désirer, et il avait dû en désirer plus d'une également. Elle imagina son corps nu contre celui d'une femme et sentit un frisson monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se rendait compte de jour en jour qu'Albert ne la laissait pas indifférente. C'était nouveau pour elle. Encore un mois auparavant, elle sautait au cou de ce grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, passant des soirées entières à discuter, lovés l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa de son bureau, devant un feu de cheminée. Cette pensée la fit rougir. Aujourd'hui, elle parvenait à peine à le regarder dans les yeux tellement il l'a rendait nerveuse.

Qu'était-il arrivé à la petite Candy ? Peut-être avait-elle grandit ? Dix-huit ans. Bien des jeunes filles étaient mariées à cet âge. Il était donc normal de regarder les hommes avec des yeux nouveaux. Non ?

Candy en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'Annie arriva.

- Candy ! Pardonne mon retard. Mère est tellement nerveuse à cause du mariage qu'elle me laisse à peine m'éloigner d'elle plus d'une heure. Elle ne cesse de répéter que rien ne sera prêt à temps et son stress commence à m'atteindre.

- Ce n'est rien Annie, je suis arrivée il y a peu.

- Alors, que veux-tu faire ? Tu as été bien mystérieuse au téléphone.

Candy réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre. Devait-elle être tout à fait honnête avec Annie ?

- Et bien, tout d'abord, tu te souviens qu'Albert et moi devons partir bientôt en voyage ?

- En Afrique ? Oui, nous en avions discuté et Archi m'en a reparlé il y a peu.

- Et bien nous partons dimanche.

- Dimanche ? Si tôt ? Oh Candy, tu vas tellement me manquer. De plus, vous risquez de ne pas être rentrés pour notre mariage.

- Il y a des chances malheureusement… Mais le voyage était prévu de longue date et votre mariage a été si précipité…

- Je le sais, mère me le répète assez souvent !

- Donc, pour en revenir à l'Afrique, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ma garde-robe. Il va me falloir des tenues confortables et légères pour travailler à la clinique de la mission. De plus, Albert m'a dit que, dans la région où nous allons, la chaleur est étouffante hiver comme été.

- Bien sûr Candy, je vois exactement ce dont tu auras besoin. Je connais d'ailleurs plusieurs boutiques près d'ici où nous pourrions trouver notre bonheur. Allons-y ! dit Annie en se levant.

- Attends un peu Annie, ce n'est pas tout.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle en se rasseyant.

- Je voudrais également quelques robes habillées et des robes de soirée. Juste au cas où…

Annie lança à Candy un regard interrogateur. Candy devait jouer serré afin qu'Annie ne s'aperçoive de rien.

- Juste au cas où quoi, Candy ?

- Et bien, au cas où je ferais des rencontres intéressantes, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Annie sourit. Enfin ! Enfin Candy tournait la page, laissait loin derrière elle son rendez-vous manqué avec la vie et avec Terry. Enfin elle était prête à faire des rencontres, à ouvrir son cœur.

- Oh Candy, je suis si heureuse ! Je vais te trouver la plus belle garde robe qui soit. Tu seras renversante, même dans les vêtements les plus simples. Fais-moi confiance ! Allons-y ! dit-elle en se levant.

- Attends un peu Annie, ce n'est pas tout.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle en se rasseyant.

- Samedi a lieu le bal de charité des Livingston. A cette occasion je veux porter la plus merveilleuse et la plus féminine des robes de soirée. Je veux faire tourner toutes les têtes.

Annie regardait son amie, de plus en plus étonnée par ce qu'elle entendait. Jamais auparavant Candy n'avait voulu être le centre d'attention. Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de discret et elle détestait les mondanités.

- D'accord Candy, nous te trouverons la plus belle robe qui soit. Allons-y maintenant !

- Attends Annie, ce n'est pas tout, dit Candy avec un sourire en coin. Cette discussion et la réaction d'Annie devenaient de plus en plus amusantes.

- Oui Candy ? demanda Annie, qui commençait à s'inquiéter un peu de ce que son amie avait encore à lui demander.

- Je veux changer de tête. J'en ai assez de ces couettes, j'en ai assez de ressembler à une petite fille. J'ai dix-huit ans, je suis une femme et je veux ressembler à une femme. Apprends-moi à me coiffer comme une dame.

- Oh, ce n'est pas compliqué. Je vais t'apprendre à faire quelques coiffures très simples à réaliser et qui te donneront l'air plus mature. Autre chose ?

- Oui, répondit Candy en souriant.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je veux un cavalier pour samedi. Est-ce qu'Archi et toi avez dans vos relations un beau jeune homme susceptible de me plaire ? _« et de rendre Albert jaloux ? »_ finit-elle intérieurement.

Annie ouvrit grands ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais sors immédiatement du corps de mon amie Candy ! Dit-elle d'un air menaçant.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

- Oui sûrement, finit-elle par dire une fois le fou rire terminé. Je vais en parler à Archi mais je pense que parmi ses amis de faculté il doit y avoir de bons partis qui sauraient te plaire.

**oooooo**

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, Candy terminait de se préparer. Annie avait passé la semaine à lui apprendre à se coiffer et se maquiller. Elle attendait l'arrivée de son cavalier pour la soirée, Maxwell Dawkins, étudiant en droit, héritier des entreprises familiales à Londres, dont il était originaire. Elle l'avait rencontré plus tôt dans la semaine, lors d'un dîner organisé par Archibald pour qu'ils fassent connaissance avant le bal. Candy avait passé une très bonne soirée. Maxwell lui rappelait un peu Terry. Il avait le même humour pince sans rire et le même accent britannique. Châtain aux yeux verts, c'était un très beau garçon, d'une belle taille et sportif de surcroît. Oui, Candy aurait pu se laisser séduire. Mais Maxwell n'était qu'un pâle substitut à Terry et Candy voulait tourner cette page là. Néanmoins, la compagnie du jeune homme était très agréable et elle espérait qu'il ferait réagir Albert.

Celui-ci était rentré l'après-midi même de son voyage d'affaires mais elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il s'était enfermé dans son bureau aussitôt arrivé avec Georges, sûrement pour faire le point sur leur semaine de travail et pour préparer l'absence d'Albert pour les mois suivants.

Candy ne voulait pas le voir. Elle voulait que la première image qu'il ait d'elle soit celle qui se reflétait dans son miroir à cet instant. Celle d'une nouvelle Candy, plus mature, plus femme, plus belle que jamais.

Annie frappa à la porte de la chambre de Candy et entra sans attendre la réponse.

- Candy, nous sommes arrivés et n'attendons plus que toi. Maxwell est dans… Oh mon Dieu, Candy, tu es magnifique ! J'en reste sans voix.

Candy sourit à la réaction d'Annie. Si son amie restait sans voix, c'est qu'elle avait réussit. Elle était belle et allait tourner la tête d'Albert.

- Merci Annie. Je vous rejoins dans un instant.

Annie partie, Candy vérifia une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était trouvée belle. Ses cheveux, ses taches de rousseurs, … Elle n'était pas laide, elle le savait, mais elle n'était pas belle, tout juste jolie. Mais aujourd'hui, coiffée, maquillée et habillée de la sorte, elle se sentait belle, enfin.

Candy prit son châle et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient au vestibule où l'attendaient Annie, Archibald, Maxwell et, elle l'espérait, Albert. Son cœur s'était emballé dans sa poitrine d'anticipation et elle sentait ses jambes flageoler.

Albert sortit de son bureau où il réglait avec Georges les derniers détails de son voyage avec Candy. Il portait un smoking noir avec une veste en queue de pie, une chemise à col cassé et un nœud papillon blancs. Il se dirigea vers son neveu qui se trouvait avec Annie dans le vestibule, attendant sûrement que Candy daigne montrer le bout de son nez pour les accompagner dans des mondanités qu'elle détestait. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un jeune homme de l'âge d'Archibald qu'Albert ne connaissait pas. Archibald l'accueillit avec un sourire.

- Albert, quel plaisir de te voir. Je te présente Maxwell Dawkins, un ami de faculté. Il est le cavalier de Candy pour la soirée. Maxwell, je te présente mon oncle, William Albert Andrew.

Après avoir baisé la main d'Annie, Albert se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de lui être présenté, non sans un regard noir et interrogateur pour son neveu. Il serra la main qui lui était tendue.

- Bonjour Monsieur Andrew, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes donc le père adoptif de Candy ? Je dois dire que vous avez une fille merveilleuse et charmante.

- Merci Monsieur Dawkins, mais je ne suis le père de Candy que sur le papier. Voyez par vous-même, je ne suis que de sept ans son aîné. Il est donc difficile pour moi de m'entendre appeler « père » d'une jeune femme si proche de mon âge.

Puis, se tournant vers Archibald, avec un regard entendu.

- Je ne savais pas que Candy avait besoin d'un cavalier.

Archi ne répondit pas, soudain mal à l'aise par la réaction de son oncle. Candy avait souhaité un cavalier et Albert avait été absent toute la semaine. Il n'avait donc pas pu s'entretenir avec lui de ce « détail ». Annie, comme toujours en retrait et silencieuse, ne loupa rien de la conversation muette entre les deux hommes. Cette soirée allait être intéressante… Elle se demandait comment Albert allait réagir lorsqu'il verrait la nouvelle Candy.

Et celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Les quatre têtes se tournèrent d'un même geste vers le bruit d'un mouvement d'étoffes en haut de l'escalier. Albert resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés devant la vision angélique qui venait d'apparaitre. Une jeune femme d'une beauté époustouflante descendait lentement les marches de marbre en se tenant à la rampe. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient été remontés en un chignon sophistiqué qui laissait échapper quelques mèches de ses cheveux bouclés et dégageait complètement son visage et sa nuque. Elle était enveloppée dans une robe de soie dont le bustier couvrait comme une seconde peau sa taille affinée d'avantage par le corset qu'elle portait et qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine de son décolleté échancré, bordé d'un liseré de dentelle qui remontait sur les bretelles de ses épaules nues. La jupe était faite de trois étoffes superposées se terminant par une traine brodée de dentelle. De longs gants de satin blanc couvraient ses avant-bras jusqu'au dessus de ses coudes et le deuxième tour de son collier de perles descendait nonchalamment entre ses seins. Le violet de sa robe accentuait le vert émeraude de ses yeux légèrement fardés de noir.

Candy atteignit la dernière marche de l'escalier en levant les deux mains vers Maxwell, un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres. Son entrée avait fait son effet et les trois hommes étaient restés bouche bée devant son apparition. Elle avait observée Albert du coin de l'œil et son cœur avait manqué un battement en sentant son regard lui brûler la peau. Elle s'était avancée vers Maxwell sans un regard pour lui.

- Candy, dit Maxwell en baisant sa main tendue, vous êtes époustouflante. Quelle joie pour moi de vous avoir à mon bras toute cette soirée. Je pense avoir du mal à vous laisser danser avec d'autres hommes. Vous et Annie serez, sans aucun doute, les plus belles femmes de la soirée.

- Allons mon bon Maxwell, que vous êtes flatteur. Vous avez décidemment toutes les qualités. Je me ferai une joie de danser avec vous toutes les valses que mes pauvres pieds me permettront de danser. Mais ne perdons pas de temps en bavardage, allons-y voulez-vous ?

Candy et son cavalier sortirent aussitôt du manoir pour rejoindre la voiture du jeune britannique. Archibald, les yeux fixés sur le visage de son oncle, se tourna vers Annie.

- Annie, ma chérie, pourquoi ne pars-tu pas avec Candy et Maxwell ? J'ai à parler avec Albert. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps mais il serait inutile de vous retarder. Nous vous rejoindrons chez les Livingston dans cinq minutes.

- Très bien Archibald, dit Annie en suivant son amie. Un petit sourire venait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle commençait à comprendre le petit tour qu'avait voulu lui jouer Candy. Elle n'était pas aussi naïve que tout le monde le pensait. Candy et Albert…. Et Archi qui avait l'air au courant… Son fiancé allait entendre parler d'elle !

**oooooo**

Lorsqu'Albert et Archibald arrivèrent chez les Livingston, Candy était déjà sur la piste de danse avec Maxwell. Archi affichait un regard de chien battu et Albert était visiblement en colère. La discussion qu'ils avaient eue quelques instants plus tôt au manoir avait été houleuse. Albert ne comprenait pas comment Archi avait pu fournir un cavalier à Candy alors qu'il connaissait ses sentiments et qu'il espérait passer la plus grande partie de la soirée avec elle, la faire danser, rire, dans ce contexte où ils n'avaient jusque maintenant jamais eu l'occasion d'être ensemble. Habituellement, soit Candy boudait ces soirées, soit Albert en était l'hôte et devait se consacrer entièrement à la satisfaction de ses invités. Jamais ils n'avaient dansé ensemble et Albert se faisait une joie de serrer Candy dans ses bras au rythme des valses. Ce soir Candy était subjuguante, ce qui le mettait d'autant plus en risque que son cavalier ne pouvait ôter ses yeux d'elle, image même de la perfection incarnée, et que Candy semblait se plaire dans les bras de ce britannique qui avait osé appeler Albert, le « père » de Candy !

Isabelle Livingston, qui guettait l'arrivée d'Albert depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, se précipita vers lui dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la salle de bal. Albert la vit arriver de loin et pesta une fois de plus contre son neveu pour lui avoir mis entre les mains cette jeune femme, certes extrêmement belle, sophistiquée, intelligente et instruite, mais également très envahissante. Elle affichait clairement son intérêt pour l'héritier de la famille Andrew et se voyait sûrement déjà mariée et propulsée une des femmes les plus riches du pays. « Tout ce dont je rêve » se dit-il sarcastiquement. Isabelle avait vu Candy arriver une demi-heure plus tôt et avait ressentit une pointe de jalousie en voyant que le vilain petit canard qu'elle avait trouvé insignifiant la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, s'était transformé en un magnifique cygne. Le malaise ne dura que quelques secondes, l'immense estime qu'elle portait sur sa personne prenant toujours le dessus. Aucun homme ne pouvait lui résister et William Albert Andrew serait bientôt à ses pieds.

Elle arriva à son niveau en lui tendant sa main gantée, baguée de diamants. Albert se força à sourire et baisa la main tendue devant lui.

- William, mon ami. Ne savez-vous pas que c'est très impoli de faire attendre une dame ? J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais lorsque j'ai vu apparaitre votre protégée. Ne sont-ils pas adorables, elle et son charmant cavalier ? On les dirait faits l'un pour l'autre.

Elle vit briller une étincelle de colère dans les yeux d'Albert et se demanda si elle avait touché juste. La relation entre Albert et Candy n'était peut-être pas aussi innocente que cela.

- Bonsoir Isabelle. Pardonnez mon retard. Je suis rentré cet après-midi d'un voyage d'affaire et avait encore quelques détails à régler avec mon bras droit. Vous ai-je dit que vous étiez renversante ce soir ?

- Non William, mais j'espérais bien vous l'entendre dire, répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Elle avait bien noté qu'Albert n'avait pas relevé sa remarque à propos de Candy. Invitez-moi à danser, voulez-vous ? J'adore cette musique.

A contre cœur, Albert présenta son bras à Isabelle afin de la mener vers la piste de danse, non loin de Candy qui riait à gorge déployée aux bons mots de Maxwell.

Annie avait une fois de plus observé toute la scène en retrait et s'avançait maintenant vers son fiancé.

- Archibald Cornwell, tu sais que je n'aime pas beaucoup les cachotteries et je pense que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. Suis-moi sur la terrasse, veux-tu ?

Archi s'exécuta, la tête basse, le pressentiment que les remontrances n'étaient pas encore finies pour lui et que cette soirée s'annonçait de plus en plus pénible.

La soirée passait bon train pour Candy. Elle dansait, riait, s'amusait comme une folle avec Maxwell et ses amis Annie et Archi. Elle n'adressait aucun regard à Albert qui l'observait de loin, toujours accaparé par Isabelle Livingston. Elle sentait ses regards sur elle et en ressentait une immense joie et une grande satisfaction. Elle ne savait pas s'il était jaloux mais pouvait observer parfois à la dérobée qu'il n'avait cure de ce que lui racontait la belle Isabelle. De plus, elle voyait le regard des autres hommes sur elle. Nombreux étaient ceux qui l'avaient invitée à danser et plusieurs souhaitaient la revoir. Elle se sentait comme Cendrillon mais savait qu'à minuit, son carrosse ne se transformerait pas en citrouille. Elle sourit à cette pensée lorsqu'elle sentit sur elle l'intensité d'un regard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête et rencontra le regard brûlant d'Albert. Ce regard la fit frissonner. Il se dirigeait lentement vers elle, tel un prédateur sur sa proie et elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis, prétextant vouloir se repoudrer le nez. Elle se dirigea alors vers la terrasse qui donnait sur un immense et magnifique jardin éclairé de minuscules lanternes, qui rendait le lieu à la fois magique et très romantique. Elle savait qu'Albert la suivrait. L'heure de la confrontation avait sonnée. Elle s'enfonça lentement dans le jardin, marcha plusieurs dizaines de mètres jusqu'à une fontaine ornée de statues d'anges joufflus. Elle s'assit sur un banc de pierre et attendit tranquillement l'arrivée d'Albert, le bruit de ses pas sur les gravillons annonçant sa venue.

Albert vint s'assoir silencieusement auprès de Candy. Il contempla longuement la fontaine devant lui, cherchant dans ses pensées quels allaient être les paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais tu es absolument magnifique ce soir Candy, dit-il d'une voix douce, les yeux toujours rivés sur la fontaine. Je t'ai à peine reconnue lorsque tu es apparue en haut des escaliers. Le papillon est sorti de sa chrysalide. Tous les hommes de la soirée n'ont d'yeux que pour toi, au grand désespoir des autres femmes. Tu es la reine ce soir. Ma reine, dit-il en lui prenant la main mais sans rencontrer son regard. J'aurais aimé être ton cavalier, avoir l'honneur de t'avoir à mon bras et faire mourir de jalousie tous ces envieux. Mais tu en as décidé autrement et je suis devenu aussi envieux qu'eux. C'est ainsi, je n'ai rien à regretter, c'est ce que je voulais. Que tu reprennes ta vie en main, que tu regardes vers l'avenir. Je ne m'imaginais pas que tu choisirais à nouveau un britannique pour soigner ton cœur mais il faut croire tu as des goûts très arrêtés en matière d'hommes, dit-il un sourire sans joie sur les lèvres. J'ai été assez stupide pour croire…

Albert ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se leva et ajouta, toujours sans regarder Candy.

- Si tu décides de ne pas m'accompagner dans mon voyage, je le comprendrai. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse ma douce Candy.

Il commença à s'éloigner lorsque Candy le retint par le bras.

- Albert, attends.

Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait peur qu'Albert l'entende. Elle fit quelques pas pour lui faire face et chercha son regard. Albert avait les yeux baissés, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon pour se donner une contenance.

- Albert, bien sûr que je veux toujours partir en voyage avec toi. Comment peux-tu en douter alors que tu me fuis depuis plus de deux semaines et que je t'ai demandé moi-même il y a peu si tu voulais l'annuler ?

- Oui mais les choses semblent avoir changé depuis, répondit-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol. Ce garçon, est-ce qu'il te plaît ?

Candy sourit.

- Bien sûr qu'il me plaît, il est charmant et extrêmement drôle. Et il me fallait bien un cavalier pour cette soirée.

- Mais j'aurais pu être ton cavalier, dit-il, boudeur.

Candy sourit à nouveau. Il avait l'air d'un enfant. Ce roc sur lequel elle avait toujours pu s'appuyer n'était en fait qu'un grand enfant.

- Si c'avait été le cas j'aurais passé la soirée toute seule, vu l'intérêt que te porte la très belle Isabelle Livingston. J'espère que tu ne vas pas m'annoncer qu'elle a l'intention de nous rejoindre en Afrique car là, à coup sûr, j'annule ! dit-elle en riant doucement.

Albert leva enfin les yeux vers elle et lui rendit son sourire. Il avait eu peur, pendant tout ce temps, que s'il rencontrait son regard il ne pourrait s'empêcher de l'embrasser tant il la trouvait belle et troublante. Mais comme toujours, Candy avait su détendre l'atmosphère, et bien qu'il brûlait toujours de prendre ses lèvres, il se sentait soulagé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Je t'assure que si c'était le cas, j'annulerais également, dit-il en se joignant à son rire. Puis il reprit son sérieux et la regarda dans les yeux. Alors, nous sommes toujours amis ?

- Plus que ça ! répondit-elle en lui prenant le bras. Rejoignons les autres et faites-moi le plaisir de m'inviter à danser, Monsieur Andrew.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, Mademoiselle Andrew.

Lorsque la soirée arriva à son terme, Maxwell Dawkins était désappointé. Après avoir disparu pendant une demi-heure, Candy était réapparue au bras de son père adoptif et ne l'avait plus quitté de la soirée. Ils avaient longuement dansé ensemble, discuté et ri de bon cœur. Ils avaient attiré sur eux de nombreux regards, tous deux célibataires très en vue de part leur nom et leur rang social, et certaines mauvaises langues avaient remarqué que le regard d'Albert sur Candy n'avait rien de paternel, ni même fraternel. Maxwell aussi l'avait remarqué et il se demandait, déçu, quel rôle il avait joué entre ces deux là.

Isabelle Livingston, qui les avait vu revenir ensemble du jardin et ne les avait pas quittés du regard depuis, fulminait. Elle aussi avait vu leurs regards complices et comprenait que Candy était une bien plus redoutable adversaire qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il sera à elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Cette petite sainte ni touche ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Albert était parfaitement conscient de ce que certaines personnes mal intentionnées penseraient de sa relation avec Candy mais n'en avait cure. Il avait envie de crier à la face du monde son amour pour la jeune femme. Le lendemain, ils partiraient tous deux pour plusieurs mois, et sans chaperon, au grand désespoir de la Grand Tante Ellroy qui avait insisté sur ce fait. Albert lui avait répondu qu'étant officiellement le père de Candy, le problème n'en était pas un. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vécu ensemble. Ces longs mois passés juste tous les deux dans le petit appartement de Candy avait été un pur bonheur pour chacun d'eux et il leur tardait de se retrouver. La vie était tellement plus simple à cette époque…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 – En route vers l'Afrique

_« Ce qui importe, ce n'est pas le voyage, c'est celui avec lequel on voyage. »_

_Jean-Luc Gendry_

Terry sortit de sa loge. Il restait quinze minutes avant le levé du rideau. Depuis quelques heures, il ressentait un étrange malaise. Il manquait d'air. Il était secoué de vagues d'émotions qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Puis soudainement, alors qu'il terminait de se maquiller, l'évidence lui était apparue. Candy. Candy était là, il pouvait la sentir.

Il alla se placer derrière le rideau et regarda discrètement les gens entrer dans la salle pour rejoindre leurs places. Il la cherchait des yeux parmi les têtes blondes qui inondaient la salle. Il resta là à scruter jusqu'à ce qu'un employé chargé de monter les décors ne lui demande à plusieurs reprises de quitter la scène car il était l'heure du levé de rideau.

Il était retourné dans les coulisses, le cœur lourd, la gorge serrée. Il était persuadé qu'elle serait là. Il l'avait sentie, si proche de lui.

**oooooo**

Depuis la poupe du paquebot _France_1, Candy regardait tristement s'éloigner lentement les côtes New-Yorkaises. Albert et elle étaient arrivés la veille dans cette ville qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs.

Malgré l'empressement d'Albert pour sortir visiter la ville pendant la seule soirée où ils y seraient, Candy n'avait pas souhaité quitter l'hôtel. Elle avait trop peur. Peur que le sort ne s'acharne à nouveau sur elle et lui fasse croiser Terry. Elle le sentait présent dans tout ce qui l'entourait. Son cœur s'était serré lorsque le train avait progressivement ralenti sa course en arrivant à son terminus. Elle avait revécu son arrivée dans cette même gare un an et demi plus tôt lorsque, le cœur gorgé de bonheur, elle était descendue du wagon avec empressement pour rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Que de temps s'était écoulé depuis ce jour. Que de malheurs, de nuits sans sommeil à pleurer son amour perdu, de journées à simuler la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre. Albert n'avait rien dit mais avait reconnu son regard. Elle souffrait d'être ici, dans la même ville que Terry, si proche. Il avait été attristé, déçu, de découvrir que Candy était toujours tellement attachée à lui malgré le temps passé. Il avait espéré que ce long voyage, juste tous les deux, les rapprocherait d'avantage, différemment, de la relation déjà très proche qu'ils partageaient. Mais ces yeux là lui apprirent que le cœur de Candy n'était pas encore prêt à s'ouvrir pour lui, malgré ce qu'il avait imaginé la veille encore.

Ils avaient embarqué le matin même, à l'aube, dans ce paquebot luxueux transformé en navire hôpital pour les besoins de la guerre. Albert s'était arrangé avec le commandant pour qu'il les accueille exceptionnellement parmi les quelques civils qui se rendaient en France et les volontaires qui partaient au combat. Il avait accepté, d'une part grâce à la généreuse contribution financière qu'Albert avait proposée, et d'autre part parce que le navire n'était plein que lors de ses voyages de l'Europe vers les États-Unis et non l'inverse.

Ils partageaient l'Appartement Grand Luxe qui s'étendait sur une longueur de plus de vingt mètres. On y pénétrait par une antichambre, sur laquelle donnaient la salle de bains et le WC. Albert occupait la chambre Directoire, qui était en fait un vaste salon Louis XVI. Un couloir reliait le salon à la salle à manger aux cloisons en loupe de frêne, dans le plus pur style de l'Empire. Candy logeait à l'extrémité de l'appartement, dans une douillette et intime chambre Louis XVI, pourvue, elle-même, d'une salle de bains et d'un WC.

Le voyage vers l'Afrique allait être très long. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, ils arriveraient au Havre, si un sous-marin Allemand ne les torpillait pas avant. Au Havre, ils devraient se rendre en voiture jusqu'à Bordeaux, où ils embarqueraient sur un autre paquebot, l'_Afrique_2, en direction de Dakar. C'est là que la fin de leur voyage devenait incertaine. Il était prévu qu'un navire de commerce les emmène jusqu'au Nigéria. Mais Albert n'avait pas pu en avoir la confirmation avant leur départ. Le jeune homme avait décidé de partir tout de même, espérant que la chance leur sourirait, ou au pire, que l'argent aiderait à leur trouver une solution pour les emmener jusqu'aux côtes Nigérianes. De là, Ils prendraient à nouveau la voiture vers leur destination finale, un petit village où un ami d'Albert possédait une petite clinique dans une mission où des bénévoles se relayaient toute l'année. Il y avait également une réserve où l'on soignait des animaux sauvages et Albert se faisait une joie à l'idée d'y travailler.

**oooooo**

Allongée dans son bain, les pensées de Candy étaient toujours à New-York avec Terry. Elle avait été si proche de lui. Elle avait remarqué à la réception de leur hôtel une publicité pour le théâtre Stratford où se jouait Hamlet depuis plusieurs mois. Son cœur s'était serré en repensant à la lettre d'Eleanor Baker, accompagnée d'un billet pour la première de cette pièce, qu'elle avait retourné à son expéditeur avec un mot d'excuse plusieurs mois plus tôt. Elle ne se sentait pas prête, à ce moment là, à revoir Terry, même sur scène, et ne s'en sentait toujours pas le courage. Elle avait tout de même pris discrètement la publicité qui représentait l'affiche de la pièce où l'homme qu'elle chérissait était plus beau encore que dans ses souvenirs. Bien qu'elle sache que plus rien ne la liait à lui désormais, qu'il était fiancé à une autre comme elle le lui avait demandé, son cœur ne pouvait renoncer à cet amour qui la réchauffait toujours lorsqu'elle se sentait déprimée. Elle l'aimera toujours, elle en était sûre, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'avenir avec lui.

Pendant longtemps, elle avait pensé rester seule toute sa vie, que la seule compagnie d'Albert, son ami, son frère, à ses côtés lui suffirait. Mais il avait suffit d'envisager Albert marié à une autre pour lui faire réaliser qu'elle avait été bien naïve de penser que la vie pourrait continuer ainsi. Albert était un homme, et un très bel homme, et bien entendu, il finirait par faire sa vie et assurer la descendance des Andrew. Et ça, elle n'avait pu le supporter. Être abandonnée à nouveau n'était pas supportable, et Albert était bien plus que le frère dont elle avait aimé se convaincre. Elle l'aimait depuis toujours, mais son amour avait évolué. Depuis combien de temps, elle ne le savait pas, mais il était évident pour elle maintenant que lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés, le trouble qu'elle ressentait n'était pas loin de celui provoqué par Terry quelques années auparavant. Elle n'aimait pas Albert comme elle aimait Terry mais se plaisait à penser que si les choses entre eux évoluaient dans le sens qu'elle espérait, cet amour neuf et fragile pourrait se transformer en un amour réel et sincère. De plus, Candy n'était plus une enfant naïve et de nouvelles sensations envahissaient son corps lorsqu'elle pensait à Albert, la caressant tendrement dans ses rêves érotiques.

Elle sortit de son bain et se sécha vigoureusement. Elle enfila ses bas de soie, sa fine chemise de coton à bretelles et son panty brodé de dentelles et se dirigea vers le miroir de sa chambre pour ajuster son corset qu'elle avait laissé sur le lit en se déshabillant. Elle le regarda et se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir nouer cet engin de guerre, alors que le laçage se trouvait dans le dos. Soudain, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage et une vague de chaleur envahit son corps. Elle regarda à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir, enfila son corset dénoué qu'elle soutint de son bras gauche, et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Albert.

Celle-ci était entrouverte et elle observa Albert, debout près de son lit, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon noir dont il finissait de nouer la ceinture. Il était dos à elle et elle se régala de l'image de ses larges épaules, ses bras musclés, son dos puissant dont les muscles dansaient à chacun de ses gestes. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'elle s'imagina toucher cette peau satinée et ferme. Elle souhaitait qu'il se retourne pour pouvoir remplir ses yeux de la beauté et la puissance de ce torse contre lequel elle s'était blottie tant de fois et qu'elle avait pu toucher à travers le tissu de sa chemise quelques semaines auparavant. Son vœu s'exhaussa.

Se sentant observé, Albert se retourna. A sa grande surprise, Candy se tenait dans l'embrasure de sa porte entrouverte. Il distinguait mal la jeune femme, enveloppée dans l'obscurité du salon.

- Candy ? Que fais-tu cachée derrière ma porte ? Est-ce que tu m'espionnes ? dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Non mais je ne voulais pas te déranger. En fait, j'ai un petit problème et j'aurais aimé ton aide.

- Bien sûr Candy, que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il en cherchant des yeux sa chemise afin de couvrir sa semi nudité.

Candy entra dans sa chambre et Albert cessa de chercher sa chemise. Subitement, il oublia ce qu'il était en train de chercher une seconde plus tôt. En fait, il aurait oublié jusqu'à son nom si Candy ne lui avait rappelé la seconde suivante. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Ses cheveux détachés et encore humides tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules nues, jusqu'à sa taille. Quelques goutes d'eau tombaient encore des pointes dont certaines roulaient sur le bras qui tenait son corset. Sa fine chemise, humide aussi de l'eau qui s'échappait de ses cheveux, laissait deviner la rondeur de ses seins et l'endroit plus foncé où se trouvait ses mamelons dressés, de froid sûrement. Ses jambes fines étaient galbées de soie jusqu'au dessus des genoux où son panty prenait la relève. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur l'endroit où le tissu fin de son sous-vêtement masquait la toison blonde qu'il devinait. Une vague de désir l'embrasa tout entier et la douleur dans son bas-ventre se réveilla. Lorsque les yeux de Candy s'attardèrent sur cet endroit, Il chercha à nouveau sa chemise pour masquer le désir qui commençait à se distinguer nettement dans son pantalon. Elle leva alors vers lui des yeux aussi fiévreux que les siens et il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur elle. Elle s'approcha alors lentement, sans détacher son regard du sien.

- Albert, dit-elle d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, je ne peux pas attacher mon corset toute seule. Peux-tu m'aider à m'habiller s'il te plaît ?

Il la regarda intensément. La déshabiller était plus ce que son corps lui intimait de faire à cet instant. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui assurait que c'était également ce qu'elle voulait. Ce regard, cette voix. Candy n'était plus une petite fille innocente et elle savait forcément l'effet qu'elle faisait aux hommes, et à lui à cet instant. Son regard ne s'était-il pas dirigé impudiquement vers la bosse de son membre dressé dans son pantalon ?

_« A quoi joues-tu Candy ? Tu ne peux pas être naïve au point de débarquer dans ma chambre à moitié nue sans une idée derrière la tête. Jamais tu n'aurais fait cela auparavant, même lorsque nous vivions ensemble. Quelle diablesse es-tu devenue ? Même si je rêve de te prendre dans mes bras et de te montrer l'effet que tu me fais en venant te trémousser en sous-vêtements devant moi, je ne me laisserai pas manipuler aussi facilement. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette petite tête de tentatrice. »_

- Bien sûr Candy, retourne-toi et tiens toi fermement, lui dit-il d'une voix de velours.

Candy s'exécuta et se cambra pour faciliter le serrage de son corset. Albert resta un moment à admirer le bas de son dos. Cette cambrure, ce derrière aux joues rondes et offertes le bouleversèrent tellement que ses mains se dirigèrent lentement dans leur direction avant d'un signal d'alarme dans sa tête ne le sorte de son fantasme. Mon Dieu qu'elle était belle, mon Dieu qu'elle était diaboliquement désirable. Il se ressaisit et dans un geste sensuel, il fit glisser sa chevelure de son épaule droite vers celle de gauche afin de libérer l'accès à son laçage. Il la sentit frissonner lorsque le bout de ses doigts effleura sa peau dans le processus. Il regarda ses épaules nues. Elles étaient couleur d'ivoire et sa peau était douce comme de la soie. Il lutta pour ne pas poser ses lèvres sur la base de son cou. Puis, se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle elle était là, il commença à tirer doucement sur les lacets de son corset.

- Respire à fond et dis-moi quand tu es prête.

- C'est bon, vas-y, répondit-elle après avoir rempli ses poumons.

- Dis-moi si je sers trop fort.

Elle fit un signe de tête et il commença à tirer sur les lacets avec force. A chaque mouvement d'Albert, Candy devait se cramponner d'avantage. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, c'était évident. Combien de corsets avait-il serrés dans sa vie ? Et combien en avait-il enlevés ? Sa présence si proche, cette intimité si érotique qu'ils partageaient à cet instant la bouleversait et la remplissait de joie mais les gestes sûrs dont il faisait preuve lui serrèrent le cœur et des larmes de déception lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle parvint pourtant à les refouler. Elle n'était pas venue dans sa chambre pour pleurer mais pour le séduire. Elle s'était laissée prendre à son propre jeu, occultant le fait, une fois de plus, qu'Albert était un homme plus âgé qu'elle, qui avait connu des femmes avant elle. Il n'était pas Terry. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse à cette idée sinon, elle souffrirait de plus belle à chaque nouveau pas dans sa direction. Albert était un homme expérimenté, qui avait dû connaitre des femmes plus expérimentées qu'elle, pauvre petite vierge naïve et sans idée précise sur ce que signifiait réellement l'intimité d'un homme et d'une femme.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Candy fut ramenée à la réalité par les mains d'Albert qui s'étaient posées sur ses épaules. Il resta un moment ainsi, silencieux, puis elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son cou. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'un frisson parcourra son corps. Albert s'en était aperçu, elle en était sûre. Il ôta ses mains et prit ses cheveux pour les étaler sur ses épaules.

- Voilà Candy, je pense que c'est bon. Peux-tu respirer ?

- Oui merci.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et rencontrer ses yeux. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement quelques instants, et Candy reprit la direction de sa chambre.

Candy sortie, Albert s'effondra sur son lit en soupirant de soulagement et de frustration. Leur voyage commençait bien….

**oooooo**

Le commandant les invita à sa table, ainsi que les quelques civils qui faisaient le voyage vers la France.

La salle à manger de première classe était en fait un vaste hall, occupant trois entreponts du navire et mesurant, par conséquent, huit mètres de hauteur totale. Ce hall était lui-même divisé en deux étages, où, avant la guerre, trois cent cinquante passagers pouvaient y prendre place à l'heure des repas.

Au centre du hall, s'érigeait une coupole, que supportaient des pilastres. Un escalier magnifique assurait la liaison entre les deux paliers. La décoration avait été empruntée à l'ancien hôtel du Comte de Toulouse, qu'orna Robert Decotte, gendre de Mansard, l'architecte fameux du Louvre. On admirait la sculpture des bois, le dessin des lambris, ainsi que le coloris puissant du panneau central qu'encadrait l'escalier intérieur. Cette œuvre aux tonalités chaudes, lumineuses, représentait la Grâce française, et portait la signature de l'éminent peintre La Touche. Le même artiste avait peint le plafond de la coupole qui évoquait, avec autant de charme que de poésie, les grandes régions de la France.

Rompant avec la tradition des grandes tables, chères aux anciens paquebots, la Compagnie avait adopté la mode des petites tables, plus familiales, plus intimes, et où l'on pouvait s'isoler au milieu de la collectivité.

Ils prirent place autour d'une de ces tables rondes, où ils firent la connaissance de leurs compagnons de voyage.

Louis Morel, un financier français, avait déplacé ses investissements aux États-Unis depuis le début de la guerre.

Pierre Girard et le Docteur René Rousseau, avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'à New-York pour rencontrer un Professeur américain spécialisé dans les maladies cardiaques chez l'enfant, dont souffrait Camille Girard, huit ans, alitée presque toute la journée à cause de la faiblesse de son cœur.

Jules chevalier, un vigneron bordelais, était en voyage d'affaire à New-York pour négocier l'exportation de son vin.

Le repas fut très convivial. Seule femme à table, Candy jouissait de toute l'attention de la gente masculine. Elle s'entretint longuement avec le Docteur Rousseau concernant la maladie de la petite Camille et ils échangèrent leurs points de vue. Candy n'avait travaillé que quelques mois dans le service de cardiologie de l'hôpital Sainte Joana de Chicago mais connaissait très bien les symptômes de la petite fille pour s'être occupée d'un cas similaire. Elle promit au docteur, ainsi qu'au père de l'enfant de lui rendre visite dès le lendemain pour prendre soin d'elle quelques heures par jour et la distraire de ses journées moroses.

Jules Chevalier était un personnage jovial et bavard. Il ne cessait de vanter la beauté de sa région et la saveur de son vin, qu'il fit goûter aux convives. Il était un excellent narrateur et égaya le repas. Il devait retourner à Bordeaux dès que le bateau appareillerait au Havre et décision fut prise que Candy et Albert feraient le chemin avec lui puisque c'était leur destination.

Louis Morel montrait clairement son intérêt pour Candy. Il était son voisin de table et avait essayé de monopoliser sa conversation toute la soirée. Il avait été déçu et fasciné quand Candy avait porté toute son attention sur le Docteur Rousseau lorsqu'elle avait appris les raisons de leur voyage. Cette jeune femme était très différente de celles qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Bien que de famille aisée, elle avait décidé de travailler. Quel drôle de petit bout de femme. Il avait remarqué les regards noirs que lui avait lancé plus d'une fois le tuteur de la jeune femme et avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'ils voyageaient seuls, sans chaperon ni domestiques. Il ne savait pas quelles étaient les relations entre ces deux là mais les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient loin d'être innocents et les œillades de l'homme sur lui étaient sans équivoque. Chasse gardée !

A la fin du repas, les hommes se retirèrent dans le fumoir pour y savourer un cigare et un verre de Cognac. Albert déclina l'invitation, prétextant qu'il voulait raccompagner Candy à leur cabine. Une fois encore, son regard croisa celui de Louis Morel.

Candy se dirigeait déjà vers l'escalier qui menait au pont lorsqu'Albert la retint.

- Peux-tu m'attendre un instant Candy, j'ai un mot à dire au Commandant. Ce ne sera pas long, je te le promets.

- Très bien Albert, je t'attends ici.

Candy vit Albert disparaitre derrière une porte qui se rouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur Louis Morel. Celui-ci offrit son sourire le plus enjôleur à la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Candy ma tendre amie, vous voici seule ici, abandonnée de tous, dit-il en prenant sa main et en la baisant.

- Pas du tout Monsieur Morel, Albert revient dans un instant, il avait un mot à dire au Commandant.

- Appelez-moi Louis, je vous en prie. Voulez-vous faire quelques pas avec moi sur le pont en attendant le retour de votre tuteur ? lui demanda-t-il en lui offrant son bras.

- Avec plaisir. Il fait une chaleur étouffante dans cette salle et je pense avoir un peu trop bu de ce vin délicieux que nous a fait goûter Monsieur Chevalier, dit-elle en souriant, les joues roses.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence, admirant l'étendue infinie de l'océan et la brillance des étoiles.

- Quelle nuit magnifique. On a du mal à s'imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir la guerre de l'autre côté de l'océan alors qu'ici tout est si paisible.

- En effet ma chère. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes déjà venue en France mais si c'est le cas, vous allez être déçue de ce que vous allez voir. Le pays est dévasté par la guerre. Les seuls hommes que vous pourrez croiser ne sont que des vieillards ou des invalides. Les femmes prennent la place des hommes dans les usines et fabriquent les armes dont leurs maris se serviront pour tuer leurs ennemis. Quelle triste période.

- Mais dites-moi Louis, vous n'êtes ni un vieillard, ni un invalide. Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas vous aussi à la guerre ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard malicieux.

- J'ai les pieds plats, dit-il avec un regard accablé de honte qui fit résonner le rire cristallin de Candy.

- Candy ?

Candy se retourna et vit un Albert courroucé se diriger vers elle d'un pas décidé.

- Ah Albert, tu es là, dit-elle en lui souriant pour apaiser cette colère qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devais m'attendre dans la salle à manger.

- Ne vous en prenez pas à elle Monsieur Andrew, c'est moi qui aie demandé à Candy de m'accompagner sur le pont. La nuit est si belle.

Albert n'adressa pas un regard pour Louis Morel et s'adressa à Candy, les sourcils toujours froncés.

- Rentrons maintenant, tu veux bien ? Dit-il en lui présentant son bras.

Candy comprit qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Albert quand il entrait dans la peau de l'Oncle William et le suivit, après avoir dit bonsoir à son compagnon de promenade.

**oooooo**

Le trajet jusqu'à la cabine se fit en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Candy était bien résolue à demander à Albert les raisons de son courroux quand celui-ci parla le premier.

- Je ne veux pas que tu fréquentes cet homme, Candy. Je ne connais que trop bien ce genre de type et je ne lui fais pas confiance. Ses intentions envers toi ne sont pas innocentes.

- Je ne suis plus une petite fille Albert et je n'ai besoin de personne pour me faire une opinion sur quelqu'un. Moi je le trouve charmant, et si tu crains pour ma vertu, et bien lui au moins me trouve séduisante !

Albert resta sans voix, ses yeux brûlants de colère se reflétant dans ceux de Candy, tout aussi brillants.

- Es-tu en train de dire que tu es prête à te jeter dans les bras du premier venu pour oublier Terry ? Et bien non, je ne serai pas celui-là si c'est ce que tu insinues. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu passes de la jeune fille prude qui refusait l'attention de tous les hommes à la jeune femme légère qui se précipite dans ma chambre à moitié nue et qui flirte ouvertement avec un homme qu'elle a rencontré une heure auparavant ? dit-il en la prenant fermement par les bras et en la secouant violemment, les dents serrées par la colère. Reprends-toi Candy, tu es une Andrew ! Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu jettes la honte sur notre nom. Et je n'aime pas ce que tu es en train de devenir. Vas dans ta chambre maintenant.

Candy prit le chemin du couloir qui menait à sa chambre, les yeux remplis de larmes de colère et d'indignation, lorsqu'il la retint.

- Attends un peu ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle et en l'immobilisant.

Il dégrafa rapidement sa robe et défit sans ménagement les liens de son corset.

- Voilà, comme ça tu n'auras pas à me rejouer la scène de tout à l'heure.

Il se retourna et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Allongée dans son lit, Candy ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle regardait la lune à travers le hublot en repensant aux paroles d'Albert. Elle avait pensé le séduire en arrivant en petite tenue dans sa chambre mais avait visiblement raté son effet. Il pensait qu'elle était une fille légère. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de honte à cette pensée. Elle se sentait vide. Vidée par les paroles dures qu'il lui avait assénées. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi en colère. Pourtant, au bal des Livingston quelques jours auparavant, il lui avait dit qu'elle était merveilleusement belle et qu'il regrettait qu'elle ait pris un autre cavalier que lui. Ensuite ils ne s'étaient plus quittés de la soirée et ces quelques heures avaient été magiques. Elle avait pensé, à ce moment là, qu'Albert nourrissait peut-être des sentiments plus profonds à son égard. Elle s'était visiblement trompée et aujourd'hui son cœur saignait une fois de plus, rempli d'amours non partagés, celui de Terry et celui d'Albert. C'est secouée de lourds sanglots qu'elle sombra peu à peu dans les bras du seul qui voulait bien d'elle, Morphée.

Albert non plus ne dormait pas. Tous les événements des derniers jours bataillaient dans son esprit. Il avait cru à la tactique d'Archibald, s'était pris au jeu en voyant Candy réagir. Puis il y avait eu le bal, la vision angélique de Candy descendant les marches du grand escalier du manoir. Son cœur s'était arrêté un instant en la voyant si belle, si femme. La jalousie en découvrant qu'elle entretenait des relations privilégiées avec cet Anglais qui lui rappelait tant Terry. Il avait bien failli lui avouer ses sentiments ce soir là devant la fontaine. Il était chargé de sentiments contradictoires. Elle si belle dans les bras d'un autre, la jalousie, l'envie, le désir, le désespoir. Mais il avait laissé sa phrase en suspens et ils avaient fini la soirée ensemble, à danser, à rire, à échanger des regards complices. Il avait repris espoir. Peut-être que ce voyage finirait par briser la glace. Puis il y avait eu New-York et Albert avait découvert que Candy n'était pas guérie de Terry. Quelles étaient ces résolutions qu'elle avait prises ce soir là ? Quel était ce jeu qu'elle jouait avec lui ? Avait-elle décidé de se jeter à corps perdu dans ses bras afin d'oublier celui qu'elle aimait ? Il aurait pu profiter de la situation, mais il la voulait corps et âme. Il ne voulait pas être une fois de plus celui qui essuierait ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas être un petit ami de substitution. Il voulait qu'elle s'intéresse à lui pour lui, et non pour en oublier un autre. Il ne voulait pas être le second choix. Et puis maintenant il y avait ce Morel. Candy était trop belle, son cœur était trop bon, elle attirait tous les regards et tous les hommes succombaient. Aurait-il toujours des concurrents dans la course à son cœur ? Sûrement. Certains auraient dit qu'il était le mieux placé pour en prendre le chemin mais lui en doutait. Trop de temps avait passé, trop de complicité, trop de larmes versées sur son épaule. Comment pourrait-elle le considérer autrement que comme un ami ? Pourquoi était-il si facile de séduire les autres femmes et si difficile de montrer à Candy son amour ? Albert se souvint des larmes sur les joues de Candy quelques instants auparavant lorsqu'il s'était emporté. Son cœur se serra. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, il souffrait suffisamment pour deux.

Note de l'auteur :

1. Le _**France**_ est un paquebot transatlantique français de la Compagnie générale transatlantique mis en service en 1912 et qui assura la ligne Le Havre - New York.

2. L'Afrique est un paquebot appartenant à la ligne maritime des Chargeurs réunis construit en 1907, il fera sa traversée inaugurale le 22 juillet 1908. Il avait pour mission de rallier les différents ports de l'Afrique française. Sa ligne de croisière était l'axe Bordeaux-Dakar-Ténérife.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 – La traversée

_« L'amour n'est que la découverte de soi-même dans l'autre, et la joie de s'y reconnaître. »_

_Collectif, extrait de Que la vie est belle !_

Candy fut réveillée par des bruits de vaisselle provenant du salon. Puis quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Mademoiselle, je suis Marguerite. Je serai votre femme de chambre pendant la traversée selon les ordres du commandant. Votre petit-déjeuner est servi. Puis-je entrer afin de vous aider à vous habiller ?

Candy eut un sourire sans joie. Voici donc ce qu'Albert avait de si important à dire au commandant de bord hier soir. Il ne voulait pas que la scène se répète, il avait demandé à ce qu'elle ait une aide pour s'habiller. Et bien soit, puisqu'il en était ainsi, elle redeviendrait la jeune fille prude qu'il affectionnait tant. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle resterait éloignée de Louis Morel. Elle était persuadée qu'il était la clé vers le cœur d'Albert.

- Oui, entrez Marguerite.

**oooooo**

Candy arriva devant la porte de la cabine numéro douze et frappa doucement à la porte.

- Mademoiselle Andrew, dit Monsieur Girard en ouvrant la porte. Quel plaisir de vous voir. J'avoue que je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez pas, dit-il avec un regard gêné.

- Bonjour Monsieur Girard, et s'il vous plaît appelez moi Candy. Excusez mon arrivée tardive mais je ne suis pas du matin, dit-elle avec un sourire complice. Votre fille est-elle réveillée ?

- Oui, elle vous attend avec impatience. Depuis que le Docteur Rousseau et moi-même lui avons parlé de vous ce matin, elle ne fait que demander à quelle heure vous devez arriver.

- Oups, voilà qui me gène d'autant plus d'arriver si tard. Mais ne perdons pas plus de temps, je vous suis, si vous le voulez bien.

L'appartement qu'occupaient Pierre et Camille Girard était beaucoup plus petit que le leur. Bien que tout aussi luxueux, il se composait juste d'un salon doté d'un canapé-lit, d'une chambre, d'une salle de bains et d'un WC. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où Candy découvrit une petite fille pâle allongée dans le lit. Elle paraissait bien plus jeune que ses huit ans, mais Candy savait que c'était une des conséquences de sa grave maladie. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit près de l'enfant.

- Bonjour Camille, je suis Candy. Je m'ennuie toute seule dans ma cabine et je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien me tenir compagnie quelques heures par jour pendant la traversée ?

La petite fille sourit à sa demande. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on lui demandait une faveur. Ce n'était pas Candy qui lui offrait sa compagnie mais la sienne qu'elle réclamait. Monsieur Girard vit les yeux de sa fille s'illuminer pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et il fut reconnaissant à Candy d'avoir présenté la situation sous cet angle, et lui avoir caché qu'elle était infirmière. Depuis sa naissance, l'enfant passait d'hôpitaux en hôpitaux et d'infirmières en infirmières. Elle supportait de plus en plus mal la vision de l'uniforme blanc. Seul le Docteur Rousseau trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il était devenu un ami de la famille à force de soigner Camille.

- D'accord, je veux bien te tenir compagnie. Mais quel curieux prénom portes-tu ? Candy. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu auparavant.

- En réalité, mon nom est Candice, mais mes amis m'appellent Candy, dit-elle en riant de bon cœur.

- Oh ! Très bien alors, je veux bien t'appeler Candy.

Pierre Girard sortit de la chambre avec un sourire soulagé. Candy Andrew était une gentille jeune femme et elle avait l'air d'apprécier les enfants. Camille était souvent seule et sa compagnie lui ferait du bien.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Camille faisait la sieste, Candy interpella le Docteur Rousseau.

- Bonjour Docteur.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Andrew. Alors comment s'est passée votre rencontre avec notre petite malade ?

- Très bien, c'est une petite fille adorable et je la trouve pleine de vie malgré sa maladie. D'ailleurs, je souhaitais m'entretenir de quelque chose avec vous à son sujet.

- Je vous écoute ? demanda le médecin en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

- Et bien je pense que ce n'est pas bon pour elle de rester toujours enfermer dans sa chambre. Lorsque je travaillais à Sainte Joana, nous promenions souvent les malades du cœur dans les jardins de l'hôpital. Couverts chaudement, l'air frais ne leur faisait que du bien.

- Je ne sais pas Mademoiselle, Camille est très fragile. Et nous n'avons pas emporté de fauteuil roulant.

- Je suis allée visiter l'hôpital sur les ponts inférieurs et le Docteur Robert m'a assuré que je pouvais prendre un des fauteuils puisque l'hôpital était quasiment vide.

Le médecin la regarda attentivement, les sourcils toujours froncés. Cette petite savait ce qu'elle voulait et comment l'obtenir.

- Juste quelques minutes par jour. Une demi-heure tout au plus, demanda-t-elle le regard suppliant.

- D'accord. Mais pas plus d'une demi-heure ! lui répondit-il, un doigt menaçant pointé sur elle.

- Merci Docteur !

Joyeuse comme une enfant, Candy retourna dans sa cabine pour y prendre un livre et un plaid, afin de finir l'après-midi sur un transat à profiter du soleil.

**oooooo**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés et Candy passait de merveilleux moments avec Camille. Chaque jour, elle emmenait la petite fille sur le pont supérieur et le pont promenade et elles savouraient toutes deux ces moments d'intimité et le merveilleux soleil qui les embrassait de sa chaleur. Lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas en promenade, elles passaient des heures dans la chambre de l'enfant à jouer à la poupée et Candy lisait toujours une histoire à Camille avant qu'elle ne s'endorme pour sa sieste. Ensuite, Candy retournait à sa vie.

Elle ne voyait que très peu Albert qui semblait toujours en colère contre elle. Elle passait de longues heures seule sur le pont à se promener, l'air triste ou à lire sur un transat. Parfois, Louis Morel venait lui tenir compagnie et elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il était toujours joyeux et faisait tout pour la distraire et la faire rire. Le soir, ils se retrouvaient tous à la table du commandant pour savourer la merveilleuse cuisine française que le chef leur préparait. Louis Morel s'asseyait toujours à côté de Candy et monopolisait souvent sa conversation. Elle riait souvent de son rire cristallin aux propos qu'il lui tenait et il se rengorgeait d'avoir réussit à effacer la tristesse qu'il lisait souvent sur son regard. C'était maintenant lui qui la raccompagnait à sa cabine après avoir admiré quelques instants le ciel étoilé. Lorsqu'elle rentrait, Albert était soit déjà enfermé dans sa chambre, soit toujours avec les autres hommes dans le fumoir.

Pourtant un soir, alors que Louis venait de la laisser devant la porte de sa cabine après lui avoir baisé la main de façon plus instante que d'habitude, Candy entra dans son appartement avec toujours aux lèvres le sourire qu'elle affichait souvent en compagnie de son nouvel ami. Elle fut surprise de découvrir Albert assit sur l'un des fauteuils qui entourait le poêle, un livre à la main. Il leva la tête lorsqu'elle entra et le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme s'effaça aussitôt. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un regard pour lui, murmurant juste un _« Bonsoir Albert »_ au passage, bien résolue à éviter une nouvelle dispute.

Albert se leva lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. Il ne supportait plus la distance qui s'était installée entre eux depuis quelques jours et bouillait intérieurement du rapprochement entre Candy et Louis Morel. Il l'avait attendu pour lui parler, pour s'excuser des paroles blessantes qu'il lui avait dites la dernière fois qu'ils avaient échangé quelques mots.

- Attends Candy, je voulais te parler.

Candy ignora les paroles de son tuteur et continua son chemin vers sa chambre. Elle fut arrêtée par la poigne de fer d'Albert autour de son bras.

- Attends Candy, s'il te plaît.

Candy s'immobilisa. Sa voix était douce, pas comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendue. Le contact de la main chaude d'Albert sur son bras nu la fit frissonner et elle ferma les yeux. Dieu qu'elle avait faim de ce contact, de ces mains dans les siennes, de ces bras autour d'elle. Elle respira profondément et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir avec surprise qu'il se tenait devant elle, tout proche. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de son parfum masculin mêlé à celui de sa peau. Cette odeur qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui signifiait pour elle le réconfort. Il posa sa main libre sous son menton et lui releva doucement la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

- Candy…. S'il te plaît.

Ses yeux étaient tristes et implorants. Comment aurait-elle pu résister à ce regard ? Ces yeux bleus ciel si profonds qu'elle affectionnait tant. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, échangeant seulement les paroles muettes de leurs regards bleu et émeraude. Puis Albert sentit Candy se détendre et relâcha la pression de sa main sur son bras.

- Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour les paroles blessantes que je t'ai dites l'autre soir, et de n'avoir pas été très présent pour toi depuis.

Candy ne répondit pas, toujours noyée dans l'océan de ses yeux. Le cœur d'Albert se serra face au silence de la jeune femme et un voile de tristesse traversa ses yeux. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas, il l'avait perdu, Morel avait gagné. Il baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard et se dirigea vers sa chambre, les épaules affaissées par le poids de sa tristesse. Cette fois, c'est Candy qui le retint par le bras.

- Albert…

C'est tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire. La seconde suivante, elle était dans ses bras. Ces bras puissants qui lui avaient tant manqué, la chaleur de son corps. Elle l'aimait, ça ne faisait plus de doute maintenant pour elle, et une vague d'émotion, mêlée de tristesse et de soulagement, l'envahit. Elle ne put retenir ses sanglots.

Sentant Candy sangloter dans ses bras, Albert la souleva et l'emporta vers le sofa où il l'assit sur ses genoux. Il la serra si fort qu'il craignit de la briser et posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il défit une à une les épingles qui retenaient son chignon et une fois sa chevelure tombée en cascade sur son dos, il entreprit de lui enlever ses bottines. Il la sentit se détendre peu à peu et ses sanglots s'espacer. Il continua à la bercer quelques minutes avant de briser le silence.

- Candy, ma douce Candy, tu m'as tellement manqué. Je déteste que nous nous disputions, je déteste que nous soyons en froid. Pardonne-moi les paroles dures que je t'ai dite l'autre jour. Tu me rends fou, je t'aime tellement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Albert disait à Candy qu'il l'aimait. Toutes les personnes de leur entourage savaient que ces deux là s'aimaient d'un amour profond, mais personne ne se doutait que cet amour infini qu'Albert portait à Candy était plus que fraternel. Personne à part Archibald. Pourtant, Candy ne reconnu pas le ton habituel avec lequel Albert lui disait qu'il l'aimait depuis tant d'années et elle se demanda avec espoir, si ses paroles n'avaient pas un double sens.

- Toi aussi tu m'as tellement manqué. Je pensais que tu ne m'adresserais plus jamais la parole et je commençais à penser à reprendre le bateau vers l'Amérique en arrivant en France. Je t'aime aussi Albert, plus que tu ne le penses.

Le cœur d'Albert s'emballa en entendant les paroles de Candy et il resserra son étreinte. Elle sut en entendant s'accélérer les battements de son cœur qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il y avait bien un double sens dans ses paroles. Albert l'aimait.

**oooooo**

Candy se réveilla ce matin là avec un sourire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à effacer de ses lèvres. Elle avait passé une nuit merveilleuse, la vie était merveilleuse. Albert l'aimait. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre assis sur le sofa, en silence, savourant juste cette intimité retrouvée. Lorsque le sommeil s'était fait sentir, ils avaient chacun rejoint leur chambre respective le cœur léger, après une dernière étreinte, lourde de signification. Candy se demandait comment allaient évoluer les choses entre eux maintenant. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'il l'avait accusée d'être une fille légère quelques jours plus tôt et ne voulait pas le décevoir en tentant d'accélérer les choses. Elle attendrait patiemment qu'Albert fasse le premier pas. Elle toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Albert allait-il l'embrasser ? Elle mourrait d'envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais Albert était un gentleman, peut-être n'oserait-il pas l'embrasser. Les sourcils de Candy se froncèrent. Cette perspective ne lui était pas agréable. Elle avait envie de se faire embrasser par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle repensa à cet autre homme qu'elle aimait, au baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Elle s'était sentie plus agressée qu'embrassée cette seule et unique fois et l'avait giflé juste après. A quoi ressemblaient les baisers d'Albert ? L'image de ses lèvres parfaites lui revint en mémoire et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Ses baisers seraient une caresse, elle en était sûre. Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit Marguerite frapper à sa porte.

- Mademoiselle Candy, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Candy se précipita hors du lit et entra dans la salle de bains.

- Oui Marguerite, vous pouvez entrer.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Candy s'installait à la table de la salle à manger où Albert l'attendait pour prendre le petit déjeuner en lisant le journal. Il l'accueillit avec son plus beau sourire et prit sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Candy, as-tu bien dormi ? dit-il d'une voix suave.

- Merveilleusement. Et toi ?

- Mieux que ces derniers jours, je te remercie. Vas-tu voir la petite Girard ce matin ? demanda-t-il en entamant son assiette remplie d'œufs brouillés, de bacon et de toasts.

- Oui, comme tous les jours, jusqu'à sa sieste. C'est une petite fille merveilleuse et pleine de courage. Elle est parfaitement consciente de son état de santé malgré son jeune âge, mais reste toujours joyeuse et souriante. Je vais avoir de la peine de la quitter lorsque nous arriverons en France.

Candy avait dit tout cela d'une traite, ce qui fit sourire Albert. Candy sentit le rose lui monter aux joues.

- Désolée. Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que je gardais tout cela en moi que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Nous n'avons pas discuté depuis que je m'occupe d'elle.

- Je le sais, excuse moi encore pour mon comportement. Je vous ai observées plus d'une fois sur le pont et vous avez l'air très complice.

- Tu nous as vues ? Mais je ne t'ai pas remarqué, dit-elle étonnée.

- Je ne t'ai pas quitté des yeux pendant tous ces jours Candy. J'avais envie de venir vers toi mais à chaque fois que tu étais seule, ton ami Louis Morel était plus rapide que moi. Et le soir, j'étais trop en colère par votre complicité à table, ou par le fait que tu ne souhaitais plus que je te raccompagne à notre cabine pour pouvoir t'adresser la parole sans m'énerver.

- Mais pourtant hier tu m'as parlé, dit Candy, encore abasourdie par les paroles d'Albert. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Albert avait les yeux baissés sur son assiette et déchiquetait son bacon plutôt que de le couper. Il poussa un profond soupir.

- La jalousie, le désespoir, je ne sais pas.

Candy déglutit difficilement. Si la veille ils n'avaient fait que sous-entendre les choses, Albert commençait à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Elle resta un moment silencieuse à le regarder détruire son petit déjeuner. Albert n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux sur elle. Elle comprit alors que c'était à elle de venir vers lui après l'aveu qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle lui prit la main, qu'elle débarrassa de son couteau, et la posa sur sa joue.

- Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être jaloux.

Il leva vers elle des yeux tristes qu'une petite lueur d'espoir commençait à éclairer. Il lui fit un sourire timide et elle lui rendit un sourire franc. Elle embrassa le creux de sa main avant de la lui rendre.

- Que dirais-tu de passer l'après-midi ensemble ? Nous pourrions nous promener sur le pont, ou jouer au croquet. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'adorerais ça, dit-elle en se levant et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avec de sortir rejoindre Camille.

Albert avait le cœur léger et un sourire d'enfant se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

_« Elle m'aime »_ pensa-t-il.

**oooooo**

Au grand désespoir de Louis Morel, il ne réussit plus à approcher Candy jusqu'à leur arrivée en France. Candy passait tout son temps entre son tuteur et la petite Girard. Même le soir à la table du commandant de bord, William Andrew lui barrait le passage afin que ce soit lui qui s'asseye près de la jeune femme qu'il couvrait d'un regard amoureux. Ainsi il avait eu raison, il y avait bien quelque chose entre les deux jeunes gens. Les regards qu'elle lui rendait étaient tout aussi éloquents et Louis Morel se retira de la course, résigné.

Candy et Albert ne se quittaient plus. Et bien qu'ils n'aient plus abordé le sujet de leurs sentiments respectifs, les regards qu'ils échangeaient parlaient pour eux. Bien que Candy passe toujours une grande partie de sa journée avec la petite Camille, Albert les accompagnait lors de leur promenade quotidienne sur le pont. La petite fille appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme qui le fascinait autant par son impressionnante carrure que par sa douceur à son égard. Bien qu'étant une enfant, les regards que Candy et Albert échangeaient ne la trompaient pas. Un jour où Candy était en train de lui lire une histoire pour l'endormir, comme chaque jour avant sa sieste, la petite fille lui demanda :

- Est-ce qu'Albert est ton fiancé ?

- Non, il est mon tuteur, répondit Candy en rougissant à la question de l'enfant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Qu'il prend soin de moi jusqu'à ma majorité, comme le fait ton papa avec toi.

- Mais tu l'aimes ! Dit Camille en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre ce que Candy lui racontait. Et il t'aime, ça se voit à la façon dont il te regarde. Papa regarde maman comme ça parfois.

Candy était très embarrassée et ne savait comment répondre à la question de l'enfant.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas mariés ? demanda l'enfant, revenant à la charge devant le silence de Candy.

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ne le demandes-tu pas à Albert ? répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu as raison, je lui demanderai demain, dit la petite fille avec une moue décidée.

Ce soir là, Candy eut un sourire au coin des lèvres toute la soirée, ce qui ne manqua pas de rendre Albert curieux. Elle resta évasive jusqu'au moment où ils allaient se séparer pour rejoindre chacun leur chambre. Comme chaque soir, Albert avait pris Candy dans ses bras et lui déposait un baiser chaste sur le front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, ce qui décevait toujours la jeune femme qui aurait préféré un baiser plus passionné, quand il revint une fois de plus à la charge.

- Vas-tu me dire ce que signifie ce sourire que tu as arboré pratiquement toute la journée, ou vas-tu me laisser aller me coucher frustré de ne pas savoir ? _« comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà assez de dormir si près de toi sans pouvoir te toucher »_ finit-il intérieurement.

- Fais-moi confiance, tu sauras demain, dit-elle évasive, son sourire s'accentuant d'avantage à l'idée de la tête qu'il fera lorsque que Camille l'interrogera.

Albert soupira et la libéra de son étreinte.

- Si je passe une mauvaise nuit ça sera de ta faute.

**oooooo**

Candy, Camille et Albert en étaient déjà à leur deuxième tour du pont promenade lorsque la petite fille se décida à parler.

- Albert ?

- Oui Camille ?

- Pourquoi Candy et toi n'êtes-vous pas mariés ? demanda-t-elle tout de go.

Albert, qui poussait son fauteuil, s'arrêta brusquement et lança un regard interrogateur vers Candy qui afficha le même sourire que la veille. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Albert pour comprendre. Il contourna le fauteuil et vint s'agenouiller auprès de l'enfant.

- Parce que je suis son tuteur. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oui, Candy m'a expliquée hier.

Albert leva les yeux vers Candy et comprit qu'elle avait eut la même conversation avec l'enfant la veille mais qu'apparemment, ses explications ne l'avaient pas satisfaite.

- Mais vous vous aimez, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme son père ?

Les yeux d'Albert s'agrandirent. Oui, effectivement, Candy devait trouver cette conversation très amusante.

- C'est une longue histoire ma chérie. Candy n'a pas de papa ni de maman. Lorsqu'elle était une petite fille, un peu plus grande que toi, des gens méchants ont voulu lui faire du mal alors pour la protéger, je l'ai adopté. Nous avons toujours été très proches et nous nous sommes toujours beaucoup aimés. Maintenant nous sommes tous les deux des adultes, et depuis peu, nos sentiments ont évolué. Mais je suis toujours son père, en quelque sorte.

- Mais tu ne peux pas être son père, tu es trop jeune. Et puis les papas et les enfants ne se regardent pas comme vous vous regardez. Vous vous regardez comme un papa et une maman.

Albert envoya un regard de détresse à Candy. La jeune femme s'agenouilla à son tour de l'autre côté du fauteuil pour venir en aide à son tuteur.

- Tu a raison Camille, les deux choses que tu viens de dire sont vraies, mais je n'en reste pas moins la fille adoptive d'Albert. Et pour cette raison, Albert ne peut être ni mon fiancé, ni mon mari. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre pour une petite fille mais c'est comme ça, nous n'y pouvons rien.

- Et bien c'est bien triste, répondit l'enfant, visiblement peinée par cet amour qu'elle pensait impossible.

Alors que Candy ramenait Camille dans sa chambre, Albert se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cabine du commandant.

_« Il est peut-être temps que je remédie à la question. »_

**oooooo**

Georges Johnson était attablé au bureau d'Albert, en train d'ouvrir le courrier du jour, lorsque le majordome frappa à la porte et entra, un plateau à la main.

- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Georges, un télégramme vient d'arriver pour vous.

Georges se leva et prit ce que lui tendait le majordome. Il attendit que celui-ci soit sorti du bureau pour l'ouvrir.

_« Georges – STOP_

_Annuler adoption Candy – STOP _

_Vous envoie pleins pouvoirs – STOP _

_Amicalement__ – STOP _

_W. A. Andrew. »_

Georges poussa un long soupir une fois le télégramme lu.

- Enfin ! dit-il pour lui-même avec un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 – France, terre dévastée

_« La route de l'enfer est pavée de travaux en cours. »_

_Philip Roth_

Candy, Albert et Jules Chevalier roulaient depuis plusieurs heures sur les routes de France, à travers un paysage dévasté par les bombardements. A leur arrivée le matin même au port du Havre, ils avaient tous trois commencés leur périple jusqu'à Bordeaux. Dans la voiture chargée des bagages des trois individus, ils découvraient progressivement, la mort dans l'âme, les répercussions qu'avait la guerre sur la population et le paysage que Candy imaginait avoir été très beau.

Assise seule à l'arrière du véhicule, Candy repensait, le cœur gros, à ses adieux déchirants avec la petite Camille. Même si elles savaient toutes deux que ce moment arriverait dès qu'elles auraient quitté le paquebot, la situation n'en était pas moins difficile. Serrant l'enfant dans ses bras, Candy lui promit de venir lui rendre visite lors de leur voyage de retour, dans quelques mois. Albert aussi avait le cœur gros, il s'était attaché à cette petite fille et lui promit, lui aussi, qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de venir la voir dès que possible.

Ils roulèrent toute la journée jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber. Jules Chevalier arrêta sa voiture devant l'église d'un village pour demander au curé s'il était possible de demander asile chez l'habitant, ou si un hôtel se trouvait dans les environs. Il revint la mine réjouie. Il y avait un hôtel dans le village suivant. Le prêtre n'était pas sûr qu'il leur reste des chambres car certains officiers français et britanniques y logeaient, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. S'il était complet, l'hôtelier leur indiquerait un endroit où dormir.

Jules Chevalier gara sa voiture dans la cour de l'établissement. Albert se tourna vers lui.

- Restez ici. Ca ne sert à rien d'y aller tous, je vais voir s'il leur reste des chambres et je reviens vous avertir.

Le conducteur acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers Candy.

- Ca va Mademoiselle Candy ? On ne vous a pas beaucoup entendu pendant tout le trajet. Vous devez être fatiguée par un si long voyage en voiture.

- Ca va Monsieur Chevalier, je vous remercie. Je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est vrai, mais en réalité, j'ai très faim.

- Ah, ah, ah, c'est une bonne maladie ! s'esclaffa le vigneron.

Albert revint sur ces entrefaites.

- C'est bon, nous avons les dernières chambres. Venez, ils sont en train de nous servir à manger. Nous arrivons à temps, ils allaient fermer.

Albert saisit le bagage à main de Candy ainsi que le sien et lui montra le chemin.

- Je vais porter nos bagages en haut. Assied toi à table Candy, j'arrive tout de suite. Tenez Jules, voici la clé de votre chambre. Vous êtes au deuxième étage.

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans un escalier étriqué et Candy se dirigea vers la pièce qu'Albert lui avait désignée. C'était une pièce sombre, éclairée uniquement par deux minuscules lampes dont une se trouvait sur la seule table dressée pour trois. La décoration était sobre, voire vieillotte, mais la pièce était propre. Elle prit place à la table nappée de blanc et tenta de se souvenir de ses cours de Français lorsqu'elle était au Collège Royal de Saint Paul, en attendant le retour des deux hommes. Une jeune femme brune, mince, aux traits fatigués, apparut avec une corbeille de pain qu'elle déposa devant Candy. Elles étaient approximativement du même âge. Candy la remercia du « Merci » dont elle venait de se souvenir et pria pour qu'un des hommes la rejoigne avant que quelqu'un n'arrive et qu'elle soit obligée de se ridiculiser par son Français approximatif.

Albert et son ami arrivèrent en même temps en riant sur un sujet qui échappa à Candy. Lorsqu'ils prirent place à la table où elle les attendait, la jeune femme brune réapparut, chargée d'un faitout qu'elle devait avoir hérité de sa grand-mère. Elle leur dit quelques mots que Candy ne comprit pas et les deux hommes lui firent un commentaire amical, apparemment satisfaits de ce qu'elle venait de leur apprendre. Jules Chevalier regarda Candy qui leur lançait des regards interrogatifs.

- Vous ne parlez pas Français Candy ?

- Et bien non, très mal en réalité, dit-elle en baissant les yeux et en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

- Mais tu avais pourtant des cours de Français à Saint Paul ? lui demanda Albert étonné.

- Heu, oui…. Mais mon séjour à Saint Paul a été un peu rapide, si tu te souviens bien, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard.

- Oui, je me souviens surtout que tu étais plus douée pour faire le mur que pour la prière… répondit-il en riant.

- C'est un peu ça, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au vigneron qui était assis en face d'elle.

L'homme éclata d'un rire gras qui se communiqua aux deux autres. Ils dégustèrent leur repas dans un quasi silence, tous trois affamés et épuisés par leur voyage. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres pour un repos bien mérité. Jules Chevalier s'arrêta au deuxième étage.

- Bonne nuit les enfants. Rendez-vous demain matin à huit heures pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Bonne nuit Monsieur Chevalier.

- Bonne nuit Jules.

Albert poussa doucement Candy vers l'escalier qui montait à l'étage supérieur.

- A quel étage sont nos chambres Albert ? Je suis tellement épuisée que je ne sais pas si mes jambes vont réussir à me porter plus longtemps.

L'instant suivant, elle sentit ses jambes quitter le sol. Elle se laissa aller contre la poitrine d'Albert pendant que celui-ci montait les escaliers. Il s'arrêta devant une porte.

- Il y a un petit imprévu Candy.

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Il n'y avait plus que deux chambres de libre, dit-il en ouvrant la porte sur une petite chambre uniquement meublée d'un grand lit et d'un paravent.

Albert entra et déposa Candy sur le lit. Elle ouvrait toujours de grands yeux suite à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Si tu veux je peux dormir par terre, dit-il en grimaçant à la vue du plancher qui recouvrait le sol.

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Nous ferons contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Nous sommes des adultes, nous pouvons bien partager un lit pour une nuit.

- Oui, nous sommes des adultes… murmura Albert pour lui seul.

Albert alla se changer en premier derrière le paravent. Il en sortit vêtu d'un pyjama de soie bleu marine. Candy prit son sac et alla à son tour derrière le paravent. La chemise de nuit de coton qu'elle avait mise dans son bagage à main était transparente. Une fois changée, elle passa la tête sur le côté du paravent, le corps toujours dissimulé derrière celui-ci. Albert était déjà dans le lit, les bras repliés sous sa tête, les yeux fixés au plafond, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

- Albert, éteint la lumière s'il te plaît.

Il la regarda avec un sourire en coin avant d'étendre le bras vers la lampe. Une fois dans l'obscurité, Candy se précipita vers le lit.

- Tu étais moins pudique il y a quelques jours, l'entendit-elle dire d'une voix moqueuse.

Elle lui asséna un coup, sans savoir réellement où son poing avait atterrit.

- Aïe !

- Tu l'as mérité, ce n'était pas très gentil.

- C'est vrai, pardonne-moi.

Elle sentit son bras entourer ses épaules et l'attirer vers lui. Elle se blottit volontiers contre son torse.

Après quelques minutes, Candy releva la tête.

- Albert, est-ce que ça te dérange si je dors dans tes bras ?

- Bien sûr que non Candy, pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

- Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter !

Elle l'entendit rire doucement.

- Pardonne-moi Candy, mais j'ai l'habitude de dormir nu et ce pyjama me gène, dit-il, le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres s'entendait dans sa voix. Puis, il se mit à rire franchement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda-t-elle, encore gênée de ce qu'il venait de lui révéler.

- Rien, c'est juste que je suis en train d'imaginer ta tête.

Albert reçu un nouveau coup de poing.

- Aïe !

- Encore mérité !

- Plus sérieusement, est-ce que ça te dérange si j'enlève le haut ? Sinon je ne vais pas dormir.

- Bien sûr, mets-toi à ton aise.

Elle sentit son buste se soulever et entendit un mouvement d'étoffe. Puis Albert s'allongea à nouveau et Candy reprit sa place dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit Candy, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Je sens qu'elle sera bonne, dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, ses mains caressant malgré elle le torse musclé d'Albert. Bonne nuit Albert.

- Candy ?

- Hum ?

- Ne surestime pas mon self contrôle.

Candy s'arrêta de caresser le torse d'Albert non sans avoir poussé un soupir de satisfaction. Un autre soupir, de frustration celui-là, répondit au sien.

**oooooo**

Ils reprirent la route après avoir dégusté un petit déjeuner copieux. Lorsque Jules Chevalier leur demanda s'ils avaient passés une bonne nuit, ils échangèrent un regard pétillant et complice qui n'échappa pas au vieil homme, sans parler du rose qui colora les joues de Candy. Mais il se garda de tout commentaire, un simple sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Leur voyage fut moins plaisant que celui de la veille. Certaines routes étaient barrées ou avaient été détruites et ils durent faire des détours importants par des chemins de terre où la voiture s'embourba plus d'une fois. Ils firent une courte pause aux alentours de midi dans un petit restaurant, et une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient déjà repris la route. Candy s'ennuyait fermement à l'arrière de la voiture et le paysage autour d'elle la désolait. Elle décida de dormir un peu pour passer le temps.

En fin d'après midi, ils étaient enfin à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit qu'ils étaient supposés avoir atteint à midi si leur trajet n'avait pas été semé d'embuches, lorsque Jules Chevalier s'arrêta brusquement. A une centaine de mètres d'eux, un camion militaire était arrêté au milieu de la voie, entouré d'une vingtaine de personnes, soldats et civils, qui semblaient être en désaccord sur un sujet qui leur échappait. Albert sortit de la voiture.

- Restez là avec Candy, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Le conducteur lui fit un signe de tête et se tourna vers Candy qui dormait toujours.

Arrivé au niveau de l'attroupement, Albert repéra un officier parmi les soldats et s'adressa à lui dans un Français parfait.

- Excusez-moi Lieutenant, puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Nous nous dirigions vers Bordeaux lorsque nous avons vu votre camion barrer la voie, dit-il en désignant de la tête la voiture stationnée un peu plus bas. La route est-elle coupée ?

- Oui Monsieur. Comme vous pouvez le constater, la charrette de ce paysan s'est renversée et bloque la route. Il faut absolument dégager le passage rapidement car sur cette route, nous sommes trop exposés et une cible facile pour les avions allemands. J'ai ordonné à mes hommes de pousser le chariot dans le fossé afin de libérer la voie mais le paysan veut attendre son frère qui est parti chercher de quoi le redresser et ainsi, continuer sa route avec sa marchandise.

Pendant que l'officier lui racontait la mésaventure du paysan dans le brouhaha des disputes, Albert repéra un jeune soldat qui levait la tête vers le ciel, apparemment attiré par un bruit que lui seul avait entendu. Albert suivit le regard du jeune homme et leva lentement la tête. Le ciel était nuageux et tout d'abord il ne distingua rien, quand soudain, un, puis deux, puis trois avions sortirent des nuages. Avant qu'Albert n'en comprenne les conséquences, le jeune soldat s'était déjà mis à hurler.

- DES AVIONS, TOUS AUX ABRIS !

Albert resta tout d'abord interdit devant cette apparition, avant que son cerveau ne se remette à fonctionner. Là, dans un sursaut de terreur, il se tourna vers la voiture dans laquelle il avait laissé Candy et Jules Chevalier quelques minutes plus tôt et s'apprêta à courir dans sa direction en hurlant leurs noms.

- CANDY, JULES, SORTEZ DE LA VOITURE ! CANDY !

Mais avant qu'il ait pu bouger un muscle, il sentit une poigne de fer le tirer vers l'arrière et il se retrouva allongé dans un fossé, le corps à moitié enfoncé dans l'eau croupie qui y stagnait. Il essaya de se redresser en hurlant, mais d'autres corps étaient déjà allongés sur lui, rendant tout mouvement impossible. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, sa douce et fragile Candy qui était seule et endormie là où il la pensait à l'abri. Il continuait à crier son nom, sentant les larmes de l'impuissance et du désespoir s'échapper de ses paupières. Elle était en danger et on l'empêchait de la secourir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, l'angoisse qu'il lui arrive quoi que soit faisait frissonner son corps entier. Il avait peur, comme il n'avait jamais eu peur auparavant. Pas pour lui, pour elle, celle qui était tout pour lui. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait pas, il n'y survivrait pas.

Il entendit le premier obus tomber non loin d'eux dans un vacarme assourdissant. La terre trembla sous son corps, sa tête s'enfonça dans l'eau sale du fossé qui s'introduisit dans sa bouche ouverte alors qu'il hurlait le nom de Candy. Il se sentait impuissant sous la masse qui le clouait au sol, ne parvenant pas à entendre ses propres cris dans le grondement des explosions d'obus. Un autre s'abattit à quelques mètres d'eux, les recouvrant, lui et ceux qui se tenaient sur lui, d'un amas de terre et de cailloux. Il ressentit une violente douleur à la tête et un liquide chaud commença à couler de son front jusqu'à ses yeux, troublant sa vision d'un filtre rouge.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, le bruit cessa. Pendant de longues secondes, le seul bruit qui lui parvenait était le crépitement des flammes. Il essaya de se dégager mais restait paralysé par le poids sur lui. Il parvint à se retourner et découvrit que le jeune soldat qui avait sauté dans le fossé à ses côtés avait été atteint par un éclat d'obus qui lui traversait le crâne. Dans un geste mêlé de dégoût et de terreur, il repoussa le corps sans vie d'une force décuplée par l'adrénaline. Lorsqu'il parvint à sortir du fossé, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Candy se trouvait avant que cette folie ne commence, le cœur battant la chamade par la peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Sa course fut des plus courtes. Au bout de quelques mètres, la stupeur l'arrêta.

Devant lui, là où se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant la voiture de Jules Chevalier, ne restait qu'un amas de ferraille embrasé, déchiqueté par un obus.

Albert tomba à genoux devant la vérité qui le frappait subitement, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il poussa un hurlement déchirant, un prénom, celui de celle qu'il aimait tant et qui venait de disparaitre, pulvérisée par un ennemi qui n'était même pas le sien.

- CAANNNNNNDDDYYYYYYYY !

Note de l'auteur :

_Chers amis lecteurs, je sais que cette région de France n'a pas souffert des bombardements lors de la première guerre mondiale mais j'avais besoin de ce contexte pour le bon déroulement de mon récit. J'espère donc que vous me pardonnerez la liberté que j'ai prise avec l'histoire._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 – Un avenir incertain

_« Le pouvoir, de même que l'amour, l'art ou la découverte, prend ses racines dans la mort. » _

_Maurice Druon_

Les bruits alentours étaient comme étouffés. Il distinguait des cris, des pleurs. Des gens parlaient fort mais leurs voix ne semblaient pas atteindre ses oreilles. Des silhouettes sans formes précises dansaient devant ses yeux mais ses larmes l'empêchaient de voir clairement. Voir quoi de toute façon ? Le tombeau de Candy ? La carcasse dans laquelle son corps était en train de se consumer ? Il repensa à ses yeux, ses cheveux, à la chaleur de son corps contre son torse nu durant la nuit. Il avait dormi dans un champ de fleurs. Depuis toujours, c'est à ça que lui faisait penser le parfum de ses cheveux. Son image apparut devant lui, souriante, et son cœur saigna une fois de plus à l'idée de ne jamais la revoir. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Une personne si douce, si dévouée aux autres ne pouvait pas mourir d'une mort aussi atroce. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté avec elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé Jules Chevalier aller voir ce qu'il se passait ? Il l'aurait sauvé. Il l'aurait prise dans ses bras, elle si légère, et l'aurait emmenée à l'abri. Au lieu de ça, lui avait été sauvé par un jeune soldat qui avait perdu la vie et elle était morte. Morte. Pourquoi vivre maintenant ? Elle était son matin, son midi et son soir. Elle était le soleil qui illuminait sa vie. Il sentait encore la sensation de sa peau douce sous ses mains. Ses yeux, ses joues, ses lèvres… Ses lèvres. Jamais il n'en connaitra le goût. Il avait voulu attendre. Attendre d'être sûr. Pas de lui, d'elle. Quel idiot, bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait, elle l'avait même avoué devant la petite Camille, à demi-mots. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas comme elle avait aimé Terry, elle l'aimait tout de même, à sa façon. Ils avaient toute leur vie pour que cet amour grandisse et il avait voulu attendre avant de l'embrasser. Quel idiot. Maintenant il n'avait plus rien. Son seul souvenir était cette nuit qu'elle avait passée dans ses bras. Dieu qu'elle avait été difficile cette nuit. Il avait tellement envie d'elle. Son parfum, la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau, sa respiration régulière pendant son sommeil. Il n'avait que peu dormi. Il voulait la sentir, la savourer. Cette nuit était trop précieuse pour la gâcher en dormant, il aurait plein d'autres nuits pour dormir. Maintenant il savait qu'il avait eu raison. Il lui avait caressé les cheveux pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que ses bras lui fassent mal, mais il avait continué quand même, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il n'avait pu réussir à lutter contre le sommeil qu'il s'est arrêté, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé être satisfait par une femme juste en lui caressant les cheveux pendant des heures. L'amour rend idiot, ou le sexe rend idiot, il ne savait plus maintenant. Il était perdu. Son corps ne répondait plus aux ordres de son cerveau. Depuis combien de temps était-il à genoux sur cette route ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle morte ? Candy.

Il sentit quelqu'un le secouer.

- Monsieur, y avait-il quelqu'un avec vous dans cette voiture ? Monsieur ? Y avait-il une jeune femme avec vous dans cette voiture ?

Il ne comprenait pas ce que l'homme qui le secouait disait. Il avait beau lever les yeux vers la voix, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer son visage. Ses yeux étaient baignés de sang. Il versait des larmes de sang.

- Vous êtes blessé. Est-ce que vous parvenez à m'entendre ? Vous avez crié un nom. Etait-ce celui d'une jeune femme ? Une jeune femme blonde ? Est-ce qu'un homme d'un certain âge vous accompagnait aussi ? Monsieur ? Répondez-moi. Un homme corpulent avec une moustache.

Albert l'écoutait. Pourquoi cet homme voulait-il savoir tout cela ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser seul avec sa peine, avec ses souvenirs ? Pourquoi vouloir le ramener à la réalité ? Il ne voulait pas de cette réalité. Il ne voulait pas entendre que Candy était morte. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir si elle était avec lui ? Voulait-il qu'il aille reconnaitre leurs carcasses carbonisées ? Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas. La dernière image qu'il voulait garder d'elle était celle de son ange blond, pas du monstre grillé qui se trouvait dans ce qu'il restait de la voiture.

- Monsieur, il y a une jeune femme et un homme blessés non loin de la voiture là-bas. Etaient-ils avec vous ?

Que disait cet homme ? Un homme et une femme blessés. Mais il y en avait partout des blessés, pourquoi l'embêtait-il avec ceux là ? Qu'avaient été ses mots exacts déjà ? Il n'avait pas bien écouté. Une jeune femme blonde ? Un homme moustachu ? Comment savait-il que sa Candy était blonde ? Ses cheveux étaient sûrement la première chose qui s'était enflammée. Une douleur sourde lui comprima la poitrine en pensant au corps de Candy s'embraser comme une torche. Que disait cet homme ? Une femme blonde ? Blessée ? Un homme moustachu ? Blessé ? Pour la première fois depuis que cette folie avait débuté, il sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues et sa vision s'éclaircir. Il regarda devant lui et son cœur se serra encore en voyant les restes de la voiture. Ses yeux dévièrent. Derrière la voiture, il voyait un attroupement. Un homme criait. Que disait-il ? Quelques mots lui parvenaient difficilement. Civière ? Blessé ? Puis il tira sur un corps pour le faire sortir du fossé. Un homme corpulent. Mais les autres étaient attroupés autour d'un autre corps et tout ce qu'il voyait à cette distance était des cheveux blonds.

Soudain, comme s'il sortait d'un long tunnel, Albert revint à la réalité. Ses oreilles sifflèrent en recevant, comme une explosion, tous les bruits que son cerveau avait occultés. Les cris, les pleurs, les hurlements de douleur, le bruit des flammes autour de lui. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les cheveux blonds étalés sur la route derrière les restes de la voiture quand l'homme qui le secouait toujours lui parla à nouveau. Il leva la tête pour le regarder.

- Monsieur, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Il y a une jeune femme blonde blessée là-bas. Etait-elle avec vous ?

Albert reporta à nouveau son regard sur la silhouette que l'homme lui montrait. Cette cascade de cheveux blonds…

Soudain, tout fut clair dans son esprit. Cet homme allongé derrière elle, c'était Jules Chevalier. Il avait réussit à la sortir de la voiture avant que l'obus ne l'atteigne. Il lutta contre son corps endolori et tenta de se relever. L'homme à ses côtés l'y aida. Puis, soutenu par ce même homme, il essaya de courir. Jamais son corps ne lui avait semblé si lourd.

_« Candy, Candy mon amour, j'arrive, ne meurs pas. Je ne supporterai pas que tu meurs deux fois dans la même journée. »_

Il trébucha, tomba plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois, l'homme à ses côtés l'aida à se relever. Les distances s'allongeaient. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque pas qu'il faisait, Candy s'éloignait un peu plus. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer.

Ce qui restait de son chemisier était couvert de sang. Un éclat d'obus était logé au dessus de son sein gauche, au dessus du cœur. Elle était inconsciente et il se pencha sur elle pour être sûr qu'elle respirait.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- L'ambulance arrive, on va la transporter à l'hôpital. Mais elle ira bien. Il s'est planté au dessus du cœur. Elle a perdu du sang mais elle devrait aller bien.

Albert leva vers l'homme un regard rempli de détresse et de reconnaissance. Elle était vivante, elle allait vivre. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Albert pensa à Jules Chevalier, celui qui avait sauvé la vie de la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

- Et cet homme, comment va-t-il ? parvint-il à articuler.

- Ca ira, il est juste sonné. Il a reçu un éclat d'obus dans le bras mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

- L'ambulance arrive, on va emmener votre amie.

- Je ne la laisse pas partir seule, je l'accompagne !

- Ce n'est pas possible, seul le personnel médical est autorisé dans l'ambulance.

- Je me fous de votre règlement. Je l'accompagne ! J'ai cru la perdre une fois, ce n'est pas près de se reproduire.

Les yeux d'Albert étaient fous et l'homme comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le ramener à la raison.

- C'est bon Caporal, laissez Monsieur partir avec son amie. Je me charge des ambulanciers.

Albert reconnu cette voix. C'était la voix de l'homme qui l'avait secoué, lui avait parlé, et l'avait aidé à rejoindre Candy. Il leva les yeux pour voir à qui elle appartenait.

- Merci Lieutenant, dit-il simplement.

L'officier français lui offrit un sourire triste.

- J'ai perdu quelqu'un dans cette guerre et je n'étais pas à ses côtés quand c'est arrivé. Prenez soin d'elle Monsieur.

- Andrew. William Albert Andrew. Je vous dois beaucoup Lieutenant.

- Lieutenant Fontaine. Vous ne me devez rien. J'aurais espéré vous rencontrer dans de meilleures circonstances. Au revoir Monsieur Andrew, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Merci Lieutenant Fontaine, au revoir, répondit Albert en serrant la main de l'officier.

**oooooo**

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de l'hôpital qui se trouvait dans la ville où ils auraient dû faire escale. Albert n'avait pas lâché la main de Candy de tout le trajet. L'infirmière assise à ses côtés le regardait avec compassion. Jules Chevalier revint à lui.

- Albert, vous êtes vivant !

Albert sursauta en entendant son nom et se tourna vers le vigneron. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Mon Dieu, mais vous êtes blessé ! Vous faites peur à voir !

Albert porta sa main à son front poisseux et découvrit qu'elle était couverte de sang.

- Ce n'est rien, la tête ça saigne toujours beaucoup. J'en ai vu d'autres. Et vous Jules, comment allez-vous ? Jamais je ne pourrai vous remercier assez d'avoir sauvé Candy. Merci, merci infiniment et de tout cœur.

Le vieil homme le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est elle qui m'a sauvé la vie Albert. Dès que vous êtes parti, elle s'est réveillée en vous appelant. Et quand elle a vu les avions et que tout le monde sautait dans les fossés, elle m'a tiré par le bras et m'a entrainé avec elle. Quelques secondes plus tard la voiture explosait et nous en recevions tous deux les projectiles au moment où nous sautions dans le fossé à notre tour. C'est une petite bonne femme pleine de ressource et courageuse !

Albert sourit. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Bien sûr que c'était Candy qui avait sauvé Jules Chevalier et non l'inverse. Sa magnifique petite femme courageuse, toujours à penser aux autres avant elle-même.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Chevalier, inquiet de constater l'état de Candy.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Apparemment, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Mais je ne serai rassuré que lorsque je la verrai se tenir sur ses deux jambes.

Les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent à cet instant alors que le véhicule n'était même pas encore immobilisé. Deux infirmières prirent la civière de Candy et deux autres celle de Jules Chevalier. Albert les suivit.

- Restez ici, nous devons la soigner. Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité pour elle si vous nous empêchez de faire notre travail.

Une autre infirmière s'approcha de lui.

- Suivez-moi, Monsieur. Je vais soigner votre blessure et j'irai voir ensuite comment se porte votre femme, lui dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

Albert regarda Candy s'éloigner avec les autres infirmières et baissa les yeux pour regarder celle qui venait de lui parler.

- Que vont-ils lui faire ?

- Il faut l'opérer pour retirer le morceau de ferraille et refermer la plaie en s'assurant bien que toutes les veines touchées ont été réparées.

- Dans combien de temps pourrai-je la voir ?

- Dans quelques heures, pas avant. En attendant, suivez-moi. Vous êtes couvert de sang, vous faites peur à voir.

**oooooo**

Albert faisait les cents pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Candy était sortie de la salle d'opération et avait été transférée dans la salle de réveil. L'opération s'était bien déroulée et peu de tissus avaient été abîmés. C'est en tout cas ce que lui avait rapporté la petite infirmière qui l'avait soigné. Il arborait maintenant un superbe bandage autour de la tête qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui qu'il portait après le bombardement de son train en Italie. Au moins cette fois, il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire. Mais la patience certainement ! Depuis, il arpentait les couloirs dans l'espoir de voir Candy. Il ne cessait de se heurter aux infirmières et aux médecins qui passaient d'une salle à l'autre lorsque l'une d'entre elles le jeta dehors sans ménagement.

- On viendra vous prévenir lorsqu'elle se réveillera ! En attendant, sortez !

Une heure plus tard, la petite infirmière vint le chercher.

- Elle vous réclame, dit-elle simplement.

Le visage d'Albert s'illumina.

- Je vous suis.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il allait enfin pourvoir la voir. Elle le fit entrer dans une petite chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Albert se dirigea vers le lit et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes quand il la découvrit, blanche comme un linge.

- Candy, dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Mon dieu mon amour comme tu es pâle. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, ça va, lui répondit-elle d'une voix faible. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est pour cela que je suis pâle. Mais ça va passer. Et toi comment vas-tu, demanda-t-elle en tentant de lever la main jusqu'au bandage d'Albert. Il la saisit au passage.

- Ne fais pas d'efforts, je vais bien. Ma tête va bien en tout cas parce que mon cœur, il est en miettes. Lorsque j'ai vu la voiture, j'ai cru que tu étais morte, Candy, dit-il en posant sa tête sur ses mains qui tenaient toujours celle de Candy.

Toutes les émotions accumulées durant la journée remontèrent à cet instant et il pleura comme un enfant pendant de longues minutes, en couvrant la main de la jeune femme de baisers salés. Elle libéra sa main et la posa sur sa joue humide.

- Chut, je vais bien maintenant. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu mourir avant que tu m'aies embrassé, dit-elle en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il la regarda intensément quelques secondes et se leva pour plonger son visage sur le sien. Il le prit entre ses mains et caressa ses lèvres de légers baisers tendres.

- Tu n'es pas en état pour que je t'embrasse. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre que je pourrais te faire mal tellement j'ai besoin de toi contre moi. J'ai pensé la même chose Candy. Tu étais morte sans que je ne t'embrasse alors que je ne rêvais que de ça. J'ai été un idiot. Un idiot d'attendre, de ne pas te dire ce que je ressens depuis si longtemps. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne faut pas attendre pour profiter des bons moments que nous offre la vie. Qu'il ne faut pas attendre un jour meilleur pour dire ce qu'on pense aux gens qu'on aime. Je t'aime Candy, de toute mon âme. Plus jamais je ne veux être séparé de toi.

- Chut, calme-toi Albert. Je serai encore là demain et je veux être en possession de tous mes moyens quand tu me diras toutes ces choses. Mais je suis si lasse pour l'instant. Me tiendras-tu la main jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

- Toute la vie Candy.

**oooooo**

Candy était à l'hôpital depuis une semaine et Albert logeait chez l'habitant. Il avait trouvé asile chez une veuve, Mathilde Lambert, dont les deux fils étaient morts à cause de cette guerre. Le plus âgé sur le front, et le plus jeune pendant un bombardement. C'était une femme douce et maternelle, qui portait sur ses traits toute la douleur des vies qui lui avaient été enlevées. L'amour maternel qu'elle ne pouvait plus porter à ses enfants, elle le donnait à Albert. Elle prenait soin de lui comme d'un bijou précieux. Candy et Albert avaient tout perdu quand la voiture de Jules Chevalier avait été pulvérisée par un obus et elle avait donné à Albert les vêtements de son fils ainé qui avait la même carrure imposante que le jeune homme. Chaque soir, ils dînaient tous les deux à la lueur d'une bougie et Albert appréciait que cette femme lui offre ce que sa propre mère n'avait pu lui apporter. Mathilde et Albert savaient que leur complicité prendrait fin le jour où Candy sortirait de l'hôpital et qu'ils reprendraient leur chemin vers l'Afrique, mais aucun des deux n'abordait le sujet, trop heureux des quelques moments de douceur que la vie leur accordait.

Albert avait tenté de joindre Georges, pour le rassurer sur leur sort et pour savoir où en était l'annulation de l'adoption de Candy. Mais ses tentatives avaient été veines. Toutes les lignes téléphoniques avaient été réquisitionnées par l'armée, et une lettre mettrait trop longtemps à lui parvenir. Heureusement, lorsqu'il était sorti de la voiture ce jour là, il portait sur lui son portefeuille où il conservait ses papiers et son argent. Candy aussi avait sauvé ses papiers, grâce au petit sac qu'elle portait toujours en bandoulière.

Candy devait sortir de l'hôpital dans deux jours, et Albert n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen de locomotion pour les emmener vers Bordeaux. Les blessures de Jules Chevalier avaient été superficielles et l'homme avait profité d'un convoi de l'armée pour continuer sa route. Il avait été désolé de l'apprendre à Albert mais celui-ci avait compris. La durée de rétablissement de Candy était incertaine et le vigneron ne pouvait attendre. Albert avait bien essayé d'acheter une voiture, mais les campagnes n'en regorgeaient pas et tous les chevaux valides avaient été réquisitionnés pour l'effort de guerre. Seuls quelques vieux canassons restaient pour tirer les charrettes et aider aux champs. De plus, il lui fallait trouver des vêtements pour Candy. Un soir, il décida d'en parler à Mathilde. La vieille dame aurait peut-être une idée à lui soumettre.

- Mathilde, Candy sort de l'hôpital après demain.

Une ombre de tristesse traversa ses yeux ridés. Albert tendit le bras pour saisir sa main qu'elle serra en retour.

- C'est bien mon fils, je suis heureuse pour vous. Vous allez enfin retrouver vot' bien aimée.

- Merci Mathilde, ce que vous me dites me touche. Pourtant, mes problèmes ne sont pas résolus pour autant. Il me faut des vêtements pour Candy et nous ne savons toujours pas comment nous rendre à Bordeaux. Si nous partons à pied, en espérant trouver des âmes charitables pour nous aider à faire un bout de chemin en charrette, cela nous prendra des jours, voire des semaines.

- Je crois que j'ai une solution pour vos deux problèmes Albert.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard étonné.

- Vot' Candy, elle est grande comment ?

- Elle est toute petite, dit-il avec un sourire en repensant à la silhouette menue dans ses bras.

- Petite comme moi ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant debout.

- A peu près, en effet.

- Et elle est grosse comment ? Demanda la paysanne dont le parlé avait écorché les oreilles américaines d'Albert lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Celui-ci ne put retenir un sourire qui cette fois-ci, dévoila ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

- Elle n'est pas grosse du tout, elle est très mince.

- Alors c'est bien. Attendez-moi là, j' reviens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mathilde revenait les bras chargés de vêtements masculins et de chaussures.

- C'était à mon plus jeune, Jean. Il en aura plus besoin là où il est.

Albert regarda la vieille femme avec tendresse. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

- Merci Mathilde. En plus, des vêtements masculins, c'est parfait. Nous ne savons pas vers quoi nous allons.

- Allez c'est bien normal va, dit-elle en se dégageant de ses bras, émue. Maintenant, prenez la lampe à pétrole et suivez-moi dans la grange. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Albert la suivit en se demandant ce que cette femme pouvait encore lui offrir de plus. Ils entrèrent dans la grange et Mathilde se dirigea vers le fonds, derrière des ballots de paille. Albert la suivit avec précaution. Ce n'était pas vraiment une très bonne idée de venir dans cet endroit avec une lampe à pétrole dans la main. Mathilde s'approcha d'une masse et ôta le tissu de toile sale qui la recouvrait. Albert ouvrit des yeux ébahis.

- C'était à mon plus grand, Léon. Il en était fou. Il a travaillé dur et a économisé jusqu'au dernier centime pour se l'acheter. Elle était accidentée alors il l'a eu à bon prix et il l'a complètement retapée. Elle a pas roulé depuis six mois qu'il est parti mais je pense qu'y a encore du carburant. C'est une Harley Davidson 1914 model 10-F qu'y disait. Elle est à vous. Lui non plus en a plus besoin là où il est.

- Je ne peux pas accepter Mathilde, dit Albert après quelques minutes, encore sous le choc. Laisser moi vous l'acheter au moins.

- Non Albert, m'insultez pas ! On n'a jamais fait la mendicité chez les Lambert et je préfère que vous la preniez plutôt qu'elle pourrisse dans cette grange. De toute façon j'ai personne d'autre à qui la donner. Il n'y a plus que moi.

Albert s'approcha de Mathilde et la serra dans ses bras une nouvelle fois en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Merci Mathilde. Jamais je ne vous oublierai.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 – … en Harley Davidson

_« J'appuie sur le starter et voici que je quitte la terre, j'irai peut-être au Paradis mais dans un train d'enfer. » _

_Serge Gainsbourg_

Le surlendemain, Candy sortit de l'hôpital. Albert lui apporta les vêtements du petit Jean qui lui allèrent à merveille. C'est ainsi que, vêtue d'une chemise, d'un pantalon de toile marron retenu par des bretelles, d'un paletot de velours et chaussée de godillots, Candy grimpa à l'arrière de la moto de Léon pour reprendre avec Albert, leur périple vers Bordeaux. Bien qu'ils aient loupé le départ du paquebot qui les emmènerait vers l'Afrique, il leur restait six jours pour atteindre leur destination et ainsi, prendre le prochain. Ils étaient à mi-chemin et si tout allait bien, ils arriveraient à temps.

La première journée fut très éprouvante. Candy souffrait encore de sa blessure et la station assise et contractée qu'elle avait sur la moto ne facilitait pas les choses. Ils firent une pause rapide pour déjeuner sous un chêne, du pain et du fromage que Mathilde avait déposés dans le baluchon qu'elle avait remis à Albert avant son départ. Candy aurait voulu rester plus longtemps sous ce grand chêne qui lui rappelait tant celui de la maison de Pony, pour détendre son corps endolori et calmer la douleur de sa blessure qui remontait vers son épaule et s'étendait jusqu'à son bras. Mais Albert voulait qu'ils se pressent et elle n'osa pas se plaindre.

En fin de journée, Albert ralentit enfin en approchant d'un village. La nuit commençait à tomber et ils n'allaient bientôt plus y voir à dix mètres. Il aperçu un commerçant qui fermait sa boutique et s'arrêta près de lui.

- Bonsoir Monsieur. Savez-vous où nous pourrions trouver un hôtel ?

L'homme fut visiblement étonné par sa demande.

- Il n'y a pas d'hôtel dans le coin mon bon Monsieur.

- Savez-vous alors où nous pourrions trouver un chambre pour la nuit ?

L'homme secouait la tête négativement quand une lueur éclaira ses yeux.

- Essayez la dernière ferme du village. Ils n'ont pas chambre mais une grange où ils logeaient leur ouvrier avant la guerre. Peut-être accepteront-ils de vous y loger.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur. Bonne soirée.

Albert n'attendit pas la réponse de l'homme et se dirigea vers la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée. Il priait intérieurement pour qu'ils puissent trouver un lit. Il avait le corps rompu du long voyage à moto qu'ils avaient parcouru et Candy était encore convalescente. Arrivés devant la dernière ferme du village, Albert arrêta la moto. Il aida Candy à en descendre et ils se dirigèrent, main dans la main, vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment principal où une faible lumière perçait à travers les vitres. Ils frappèrent à la porte et quelques minutes plus tard, une femme d'âge mûr apparut, une bougie à la main.

- Excusez-nous de vous déranger si tard Madame. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un lit pour la nuit et au village, on nous a dit que vous pourriez peut-être nous héberger dans votre grange.

La femme les regarda avec méfiance sans répondre. Albert, qui commençait à désespérer du silence de la femme reprit en la regardant avec des yeux suppliants.

- Nous avons fait un très long voyage en moto et nous sommes très fatigués. De plus, mon amie a été blessée dans un bombardement il y a un peu plus d'une semaine et a besoin de changer son bandage et de se reposer. S'il vous plaît.

La femme les regarda encore un instant en silence puis, leur désigna le bâtiment derrière eux.

- Le lit est dans la mezzanine. Il y a des draps propres et des couvertures dans l'armoire, et vous trouverez de l'eau dans le puits qui est là. Bonsoir, dit-elle en refermant la porte.

- Merci Madame, dit Albert soulagé.

Pendant qu'Albert rentrait la moto dans la cour de la ferme, Candy tira de l'eau au puits. Ils entrèrent dans la grange quelques instants plus tard. C'était un grand bâtiment qui abritait une carriole, quelques outils de labour et un vieux cheval de trait. On accédait à la mezzanine par une simple échelle.

- Veux-tu que je te prenne sur mon dos pour monter à la mezzanine ?

- William Albert Andrew, arrête de me prendre pour une impotente ! Je grimpe aux arbres depuis que je sais marcher, ce n'est pas une petite échelle qui va me faire peur ! lui répondit Candy, les poings serrés sur les hanches.

- Excuse-moi Candy, dit-il avec un sourire taquin, c'est juste que comme tu es blessée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et monte plutôt ce seau d'eau, qu'on puisse se débarbouiller un peu. Toute cette poussière…. Je rêve d'un bain depuis des jours.

- Dès que nous serons à Bordeaux, je te promets que tu pourras prendre le plus long bain de toute ton existence. Moi aussi j'en rêve à vrai dire.

Elle vit étinceler dans ses yeux une lueur de malice et elle détourna la tête en rougissant.

- Vous savez parler aux Dames Monsieur Andrew.

Il partit d'un rire franc et ils montèrent tous deux à l'échelle les menant à un repos bien mérité.

Pendant qu'Albert faisait sa toilette derrière le paravent prévu à cet effet, Candy s'activa à faire le lit. C'était un petit lit d'une personne mais c'était mieux que de dormir à même le sol.

_« Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais dormi ensemble »_ se dit-elle en sentant le rose lui monter aux joues.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la grange. Elle décida donc de laisser la couverture pliée au pied du lit et de ne mettre qu'un drap. Soudain, la réalité frappa son esprit. Elle n'avait pas de vêtements de nuit. Les vêtements d'homme qu'Albert lui avait apporté n'étaient que des vêtements de jour. Ni chemise de nuit, ni pyjama n'en faisait parti. De plus, elle ne portait plus de sous-vêtements depuis qu'on les lui avait enlevés pour l'opérer. Tous ses vêtements avaient été jetés par les infirmières. Le contact du pantalon de toile sur sa peau nue avait été désagréable toute la journée, d'autant plus qu'elle avait été inconfortablement assise sur la moto.

Albert réapparut à cet instant, une serviette de toilette nouée autour de la taille pour tout vêtement.

- Dieu que c'est bon de se sentir propre. Tu devrais aller te laver Candy, je suis sûr que tu te sentiras mieux après.

Candy se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux inquiets.

- Que se passe-t-il Candy ? Est-ce que c'est ma tenue qui te gêne ?

- Heu… non….c'est que….

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Dis-moi ma belle, dit-il tendrement en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre que ce que je porte sur moi maintenant. Comment vais-je dormir ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas, tu n'as qu'à garder tes sous-vêtements, dit-il en l'attirant doucement vers lui.

Elle baissa la tête en rougissant. Il posa un doigt sous son menton pour le relever.

- Je t'ai déjà vu en sous-vêtements rappelle-toi, dit-il avec un sourire complice.

- C'est que je n'ai plus de sous-vêtements. On me les a enlevés pour m'opérer.

Albert la regarda intensément pendant un instant qui lui parut une éternité. Puis il lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

- Fais comme moi, enveloppe-toi dans une serviette. A la guerre comme à la guerre.

Candy eut du mal à se déshabiller. Lorsqu'elle parvint à enlever sa chemise, elle découvrit que son bandage était taché. Sa blessure avait saigné. Elle l'enleva délicatement et procéda à sa toilette. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle regarda sa blessure et ses bandages de rechange et se rendit compte qu'elle serait incapable de le remettre elle-même. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Vu l'endroit où l'éclat d'obus l'avait atteint, son bandage lui couvrait tout le haut du torse, et seul Albert était présent pour lui servir d'infirmier. Même s'il était évident pour les deux jeunes gens que leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre étaient sincères, ils n'en étaient pas encore à franchir le pas des rapports intimes. D'ailleurs, Albert l'avait à peine embrassé quelques fois lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite à l'hôpital.

Candy batailla intérieurement encore quelques instants avant de s'avouer vaincue. Elle s'enveloppa de sa serviette, prit ses potions et ses bandages et alla rejoindre Albert. La faible lueur de la bougie projetait des ombres chinoises tout autour du petit lit, complètement recouvert du grand corps d'Albert. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il se leva pour l'accueillir. Heureusement, la pièce était sombre et elle ne vit pas son regard brûlant se poser sur son corps à demi couvert par la serviette.

_« La nuit va être longue »_ se dit-il en repensant à la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Avec le recul, cette nuit là lui paraissait bien innocente comparée à celle qui s'annonçait, dans ce lit minuscule, leurs deux corps uniquement couverts de serviettes de toilette.

- Albert, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle lentement.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme.

- Je… je… je ne parviens pas à faire mon bandage moi-même, dit-elle d'une voie tremblante.

Albert posa les yeux sur la trace sombre visible au-dessus de la serviette et se demanda un instant comment panser une telle blessure. Soudain, le souvenir de la griffure que lui avait fait le lion échappé du cirque quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'il avait voulu protéger Candy, lui revint à l'esprit, ainsi que le bandage qu'elle lui avait fait. Ses yeux s'élargirent en réalisant ce qui allait suivre. Son corps réagissait déjà à cette perspective et il dû lutter de toutes ses forces contre son esprit pour lui imposer une image qui le calmerait avant que la simple serviette qu'il portait ne révèle la tragique vérité.

- Albert ? demanda-t-elle finalement, voyant qu'il la regardait sans lui répondre.

- Oui Candy, je vais t'aider. Viens t'assoir sur le lit.

Candy alla rejoindre Albert d'un pas mal assuré et ils s'assirent ensemble sur le lit. Elle lui tendit les bandages d'une main tremblante, sans parvenir à le regarder. Il s'en saisit et les posa à côté de lui. Candy prit une grande respiration avant de lever les mains pour enlever sa serviette quand Albert lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Calme-toi Candy. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était différent de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés jusque là. Bien que très tendre, il n'en était pas moins gourmand et sensuel. Candy découvrait ce baiser comme si c'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait. Les lèvres d'Albert étaient douces, chaudes et humides. Il caressait ses lèvres tendrement, saisissant tour à tour sa lèvre inférieure et sa lèvre supérieure. Les sensations qu'elle ressentait l'étourdissaient au point qu'elle en oublia le lieu où elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'il brisa ce baiser, il posa son front contre le sien et lui murmura :

- Ferme les yeux.

Candy ferma les yeux et sentit un baiser se déposer sur chacune de ses paupières. Les mains d'Albert quittèrent ses joues et elle sentit sa serviette se dénouer lentement et descendre autour de sa taille. Avec des gestes lents, Albert appliqua une compresse imbibée sur sa blessure et commença doucement à faire tourner autour de son buste les longues bandes qui la maintiendraient. Candy sentait ses doigts la frôler à chaque mouvement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer le contact de ces doigts sur sa peau nue et l'érotisme de la situation. Bien qu'elle essayait de se contrôler, elle entendait comme un écho les battements de son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'emballer. C'était la première fois qu'elle était poitrine nue devant un homme mais elle ne se sentait plus gênée. Albert avait su la mettre en confiance pour qu'elle oublie sa timidité et qu'elle découvre la beauté de la situation. Elle sentait les yeux d'Albert lui brûler la peau autant que ses doigts qui la frôlaient. Il la regardait dans sa semi-nudité et elle aimait ça.

- Albert… dit-elle d'une voix qui était presque un murmure.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Candy, j'ai fini.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux chargés des nouvelles sensations qu'elle venait de ressentir.

_« C'est lui qui a raison, la vie est trop courte. Nous avons failli mourir sous ces bombes. Il faut vivre comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. »_

- Albert, dit-elle à nouveau, les yeux chargés de désir.

Il la regardait, silencieusement, les poils dressés du courant qui avait traversé ses reins en entendant sa voix prononcer son nom comme une supplique. De sa vie, il n'avait désiré une femme comme il la désirait à cet instant alors que ses yeux le suppliaient de la faire sienne. Il avait dû faire appel à toute la force qui l'habitait pour ne pas céder à ces deux magnifiques poires dressées qui appelaient ses lèvres. Elle était plus belle encore que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer pendant les nuits où il la déshabillait en rêve. Et aujourd'hui elle s'offrait à lui.

Il se surprit à découvrir que la voix de la raison était plus forte que celle de son désir. Il prit à nouveau son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa de toute la passion qui l'habitait.

- Non Candy, dit-il dans un souffle. Pas comme ça. Dieu m'est témoin que jamais je n'aurais imaginé dire ça, mais non. Tous les pores de ma peau transpirent du désir que j'éprouve pour toi mais j'ai vu ta blessure et je sais que tu n'es pas guérie. J'aurais trop peur de perdre la tête et te faire mal.

- Mais, Albert…

- Il y aura d'autres nuits Candy, je te le promets.

- Nous ne savons pas de quoi demain sera fait.

- Si, demain, et tous les jours qui suivront seront faits de toi, de nous. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais imaginer pouvoir aimer. Je t'aime tellement que j'en ai mal, tant mon corps n'est pas assez puissant pour contenir tout cet amour. Il y aura d'autres nuits. Je te le promets. Plus belles encore que celle-là, et crois-moi, celle-ci est déjà merveilleuse. Je t'aime mon amour, et je t'aimerai encore quand mon âme aura quitté mon corps.

Candy ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer son regard.

- Je t'aime aussi Albert. Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi. Jamais.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément et l'allongea doucement sur le lit. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, son torse nu et chaud contre sa joue, et se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur jusqu'à sombrer doucement dans un sommeil libérateur, bien consciente du désir qui brûlait toujours en lui, dont elle sentait l'ardeur pressée contre son ventre.

**oooooo**

Le soleil de midi était haut dans le ciel et les enveloppait de sa chaleur, déjà étouffante pour un mois de juin, lorsqu'ils atteignirent Bordeaux, deux jours plus tard. Albert arrêta sa moto devant l'Hôtel de Bordeaux, Place de la Comédie. Il aida Candy à descendre et pendant qu'il laissait l'engin aux bons soins du portier éberlué, elle écarquillait les yeux devant la splendeur du lieu. Albert la regarda en souriant.

- Nous sommes là pendant trois jours. Tu auras tout le temps de découvrir la beauté de la ville.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel malgré l'œil désapprobateur du personnel devant leurs vêtements modestes et sales.

- Vas t'assoir dans le hall, je vais m'occuper de notre chambre. Je reviens tout de suite.

Albert revint dix minutes plus tard avec un foncement de sourcils qui disparut en voyant Candy.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle inquiète. Ces deux jours et demi de voyage sur la moto l'avait mise sur les genoux et elle rêvait d'un bain et d'un lit douillait.

- Si tout va bien. Bien que je n'aie pas pu contacter Georges pour qu'il décale notre réservation, j'ai pu obtenir une chambre tout de même. Suis-moi.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers les ascenseurs. Les gens regardaient ce curieux couple qui s'affichait sans pudeur et dont la mise laissait clairement à désirer. Ils atteignirent le dernier étage et suivirent un groom qui leur ouvrit une porte et tendit la clé à Albert.

- Si Monsieur et Madame Andrew ont besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis Jacques. A votre service.

Albert lui déposa un billet dans la main et le congédia. Candy n'osait bouger. Ce n'était pas une chambre, mais une suite d'un luxe époustouflant. Un élégant salon donnait d'une part, sur une immense chambre dont le lit trônait face à elle, sa tête de lit en partie recouverte d'une tenture de taffetas doré s'étalait sur la moitié du mur, et d'autre part sur une terrasse spectaculaire de 100m² qui offrait une vision panoramique sur la ville.

- Albert, c'est magnifique ! Mais ce n'est pas une chambre…

- Non c'est la suite royale, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Rien n'est trop beau pour mon épouse adorée. Je leur ai laissé entendre que nous étions mariés. Nous portons le même nom et je ne veux pas provoquer un scandale.

- Quel est ce bâtiment face à nous ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant sur la terrasse.

- C'est la façade du Grand Théâtre. Tu vois les douze statues de pierre qui surplombent les douze colonnes ? Elles représentent neuf Muses et trois Déesses. On peut voir, en partant de la gauche, Euterpe, la Muse de la musique Uranie, la Muse de l'astronomie Vénus, la Déesse de l'amour Calliope, la Muse de l'éloquence Terpsochore, la Muse de la Danse Melpomène, la Muse de la tragédie Thalie, la Muse de la Comédie Polymnie, la Muse de l'écriture Junon, la Déesse Reine des Dieux Minerve, la Déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre Erato, la Muse de la poésie lyrique et Clio, la Muse de l'Histoire.

Candy tourna vers lui un regard chargé d'admiration. Albert sourit en rougissant un peu.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Candy. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici et tu sais à quel point je suis curieux. Je te ferai visiter la ville. Tu verras, c'est magnifique.

- Je veux bien te croire. Mais pour l'heure où est la salle de bain ? je rêve d'un bain, dit-elle en courant dans la suite, toute excitée à l'idée de se détendre enfin et surtout se laver correctement. Elle trouva enfin la pièce d'eau et resta interdite devant la baignoire. Albert la suivait.

- Hum…. On pourrait tenir tous les deux dans cette baignoire… dit-il un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

- Albert !

Il partit d'un fou rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisantais. Et puis nous aurons bien d'autres occasions de partager une baignoire... Je te laisse, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. Je n'en ai que pour quelques heures. Commande ce que tu veux au room service et reposes-toi, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front avant de partir.

- Compte sur moi, je pourrais dormir cent ans tellement je suis fatiguée !

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'Albert revint, les bras chargés de paquets. Il trouva Candy allongée sur le lit, drapée dans un peignoir éponge blanc, endormie avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il la regarda en souriant tendrement, et alla s'allonger quelques instants auprès d'elle. Il enleva doucement quelques mèches qui lui barraient le visage.

- Dors ma petite marmotte. Profite de cette sieste comme je profite de la vision que tu m'offres. Tu es auprès de moi et tu m'aimes. Rien ne peut me rendre plus heureux, à part peut-être que tu acceptes de m'épouser. Nous verrons cela ce soir, dit-il confiant en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour un bain bien mérité.

Candy était toujours dans les bras de son ami Morphée, inconsciente du retour d'Albert. Elle se retourna doucement dans son sommeil, toujours absorbée par le merveilleux rêve qui irradiait sa sieste.

- Terry… dit-elle dans un soupir de satisfaction.

Candy ouvrit les yeux sans comprendre où elle se trouvait. Puis, en quelques secondes, la réalité fit place au rêve et son regard s'assombrit de tristesse.

_« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je ne suis pas à New-York avec Terry. Je suis en France avec Albert. Terry mon amour, j'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit vrai, que nous soyons à nouveau réunis. Je t'aime tellement mon amour, tu me manques tellement. »_ Pensa-t-elle, sentant les larmes lui piquer le nez.

- Ca y est, Candy, tu es réveillée ? dit la voix d'Albert. Il arriva près d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés sur le lit, vêtu du même peignoir d'éponge qu'elle. Et bien qu'y a-t-il, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Rien j'ai dû faire un cauchemar. Je ne m'en souviens pas, mentit-elle.

- Viens là ma belle, tu es en sécurité avec moi, tu le sais, dit-il en la berçant. Tu avais pourtant un sourire radieux sur les lèvres lorsque je suis rentré tout à l'heure.

Elle ne répondit pas, gênée et coupable de lui mentir et de penser toujours à Terry alors que lui, Albert, l'aimait tant et voulait prendre soin d'elle.

- Allez Candy, sèche tes larmes et habille-toi pour le dîner.

- Mais je n'ai rien à mettre. Je ne supporte plus ces vêtements. Ils sentent tellement mauvais que je pense que je vais les jeter.

- Je ne parlais pas de « ces » vêtements là Candy, dit-il en riant joyeusement. Je parlais de ça, ajouta-t-il en désignant une quantité astronomique de boites. Choisis celle que tu veux. Fais-toi belle pour moi.

Il étouffa ces derniers mots dans un baiser langoureux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Candy sortait de la chambre, portant une robe de satin bleu nuit, composée d'un bustier et d'une longue jupe dont les plis remontaient de chaque côté de sa taille. De longs gants de satin bleu nuit également complétaient sa tenue. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon tressé. Elle se dirigea vers Albert, rouge de honte. Il la regardait d'un air appréciateur.

- Albert, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça. Tu as oublié de m'acheter un corset, la robe est tellement serrée que ma poitrine ressort outrageusement et pour couronner le tout, on voit ma cicatrice.

- Chut Candy, tu es magnifique. Je ne t'ai pas acheté de corset car je pense que c'est un instrument de torture et en plus, tu n'en as absolument pas besoin, tu es magnifique. Et ta blessure doit rester à l'air maintenant pour cicatriser c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi une robe sans bretelles. Je ne me suis pas trompé, elle te va à ravir, dit-il sans parvenir à ôter son regard du décolleté de Candy.

- Mais je ne peux pas sortir comme ça, c'est indécent.

- Qui te parle de sortir ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui n'augurait rien de bon. Je t'ai demandé de t'habiller pour dîner. Nous allons dîner. Ici. Suis-moi.

Il prit sa main et l'emmena en direction de la terrasse. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, Candy écarquilla les yeux en découvrant qu'elle avait été complètement transformée en un décor romantique où les nombreuses bougies qui éclairaient l'immense terrasse, émergeaient comme par magie de ce qui ressemblait à une roseraie rouge et blanche, embrassant intimement une table ronde entourée de deux fauteuils.

- Mais comment as-tu fait ?

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, lui dit-il en portant sa main à la bouche pour lui déposer un tendre baiser.

- Mais j'ai été là tout le temps, comment … ?

- Mystère… dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Candy et Albert dînaient joyeusement dans ce décor féérique. Albert avait commandé un repas spécial au chef du restaurant de l'hôtel, accompagné de champagne et de vin de Bordeaux, servi par le maître d'hôtel, lui-même.

Albert raconta à Candy le déroulement de son après-midi pendant que celle-ci se reposait à l'hôtel, le shopping dont elle n'imaginait que la partie visible de l'iceberg, le reste des emplettes devant être livrées le lendemain, et les nouvelles qu'il avait eues part Georges. Une fois leur dessert terminé, Albert attendit que le maître d'hôtel prenne congés et prit la main de Candy tendrement.

- Candy, j'ai une chose importante à te dire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que tout va bien à Chicago ?

- Oui, répondit-il dans un sourire, tout va bien pour tout le monde, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait, il s'agit de nous, ou plus précisément, de toi.

- Moi ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

- Rien Candy, tu n'as rien fait. C'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose à vrai dire.

- Sois plus précis, je suis complètement perdue.

- Candy, j'ai renoncé à l'adoption. Tu n'es plus ma fille, tu n'es plus une Andrew. C'est officiel depuis hier.

- Je ne suis plus une Andrew ? demanda-t-elle avec des yeux élargis par la surprise. Je suis juste Candice Neige à présent ? Comme avant ?

Albert vit que son regard était triste et il resserra l'étreinte sur sa main.

- Ne sois pas triste Candy. En fait, je suis étonné que tu sois surprise. Tu ne te doutais pas qu'il fallait que j'en arrive là ?

Les yeux de Candy s'écarquillèrent en comprenant la signification des paroles d'Albert et une ombre de tristesse traversa une fois encore ses yeux.

_« Il va me demander de l'épouser. Terry, ce devrait être toi, c'aurait dû être toi. Terry mon amour je t'aimerai toujours, pardonne-moi. Tu m'as fait promettre d'être heureuse. Albert saura me rendre heureuse, j'en suis sûre. »_

Albert regardait Candy. Il devinait qu'elle pensait à Terry. Pourtant, ils étaient ensemble, il allait l'épouser, elle l'aimait, elle lui avait dit, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se quittent…

_« Un jour Candy, tu l'oublieras. Un jour, tu m'aimeras plus que lui. Un jour. »_

Albert sortit un écrin de velours de sa poche et l'ouvrit devant Candy avant de reprendre sa main dans la sienne.

- Candy, je t'aime depuis ce jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois sur la colline de Pony même si je ne l'ai découvert qu'il y a peu. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi lorsque j'étais amnésique et que tu as combattu les gens et les mentalités pour pouvoir me soigner et me protéger. Lorsque je suis redevenu moi-même, j'ai découvert que cet amour dormait en moi depuis l'adolescence et j'ai longtemps cru qu'il était fraternel. Mais c'était faux Candy, ça a toujours été faux, mais j'avais trop peur de me l'avouer, j'avais trop peur des conséquences. J'attends ce jour depuis si longtemps que j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau cet adolescent tremblant. Candy, veux-tu me faire l'immense honneur d'accepter de devenir ma femme et de redevenir une Andrew à mes côtés pour le reste de nos vies ?

Candy regard un instant silencieusement l'écrin et la bague qu'il contenait. Un solitaire monté sur un anneau d'or blanc. Magnifique, bien sûr, hors de prix, sûrement. Combien de gens pourrait-on nourrir avec cette bague ? Combien d'enfants pourrait-on habiller ? La question n'était pas là, elle le savait et Albert était l'homme le plus généreux qu'elle connaissait. Il se dévouait aux autres autant qu'elle et ce voyage en était la preuve. Non, il avait sûrement voulu lui faire plaisir. Sans oublier que la bague devait être à la hauteur de leur rang, sinon la Grand Tante Ellroy se s'en remettrait pas. La Grand Tante Ellroy… comment allait-elle réagir en apprenant leurs fiançailles ? Elle allait être furieuse, sûrement. Elle la haïssait depuis toujours, la fille d'écurie, l'orpheline… Candy leva les yeux vers Albert et vit à son regard inquiet qu'il attendait sa réponse avec appréhension.

- Bien sûr Albert que j'accepte de t'épouser. Même sans ce cadre magnifique, même sans cette bague, même sans le nom des Andrew. Si tu me l'avais demandé il y a deux jours dans la mezzanine de cette grange, je t'aurais dit oui tout autant.

- Mais il y a deux jours je ne savais pas encore si je pouvais te le demander, dit-il soulagé en lui enfilant la bague.

Il se leva, vint s'agenouiller devant elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux en entourant sa taille de ses bras, comme un enfant.

- J'ai cru que tu allais refuser. Tu étais tellement silencieuse et perdue dans tes pensées. Je serai patient Candy, j'attendrai que tu m'aimes.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux tendrement en comprenant qu'il n'était pas dupe. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi vulnérable. Il l'aimait donc tellement ?

- Je t'aime Albert, n'en doute jamais. Je ne t'épouserais pas si ce n'était pas le cas. Albert, mon doux Albert, regarde-moi et embrasse ta fiancée.

Il releva la tête, les yeux brillants et prit son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il se leva et l'emporta dans ses bras vers la chambre dont il ferma la porte avec son pied, juste au cas où le personnel de l'hôtel aurait l'idée de venir débarrasser la terrasse.

Il la déposa sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés, sans briser leur étreinte. Déjà, Candy caressait le dos et les cheveux de son fiancé pendant qu'il couvrait son cou de baisers gourmands. Elle s'écarta un peu pour lui laisser la voie libre vers ses seins tendus par le décolleté de son bustier et par le désir qui l'habitait. Albert se releva et regarda cette poitrine gonflée à peine cachée par sa robe. Toute la soirée, il avait eu envie d'y enfouir sa tête, la caresser, l'embrasser… Il savait que ses seins étaient magnifiques pour avoir changé par deux fois son bandage et se mourrait de pouvoir enfin en prendre possession. Candy ouvrit les yeux. Son fiancé avait arrêté de l'embrasser et de la caresser et elle se languissait de son contact. Elle le vit pensif au-dessus d'elle et leva sa main gauche pour la poser sur sa joue et le ramener à la réalité. Albert vit briller le diamant avant qu'il ne se pose sur sa joue. Il prit la main de Candy et déposa un baiser dans sa paume.

- Albert, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?

- Il faut croire que j'aime me faire du mal et tester ma résistance.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Viens embrasse-moi. Je suis ta femme maintenant, je veux être à toi, corps et âme, dit-elle en l'attirant à nouveau vers elle. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche et se redressa aussitôt.

- Non Candy, tu n'es que ma fiancée et je ne veux pas sauter les étapes. Nous passerons une merveilleuse nuit de noce, je te le promets, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Les yeux de Candy s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Leur nuit de noce ? Pas avant ? Mais ils n'étaient même pas encore arrivés en Afrique où ils allaient passer de nombreux mois avant leur retour à Chicago. Comment allait-elle pouvoir attendre alors qu'elle avait déjà tellement envie de lui, de découvrir les plaisirs de l'amour physique qu'elle imaginait déjà à travers les sensations laissées par les baisers et les caresses d'Albert. Il lut dans ses yeux et lui dit en souriant.

- Que penses-tu de demain pour notre mariage ? Je suis sûr que je peux réussir à arranger ça.

Elle l'encercla de ses bras et l'embrassa en souriant de plaisir.

- Je vous aime William Albert Andrew.

- Je vous aime Candice Neige future épouse Andrew.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 – Pour le meilleur…

_« L'amour, même en dehors du mariage, est toujours moral ; un mariage sans amour est toujours immoral. »_

_Ellen Kay_

Lorsque Terry sortit de son immeuble ce matin là, il dût protéger ses yeux de sa main tant le soleil qui brillait déjà de sa splendeur alors qu'il n'était que dix heures trente, agressait ses yeux et sa gueule de bois suite à la misérable soirée qu'il avait une fois de plus passée dans sa chambre à boire après son énième représentation de Hamlet. Il tourna au coin de la rue pour rejoindre Broadway et se rendre comme chaque jour au Théâtre Stratford quand il heurta quelqu'un, si violemment qu'ils en tombèrent tous deux par terre.

- Vous pourriez faire attention, dit-il d'une voix froide et méprisante.

- Vous plaisantez, c'est vous qui ne regardez pas où vous marchez, répondit la voix de l'autre homme.

Terry se figea en pensant reconnaitre cette voix qui l'avait si souvent agacée par le passé. Il observa son interlocuteur en se relevant et en frottant ses vêtements. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Archibald ! Excuse ma maladresse ! Je ne suis pas tout à fait dans mon assiette ce matin. Laisse-moi t'aider à te relever.

Archibald le regarda avec étonnement alors qu'il prenait la main que lui tendait son ancien camarade de collège.

- Terry, quelle surprise ! Même si je sais que tu habites à New-York, je ne m'attendais pas à une rencontre aussi percutante.

- Moi non plus, tu peux l'imaginer ! répondit Terry avec un sourire malicieux. Que fais-tu à New-York ?

- J'ai été accepté à l'université de Columbia pour la rentrée prochaine. Je suis de passage pour rencontrer quelques un de mes professeurs et m'inscrire à certains programmes. Tu as l'air d'aller bien. Excuse-moi de ne pas rester plus longtemps mais…

- Attends Archibald, j'aimerais t'offrir un café. Regarde, il y en a justement un là. Je te promets que je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps.

Ses yeux étaient suppliants et Archi n'osa pas refuser. Annie lui avait expliqué les raisons de sa rupture avec Candy et il avait ressentit autant de peine pour son vieil ennemi que pour son amie. Il savait que ce n'était pas son inscription à Columbia qui l'intéressait, mais bien d'avoir des nouvelles de Candy.

- D'accord, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder.

- Merci, lui répondit-il reconnaissant.

Ils s'installèrent à une table près de la fenêtre et commandèrent des cafés. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, ne sachant tous deux comment entamer la conversation.

- Nous ne nous sommes jamais beaucoup aimés, commença Terry, les yeux fixés sur la rue à travers la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas une question et Archi le comprit.

- Nous étions jeunes, et amoureux de la même fille, répondit-il sincèrement.

- Tu ne l'es plus ? Tu as de la chance, répondit Terry, les yeux toujours rivés sur les passants. Son regard était devenu triste.

- Alors tu ne l'as pas oublié ? demanda Archi, compatissant.

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Toute ma vie n'a jamais été que vide. On m'a enlevé à ma mère lorsque je n'étais qu'un tout petit enfant et j'ai grandi dans l'idée qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. J'ai été élevé par la femme de mon père qui n'a eu de cesse de me faire payer ma naissance et mon père détournait les yeux quand j'apparaissais devant lui tant je lui rappelais ma mère. On m'a enfermé dans un pensionnat dès que j'ai été en âge d'y entrer pour faire oublier au mieux à tout le monde la honte de ma naissance. J'ai été rejeté toute ma vie, j'ai été seul avec ma tristesse et mon amertume toute ma vie, rempli de cet amour dont personne ne voulait et que je mourrais de recevoir. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai rencontré. Elle a changé ma vie. Alors que je m'étais enfermé derrière une muraille où plus personne ne pourrait me faire souffrir, elle a tout balayé dans un sourire. Elle s'est battue contre moi pour que j'accepte son amitié. Elle a tout mis à mes pieds, son amitié, sa douceur, son amour. Elle m'a donné ce que tout le monde m'avait refusé jusque là, son cœur. Elle m'a accepté tel que j'étais sans me juger. Elle a toujours été la seule à me comprendre. Tout cet amour que je n'avais pu donner ni recevoir, toutes ces années de rejet et de misère affective, elle a tout effacé. Jamais je n'ai aimé comme je l'aime et jamais je n'aimerai à nouveau. Elle est mon soleil, elle est ma vie. Je voulais l'épouser et fonder avec elle la famille que nous n'avions jamais connu ni l'un, ni l'autre. Nous nous sommes promis d'être heureux cette nuit-là, cette terrible nuit où elle m'a quitté, sans me laisser le choix, sans me laisser la retenir ou même l'accompagner à la gare, pour vouer ma vie à une autre. Une autre qui pourra risquer sa vie cent fois pour moi, jamais elle ne m'apportera le dixième que Candy m'apportait dans son sourire. Elle m'a abandonné à mon devoir, à une vie misérable. Je suis mort ce jour là, même si Susanna m'a sauvé. Elle a peut-être sauvé mon corps, mais mon âme est partie avec Candy. Non, je ne pourrai jamais respecter ma promesse, mais j'espère qu'elle, au moins, la respectera.

Archibald regardait les larmes couler sur les joues de Terry et se sentait ému par son histoire, par cet amour impossible qui brûlait en lui et en Candy. Il l'avait bien mal jugé pendant toutes ces années, ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'arrogance n'était en fait que la muraille qu'il avait construit autour de lui pour se protéger.

- Je suis touché que tu me dises tout cela Terry. Je t'ai mal jugé toutes ces années, excuse-moi. Je sais que Candy t'aimait autant que tu l'aimes, et elle aussi, t'aimera sûrement toujours. Mais elle a repris sa vie en main Terry, elle a continué à avancer. Elle t'a fait une promesse et je sais que par amour pour toi, elle s'efforcera de la tenir.

Terry le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter et ses yeux, si expressifs, lui posaient une question muette qu'il comprit immédiatement.

- Non Terry, elle n'est ni mariée, ni fiancée. En tout cas, pas à ma connaissance.

- Pas à ta connaissance ? Que veux-tu dire ? Elle n'est plus à Chicago ?

- Non, ils sont partis pour l'Afrique il y a quelques semaines. Nous n'avons que peu de nouvelles pour le moment, juste quelques télégrammes pour nous rassurer.

- Ils ? Demanda Terry, incertain de vouloir connaitre la réponse à sa question.

- Candy et Albert, répondit Archibald dont le regard ne laissait pas de doute sur ses pensées.

- Albert ? demanda Terry avec des yeux ronds. Mais il est beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, et c'est son père adoptif !

- Non Terry, plus maintenant, il a renoncé à l'adoption. Je suis tombé par hasard sur un courrier où il donnait procuration à Georges, son bras droit, pour signer les papiers à sa place. Et Albert n'est pas si vieux que ça, il a vingt cinq ans.

- Albert et Candy…. Répéta Terry, dont le cœur se serra en imaginant l'amour de sa vie dans les bras de son ami. Depuis combien de temps…. ?

- Pour Albert, depuis des années. Il avait toujours gardé le silence car il savait que c'était toi qu'elle aimait et il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Puis il y a eu votre rupture, la découverte pour Candy et nous tous qu'il était l'Oncle William. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés lorsqu'ils ont vécu ensemble pendant son amnésie et encore plus lorsqu'elle a découvert leurs liens de parenté. Mais pour elle ça a toujours été fraternel. Les choses ont un peu changé, peu de temps avant qu'ils ne partent pour cette mission en Afrique. Ils ont plein de choses en commun et je suis sûr qu'il la rendra heureuse s'il parvient jusqu'à son cœur, comme je l'espère pour eux deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils quittaient le café. La tristesse dans les yeux de Terry faisait peine à voir. Il tendit une main amicale à Archi.

- Merci Archibald. Merci pour le temps que tu as bien voulu m'accorder, même si je ne peux pas dire que ça m'ait rendu heureux. Je n'ai même pas eu la délicatesse de te demander des nouvelles de ta douce amie, Annie.

- Elle va très bien. Nous nous marions dans quelques mois. Après, nous emménagerons ici pendant la durée de mon cycle. Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de nous revoir ?

- Certainement. Venez au théâtre, nous jouons Hamlet pendant encore quelques mois avant le début de la nouvelle saison. Au revoir Archibald.

- Au revoir Terry. Ca a été un plaisir de te revoir.

Sur ce, ils prirent des routes séparées et Archi resta quelques minutes à le regarder s'éloigner les épaules basses.

_« Pauvre Terry »_ pensa-t-il.

**oooooo**

_« Bordeaux, France, seize juin mille neuf cent seize._

_Ma chère Annie,_

_J'ai l'impression que plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis que nous avons quitté Chicago et pourtant, ça ne fait même pas un mois. Mais quel mois ! Tant de choses se sont passées que je ne sais par quoi commencer._

_Notre voyage à bord du France c'est merveilleusement passé. Nous avons eu un temps magnifique et avons rencontré des gens formidables. Notamment une petite fille prénommée Camille qu'Albert et moi avons pris en affection. Elle voyageait avec son père et son médecin car elle souffre d'un problème au cœur. Nous avons passé de longs moments ensemble à nous promener sur le pont, à jouer et à lire des histoires. C'est une petite fille très intelligente et très courageuse, bien consciente de sa condition. La séparation a été difficile lorsque nous sommes arrivés en France mais je suis sûre que je la reverrai un jour._

_Ensuite, nous avons pris le chemin de Bordeaux en compagnie d'un autre passager du paquebot, un vigneron du nom de Jules Chevalier. C'est un homme très sympathique et bon vivant qui nous amusait de ses histoires à la fois drôles et insolites. Tout se serait bien déroulé jusqu'à Bordeaux si nous n'avions pas été bombardés à mi-chemin. Nous n'avons été blessés que légèrement mais nous avons dû être séparés de Jules qui devait reprendre sa route sans plus attendre alors que je devais encore me reposer un peu suite à ma blessure (tu sais comment sont les hommes, ils pensent toujours que nous les femmes, ne sommes que de petites choses fragiles). Bref, une semaine plus tard, Albert et moi reprenions la route à bord d'une moto avec tout ce qu'il nous restait comme bagage : les vêtements que nous portions ! Comme il est triste de penser aux magnifiques robes que tu m'avais choisi et que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de porter. Mais rassure-toi, Albert a pensé à tout, comme d'habitude, et j'ai à nouveau une garde-robe digne de ce nom !_

_Nous sommes arrivés à Bordeaux hier, et nous logeons dans un magnifique hôtel, dans une suite qui possède sa terrasse privée. _

_Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour moi. Comme j'aimerais que tu sois auprès de moi avec Archibald pour partager notre bonheur. Oui Annie, je ne sais pas si tu as déjà compris ce que je m'apprête à te dire, mais hier soir, Albert m'a demandé de l'épouser ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Il a renoncé à l'adoption et je vais redevenir une Andrew en devenant sa femme._

_Je suis excitée et également anxieuse car je ne sais ni où ni quand le mariage va avoir lieu, à part que ça se passera aujourd'hui. Albert était déjà parti ce matin lorsque je me suis réveillée et je suis dans l'attente depuis. Je ne cesse de penser à la tête que va faire la Grand Tante Ellroy lorsqu'elle apprendra que son neveu préféré a épousé la femme qu'elle déteste le plus au monde. Sans son consentement, sans sa présence, et sans la grandiose et luxueuse cérémonie qui convient au mariage du chef de famille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, c'est mal n'est-ce pas ? Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien._

_Je dois te laisser maintenant car mon fiancé vient d'arriver._

_Je t'embrasse de tout mon cœur ainsi qu'Archibald et Patty._

_Je ne pourrai plus t'écrire jusqu'à notre arrivée en Afrique, alors soit patiente ma chérie._

_Je t'aime._

_Ta sœur, Candy. »_

**oooooo**

Candy et Albert entrèrent dans une petite boutique de confection du vieux Bordeaux. La pièce était petite mais confortable, meublée avec goût d'un canapé à fleurs et de fauteuils assortis au milieu desquels trônait une table basse de bois au plateau de marbre. Le fond de la pièce était barré d'un lourd rideau de velours. Candy pensa qu'il partageait la pièce entre l'accueil et la salle d'essayage. A cet instant, une femme rondouillarde d'une cinquantaine d'année, élégamment vêtue d'une robe d'un style que Candy n'avait jamais vu auparavant, apparut dans l'embrasure du rideau.

- Monsieur Andrew, quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit la femme avec un accent français très prononcé.

- Madame Thomas, je vous présente ma fiancée, Candice Neige. Je vous la laisse. Prenez en grand soin, j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Je compte sur vous pour suivre le programme dont nous avons discuté.

- Tout sera fait comme prévu. Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je suis Madame Thomas, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Henriette.

- Bonjour Henriette, dans ce cas appelez-moi Candy.

- Candy, mon ange, je dois y aller maintenant. Je te laisse dans les mains expertes de Madame. Nous nous verrons plus tard, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front avant de sortir de la boutique.

- Quels sont tous ces mystères ? demanda Candy à Henriette.

- Vous verrez en temps voulu. En attendant, suivez-moi, nous avons une robe de mariée à préparer.

Trois heures plus tard, après maints essayages et maintes modifications, Candy se regardait enfin dans le miroir en pied de la boutique d'Henriette Thomas, vêtue de sa robe de mariée. C'était une robe magnifique faite de satin blanc imprimé de fleurs ton sur ton et de dentelle blanche. Elle était composée de deux robes superposées, dont le haut était recouvert de deux larges lais de dentelles qui se croisaient sur une ceinture haute de satin, sous lesquelles deux demi-manches se terminaient par de la dentelle. Une simple et longue jupe était recouverte d'une traine qui partait de sous sa poitrine et descendait jusqu'au sol qu'elle recouvrait de trente bon centimètres. Chacune de ses extrémités était faite de dentelle alors que l'arrière se mariait à la perfection avec la jupe et les manches de la robe.

- Il va falloir mettre votre voile maintenant mais que fait cette sotte de Denise qui doit venir vous coiffer ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Henriette, je sais me coiffer seule. Laissez-moi juste quelques minutes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Candy arborait le même chignon que celui du bal des Livingston. Il était parfaitement adapté au voile qui devait reposer dessus.

- Vous êtes parfaite ! Allons-y maintenant, si nous ne voulons pas être en retard.

Elles sortirent de la boutique et montèrent dans un fiacre qui les attendait. Elles roulèrent quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter. Le cocher vint leur ouvrir la porte et les aider à sortir lorsque Candy découvrit qu'ils se trouvaient devant une église. Henriette lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs blanches.

- Je vais entrer. Restez là jusqu'à ce que vous entendiez la musique. Ensuite, je suppose que vous savez ce que vous aurez à faire, lui dit-elle avec un sourire radieux. La couturière était aussi excitée que si c'était son propre mariage. Je serai votre témoin mon enfant, j'espère que ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes ?

- Bien au contraire Henriette, ça me touche beaucoup.

Sur ce, elle entra dans l'église et referma la porte derrière elle afin de ne pas gâcher la surprise à Albert qui attendait devant l'Autel. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, elle lui fit signe que tout était près.

Candy entendit la mélodie de l'orgue retentir derrières les lourdes portes de l'église et son cœur s'emballa. L'heure était venue pour elle de laisser son passé derrière elle et de regarder vers l'avenir. D'ici quelques minutes, elle allait devenir Madame William Albert Andrew, et bien que son cœur se serrait encore en pensant que ça aurait dû être Terry, elle était heureuse que ce soit Albert. Elle aimait Albert et savait qu'elle allait être heureuse à ses côtés.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle commença à avancer au rythme de la musique. Devant elle, à quelques mètres, se tenait Albert, plus beau et élégant que jamais dans son costume trois pièces gris et sa chemise et sa lavallière blanches. Il la regardait en souriant et ses yeux reflétaient tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'il lui portait. Elle lui rendit son sourire et arriva enfin à ses côtés. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et ils se tournèrent vers le prêtre.

Après une courte messe en latin dont Candy ne comprit pas un mot, ils échangèrent leurs vœux. Candy n'avait rien préparé et fut touchée par la déclaration d'Albert. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé pendant toutes ces années qu'il l'aimait autant et elle réalisa qu'il avait dû souffrir en silence pendant bien longtemps alors qu'il était son ami et son confident. A son tour, Candy improvisa quelques paroles d'amour à l'attention d'Albert. Les vœux qu'elle s'était répétés des centaines de fois dans sa tête étaient destinés à un autre et jamais ils ne sortiraient de sa bouche. Ils s'échangèrent les alliances et Candy fut émerveillée par leur beauté. Albert lui expliqua plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'alliances romaines. Un anneau d'or jaune était recouvert un autre anneau d'or blanc plus fin sur lequel était gravé « Candice et Albert XVI – VI – MCMXVI ». Albert embrassa tendrement Candy lorsque le prêtre l'y autorisa et ils échangèrent un regard plein de promesses quant à la vie qui les attendait maintenant.

Ils sortirent de l'église et remercièrent leurs témoins, Henriette Thomas et son mari, qui les félicitèrent et leur souhaitèrent du bonheur et une famille nombreuse.

Ils montèrent dans un fiacre et Candy et Albert se regardèrent longuement. Quelques instants auparavant, leur vie venait de basculer et pourtant, rien n'était différent. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes, deux personnes qui s'aiment tendrement et qui se connaissent depuis si longtemps. Et pourtant, une chose avait belle et bien changé. Ils étaient mari et femme, ils étaient liés pour la vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Le pire ? Que pouvait bien être le pire avec Albert ? Il était l'être le plus doux et le plus attentionné de la terre et elle était bien décidée à tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux chaque jour de leur vie. Elle regarda son alliance et pensa une fois encore à Terry. _« Adieu mon amour, j'appartiens à un autre désormais. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare »._

La voiture s'arrêta et Albert en sortit pour l'aider à descendre. Il embrassa tendrement sa main et lui dit :

- Vous ai-je dit que vous étiez la plus belle mariée qui soit Madame Andrew ?

- Non mon époux et je me languissais de l'entendre, répondit-elle avec un sourire complice. Vous êtes, quant à vous, extrêmement élégant. On croirait que ce costume a été cousu sur vous.

Albert prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et la regarda soudain plus sérieusement.

- La soirée est à nous et elle ne fait que commencer. Mais je me languis de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser. Tu es tellement belle Candy, si belle que j'ai du mal à me contrôler alors que nous sommes en public.

- Nous avons vécu tellement de choses ces derniers temps et nous savons que la vie est courte et qu'il faut laisser parler son cœur quand l'occasion se présente. Nous sommes mariés maintenant Albert et ici, personne ne nous connait. J'ai envie de ce baiser autant que toi mon si viril et si bel époux que je me moque bien que nous soyons seuls dans notre chambre ou en compagnie du Roi d'Angleterre. Embrasse-moi mon aimé, dit-elle en mettant ses bras autour de sa nuque et en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds.

Albert répondit si passionnément à sa demande qu'il la souleva pour qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur. Après quelques instants, il la reposa sur le sol, prit sa main et la déposa sur son bras.

- Allons-y, veux-tu ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête et ils entrèrent dans un restaurant luxueux à l'ambiance feutrée. Au fond de la salle, une piste de danse permettait à quelques clients de danser tendrement sur des mélodies douces et romantiques. On les dirigea vers une table dans un coin retiré de la pièce où des plantes vertes cachaient la vue. On leur servit immédiatement une coupe de champagne. Albert leva son verre en fixant ses yeux sur ceux de Candy.

- A mon épouse adorée. Tu viens de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes et je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse.

- A nous, répondit-elle simplement.

Le repas, quoi que succulent, se déroula dans un silence lourd des regards chargés de désir que les jeunes mariés échangeaient. Ils avaient beau essayer de discuter de sujets légers, tout les ramenait invariablement à cette nuit qu'ils attendaient tous deux depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Candy ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à chaque fois que la main d'Albert se posait sur la sienne et il ressentait à chaque fois ce frisson avec beaucoup de plaisir. Elle avait envie de lui, il le savait, mais la perspective qu'enfin cette nuit était là, était à eux seuls, le bouleversait au point de le rendre nerveux comme un adolescent inexpérimenté. C'était la première fois pour Candy et il ne voulait ni la décevoir, ni la brusquer. La douleur du tissu serré sur sa virilité gonflée ne le quittait plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis à leur table, la main de Candy caressant la sienne dans un regard plein de promesses n'aidait en rien. Il souhaitait l'inviter à danser mais devait d'abord réussir à se contrôler.

- Albert, allons danser veux-tu ? dit-elle comme si elle lisait ses pensées.

- Avec plaisir mon amour mais laisse-moi encore un instant, s'il-te-plait.

Elle fixa sur lui un regard interrogateur.

- Je suis désolé, tu es trop belle, je ne peux pas me contrôler, dit-il gêné.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en comprenant le sens de ses paroles.

- Ne sois pas désolé, le rassura-t-elle. Au contraire, je suis flattée. Pense à la Grand Tante Ellroy lorsqu'elle apprendra que nous sommes mariés et je suis sûre que ça va passer, lui dit-elle, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Il écarquilla les yeux et quelques instants plus tard, se leva pour l'inviter à danser.

- Bien joué, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Ils dansèrent longuement, tendrement enlacés au rythme du tango qui se dansait librement en France, contrairement à la société puritaine et conservatrice de Chicago. Cette danse sensuelle, née du langage des corps, était une atteinte aux bonnes mœurs. Et pourtant, pour deux personnes qui s'aiment, elle n'était qu'une déclaration d'amour, une communion entre deux corps, une harmonie physique au rythme d'une musique langoureuse. Pour Albert et Candy, ces danses étaient les prémices d'une autre, plus sensuelle encore, où leurs deux corps se joindraient en une étreinte exquise qui depuis la nuit des temps, enveloppait les amants d'une apaisante béatitude.

**oooooo**

Albert entra dans la suite avec Candy dans ses bras. Il la déposa doucement au sol avant de verrouiller la porte derrière eux. Candy encercla sa taille de ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Albert prit son visage entre ses mains et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

- Cette journée a été épuisante. Que dirais-tu de nous détendre un peu ?

Candy s'abandonna complètement dans les bras de son époux. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à ce qu'allait être leur première nuit d'amour. Elle sentit Albert desserrer son étreinte et il recula d'un pas.

- Attends-moi un instant, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Étonnée, elle le vit se diriger vers la chambre et disparaitre. Elle le suivit quelques instants plus tard et le découvrit dans la salle de bain, en train de faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire.

Seule la lampe qui se trouvait au dessus de la vasque était allumée et irradiait la pièce de son unique et intime lumière. Candy regarda Albert et son regard interrogatif le fit sourire.

- Ne souhaites-tu pas te détendre un peu à mes côtés ? lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Je t'avais dit que nous aurions bientôt l'occasion de partager cette baignoire.

Candy écarquilla les yeux et sentit le rose lui monter aux joues. Lorsque la baignoire fut remplie d'une eau parfumée et mousseuse, Albert leva les mains au dessus de sa tête et commença à enlever une à une les épingles à tête de perle qui retenaient son voile. Celui-ci descendait déjà le long du corps de la jeune femme lorsqu'Albert s'attaqua à son chignon. Une cascade de cheveux blonds bouclés tomba doucement dans son dos et il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- C'est comme ça que je te préfère, dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Candy resta les bras ballants, paralysée tout à coup par cet effeuillage qui ne faisait que commencer. Il défit la ceinture de sa robe et enleva la première robe de dentelle qui composait sa traîne. Il la laissa tomber à ses pieds et regarda sa femme dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi faut-il que les femmes soient couvertes de tant d'épaisseurs de satin et de dentelle, si ce n'est pour venir à bout de nos pauvres nerfs ? Il se pencha à nouveau et prit une fois de plus ses lèvres tendrement.

Ses bras remontèrent doucement de sa taille vers le haut de son dos où il commença à enlever chaque bouton un à un. Son visage était tout proche de celui de Candy qui n'avait pas quitté ses yeux. La sensation de ses doigts la déshabillant lentement et son souffle chaud sur sa joue la troublaient infiniment. Son souffle était court et elle sentait que ses jambes ne la porteraient plus longtemps. Le dernier bouton enfin libéré, Albert remonta ses mains sur le cou de Candy et fit progressivement glisser sa robe autour de ses courbes fines jusqu'à ce qu'elle tirebouchonne autour de ses pieds. Sans quitter Albert des yeux, elle leva les pieds pour les libérer de sa robe et en profita pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures. Elle ne portait plus maintenant que sa fine chemise de coton et son panty. Albert caressa son visage du bout des doigts et le couvrit de baiser.

- Tu as peur ? lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse, hypnotisée par le regard bleu de l'homme qui allait la déshabiller ainsi toute sa vie. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille et remontèrent lentement le long de son buste, emmenant avec elles la fine chemise. Candy leva les bras pour faire passer le tissu de coton qui dévoila la partie de son corps qu'Albert connaissait déjà. Ses mains caressèrent ses seins parfaits qu'il avait à deux reprises eut tellement envie de toucher, d'embrasser. Sa tête plongea sur son sein gauche alors que son bras encerclait sa taille et collait son corps presque nu contre le sien. Sa bouche gourmande jouait avec son téton dressé pendant que son autre main caressait déjà son sein droit. Candy n'était plus maitresse d'elle-même alors que la sensation des caresses d'Albert inondait tout son corps. Une chaleur inconnue montait entre ses reins. Elle ne savait que faire de ses mains mais n'osait faire un geste de peur d'arrêter la bouche d'Albert sur son sein dressé de plaisir. Il releva la tête et prit sa bouche avec une telle fougue que Candy pensa tomber en arrière. La force d'Albert était décuplée par son désir et elle se sentait une petite chose fragile entre ses bras. Mais elle n'était pas effrayée, au contraire, le contact de son désir pressé contre son corps l'irradiait toute entière. Il libéra sa bouche et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il défit les liens de son panty et elle souleva ses jambes l'une après l'autre afin qu'il lui enlève. Albert resta un moment à observer sa féminité, immortalisant à tout jamais ce moment dans son esprit. Il releva la tête vers elle après quelques instants et lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu es tellement belle.

A son tour, il commença à se déshabiller. Il n'espérait pas que Candy s'y atèle dès leur première étreinte. Elle avait tout le temps d'apprendre et il serait son maître. Rapidement, il jeta à terre sa veste et son gilet. Sans quitter Candy des yeux, il défit l'épingle de sa lavallière qui alla prestement rejoindre ses vêtements sur le sol, bientôt suivie de sa chemise. Candy n'ôta pas ses yeux de ceux d'Albert lorsqu'il se libéra enfin du reste de ses vêtements et qu'il se retrouva nu devant elle. Elle avait envie de le regarder mais elle était paralysée par la peur. Il l'attira contre lui et elle sentit son sexe dressé contre son ventre. Elle rougit et Albert sourit de sa gêne.

- Ma douce et prude Candy, bientôt tu prendras l'habitude de me voir nu. Ca deviendra une chose naturelle, tu verras. Mais les moments que nous vivons maintenant sont uniques. Garde-les bien en mémoire car ils n'arriveront qu'une fois.

Il comprit à son regard qu'elle n'avait pas saisi le sens de ses paroles.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule première fois Candy, quel qu'elle soit. La première fois que je te vois nue, la première fois que je te caresse, la première fois que je te fais l'amour. Il y a une première fois à toute chose et il faut la garder en mémoire. Je veux que tu me regardes Candy. N'aies pas honte, il n'y a pas de honte dans l'amour, juste de la beauté.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle recula d'un pas et ses yeux quittèrent les siens pour descendre progressivement le long de son corps d'homme. Elle connaissait déjà ses épaules larges et son torse musclé qu'elle ne se lassait pas d'admirer. Son ventre était ferme et dessiné. Elle se sentit rougir lorsque ses yeux s'aventurèrent plus bas et restèrent figés sur ce sexe dressé pour elle, dans toute la splendeur de ce corps viril. La peur avait quitté son corps, maintenant remplacée par l'impatience de connaitre les plaisirs qu'il allait lui procurer. Elle vit Albert avancer d'un pas vers elle et elle releva la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux à nouveau. Il s'empara une fois de plus de sa bouche, de façon plus gourmande encore.

- Oh Candy, j'ai tellement envie de toi que je suis nerveux comme un débutant. C'est si fort que j'ai peur de ne pas être capable de me retenir et de te décevoir. C'est ta première fois et je veux tellement que ce soit parfait pour toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Albert, quoi qu'il se passe ça sera de toute façon merveilleux pour moi. Ca l'est déjà.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est moi qui devrais être en train de te rassurer ? dit-il en souriant tristement.

- Nous sommes deux et malgré le peu d'expérience que j'ai en la matière, je crois savoir que c'est quelque chose qui se fait à deux. Il est donc normal de se soutenir mutuellement.

Sur ces paroles, il l'emporta dans ses bras et la plongea délicatement dans l'eau mousseuse de la baignoire où il vint la rejoindre juste après.

- Viens là, dit-il en la retournant et en attirant son dos contre son torse.

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et ils se détendirent quelques instants, laissant les bienfaits de l'eau chaude détendre leurs muscles tendus. Candy se sentait extrêmement bien, sentant le contact de la peau nue d'Albert contre la sienne. Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses cuisses musclées et les caressait malgré elle. Elle entendit la respiration d'Albert s'accélérer et il commença à son tour à la caresser. Il prit ses seins tout d'abord, le contact de ses mains en fit dresser le bout presque instantanément. La caresse était sensuelle et faisait monter en elle une nouvelle vague de chaleur. Ses mains descendirent progressivement sur son ventre et sur ses cuisses, puis remontèrent doucement vers l'intérieur pour couvrir entièrement son intimité. Lorsqu'il commença à la caresser lentement, dans un mouvement de va et viens, un frisson monta le long de son échine et elle sentit ses reins se cambrer pour se presser d'avantage contre le sexe gonflé qu'elle sentait dans son dos. Elle répondait parfaitement à ses caresses et moulait son corps au sien comme s'ils avaient été taillés dans la même roche. Plus les mouvements de la main d'Albert s'accéléraient, plus elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'était déplacé à cet endroit. Lorsqu'il arrêta sa main, elle émit un petit gémissement de protestation qui le fit sourire. Il embrassa sa tempe et concentra ses caresses sur un endroit où la jeune femme était loin d'imaginer le plaisir qu'il pouvait lui procurer. Du bout du doigt, il titilla son bouton d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse franchement, incapable de se contrôler. Elle sentit la vague de plaisir arriver lentement, puissante, irradiante, mais Albert ne la laissa pas atteindre l'extase qu'elle espérait déjà. Elle était haletante, frustrée d'être passée si près de quelques chose qui paraissait si grisant. Il la retourna pour lui faire face et elle vit qu'il souriait à pleines dents.

- Pas encore… dit-il simplement et le regard suppliant de sa douce élève l'emplit de fierté masculine. Viens sur moi, dit-il en attirant ses jambes de chaque côté de sa taille.

Une des mains de Candy se posa involontairement sur son sexe et il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir à son contact. Il la désirait tellement qu'il était prêt à exploser au moindre frottement. Cette découverte la laissa interdite un moment, puis les yeux brillants d'Albert lui firent comprendre qu'elle aussi, bien que maladroitement, pourrait rendre à son homme le plaisir qu'il lui offrait si généreusement. Elle posa à nouveau sa main sur son pénis et la fit descendre sur toute sa longueur en une caresse qui s'apparentait plus à un frôlement. Albert lâcha un nouveau gémissement et se redressa pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

- Si tu continues, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir Candy, je suis trop excité…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un nouveau râle sortait de sa gorge. Candy apprenait vite et elle venait de découvrir le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir sur son corps. Il haletait à son tour, les yeux clos, savourant la caresse qu'elle lui offrait.

- Sortons, dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux, le visage tendu par la concentration afin de ne pas exploser dans l'instant.

Il se leva et l'emporta avec lui hors de la baignoire. Il la sécha doucement, tendrement, pendant qu'elle continuait à admirer, sans pudeur maintenant, son corps superbement sculpté.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle pour continuer à la sécher. Il remonta la serviette le long de ses jambes qu'elle écarta légèrement pour faciliter sa tâche. La vision de son intimité dévoilée lui fit perdre le cours de ce qu'il faisait et il saisit sa jambe pour la poser sur le rebord de la baignoire. Candy prit appuis sur ses épaules pour ne pas basculer, prise au dépourvu. Il posa les mains sur ses fesses, s'agrippant à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait et il approcha son visage de son entre-jambe. Il fit glisser sa langue doucement entre ses cuisses et le gémissement qu'elle lui offrit le remit à la torture immédiatement. Jamais il n'avait senti son corps aussi tendu par le désir. Il resserra son étreinte pour presser d'avantage sa bouche contre son sexe. Il la mangeait littéralement, se nourrissant de son nectar, léchant, suçant, mordillant son pistil gonflé de plaisir. Candy n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations. Elle s'agrippait d'autant plus à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair pour ne pas perdre pied, pour ne pas défaillir. Elle s'entendait gémir ouvertement, sans chercher à se retenir, reconnaissant à peine le son de sa voix. Lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts d'Albert entrer doucement en elle, elle sentit tout son corps s'envoler en un tremblement incontrôlable. Après quelques minutes de pur bonheur, Albert se releva et l'embrassa goulument, la laissant goûter à son propre nectar. Il sentait que le moment était pour lui trop intense, qu'il fallait mettre fin à cette torture qui avait commencé avec le début de leur voyage.

Il la souleva et l'emporta sur le lit. Il souleva sa jambe pour embrasser la ligne de son pied jusqu'à son entrejambe. Candy était sur le chemin qui la menait vers son petit paradis personnel. Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'Albert passa sa langue une fois encore entre ses jambes et elle l'accueillit dans ses bras alors qu'il prenait possession de sa bouche, sa langue caressant la sienne avec la force de la passion qui l'habitait, ne laissant nul doute sur qui était maître de la danse. Il prit place entre ses jambes et elle accueillit avec plaisir le poids de son corps sur le sien. Il la regarda tendrement, posa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres, loin de la passion dont il faisait preuve une seconde plus tôt et lui murmura :

- Pardonne-moi.

Avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre le sens de ses mots, elle sentit une douleur aigüe envahir ses entrailles alors qu'il entrait en elle. Elle mordit son poing pour ne pas crier, et une larme s'échappa de chacun de ses yeux.

- Shhhh, souffla-t-il en embrassant ses larmes. Ca va passer, c'est juste la première fois.

Il la laissa s'habituer à sa peine puis commença doucement à s'abandonner en elle. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'extase, la douceur et la chaleur de son corps encerclant sa virilité, où les petites contractions qu'il sentait n'étaient autres, il l'espérait, que des spasmes de plaisir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Elle prit sa bouche à son tour et il sentit ses jambes encercler sa taille pour approfondir leur étreinte. Il accélérait déjà son rythme, sentant ses muqueuses se serrer d'autant plus autour de son pénis, les doigts de la jeune femme, caressant tout d'abord son dos, maintenant agrippées à ses fesses pour encourager ses mouvements dans leur vitesse et leur profondeur. Ils atteignirent l'extase ensemble, leurs cris mutuels étouffés par leurs bouches gourmandes qui se cherchaient mutuellement sans parvenir à étancher la soif qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucun des deux ne bougea, chacun concentré égoïstement sur son paradis personnel. Puis reprenant pied le premier, Albert se releva et se laissa tomber sur le côté pour la libérer de son poids. Il la regarda tendrement, ses yeux cachés par le bras qui les couvrait, et pendant un instant, il eut peur que ce qu'il avait pris pour un orgasme ne soit en fait un cri de douleur. Puis, un sourire irradia son visage comme elle reprenait sa respiration et elle ouvrit vers lui des yeux étincelants de bonheur et de désir.

- Encore ! dit-elle simplement.

Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller dans un éclat de rire qui balaya tous les doutes qui le tiraillaient quelques secondes plus tôt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous,**  
**Comme ce chapitre est court, je vous en fait cadeau pour le week-end.**  
**J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**  
**N'hésitez pas à commenter.**

**Chapitre 10 – En route vers l'Afrique II**

_« Ce n'est pas la __destination__ mais la __route__ qui __compte__. »_

_Proverbe gitan_

Le voyage entre Bordeaux et Dakar sur le paquebot « Afrique » dura sept jours. Sept jours pendant lesquels Candy et Albert ne sortirent quasiment pas de leur cabine. C'était en quelque sorte leur lune de miel. Ils savaient qu'arrivés en Afrique, leur vie reprendra son cours, qu'ils travailleront toute la journée, Candy à la clinique, Albert à la réserve. Ces quelques jours de voyage étaient leurs derniers instants de tranquillité et ils comptaient bien en profiter. Ils passèrent la semaine nus l'un contre l'autre à savourer le bonheur de leurs étreintes, à apprendre les désirs et le corps de l'autre. C'était le voyage « initiatique » de Candy. C'était une bonne élève, elle apprenait vite et bien, et ils adoraient cette nouvelle intimité entre eux. Albert était aux anges et sa soif de Candy était insatiable.

Albert retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller, son cœur battant toujours la chamade du frisson qui venait de secouer son corps une nouvelle fois. Candy blottit son corps moite contre le sien et il l'accueillit avec bonheur. Il était heureux. Heureux et comblé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était environ quinze heures et il venait de faire l'amour à sa femme pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés, tard dans la matinée.

- Il faut qu'on mange quelque chose sinon je n'aurai plus que la peau sur les os lorsque nous arriverons au Nigéria, dit-il en riant et en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Oui moi aussi je meurs de faim. Tu penses qu'on peut encore commander quelque chose à manger ? Il est déjà quinze heures.

- Appelle le room service pendant que je vais prendre une douche. Dis leur que je payerai le prix qu'il faudra mais je veux un vrai repas avec de la viande rouge pour reprendre des forces, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Candy alla le rejoindre sous la douche quelques minutes après.

- Nous avons une demi-heure, lui dit-elle en se plaçant sous le jet d'eau chaude.

- C'est plus qu'il m'en faut pour te laver correctement, répondit-il, une étincelle dans les yeux.

Elle s'appuya contre la paroi froide et le laissa parcourir son corps d'eau savonneuse. Les yeux fermés, elle savourait la caresse de ses mains, un sourire aux lèvres. Il la massa, soigneusement, partout, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient sous la douche. C'était son petit plaisir personnel, la laver. Il la lavait de la sueur de leurs étreintes, des fluides mêlés de leurs corps. Mais il lavait également son corps des jours, mois, années où il ne lui avait pas appartenu, du regard des autres hommes, de leurs envies lubriques à son égard, et de Terry. Son regard s'assombrit à cette pensée._ « Elle est à moi, rien qu'à moi »_ pensa-t-il. Ses mains se firent plus pressantes, ses caresses plus appuyées, il frottait si fort qu'elle remarqua son changement soudain de comportement et ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Une nouvelle lueur les éclairait, une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue et soudain, pour la première fois, elle eut peur de lui, de cette lumière animale dans ses yeux.

Il se releva et la plaqua violemment contre le mur de la douche. Elle étouffa un cri, plus de surprise que de douleur. Il prit sa bouche violemment et la souleva afin qu'elle s'agrippe à lui, les bras autour de son cou et les jambes autour de sa taille, et il entra en elle, violemment. Elle cria et enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules. Elle cria de douleur et de surprise. Il la plaqua une fois de plus à la paroi et immobilisa son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'il donnait de grands coups de reins.

- Tu es à moi Candy. A moi et à personne d'autre. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Elle le regarda, effrayée, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer et il prit sa bouche, une fois encore, imposant sa langue comme il lui imposait sa loi à cet instant. Elle avait peur, elle avait mal, mais quelque part, elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait qu'il la possède ainsi, se sentir si fragile entre ses bras puissants, se laisser posséder par la violence de sa passion, presque bestiale. Elle cria quand ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, mais cette fois-ci, pas de douleur.

**oooooo**

Ils étaient à Dakar depuis trois jours.

Dès leur arrivée, Albert s'était rendu au port de commerce pour découvrir si le bateau qu'ils avaient prévus de prendre avant leur départ, était déjà parti. Il découvrit avec surprise qu'il était toujours à quai, en panne.

- Ca fait plus d'un mois que j'attends la pièce pour le réparer. Le mécano dit que ça devrait se résoudre rapidement maintenant. Si tout va bien, on pourra partir avant la fin de semaine, lui dit le capitaine du bateau, Richard Willys, un Britannique qui faisait commerce entre le Nigéria et le Sénégal, connu pour être un homme opportuniste et avide d'argent.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, Monsieur Willys. Sommes-nous toujours d'accord avec les arrangements pris par mon bras droit depuis Chicago ? Mon épouse et moi devons nous rendre à Lagos où nous sommes attendus et nous avons déjà plus de deux semaines de retard.

- Et bien, à vrai dire Monsieur Andrew, je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais la panne m'a fait perdre beaucoup d'argent et j'ai bien peur que je ne doive augmenter le prix de votre voyage. Voyez-vous, je ne navigue pas sur un bateau de plaisance et les civils sont toujours une source d'ennuis. Surtout avec une femme à bord…

Albert serrait les dents. Il se doutait bien d'un tour de ce genre. Willys savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter son prix, quel qu'il soit, s'ils voulaient se rendre au Nigéria car il était le seul à aller dans cette direction. Albert essaya de garder son calme.

- Combien ?

- Et bien, … disons que la somme que m'a versé votre bras droit représente votre voyage. Pour votre Dame, ça va être un peu plus cher car voyez-vous, une femme, sur un bateau comme le mien…

- Combien ? Répéta Albert, qui sentait sa patience s'évaporer de seconde en seconde.

- Le double.

- Le dou…. ! Willys, espèce de voleur…

- Hey ! Surveillez vos paroles si vous voulez voyager sur mon bateau ! Sinon, vous pouvez toujours aller voir ailleurs, et comptez pas sur moi pour vous rembourser votre acompte.

Albert le regarda un instant silencieusement. Il bouillait intérieurement mais n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

- Très bien. Je vous donnerai le solde le jour du départ. J'espère au moins qu'à ce prix là, nous aurons droit à une cabine personnelle ?

- Vous aurez la mienne, répondit Willys avant de cracher son jus de chique, un sourire satisfait dévoilant ses dents noircies par le tabac.

Deux jours plus tard, ils embarquaient à bord du « Seagull ».

La cabine du capitaine était sale, sentait mauvais, et la couche n'était que pour une personne, mais c'était mieux que rien. Le voyage n'allait durer que six jours, ils en avaient vu d'autres.

Ils avaient bien tenté de se promener sur le pont pour passer les longues journées sur le bateau mais les regards des marins sur Candy n'étaient supportables ni pour elle, ni pour Albert. Il ne voulait pas les tenter inutilement. S'ils perdaient la tête, Albert ne ferait pas le poids face à tous ces hommes et sa Candy était trop précieuse pour prendre des risques. Ils restaient donc la quasi-totalité de la journée dans la minuscule cabine et n'en sortaient que pour partager le modeste repas du capitaine. Albert tournait en rond, inquiet. Il avait une boule à l'estomac et savait que les mauvais pressentiments qu'il avait eus auparavant de cette façon s'étaient souvent réalisés. Il était aux aguets, constamment.

Le dernier soir, alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre le capitaine pour le dîner, Albert ralentit son pas en découvrant que la météo s'était dégradée et que de gros nuages noirs pointaient à l'horizon. Il connaissait la mer. Ils devaient atteindre les côtes Nigérianes à l'aube mais si une tempête s'annonçait, sur un si petit bateau, ils ne pourraient peut-être pas atteindre leur destination finale.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cabine où ils prenaient leurs repas tous les soirs, Albert n'eut que le temps de voir le sourire mauvais de Willys avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête qui le laissa inconscient. Candy hurla.

- Jetez-le par-dessus bord, dit-il à un de ses hommes. Je vais m'occuper de sa mignonne.

Candy se jeta à ses pieds, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Non, je vous en supplie Monsieur Willys, ne faites pas de mal à mon mari. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne le jetez pas par-dessus bord. Je vous en supplie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous écouterais ? De toute façon, je vous aurez ma mignonne, que vous le vouliez ou non. Venez ici me faire un petit câlin.

- Vous m'aurez, soit, dit-elle avec défi. Mais que voulez-vous dans vos bras Monsieur ? Une femme morte qui attend que la besogne soit terminée ou une femme coopérative, qui participe ? Sauvez mon mari et je vous promets une nuit comme vous n'en avez sûrement jamais connue.

De penser que cet homme immonde puisse poser ses mains sur elle lui donnait la nausée mais si elle devait en passer par là pour sauver Albert, elle accepterait même que tout l'équipage lui passe dessus. Richard Willys réfléchit quelques secondes puis interpela l'homme qui traînait déjà Albert hors de la cabine.

- Attends ! Mets-le dans sa cabine. De toute façon, quand il se réveillera, j'aurai fini de jouer avec sa poupée….

Il rit d'un rire gras, qui fit écho aux rires de ses hommes, avant de cracher du jus de chique sur le sol de la cabine. Candy retint un haut le cœur.

Elle devait gagner du temps. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'échapper à cet immonde individu. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle les yeux remplis de luxure. Elle se déplaça afin que la table soit entre eux. Lorsqu'elle vit que le repas les attendait, elle eut une idée.

- Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce repas pendant qu'il est chaud ? C'est toujours mieux de faire ça le ventre plein, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- On peut le faire avant ET après, dit-il en faisant le tour de la table pour la rejoindre alors qu'elle la contournait elle aussi pour conserver leur distance.

Il accéléra le pas et elle fit de même. Il lui courut après autour de la table pendant un moment. Voyant qu'il prenait de l'avance, elle commença à paniquer. S'il l'attrappait, s'en était fini. Elle se précipita de l'autre côté de la cabine et se réfugia derrière le canapé. Mauvais calcul, il se précipita sur elle et réussit à l'attraper.

- Viens là ma mignonne. J'adore quand tu fais semblant de vouloir m'échapper, ça m'excite encore plus.

- Lâchez-moi sale brute, dit-elle en tentant de se débattre.

- Oh non je ne vais pas te lâcher, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi garce.

Il la gifla, la traîna par le bras et débarrassa la table d'un geste du bras avant de la coucher dessus. Un homme entra dans la cabine.

- Capitaine, une tempête se prépare. Vous devez venir tout de suite.

- Débrouillez-vous sans moi. Je viendrai quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, dit-il en se retournant vers la porte.

Une fois le marin sortit, il se concentra à nouveau sur Candy. Il arracha son chemisier et sa chemise, et en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva le torse nu. Il commença à lui malaxer les seins tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il sentait le tabac et la vinasse. Il tenta de l'embrasser sur la bouche mais elle se débattit en tournant la tête de tous les côtés. Il la plaqua violemment sur la table et la gifla à nouveau.

- Ne bouge pas garce ou ton mari va finir avec les poissons comme je te l'avais promis.

Elle eut à nouveau peur pour Albert et n'osa plus bouger. Elle se laisserait faire si c'était le prix à payer. Il releva sa jupe et arracha son panty. _« Le moment est venu. »_ se dit-elle. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne la prit pas tout de suite. Il cracha sa chique et pencha sa tête entre ses jambes. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses parties intimes et une grimace de dégoût se dessina sur son visage.

- Hum tu sens bon, il doit bien s'amuser avec toi ton mari.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses yeux et commença à pleurer. Elle l'entendit bouger et reconnu un bruit de ceinturon. Elle eut un haut le cœur mais n'ôta pas ses mains de ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose, que son esprit quitte son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait fini avec elle. Le bruit du pantalon tombant sur ses chevilles lui fit penser que le pire allait maintenant arriver. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sec et sentit un corps s'effondrer sur le sien.

- Viens Candy, il ne faut pas rester là, dit la voix d'Albert.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il se tenait devant elle. Il tenait un révolver à la main et s'était servi de la crosse pour assommer Willys.

- Oh Albert, j'ai eu si peur, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Je suis arrivé à temps on dirait. Allez viens il faut se mettre à l'abri, il y a une tempête dehors.

Ils rejoignirent leur cabine difficilement. Le bateau tanguait énormément par la force des vagues. Une fois dans leur cabine, Albert ressortit quelques instants et revint avec des gilets de sauvetage et deux bouées.

- Change-toi. Mets un pantalon et habille-toi chaudement. L'océan est très froid, surtout dans la tempête. Ensuite, enfile le gilet de sauvetage.

- L'océan est froid ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Albert ? Tu penses qu'on va couler ?

Au moment où elle finit sa phrase le navire chavira soudainement et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux de l'autre côté de la cabine.

- J'en suis sûr. Dépêche-toi de faire ce que je t'ai dit. N'oublie pas de prendre tout ce que tu as de précieux, mets les dans ton sac en bandoulière et enfile le sous tes vêtements.

Pendant que Candy faisait tout ce qu'Albert lui avait ordonné, elle le regardait attacher les deux bouées ensemble avec une corde. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle alla se réfugier près de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

- N'aies pas peur mon amour, je ferai tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

- Que fais-tu avec ces bouées ?

- Lorsque le bateau sera sur le point de couler, nous les enfilerons et sauterons à la mer. En les attachant, j'espère que nous aurons moins de risques d'être séparés.

- Oh Albert, te perdre deux fois dans la même soirée, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Il la regarda, étonné.

- Il voulait te jeter par-dessus bord. Je lui ai promis de le laisser faire tout ce qu'il voudrait de moi s'il te sauvait. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé…

- Chut, n'en parlons plus, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte. Ce chien paiera en coulant avec son bateau.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. Albert regardait régulièrement par le hublot pour voir l'évolution de la tempête mais la nuit ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Lorsqu'il vit l'eau inonder progressivement le sol de la cabine, Albert comprit que le bateau ne résisterait pas longtemps avant d'être complètement emporté par une vague.

- C'est le moment, dit-il en attirant Candy. Il faut y aller. Juste avant de sortir, il faudra que nous enfilions les bouées, au cas où nous serions emportés par une vague. Dès que nous serons dans l'eau, il faudra nager le plus vite possible pour ne pas être aspiré par le bateau. Tu es prête ?

- Prête ! Dit-elle avec de grands yeux inquiets.

Ils enfilèrent les bouées et Albert ouvrit la porte de la cabine. Le navire chavira à cet instant et ils furent emportés par une vague comme il l'avait prévu. Ils se serrèrent la main et se laissèrent emmener par l'océan. Le contact avec l'eau fut plus que brutal. L'eau était glacée et son corps se paralysa par le froid. Elle sentit Albert la tirer par le gilet et comprit que malgré le froid, elle devait nager pour survivre.

Ils nagèrent de toutes leurs forces contre les vagues. Chaque mètre gagné à nager était perdu à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle vague. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient du sur-place. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'elle ne cesse de nager, épuisée. Albert criait de continuer mais elle ne pouvait plus, toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonnées. Elle entendit la voix d'Albert une dernière fois avant de renoncer, avant de sombrer.

- Non Candy bats-toi, ne renonce pas….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 – La mission

_« La mort est la maladie des bien portants et des malades. Quand on n'est pas malade, on est encore quelqu'un qui doit mourir. »_

_Vladimir Jankélévitch_

Elle avait un goût de sel dans la bouche. Elle essaya de déglutir mais n'y parvint pas, sa gorge était sèche, elle avait soif. Elle toussa pour essayer de libérer sa gorge serrée. Elle entendait le bruit des vagues. Elle était trempée, elle avait froid. Elle essaya de bouger mais son corps endolori lui faisait mal. Elle bougea ses doigts et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le sable. Elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières étaient lourdes, ses cils collés par le sel. Avec un effort qui lui parut surhumain, elle y parvint. Elle découvrit qu'elle était allongée sur une plage, face contre terre, du sable et de l'eau à perte de vue. Elle fouilla sa mémoire pour trouver une signification à ce que ses yeux lui montraient et les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle pensa soudain à Albert et oublia la douleur de son corps. Elle se releva rapidement et regarda autour d'elle. Il était là, juste à côté d'elle, dans la même position, toujours attaché par les bouées. Elle ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux, son visage était tourné de l'autre côté. Elle se libéra de la bouée et l'enjamba pour voir son visage. Elle le retourna à grand peine et écouta s'il respirait. L'infirmière avait pris le pas sur l'épouse. Son souffle était court, presque inaudible. Elle entama un massage cardiaque et lui fit du bouche-à-bouche. Combien de temps ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle ne renoncerait pas. Il l'avait sauvé, elle ne le laisserait pas mourir aussi facilement.

- Oh non, William Albert Andrew, tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant que tu nous as sauvés. Je refuse d'être veuve après seulement quelques semaines de mariage. Je t'ordonne de revenir à toi.

Albert toussa violemment en crachant l'eau qui avait remplis ses poumons. Il se retourna et reprit difficilement sa respiration.

- Bon retour parmi les vivants mon aimé, dit-elle en souriant de soulagement.

- Est-ce que j'avais le choix ? l'entendit-elle répondre d'une voix rauque. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas juste de faire de toi une veuve aussi rapidement. J'ai d'autres projets pour nous, dit-il en se retournant vers elle une fois son souffle revenu.

Ils se tombèrent dans les bras, soulagés de se retrouver vivants et ensemble malgré ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

**oooooo**

Candy et Albert avaient échoué à environ dix kilomètres à l'est de l'ile de Lagos. Il leur fallu la journée entière pour rejoindre leur point de rendez-vous, dans le lagon, par des moyens de fortune. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, fatigués, fourbus, courbaturés par une nuit dans un océan déchaîné et une journée à marcher et tenter de trouver de la nourriture et de l'eau douce pour adoucir leurs gorges enflammées par le sel de l'océan, ils découvrirent avec soulagement que les gens de la mission venus les accueillir n'étaient pas repartis en ne les voyant pas arriver le matin même au port.

- Adam ! Mon ami tu es là, Dieu soit loué ! Dit Albert en tombant dans les bras d'un homme brun d'une trentaine d'années, arborant une barbe de plusieurs jours et dont les cernes sous les yeux présumaient d'une grande fatigue.

- Albert ! Mon Dieu, vous êtes sains et saufs. Nous étions très inquiets. Ne vous voyant pas arriver ce matin, nous nous sommes renseignés mais personne n'avait de nouvelles du « Seagull ». Il y a dix minutes, on nous a informés que le bateau avait sombré cette nuit pendant la tempête. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Le bateau a effectivement sombré mais nous avons réussi à sauter à la mer avant de se faire engloutir. Nous avons nagé je ne sais combien d'heures et nous avons échoué sur une plage à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Adam, je te présente mon épouse, Candice. Candy, voici mon vieil ami Adam Abbott. Nous nous sommes connus lorsque je suis parti en Afrique il y a plusieurs années. Il était responsable du dispensaire dans lequel j'ai travaillé. Une des plus belles périodes de ma vie.

- Madame Andrew, c'est un plaisir de rencontrer celle qui a volé le cœur de ce cher Albert. J'en connais plus d'une qui vont être déçues. Il a brisé le cœur de bien des demoiselles cette année-là en Afrique.

- C'est parce que mon cœur n'a toujours appartenu qu'à une seule femme et que j'ai eu l'extraordinaire chance qu'elle accepte de m'épouser.

- J'en suis heureux. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons nous mettre en route. Il nous faut plusieurs heures pour rejoindre la mission et il est déjà très tard. Vous n'avez pas de bagages ?

- Tout est au fond de l'océan… répondit Albert.

- Oui, bien sûr, quel idiot. Ce n'est rien, nous vous trouverons des vêtements. Vous pourrez faire des achats en ville plus tard. Depuis que le pays est devenu une colonie britannique et que de nombreuses familles aisées s'y sont installées, les commerces n'ont pas cessé d'ouvrir. Vous trouverez ici pratiquement tout ce qu'on trouve à Londres.

**oooooo**

_« Nigéria, Mission Sainte Margaret, quatorze août mille neuf cent seize._

_Ma chère Annie,_

_Cela fait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que nous sommes arrivés à la mission._

_Il fait une chaleur étouffante et humide. L'endroit où nous sommes est magnifique. Nous sommes entourés d'arbres et de verdure malgré le sol sablonneux. La jungle est proche. Albert dit que dans d'autres parties du pays, les paysages sont plus désertiques et arides. Ici c'est très vert car nous ne sommes qu'à quelques dizaines de kilomètres du lagon. La mission est entourée par une enceinte de bois pour nous protéger des animaux sauvages. C'est comme vivre dans une forteresse. La nuit, on peut entendre leurs cris. Au début, ça me faisait peur mais Albert m'a assuré que nous ne risquions rien. Maintenant j'y suis habituée. Je dois même avouer que certains soirs, j'attends avec impatience d'entendre les premiers rugissements, ou les cris des singes dans la jungle. Toute cette vie si près de nous, c'est passionnant._

_Je travaille à la clinique dirigée par le Docteur Adam Abbott, un ami d'Albert. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'ennuyer. La colonisation du pays n'a pas aidé les autochtones. Les gens souffrent de malnutrition, de diverses maladies qui n'ont plus cours chez nous et beaucoup d'enfants meurent en bas âge. C'est très triste mais nous sommes là pour les aider. Hier, nous avons aidé une femme à mettre au monde son enfant. Malheureusement, le bébé était mal placé et malgré les efforts d'Adam pour retourner l'enfant, il est mort quelques heures après sa naissance. Ca m'a bouleversé. Durant ma carrière, j'ai vu tellement d'enfants naître, des cas plus compliqués encore que celui-là et pourtant, nous avons été incapables de le sauver. La mère n'a même pas pleuré. C'était son dixième enfant et quatre étaient déjà morts avant leur cinquième année. C'est le déroulement normal de la vie, la fatalité de leur quotidien. Ca laisse à réfléchir. Ces gens n'ont rien et pourtant, ils sont tellement plus riches que nous. J'apprends beaucoup à leurs côtés et cette vie simple me satisfait énormément. Tu sais que je ne me suis jamais plu au milieu du luxe, j'ai besoin de grands espaces et de liberté, tout comme Albert._

_Mon cher mari travaille à la réserve animalière, tout près de la mission. Son travail est vraiment passionnant. Si tu voyais tous ces animaux dans leur environnement naturel. Les éléphants, les lions, les girafes, les rhinocéros, les hippopotames, et j'en oublie sûrement. Je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais aller dans un zoo. La semaine dernière, ils ont recueilli un bébé léopard dont la mère est morte suite à l'attaque d'une meute de hyènes qui voulait lui prendre le fruit de sa chasse. Albert le nourrit au biberon et le petit s'est pris d'affection pour lui. Tu les verrais tous les deux, ils sont touchants. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais vu Albert si heureux. Ici notre vie est si riche en émotions et si paisible à la fois._

_Nous vivons dans une petite maison de bois composée d'une cuisine qui fait aussi office de salle à manger, d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain, si on peut l'appeler ainsi. C'est en fait une pièce d'eau où se trouve un grand bac en bois qui fait office de baignoire. Pas de domestiques, nous faisons tout nous même. Albert cuisine pendant que j'entretiens la maison et m'occupe du linge. Comme lorsque nous vivions ensemble dans mon petit appartement. Le soir, nous nous asseyons sous le porche de notre maison et profitons de la douce chaleur de la nuit, bercés par le bruit de la jungle qui nous entoure. Tout est si facile ici pour nous deux que nous nous demandons si nous rentrerons un jour. _

_Bien sûr que nous rentrerons, inutile de faire la grimace que j'imagine facilement sur ton joli visage. Albert ne peut s'absenter plus d'un an des affaires de la famille donc au pire, nous serons là l'été prochain. Ce qui implique, je pense que tu l'as compris, que nous ne serons pas présents à votre mariage. Pardonnez-nous. Nous penserons beaucoup à vous ce jour-là._

_Au fait, comment la Grand Tante Ellroy a-t-elle pris la nouvelle de notre mariage ? Mal je suppose. Je l'imagine d'ici « Comment ? William épouser cette intrigante, cette orpheline, celle qui a apporté tant de malheurs dans notre maison ? Ce n'est pas pensable, il faut faire quelque chose, il faut faire annuler ce mariage ! Quel honte sur notre famille ! »_

_Je ne suis pas loin n'est-ce pas ? C'est ainsi, elle ne m'a jamais acceptée, elle ne m'a jamais aimée. J'ai fini par m'y faire._

_Ma douce Annie, je vais arrêter là ma lettre. Ma pause déjeuner est finie et je vais devoir retourner auprès de mes patients._

_Je t'embrasse de tout mon cœur et j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt._

_Embrasse également Archi et Patty, si elle est à Chicago en ce moment._

_Ta sœur qui t'aime (bientôt, je pourrai écrire « ta tante qui t'aime » puisque tu t'apprêtes à épouser le neveu de mon mari…)._

_Candy. »_

**oooooo**

Vingt-quatre décembre mille neuf cent seize.

Assise sur le lit, Candy finissait d'attacher ses sandales à talons. La nuit était chaude, au moins vingt six degrés, et la fine robe de coton blanc qu'elle portait lui tenait déjà chaud. La chaleur à l'intérieur de la maison était suffocante. Elle espérait que la grande salle de la mission serait un peu plus fraiche puisqu'ils devaient tous s'y retrouver pour leur repas de Veillée de Noël.

Albert sortit de la salle de bain en finissant de boutonner sa chemise. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'il passait ses journées au grand air et il arborait maintenant un bronzage brun doré qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds, éclaircis encore par le soleil. Habillé d'une chemise de coton blanc et d'un pantalon en lin beige, il était d'une beauté renversante et Candy le regardait avec admiration.

_« Comment se fait-il que cet apollon soit mon mari ? Toutes les femmes de la mission sont toujours accrochées à son bras et même si ça m'agace énormément, je dois bien avouer que je les comprends. Il est tellement beau. Même s'il est dans mon lit tous les soirs, je continue à douter que j'ai cette chance incroyable de l'avoir épousé et qu'il m'aime par-dessus le marché. »_

- Candy mon amour tu es prête ? demanda-t-il en se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Dans un minute mon aimé.

Elle se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Il la rattrapa au passage.

- Pas si vite Madame Andrew, dit-il en l'encerclant de ses bras et en l'embrassant une fois encore. Tu es magnifique.

- Merci, tu es très beau toi aussi. Il faut que je sois à la hauteur, avec toutes ces femmes qui te tournent autour, dit-elle en essayant d'échapper à ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il en resserrant son étreinte, un sourire illuminant maintenant tout son visage. Serais-tu jalouse ?

- Non, dit-elle en boudant comme une enfant.

Il la serra à l'étouffer et regarda le ciel en riant.

- Elle est jalouse ! Merci mon Dieu ! Je ne pouvais pas recevoir un plus beau cadeau de Noël !

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda-t-elle étonnée. C'est normal que je sois jalouse, je suis ta femme, tu es beau comme un Dieu et toutes ces femmes qui sont sans arrêt pendues à ton bras. Bien sûr que je suis jalouse. Je t'aime Albert, et tu es à moi, à moi seule, ne l'oublie jamais, lui dit-elle en utilisant les mots qu'il avait lui-même employé quelques mois auparavant.

Il la regarda un instant silencieusement, presque choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis, il la souleva et la porta jusqu'au lit.

- Albert, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous sommes déjà en retard, dit-elle sans essayer de se débattre pour autant.

- Et bien nous le serons encore plus, dit-il en plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

Elle éclata de rire et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, heureuse d'être dans ses bras, heureuse de voir qu'il l'aimait et la désirait.

- Ah vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Adam Abbott en les voyant arriver une heure plus tard. Nous avons commencé sans vous, dit-il en soulevant sa coupe de champagne.

- Oui, désolé pour le retard, nous avons eu un petit contretemps, dit Albert en lançant un regard pétillant à sa femme.

- Je suis passé devant votre maison il y a une demi-heure et j'ai bien entendu votre petit « contretemps », dit en riant Alexander Cook, l'autre médecin de la mission.

Tout le monde partit à rire et Candy sentit son teint devenir betterave. Toutes les femmes de l'assistance la regardaient avec envie.

- Que voulez-vous, nous sommes toujours des jeunes mariés, répondit Albert sans se démonter, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Venez vous assoir et savourez une coupe de champagne, dit Adam, essayant changer de sujet en voyant l'embarras de Candy.

La soirée se déroula ainsi, dans la bonne humeur, à rire, à raconter des anecdotes, à parler de leur travail à la mission, de ce qu'ils voudraient faire pour améliorer le quotidien des gens. Ils parlèrent bien sûr aussi de la guerre qui faisait toujours rage en Europe. Ils dégustèrent du champagne et partagèrent un succulent repas. Merci à Albert pour tout cela. Dès qu'ils s'étaient installés, ils avaient fait le tour de la mission pour noter ce qu'il manquait à tous les niveaux. Pour l'hôpital, pour la réserve et pour la mission en général. Albert avait également pensé aux soirées qu'ils seraient susceptibles de faire, comme Noël et le Nouvel An, et avait envoyé sa liste à Georges. Un mois et demi plus tard, ils recevaient tout par bateau. Il avait même demandé un gramophone et grâce à lui ce soir, ils allaient pouvoir danser.

- Tu es heureuse mon amour ? Demanda Albert, tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils dansaient langoureusement sur la musique du gramophone.

- Comme je ne l'ai jamais été, répondit-elle en souriant amoureusement.

- Est-ce que tu es encore jalouse ? Dit-il, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Ca dépend. Si je te dis que je le suis toujours, est-ce que tu vas essayer de me convaincre que j'ai tord comme tout à l'heure ?

Elle lui sourit malicieusement et sentit son regard lui brûler la peau.

- Rentrons, dit-il simplement.

- Albert ? Demanda Candy cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils étaient allongés nus l'un contre l'autre.

- Hum ? Répondit-il en caressant doucement son corps, le regard absent.

- Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

- Comme je ne l'ai jamais été, répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais l'être plus ?

- Non, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Albert, nous n'en avons jamais discuté mais, … est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fonde une famille ?

- Bien sûr, quelle question ! Je veux plein d'enfants avec des boucles et des taches de rousseur, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le nez. Pourquoi ?

Elle lui sourit tendrement, prit sa main et la posa sur son ventre.

- Joyeux Noël mon chéri.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et l'instant d'après, une ombre de tristesse traversa son regard.

- Tu n'es pas heureux ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Si, si bien sûr que je suis heureux, je suis très heureux.

- Alors pourquoi cette tristesse dans ton regard ?

Il resta silencieux un instant, caressant son ventre.

- C'est juste que j'aurais voulu t'avoir pour moi tout seul pendant encore quelques temps. Une fois que tu seras mère, je serai relégué au second plan, nous ne passerons plus de moments comme nous passons actuellement. Et puis ça veut aussi dire que nous allons devoir repartir. Tu ne peux pas avoir un enfant dans les conditions dans lesquelles nous vivons ici. Si nous étions à Chicago les choses seraient différentes.

Candy s'éloigna de lui et se mit à pleurer doucement.

- Candy mon amour, pardonne moi, je suis égoïste. Bien sûr que je suis heureux. Nous aurons un merveilleux enfant et nous serons les parents les plus heureux du monde.

- C'est faux. Tu as raison, à cause de cette grossesse, il va falloir repartir et je n'ai pas envie de repartir. Et tu as aussi raison sur le fait que les choses seront différentes entre nous et je ne veux pas que ça change, je suis enfin heureuse et je veux que ça continue. Et il y a autre chose. Je sais que toutes les jeunes femmes rêvent de fonder une famille et moi aussi. Mais pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt, je ne suis pas prête. J'adore mon travail et je n'ai pas envie de le quitter si vite.

Candy pensa à son amie Annie qui était enceinte également et en était tellement heureuse. Leurs enfants n'auraient que quelques mois d'écart et grandiraient ensemble, comme leurs mères avant eux. Pourquoi cette vision angélique était si douloureuse pour Candy ? Peut-être parce que dans ses rêves de maternité, ses enfants avaient les yeux bleus profond et les cheveux châtains ? Les enfants de Terry ? Pourtant elle aimait Albert, sincèrement, et savait que sa place était auprès de lui, qu'il serait le père de ses enfants. Ces pensées firent redoubler ses larmes.

Il la regarda, impuissant. Sa petite femme si joyeuse, si douce et si forte. Bien sûr qu'il la comprenait. Lui aussi voulait fonder une famille avec elle, mais il aurait voulu attendre qu'ils soient rentrés en Amérique. Ici, c'était un peu leur paradis à eux, leur lune de miel. Une année, ils avaient une année pour eux, rien que pour eux et tout tombait à l'eau soudainement. Il se sentait coupable. Toutes ces nuits d'amour qu'ils avaient passées, cette passion qui les rongeait et qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à assouvir. Ils avaient été insouciants, ils n'avaient pas pensé aux conséquences, ils n'avaient pas voulu y penser. Ils s'aimaient et voulaient s'aimer encore et encore, sans contraintes. Pourquoi la vie les rattrapait-elle toujours ? Il sentit les larmes inonder ses yeux et la prit dans ses bras tendrement pour la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Trois semaines plus tard, Candy perdit son enfant. Ils pleurèrent longuement aussi cette nuit là. Des larmes de soulagement, des larmes de tristesse, des larmes de culpabilité, comme si ce petit être avait su, comme s'il avait décidé de ne pas rester, parce qu'ils ne le méritaient pas…

**oooooo**

Mai mille neuf cent dix sept.

Il avançait péniblement. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Ses jambes le portaient à peine tant l'immense fatigue qu'il ressentait l'envahissait peu à peu. Sa tête lui faisait mal, tout tournait autour de lui et il sentait son corps se consumer par la fièvre. Il trébucha et s'effondra sur le sol. Il releva la tête et aperçu non loin les hauts rondins de bois qui composaient l'enceinte de la mission. Encore quelques dizaines de mètres et il arriverait enfin. Il se releva péniblement et reprit la course vers son salut. Les portes s'ouvrirent à son arrivée et le garde qui marchait déjà vers lui fut la dernière chose qu'il vit, avant de sombrer dans un trou noir.

- Posez le sur la table, je vais chercher le Docteur Abbott, dit Candy en voyant arriver le régisseur soutenu par l'un des gardes.

Elle sortit de la salle d'examen pour se précipiter dans l'un des dortoirs de la clinique où Adam Abbott faisait sa visite matinale.

- Adam, vite, c'est Oba.

Adam Abbott releva la tête vers la voix de Candy et vit l'inquiétude sur son visage. Il sortit précipitamment et la suivit vers la salle d'examen pendant qu'elle lui rapportait ce qu'elle avait pu constater des symptômes dont souffrait leur patient. L'inquiétude de Candy l'envahit peu à peu.

- Oba, c'est moi le Docteur Adam, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant auprès du jeune homme.

Celui-ci fit un signe de tête en essayant de masquer une grimace de douleur.

- Où as-tu mal ?

- Partout, dit-il d'une voix faible. Partout dans les jambes, les bras, la tête, le ventre. Je me sens très faible Docteur. C'est arrivé d'un coup, dit-il en se mettant à trembler violemment.

- Diarrhées, vomissements, vertiges ? Demanda encore Adam. Oba confirma ses soupçons.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, nous allons nous occuper de toi. Rosemary, occupe-toi de lui, dit-il à une des infirmières qui se tenait près de la porte, attirée par l'appel de Candy. Mets le dans la chambre trois. Essaye de faire baisser sa fièvre et recueille un échantillon d'urine. Et demande à Alexander de me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Candy, suis-moi.

Candy et Adam s'enfermèrent dans le bureau du médecin.

- Ce n'est pas possible Adam, ça ne peut pas être ça, c'est une maladie qui s'attaque essentiellement aux jeunes enfants et aux femmes enceintes.

- Tu pense à la Malaria n'est-ce pas ? Je me doutais que tu avais reconnu les symptômes. Et bien si Candy j'en ai bien peur, je pense que c'est une forme plus virulente. J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette forme rare de Malaria qui s'attaque à tout être humain, sans exception. Si c'est le cas, nous sommes à l'aube d'une grave épidémie.

- Mais nos stocks de quinine sont faibles. Comment allons-nous nous en sortir ?

- Il faut dès à présent prendre des dispositions pour essayer de limiter l'épidémie. Peux-tu t'en charger pendant que j'informe Alexander ? demanda-t-il alors que le second médecin franchissait le seuil de la porte.

- J'y vais.

Candy se précipita hors de la clinique. Elle héla Dele, un des hommes qui s'occupait de l'intendance du camp.

- Dele, rassembles des hommes, prends le camion et vas en ville. Fais toutes les couturières de la ville. Rapportes tout le voilage, la toile et le lin que tu trouveras. Vas aussi à l'hôpital et au dispensaire. Demandes-leur de la quinine, tout ce qu'ils pourront te donner. Ensuite, trouves toute la citronnelle que tu pourras et rapportes la. Vite !

- Bien Madame Candy, dit le jeune homme en appelant déjà plusieurs de ses collègues.

- Et Dele, passes par la réserve et demandes à Albert de venir me voir au plus vite.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, le camp s'organisa pour faire face à l'épidémie. Les soupçons de Malaria furent confirmés lorsqu'on trouva du sang dans les urines d'Oba. Déjà deux autres cas étaient apparus, regroupés dans une des salles de la clinique pour ne pas inquiéter les autres malades.

La Malaria était une maladie qui se contractait par la piqure des moustiques. Chaque fenêtre de chaque bâtiment avait été condamnée par des moustiquaires de fortune. De la citronnelle avait été plantée, étalée, broyée autour des maisons et du camp pour tenter de refouler les moustiques.

Au bout de deux semaines, vingt-quatre cas étaient recensés, dont dix étaient déjà morts. Oba s'en était sortit grâce à la quinine que possédait la clinique et à sa forte corpulence. Maintenant, le stock de quinine qu'avait rapporté Dele diminuait de jours en jours. Albert avait immédiatement télégraphié à Georges de leur faire parvenir au plus vite tous les produits nécessaires à éradiquer la maladie mais Candy et lui savaient qu'ils mettraient trop longtemps à leur parvenir. Le camion était parti plusieurs jours auparavant vers une des villes du nord pour essayer de renouveler leurs stocks mais ils avaient peu d'espoir. S'ils apprenaient qu'il y avait une grave épidémie de Malaria, ils voudraient sûrement garder leurs médicaments au cas où ils seraient frappés à leur tour.

**oooooo**

Juillet mille neuf cent dix sept.

Candy entra dans l'un des dortoirs de la clinique. Une forte odeur de transpiration mêlée d'excréments et de vomissures lui saisit les narines. Ils avaient beau désinfecter les sols et les instruments et régulièrement nettoyer les corps et changer les paillasses, l'odeur persistait. Elle avança à grands pas vers l'une des couches. Des cheveux blonds collés de sueur sortaient de sous la couverture. Elle avait pourtant lavé son grand corps malade une demi-heure plus tôt, avant de rentrer rapidement pour faire elle-même sa toilette et manger quelque chose pour tenir le coup pendant cette longue journée qui s'annonçait.

Albert s'était effondré la veille au soir dans la cuisine alors qu'il préparait leur repas. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle n'avait pas vu les symptômes pourtant évidents. Depuis, elle était à son chevet, le plus souvent possible. Elle regarda avec angoisse, les yeux remplis de larmes, son mari se tordre de douleur dont le front brûlant de fièvre ruisselait de sueur et qu'un violent tremblement secouait fréquemment. Elle savait que si l'on ne trouvait pas rapidement de quinine, Albert ne survivrait sûrement pas. Ils dénombraient déjà plus de cent morts sur cent quarante malades traités. Les doses de médicament injectées n'étaient pas suffisantes pour les plus faibles d'entre eux et maintenant, ils n'avaient quasiment plus rien. Candy sortit de sa poche un petit flacon et en versa le contenu dans un verre d'eau. Elle souleva doucement la tête d'Albert et lui fit boire le mélange. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. D'autres malades étaient à un stade plus avancé que lui dans la maladie et elle venait d'administrer une des dernières doses de quinine à son mari. Elle leva les yeux vers le lit qui se trouvait juste à côté et découvrit avec douleur que le masque de la mort s'était posé sur le visage de Rosemary, sa collègue_. « Une de plus »_ se dit-elle tristement. Elle posa un dernier regard sur son mari et se leva pour reprendre son travail auprès de ses autres malades.

- Candy, l'appela Adam Abbott une heure plus tard. Apporte-moi les deux dernières doses de quinine.

Candy tourna vers lui ses grands yeux émeraude ourlés de cernes qui déjà s'emplissaient de larmes et lui tendit le dernier flacon.

- C'est tout ce qu'il reste ? lui demanda-t-il étonné et découragé. Mais je suis certain que ce matin encore il restait un deuxième flacon. As-tu bien cherché ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui offrit un regard agonisant de honte et de désespoir.

- Tu l'as donné à Albert, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolée, Adam. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à le perdre. Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé, pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte, j'en mourrais. Je sais que la dose que je lui ai donnée n'est pas suffisante mais sa santé a toujours été bonne et j'espère que ça aidera à le sauver. Pardonne-moi. Tu pourras me dénoncer une fois que tout cela sera fini, si toutefois nous survivons.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Candy, je te comprends. Moi aussi je souhaite qu'Albert s'en sorte. De toute façon, deux doses ou rien du tout ne changera sûrement rien à l'état de nos malades.

Cela faisait quatre jours maintenant qu'Albert avait contracté la maladie et aucune amélioration n'était à noter. Les réserves de quinine étaient vides et les morts augmentaient. Candy passait ses journées auprès des autres malades et ses nuits au chevet d'Albert. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi ? Elle avait arrêté de compter. Elle pleurait doucement en tenant la main de son mari. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le perdre. Elle l'aimait, sincèrement, profondément. Il était son passé, son présent et son futur. Il était auprès d'elle depuis tellement d'années, à prendre soin d'elle, à la soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Il était son quotidien depuis si longtemps que sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens s'il la quittait. Ses idées devenaient sombres. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de continuer à se battre s'il partait. La vie lui avait déjà tout pris. Ses parents, Anthony, Alistair, Terry, l'enfant qu'elle avait porté quelques semaines… Si elle lui prenait aussi Albert, elle renoncerait, elle ne continuerait pas cette vie remplie de malheurs.

Un charnier avait été creusé à l'extérieur du camp où l'on entassait les cadavres qu'on recouvrait de chaux. Plusieurs de ses collègues étaient du nombre, le prêtre de la mission, certains employés de la réserve. Ses yeux se brouillèrent à nouveau en imaginant le corps d'Albert aligné à côté des autres. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

Candy se redressa douloureusement et essaya de dénouer ses jambes lourdes. C'est assise par terre à côté de la paillasse d'Albert qu'elle passait ses nuits depuis plusieurs jours et cette fois-ci, c'était plus difficile que les autres. Elle se sentait courbaturée, ses muscles lui faisaient mal et elle avait l'impression qu'on emprisonnait sa tête à l'intérieur d'un étau. Elle avait eu des nausées le matin même et ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle en comprenait les raisons. Elle avait été contaminée. Elle sentait la fièvre monter et savait que d'ici peu, elle perdrait connaissance. Elle s'allongea auprès d'Albert et attendit de se faire emporter par la maladie. Au loin, elle entendait de l'agitation mais ne parvenait déjà plus à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Peu à peu, elle arrêta de se battre, et sombra.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 – Home sweet home**

_« La naissance est un acte sonore, une action qui engendre le bruit : chaque naissance est un cri qui se déroule, se répercute à travers la vie. »_

_Yvette Naubert_

La sensation du linge humide sur son corps meurtri lui faisait du bien. Sa tête était lourde et brumeuse. Ses yeux essayaient de s'ouvrir mais ses paupières ne parvenaient pas à obéir. Son cerveau tira une sonnette d'alarme lorsqu'il s'aperçu du soin et de la lenteur que l'on portait à sa toilette. Ces gestes n'étaient pas médicaux. La tendresse et l'application à la tâche fit parcourir dans son corps rompu une vague de sensations bien connue. Ses paupières finirent par s'ouvrir péniblement.

- Albert, dit-elle dans un souffle en reconnaissant la silhouette penchée sur elle.

- Candy, mon amour, ça y est tu es revenue à toi. La fièvre est tombée ce matin mais je m'inquiétais que tu n'aies toujours pas repris connaissance.

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle en refermant ses paupières douloureuses.

- Tu es à la maison. Adam a bien voulu que je te ramène lorsque j'ai été guéri. De toute façon, ils manquaient de personnel alors un patient de moins ne les dérangeait pas.

- Combien de temps ?

- Ca fait sept jours que tu es malade et quatre que tu es ici. Tu as été contaminée au moment où les médicaments envoyés par Georges sont arrivés. On peut remercier le ciel qu'il ait été aussi réactif car le camion est revenu bredouille de ses recherches dans le nord. Tu as tout de suite été traitée à la quinine mais ton corps ne parvenait pas à réagir au traitement. Au début en tout cas. Je suis revenu à moi deux jours plus tard et on m'a appris que tu étais malade à ton tour. J'étais tellement inquiet que ça m'a donné un coup de fouet. Dès le lendemain, je m'occupais personnellement de toi selon les instructions d'Adam. Je t'ai ramenée à la maison et j'ai attendu à ton chevet que la fièvre passe. Je t'ai administrée des doses régulières de quinine, je t'ai lavée et hydratée régulièrement. Et te voilà, enfin guérie. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre mon amour, dit-il en s'effondrant soudainement et en laissant aller ses larmes de soulagement.

- Albert… dit-elle en mettant sa main dans ses cheveux. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur de te perdre. Si tu étais mort, je serais morte aussi, de chagrin si la malaria n'avait pas voulu de moi.

- C'est fini maintenant. Nous sommes guéris tous les deux. Rentrons maintenant Candy. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre à nouveau. Il faut retourner à Chicago.

- Albert, mon aimé, tu sais que ça ne serait pas correct de faire ça. Nous avons souffert de nombreuses pertes à la mission et on ne peut pas les abandonner maintenant.

Albert la regarda tristement. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter, elle ne voudrait pas abandonner les autres.

- D'accord, mon amour, restons encore un peu. Mais dès que de nouveaux volontaires arriveront, nous rentrerons. Promis ?

- Promis, répondit-elle en se laissant porter par la fatigue.

**oooooo**

_« New York, vingt-sept août mille neuf cent dix sept._

_Ma chère Candy,_

_Pardonne mon silence pendant ses dernières semaines mais j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'apprendre. Je suis maman ! Quelle sensation merveilleuse ! Notre fils est né le sept juillet au matin, après m'avoir fait souffrir le martyr toute la nuit. Que de douleurs mais que de bonheurs également. Nous l'avons appelé Alistair, comme son cher oncle que nous aimions tant et qui nous a quittés si brutalement._

_J'ai hâte que tu le vois, il est magnifique ! Un savant mélange entre Archi et moi. Les cheveux cendrés de son père et les yeux de sa mère. C'est un ange, il ne pleure quasiment jamais._

_Pardonne-moi, je ne parle que de mon fils et je te néglige ma chérie._

_Qu'en est-il de vous ? Je tremble encore en pensant que vous avez tous deux failli mourir dans cette horrible épidémie. T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point je t'admire ? Oui, sûrement, mais laisse-moi te le dire encore. Tu es tellement courageuse Candy. Après toutes les horribles choses que tu as traversées tout au long de ta vie, tu ne prends pas cinq minutes pour penser à toi et savourer ton bonheur. Non, tu dois t'occuper des autres, c'est dans ta nature. Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais quitté la mission dès les premiers cas de Malaria. Mais toi non, tu es restée pour soigner les autres au péril de ta vie. Réflexion faite, si j'avais été à ta place je ne serais jamais allée en Afrique ! Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…_

_Cela fait plus d'un an que vous êtes partis et tu me manques terriblement. Quand reviendras-tu Candy ?_

_Je ne suis pas la seule à m'impatienter, tu sais ? Le pauvre Georges est harcelé par la Grand Tante pour qu'il « somme » Albert de rentrer et assumer ses responsabilités de chef de famille. Je doute que Georges ne dise quoi que ce soit à Albert de tout cela mais il faut tout de même que vous sachiez qu'elle ne décolère pas depuis l'annonce de votre mariage. Je sais par Archi qu'elle a contacté des avocats lorsqu'elle l'a appris pour savoir s'il y avait un recours possible, vu que tu étais la fille adoptive d'Albert. Je ne sais pas comment Georges et lui ont fait, mais il s'avère qu'il n'y a plus trace nulle part de vos anciens liens de parenté. Certaines pages des livres de famille ont même été arrachées. Georges en a pris pour son grade mais est resté stoïque comme à son habitude en prétendant n'être au courant de rien. Archi et moi riions sous cape…_

_Même si elle a fini par s'avouer vaincue, elle en veut toujours terriblement à Albert, et à toi aussi, bien entendu, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau. Même si tu avais épousé le Tsar de Russie, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de te le reprocher…_

_Candy ma chérie, je dois m'arrêter là car mon fils me rappelle qu'il est l'heure de le nourrir._

_J'espère que dans ta prochaine lettre, tu m'annonceras la date de votre retour._

_Prenez bien soin de vous._

_Avec toute ma tendresse._

_Annie »_

**oooooo**

Février mille neuf cent dix huit.

Candy sortit des toilettes de la clinique après avoir une fois de plus rendu son petit-déjeuner. Adam Abbott remarqua son teint blanc et alla vers elle.

- Les nausées matinales n'ont pas cessé ?

- Toujours pas, répondit-elle. Je pensais pourtant qu'arrivée à la fin du premier trimestre, elles s'arrêteraient.

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas dit à Albert ?

- Pas encore mais je vais devoir lui dire. Tu sais que je voulais être sûre de ne pas le perdre comme la dernière fois avant de lui dire. Maintenant que les trois premiers mois sont passés, je n'ai plus le choix.

- Tu as l'air mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui en parler. Penses-tu qu'il n'en serait pas heureux ?

- Oh si, je sais qu'il sera heureux. Nous en avons beaucoup parlé depuis l'épidémie et nous sommes prêts tous les deux. Mais je sais que dès qu'il le saura, il voudra qu'on reparte pour Chicago.

- Et il a raison Candy. Tu sais toi-même que ce ne sont pas les meilleures conditions pour avoir un enfant. De plus, il vaut mieux que ta grossesse ne soit pas trop avancée lorsque vous prendrez le chemin du retour. C'est un voyage long et fatigant.

Candy et Albert se trouvaient sous le patio de leur maison, profitant de cette chaude soirée d'hiver. Au Nigéria, les saisons ne se distinguaient que de quelques degrés.

Candy avait été soucieuse pendant tout le repas. Elle ne savait pas comment Albert allait prendre le fait qu'elle lui ait caché sa grossesse pendant trois mois. Elle soupira pour s'armer de courage et prit tendrement la main de son mari.

- Albert mon aimé, il y a quelque chose d'important dont je veux te parler.

Il la regarda tendrement en caressant sa main de son pouce.

- Je suis enceinte, dit-elle simplement.

Il continua à la regarder un instant puis dévia son regard vers un point invisible dans la nuit.

- Je sais, répondit-il calmement.

- Tu sais ? Mais comment ? Adam t'aurait-il parlé ?

Albert sourit. Bien sûr, son ami était au courant. Il était médecin et proche de Candy, il avait dû être le premier informé.

- Non Candy, ce n'est pas Adam qui me l'a dit.

Candy était de plus en plus étonnée. Seul Adam savait. Ses collègues avaient bien remarqué ses nausées matinales mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte des effets qu'avait eu la Malaria sur son corps.

- Qui alors ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Personne. Me crois-tu si naïf ? J'ai bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans ton cycle et bien que tu essaies de me le cacher, j'ai remarqué que tu étais souvent malade le matin. Ca fait plus d'un mois que je sais, mais j'ai respecté ta décision de me tenir à l'écart. Même si j'ai été clair sur le fait que je voulais agrandir notre famille, je sais que la réaction que j'ai eue l'an dernier t'a blessée et j'ai préféré attendre que tu te sentes prête à m'en parler.

- Albert, non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle en le forçant à la regarder. Si j'ai attendu c'est parce que je voulais être sûre de ne pas le perdre, comme la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas souhaité te tenir à l'écart, juste te protéger.

Il leva la main pour caresser sa joue.

- Je t'aime tellement mon amour, dit-il tendrement, les yeux brillants. Tu me fais le plus beau cadeau qui soit.

Il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, puis son nez et son front avant de la serrer possessivement dans ses bras. Sa main descendit sur son ventre qu'il caressa avec douceur, les larmes aux yeux.

- Non mon aimé, c'est toi qui me fait le plus beau cadeau qui soit, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la main d'Albert.

- Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

- Oui, que nous devons rentrer.

- Oui, nous devons rentrer, répéta-t-il.

Puis, respirant le parfum de son cou, elle sentit un courant électrique monter le long de son échine. Elle leva la main et la posa sur sa poitrine.

- Albert, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Hmm ?

- Mes hormones me rendent folles.

Il se détacha de leur étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux, le regard pétillant.

- Plus que d'habitude ? Demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé pendant que le coin de sa bouche dessinait déjà un sourire taquin. Il connaissait parfaitement l'appétit sexuel de sa femme qui l'enchantait d'avantage chaque jour.

- Tu n'as pas idée… répondit-elle, les paupières à moitié fermées, regardant sensuellement les lèvres pleines de son mari.

Albert n'eut besoin de rien de plus pour s'embraser dans la seconde. Il mit son bras sous les jambes de son épouse et la souleva aussi facilement que s'il s'était agit d'un fétu de paille pour l'emporter à l'intérieur de la maison.

**oooooo**

Le mois de mars laissa la place à avril et Albert et Candy quittèrent la mission et l'Afrique. Le voyage du retour serait long. Soucieux de l'état de son épouse, Albert avait prévu de nombreuses étapes à leur voyage. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de traverser à nouveau la France et opta plutôt pour l'Amérique du Sud. Ils feraient le chemin en paquebot pour la traversée de l'Atlantique et sur des navires postaux pour le reste du voyage.

C'est ainsi que début avril, ils embarquèrent sur un bateau postal en direction de Las Palmas, Canaris, où ils arrivèrent sept jours plus tard. Candy se reposa une semaine dans un hôtel luxueux au bord d'une plage de sable fin. Paysage paradisiaque s'il en est. Ils montèrent ensuite à bord du Lutetia, qui faisait escale entre Lisbonne et Rio de Janeiro, qu'ils atteignirent neuf jours après. A nouveau, Albert souhaita laisser quelques jours à son épouse pour se reposer avant d'embarquer sur un navire postal qui les amènerait aux États-Unis en deux semaines. Deux semaines éprouvantes sur un bateau qui n'avait pas pour habitude de recevoir des passagers. Candy pourrait profiter encore du climat chaud de la Floride à leur arrivée. Ils prendraient ensuite le train, dans un wagon privé et luxueux, jusqu'à New-York, où les attendraient Annie, Archi et leur fils Alistair, environ huit semaines après leur départ.

**oooooo**

Mai mille neuf cent dix huit.

Terry entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. La pièce était sombre, uniquement éclairée par une simple lampe de chevet. Il avança vers le lit, s'assit sur une chaise et prit la main de Susanna dans la sienne. La conversation qu'il avait eue quelques instants plus tôt avec le médecin lui revenait en mémoire. Susanna souffrait de la grippe espagnole, une victime de plus au tableau de chasse de ce fléau qui avait pris le monde d'assaut en cette année mille neuf cent dix huit. Sa fin était proche, au plus quelques jours. Mais sa santé n'avait jamais été bonne et il savait, en entendant le souffle rauque émanant de ses poumons, qu'elle ne passerait sûrement pas la nuit.

Il pensa tristement aux quelques années qu'ils avaient partagées depuis ce terrible soir d'hiver mille neuf cent quatorze, où sa vie et celle de la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer depuis le premier regard, sur ce navire les emportant tous deux vers l'Angleterre, avaient basculé.

Il était resté avec Susanna, par devoir, à la demande de Candy, promettant de rendre la jeune actrice amputée heureuse. Mais il avait lamentablement échoué. Bien sûr, il était resté auprès d'elle et bien sûr, il l'avait épousée, mais n'avait jamais pu la rendre heureuse. Ca lui était impossible.

Il avait très rapidement emménagé dans la grande demeure des Marlowe, Madame Marlowe faisant office de chaperon jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient mariés. Mais Terry n'était pas pressé de se lier pour la vie à la jeune femme. Pourtant, elle lui était totalement dévouée et il savait qu'il aurait pu profiter de la situation en se laissant aller à ses plus bas instincts. Mais cette idée seule lui donnait la nausée.

Chaque jour, elle le regardait avec un visage remplit d'adoration, chaque jour elle espérait qu'il fasse un pas vers elle, le premier pas vers le bonheur. Chaque nuit, elle priait pour qu'il apparaisse sur le seuil de sa chambre pour l'aimer comme un homme et une femme sont supposés s'aimer, mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Il ne pouvait pas.

Chaque soir, en s'endormant, après s'être noyé dans une bouteille d'alcool en espérant atténuer un peu sa peine, il se demandait pourquoi ce projecteur ne lui était pas tombé dessus, le libérant de la prison dans laquelle il vivait depuis.

Un seul regard sur le visage de Susanna lui rappelait son amour perdu et chaque jour il la haïssait d'avantage de lui avoir enlevé le seul bonheur de sa vie. Il supportait à peine d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle, répondant par des « hmm, hmm » aux conversations qu'elle tenait pour elle seule, se hâtant de finir son repas pour pouvoir se retirer dans sa chambre loin de la personnalité étouffante de la jeune femme. Susanna n'était pas naïve, elle savait que Terry aimait toujours Candy. Elle pensait que s'il pouvait enfin tourner la page, s'il n'avait plus d'espoir, il finirait par l'épouser.

Et l'occasion se présenta. Un matin, alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, Susanna se fit un malin plaisir à mettre sous les yeux de Terry la une d'un journal national, annonçant le mariage du chef de la famille Andrew, William Albert Andrew, avec sa protégée, Candice Neige Andrew.

Candy était magnifique sur la photo, prise quelques semaines avant leur mariage, au bal organisé chez les Livingston la veille de leur départ pour l'Afrique, et le regard amoureux qu'elle échangeait avec Albert aspira toute force en lui.

_« Candy mon amour, tu m'as donc oublié ? Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir d'en épouser un autre alors que je suis fiancé à Susanna ? Albert est un homme bien, je suis sûr qu'il te rendra heureuse. Mais n'oublie pas que je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que toi mon amour. »_

Susanna eut un rire mauvais en voyant la tristesse sur le visage de Terry. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui lança le journal à la figure. Ensuite, il se leva et partit pour le théâtre. Il resta absent une semaine, et Susanna, après cela, se garda bien d'évoquer à nouveau Candy.

Mais elle ne s'était pas trompée et quelques semaines plus tard, Terry lui demanda de choisir une date pour leur mariage. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimerait jamais, mais il devait faire comme Candy, il devait tenir sa promesse.

Pourtant les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas et il haïssait Susanna toujours plus. Il avait définitivement perdu Candy à cause d'elle. Il n'avait même pas pu l'embrasser sur l'Autel, lorsque l'abbé lui avait dit qu'il pouvait embrasser la mariée. Il s'était fait violence pour l'embrasser sur le front, sentant le dégoût lui monter à la bouche.

Quelques semaines après leur mariage, Susanna, déçue de constater qu'il n'était pas pressé d'accomplir son devoir conjugal, lui demanda pourquoi ils ne partageaient pas le même lit. Terry, mal à l'aise et toujours plus dégoûté que jamais à l'idée d'une intimité entre eux, trouva comme piteuse excuse que c'était préférable dans son état, qu'il ne voulait pas heurter sa jambe malade involontairement pendant la nuit.

Ce soir là, Susanna avait explosé, lui reprochant son comportement toujours distant et les excuses qu'il produisait sans cesse pour éviter de passer quelques moments en sa compagnie. Ne réussissant pas à retenir la haine qui montait en lui, il lui avait répondu qu'il lui avait promis de rester auprès d'elle tout au long de sa vie mais que ça n'impliquait pas qu'il doive avoir des sentiments pour elle et encore moins devenir intimes ! Son cœur appartenait à une autre, elle le savait depuis le début, et ça ne changerait jamais.

Après cette dispute, le couple Grandchester s'éloigna un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Susanna et Madame Marlowe finirent par se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'elles avaient commise en accablant Terry de reproches quant à l'accident qui avait couté la jambe et la carrière de Susanna, et le chantage affectif qui s'en était suivi. Maintenant, tout le monde était malheureux. Susanna du rejet de son époux, Terry d'être condamné à vie à cette mascarade, et Madame Marlowe de découvrir sa fille plus malheureuse chaque jour.

Terry regarda le visage paisible de Susanna lorsque qu'elle rendit son dernier souffle. Une immense vague de tristesse le submergea à cet instant. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à mieux dissimuler ses sentiments à l'égard de Susanna, de n'avoir pas eu la force de lui montrer un minimum de tendresse alors qu'il lui devait la vie, et ainsi, la rendre un tant soit peu heureuse.

Oui mais quelle vie !

Il était honteux de sentir le soulagement d'être enfin libéré de son fardeau et désespéré que Candy soit mariée alors qu'il était enfin libre. Leur vie n'avait été qu'une succession de rendez-vous manqués, celui-ci n'en était qu'un de plus.

**oooooo**

Juin mille neuf cent dix huit.

Albert et Candy étaient enfin arrivés chez Archi et Annie. Leur appartement, au dernier étage d'un immeuble récent et luxueux, se situait dans l'Upper West Side, tout près de l'Université de Columbia. Il se composait d'un grand salon donnant sur une vaste terrasse, d'une salle à manger, d'une bibliothèque qui faisait aussi office de bureau à Archibald, d'une chambre de maître, d'une nurserie et de deux chambres d'ami. Chaque chambre possédait sa propre salle de bain avec tout le confort moderne.

Annie regardait tendrement son amie. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en découvrant une Candy grosse de sept mois. Celle-ci s'était bien gardée de lui en faire part dans leur correspondance. Elle était maintenant confortablement installée dans l'un des sofas du salon et nourrissait le petit Alistair, qui semblait ravi et fasciné de découvrir cette tante dont sa mère lui avait tant parlé.

- Tu sembles fatiguée Candy. Votre voyage a été long et pénible et Alistair fait son poids maintenant qu'il aura bientôt un an. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Vous m'avez tellement manquée que je veux profiter de vous le plus possible. Et puis ce petit homme est tellement adorable. J'ai tellement hâte d'arriver au terme de ma grossesse pour tenir enfin le mien dans mes bras.

- Je te comprends, j'étais comme toi il y a un an. Tu verras, c'est magnifique de donner la vie. Lorsqu'on te le met dans les bras la première fois, tu as l'impression que jamais auparavant tu n'as aimé quelqu'un comme tu l'aimes déjà. C'est en tout cas ce que j'ai ressenti, et Archibald m'en fait la réflexion assez souvent, finit-elle en riant doucement.

- Alors c'est vrai qu'un enfant change un couple ? Demanda Candy inquiète en se remémorant les paroles d'Albert un an et demi auparavant. Délaisses-tu son père depuis que ton fils est né ? Est-ce que … l'intimité que vous partagiez a disparue ? demanda-t-elle gênée de poser une question aussi intime.

Annie sourit et lui prit la main.

- En effet, les choses sont différentes, mais elles sont toujours merveilleuses, ne t'inquiète pas. Avant, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de m'occuper d'Archi. Depuis qu'Ali est né, au moins je m'occupe pendant la journée. Mais mes soirées sont toujours consacrées à mon mari et nous nous aimons toujours autant, la rassura-t-elle. Mais pour toi Candy, c'est différent. Tu n'as jamais été une femme au foyer. Albert t'a toujours connue comme une femme active et l'attention que tu portais à tes malades, tu la porteras à ton enfant. L'amour que tu ressens pour Albert n'en sera pas entachée. L'amour que l'on porte à son enfant est différent de celui que l'on éprouve pour son mari. Il ne peut pas le remplacer puisqu'il ne vient pas de la même partie du cœur. Notre cœur est grand Candy et il peut aimer plus d'une personne à la fois, de façon bien différente.

Candy regarda son amie. Elle sentait un double sens dans ses paroles. Serait-il possible qu'Annie sache que Candy aimait déjà deux personnes profondément mais de façon totalement différente ?

_« Terry, je suis si près de toi à cet instant. Je sais que tu es quelque part dans cette ville et j'aimerais tant te voir. Mais quelle serait ta réaction si tu me voyais enceinte d'un autre homme ? Sais-tu que je suis mariée à Albert ? Et Susanna, t'a-t-elle donné des enfants ? Porte-t-elle ou a-t-elle porté cet enfant qui aurait dû être le mien ? Jamais je n'aurai le courage de le demander à Annie. Jamais je n'aurai la force de retenir mes larmes si elle m'apprenait que tu lui as fait des enfants. Il vaut mieux que je ne sache rien de toi et que je me concentre sur ma vie, sur mon époux et l'enfant que je porte. »_

Sentant les larmes qu'elle combattait gagner du terrain sur sa volonté, elle prétexta une fatigue soudaine et se retira dans sa chambre.

Candy était allongée sur le lit mais ne parvenait pas à dormir. Ses pensées vagabondaient. Elle écoutait les bruits de la ville, les bruits de l'appartement. Leur chambre était située non loin de la bibliothèque et elle entendait les voix étouffées d'Archi et d'Albert. Elle s'aperçu peu à peu que le ton montait mais ne distinguait plus que la voix d'Albert. Quelques minutes plus tard, son mari entra dans leur chambre. Il ôta son veston et ses chaussures et vint s'allonger auprès d'elle.

- Annie m'a dit que je te trouverais là. Comment vas-tu mon amour ? lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Quels étaient ces haussements de voix que j'ai entendus à l'instant ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Rien, fit-il d'un geste évasif de la main, la Grand Tante Ellroy au téléphone…

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Elle « exige » que je rentre immédiatement à Chicago pour reprendre les affaires, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Que lui as-tu répondu ? Demanda-t-elle, soulagée de voir son mari détendu.

- Que tu avais besoin de te reposer vu ton état, que nous voulions voir notre famille New Yorkaise et que nous rentrerons lorsque nous l'aurons décidé. Aussi que je n'étais plus un enfant et qu'elle n'avait rien à exiger de moi. Je sais ce que je fais, j'ai pleinement confiance en Georges.

- Et ?

- Et elle m'a répondu que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi et que je devais rentrer sans toi. Elle est folle de penser que je pourrais t'abandonner ne serait-ce que qu'une journée. Nous sommes mariés et même si je sais qu'elle désapprouve, il faudra bien qu'elle s'y fasse, dit-il en posant sa main sur la hanche de Candy et en descendant doucement sur sa cuisse.

Il vit le regard de son épouse se voiler. Elle posa sa main sur sa cravate et descendit jusqu'aux boutons de son gilet.

- T'ai-je dit que je préférais largement les vêtements que tu portais en Afrique ? demanda-t-elle en commençant à retirer ses boutons un à un. J'avais un accès plus direct à ta peau.

Il sourit et prit ses lèvres sans attendre.

Annie et Archi étaient dans le salon à converser joyeusement du retour de leurs amis, lorsqu'Archi s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase pour tendre l'oreille.

- Chut, dit-il à sa femme qui l'interrogeait sur son brusque silence. Est-ce que tu entends ce que j'entends ? dit-il, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Annie écouta attentivement. Elle ouvrit soudain grand les yeux et étouffa un rire en rougissant.

- Se reposer, hein ? dit-il en levant les sourcils.

Puis, il alla s'assoir auprès de sa femme et posa une main sur son genou.

- Ca ne vous donne pas des idées Madame Cornwell ? demanda-t-il en haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils d'un air coquin.

- Archi, répondit-elle gênée, voyons, en plein après-midi ?

- Il y en a que ça ne gêne pas… Et tu sais, Albert a toujours été mon modèle, dit-il en élargissant son sourire.

- Toutes les excuses sont bonnes, rit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sur ce, son mari lui prit la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre.

_« Candy, Candy… tu es incorrigible… »_ Pensa-t-elle en souriant.

**oooooo**

Onze août mille neuf cent dix huit.

C'était un dimanche chaud et ensoleillé. Candy et Albert dégustaient un thé glacé sur la terrasse du Manoir. Ils étaient tous deux pieds nus. Lui portait un pantalon de lin écru et une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées, lâchée négligemment sur son pantalon. Elle portait une simple robe de coton rose à bretelles. Elle était au terme de sa grossesse mais l'enfant tardait à arriver.

La Grand Tante ne s'était pas jointe à eux. Elle ne supportait pas l'image qu'ils donnaient devant les employés. Cette tenue négligée, cette façon de se comporter en public la mettait hors d'elle. Elle accusait Candy d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur son mari mais savait au fond d'elle qu'Albert avait toujours été ainsi, faisant fi de son statut, de son rang.

Candy essaya de se lever difficilement et Albert fut près d'elle en quelques secondes pour l'y aider.

- Mon amour, où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Marchons dans le jardin veux-tu ? La journée est si belle, j'aimerais tant être à Lakewood à cet instant.

- Je sais mais tu ne peux pas voyager, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais, répondit-elle boudeuse. Peut-être que si nous marchons un peu le petit se décidera à venir. Je n'en peux plus.

- Je sais ma belle, répondit-il tendrement en lui offrant son bras. Alors, es-tu sûre pour les prénoms ?

- Oui, mais j'espère que ce sera un garçon.

- En tout cas, garçon ou fille, il a l'air très calme, dit-il en lui caressant le ventre. Il doit tenir ça de moi.

Elle le regarda un instant et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Je suis certaine que j'étais déjà une chipie dans le ventre de ma mère.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la fontaine et Candy sentit avec bonheur les gouttelettes d'eau fraiche l'éclabousser.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour tremper mes pieds dans l'eau fraiche de cette fontaine.

Avant qu'Albert puisse réponde, Candy sentit un liquide chaud lui couler entre les jambes et elle serra le bras de son époux.

- Candy ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant la flaque autour des pieds de la jeune femme.

- Bon, bah, je crois qu'on y est. Ca commence, dit-elle très calmement.

Elle fit demi-tour et commença à se diriger vers le Manoir.

- Attends, laisse-moi te porter.

- Non, je vais marcher. Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais, ça aidera le processus.

En arrivant sur la terrasse, elle agrippa le dossier d'une chaise et se pencha en avant en tenant son ventre, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

- Candy ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Albert inquiet.

- Une contraction. Mon Dieu on m'a souvent dit que ça faisait mal mais il faut le vivre pour le croire.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda-t-il, impuissant.

- Appelle le docteur et reste éloigné de moi jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini.

- Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? Je veux être près de toi pour te soutenir.

- Non Albert. Si cette douleur s'intensifie d'heure en heure, je vais te détester de m'avoir mise dans cet état.

Albert resta penaud en voyant s'éloigner sa femme. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et demanda qu'on chauffe de l'eau et qu'on apporte des serviettes propres dans son ancienne chambre. Puis, elle monta difficilement les escaliers menant au premier étage, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour laisser passer la contraction qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

La Grand Tante se leva de son fauteuil, agacée.

- Mais elle ne va pas se taire ? Ne peut-elle pas faire ça dans la dignité ? Dit-elle après qu'ait résonné un nouveau hurlement de Candy.

- Ca suffit ma Tante ! Candy n'est pas du genre à montrer facilement sa douleur. Si elle crie c'est que ça doit être vraiment douloureux. N'en rajoutez pas à mon anxiété.

- Pfff, elle n'a jamais su se tenir de toute façon, cette fille d'écurie.

- Ma Tante, je vous demanderai de surveiller vos paroles ! C'est de ma femme que vous êtes en train de parler. De plus, que connaissez-vous aux douleurs de l'enfantement vous qui n'en avez jamais eu ? Si sa souffrance vous dérange, je vous invite à sortir de NOTRE maison ! hurla Albert, à bout de nerfs.

Vexée, la Grand Tante Ellroy sortit prestement du bureau.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Albert entendit les cris d'un nouveau né. Il se précipita hors de son bureau et commença à monter les marches menant au premier étage. Le médecin vint à sa rencontre.

- Albert !

Albert se figea en apercevant le médecin. Une angoisse lui comprima le cœur.

- Candy ?

- Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est épuisée mais elle va bien, répondit le médecin qui vit aussitôt Albert se détendre. Vous avez une magnifique petite fille. Venez la voir.

Le visage d'Albert s'illumina et il courut aussi vite qu'il put dans la chambre où Candy reposait. Elle était très pâle mais souriait au lange qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Il arriva auprès d'elle et s'agenouilla aux pieds du lit. Ils se sourirent et elle lui montra l'enfant qu'elle portait dans ses bras.

- C'est une fille, dit-elle.

- Je sais. Elle est magnifique.

- Je crois qu'elle te ressemble. C'est toujours difficile à dire pour un nouveau né mais je crois vraiment qu'elle va te ressembler.

- Alors ? demanda le médecin. Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Candy regarda Albert qui lui fit un signe de la tête.

- Margaret Rosemary, répondit-elle au médecin.

- C'est très joli, dit-il en les regardant tendrement. Il avait vu Albert naître et maintenant c'était au tour de ses enfants, il en ressentait une grande fierté. Vous avez raison Candy, elle ressemble beaucoup à son papa lorsqu'il est né.

Les yeux de Candy s'élargirent.

- Vous avez mis Albert au monde ?

- Et oui, et je suis fier de continuer avec la nouvelle génération.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 – Tentations

_« Veillez et priez, afin que vous n'entriez point en tentation : car l'esprit est prompt, mais la chair est faible. »_

_Saint Matthieu_

Juillet mille neuf cent vingt.

Dorothée sortit la première du wagon avec Margaret dans ses bras. Candy suivait derrière. Lorsque la petite fille vit Annie de loin, elle courut dans sa direction.

- Marraine !

- Mon amour ! répondit Annie en ouvrant les bras à sa filleule. Alors, tu as fait un long voyage dans le grand train ?

La petite fille hocha la tête pour toute réponse en jouant avec les perles du long sautoir de sa marraine. Celle-ci la pris par la main et se dirigea vers son amie.

- Candy, comme je suis heureuse de te voir, dit Annie en la prenant dans ses bras. Mon Dieu ce que vous m'avez manquées. Oh mais je peux sentir que le futur petit Andrew prend déjà de l'ampleur, dit elle en s'écartant et en posant ses mains sur le ventre rebondit de Candy.

- Oui, cinq mois déjà. Comme le temps passe vite. Comment va mon adorable filleul ?

- Alistair faisait la sieste quand je suis partie. Je l'ai laissé aux bons soins de sa nounou. Comment vont Albert et mon cher mari ?

- Archibald est arrivé hier soir au manoir. Lorsque nous sommes parties ce matin, il se rendait à son premier jour aux entreprises Andrew. Ne t'inquiète pas, ces deux semaines passeront vite, tu peux me croire. Quant à Albert, il est parti sur la Côte Ouest depuis une semaine. Il m'a appelé hier soir et était ravi d'apprendre que nous venions passer quelques jours avec toi et le petit. Il s'inquiète toujours pour moi depuis que nous sommes rentrés d'Afrique et qu'il a dû reprendre ses voyages d'affaire. Et maintenant que je suis à nouveau enceinte, c'est pire. Il m'appelle tous les soirs et refuse les voyages de plus de trois semaines.

- Il t'aime tellement, dit Annie avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

- Moi aussi je l'aime, répondit Candy avec le même sourire. Mais on ne se refait pas, j'ai horreur d'être dorlotée comme si j'étais encore une enfant.

- Et moi qui aimerais tant me faire dorloter de la sorte…. Répondit Annie rêveuse. J'espère que quand Archi rentrera de son stage à Chicago, il me montrera à quel point je lui ai manquée…

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire.

- Allons-y maintenant. Je veux être là quand mon fils se réveillera, sinon, il va alerter tout le quartier avec ses pleurs.

**oooooo**

Les deux amies se promenaient dans les rues de New-York pendant que les enfants étaient au parc avec leurs nounous. Elles avaient décidé de passer la journée à faire du shopping et se retrouver un peu seules, comme lorsqu'elles étaient de jeunes et insouciantes adolescentes, afin de discuter de leur vie et de ce qu'elles avaient loupé pendant la période où Candy était en Afrique.

Après avoir passé des heures à marcher, les mains chargées de paquets, Candy se sentait un peu fatiguée. Sa grossesse la fatiguait rapidement. Les deux amies décidèrent de s'arrêter prendre le thé avant de rentrer.

Elles entrèrent dans un salon de thé célèbre dans toute la ville pour sa grande variété de thés et la qualité de ses pâtisseries. Après s'être installées à une table et avoir commandé un Darjeeling pour Annie et un Ceylan pour Candy, ainsi que quelques mignardises des différentes douceurs que proposait la carte, elles se détendirent un peu en attendant d'être servies. Candy regardait autour d'elle, anxieuse malgré les années de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et qui aurait pu lui rappeler la blessure de son cœur. Les femmes ont un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose et son cœur sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix féminine dans son dos.

- Candy ? Candice Neige Andrew, c'est bien vous ?

Candy se retourna, sachant pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix.

- Madame Baker ! Quel plaisir de vous voir.

- Oh mon enfant, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Puis-je me joindre à vous quelques instants ? Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque je vous ai vue. Vous me feriez un grand plaisir en acceptant, j'aimerais tellement parler avec vous quelques instants et savoir ce que vous devenez.

- Avec plaisir Madame Baker. Laissez-moi vous présenter ma meilleure amie Annie Cornwell.

- Madame Cornwell, répondit Eleanor Baker en saluant chaleureusement Annie. Et je vous en prie Candy, appelez-moi Eleanor. Alors Candy, comment allez-vous ? J'ai appris que vous étiez mariée à l'homme qui était votre tuteur. Je vous ai vus en photo dans le journal, votre mari est un très bel homme si vous voulez mon avis.

- Je vous remercie Eleanor, dit Candy avec un sourire gêné. Oui, nous nous sommes mariés pendant notre voyage en Afrique. Nous avons une petite fille de deux ans qui se prénomme Margaret et nous attendons le deuxième dans quatre mois, dit-elle en caressant son ventre.

- Oh comme c'est merveilleux. Je suis très heureuse pour vous. Oh mais j'y pense, que faite vous ce soir ? C'est la première de la nouvelle pièce de Terry, « Beaucoup de bruits pour rien » où il joue Benedict. Et oui, une comédie, qui l'aurait cru ? Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de vous revoir. Venez avec vos époux, tenez voici quatre places.

- Merci Eleanor, mais je ne suis pas sûre que nous puissions venir. Voyez-vous, nos maris sont en voyages d'affaire, il n'y a que nous deux et ….

- Nous serons ravies de venir toutes les deux, merci Madame Baker, coupa Annie en prenant deux places parmi les quatre qu'elle leur tendait. Puis-je vous demander comment va Terry ? Comment se remet-il depuis le décès de Susanna ?

Candy ouvrit des yeux ronds. Comment ? Susanna était morte ? Terry était libre ? Elle caressa son ventre rebondit avec une certaine tristesse. Terry était enfin libre, mais pas elle. Elle était mariée et heureuse de l'être. Elle avait un mari merveilleux, une petite fille adorable et un autre enfant en route. Elle sortit de ses pensées sombres et reprit le cours de la conversation.

- Il va mieux. Les premiers mois ont été difficiles. Il a vendu la maison qu'il avait achetée juste après leur mariage et s'est acheté un petit appartement sur Broadway. Il ne voulait pas rester dans une maison si chargée de souvenirs. Il a été déprimé pendant plusieurs mois mais il va mieux. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il désirait faire son retour dans une comédie, pour alléger le cœur de tout le monde.

- Excusez-moi Eleanor, mais je suis surprise d'apprendre la mort de Susanna. Quand est-ce arrivé ?

- En mille neuf cent dix huit, la grippe espagnole. Vous deviez être en Afrique, c'est pour cela que vous n'en avez pas entendu parler.

- Oui Candy, c'est arrivé un mois avant votre retour. Tu étais tellement heureuse que je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler. Et puis nous avions tellement de choses à nous raconter après une si longue absence.

- Je suis tellement peinée d'apprendre ça. Si j'avais su, j'aurais envoyé mes condoléances à Terry. Il a dû me penser bien ingrate.

- Pas du tout Candy. Terry savait que vous étiez partie en Afrique et également que vous étiez mariée. Il savait que si vous aviez été aux États-Unis, vous vous seriez manifestée. Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre vous, il vous considère toujours comme une amie et c'est pour cela, j'en suis sûre, que ça lui ferait plaisir de vous voir ce soir à sa première.

_« Ainsi Terry sait que je suis mariée avec Albert. Bien sûr, il a dû le lire dans la presse. La Grand Tante Ellroy a fait publier un article lorsqu'elle a appris que nous nous étions mariés en France et elle a dit à la presse que nous étions en voyage de noces en Afrique. Drôle de voyage de noces, deux ans… Terry mon amour, comment as-tu réagi en apprenant que j'étais mariée à Albert ? As-tu souffert autant que de la perte de ta propre épouse ? As-tu fini par tomber amoureux de Susanna ? M'as-tu oubliée ? Et si je réussissais à te voir seule à seul ce soir, verrais-je dans tes yeux cette petite flamme qui brillait toujours quand tu me regardais ? »_

- Vous avez raison Eleanor, poursuivit Candy. Nous viendrons.

**oooooo**

Albert entra dans la salle de bal de la maison des Mathesson. Il n'était pas friand de ces soirées mais il était en négociation avec Gregory Mathesson pour un gros contrat qui permettrait aux Entreprises Andrew de couvrir toute la Côte Ouest et par conséquent, il n'avait pas le choix. De plus, lorsqu'il avait essayé de joindre Candy quelques heures plus tôt, Dorothée lui avait appris que Candy et Annie étaient sorties au théâtre et Albert n'avait pu contenir l'angoisse qui avait comprimé son cœur. Elle était à New-York, elle allait au théâtre… Et si elle allait voir Terry ? Il avait balayé cette idée aussitôt. Candy était enceinte de cinq mois. Elle n'était pas en état de faire la coquette avec son ancien petit-ami. Et puis il y avait Annie. Il avait donc décidé de venir à ce bal. Si Candy prenait du bon temps en son absence, pourquoi pas lui ?

Il prit une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un des serveurs, se dirigea vers un groupe d'hommes qu'il connaissait et commença à discuter de choses et d'autres. Des répercussions de la guerre sur l'économie, de la reconstruction de l'Europe à laquelle les États-Unis participaient activement, de sport, de culture…. Il reposait sa troisième coupe sur un plateau lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son biceps.

- William Andrew, quelle délicieuse surprise.

Albert se retourna et offrit son sourire le plus charmeur à la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Mademoiselle Livingston, quel plaisir de vous voir, dit-il en lui baisant la main. Que faites vous à Los Angeles ? Avez-vous brisé le cœur de tous les hommes de la Côte Est pour étendre ainsi votre tableau de chasse jusqu'ici ?

- Voyons William, c'est moi que vous appelez « Briseuse de cœurs » alors que c'est vous qui avez pris le mien il y a quatre ans et l'avez horriblement malmené ?

- Si c'est vrai je m'en excuse platement. Y a-t-il un moyen de me faire pardonner, belle Isabelle ? lui dit-il les yeux pétillants du champagne qu'il avait bu un peu rapidement, le ventre vide.

- Plus d'un mon ami, plus d'un… dit-elle en le regardant malicieusement. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par me faire danser ?

Une heure plus tard, à bout de souffle, ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse en riant, une coupe de champagne à la main.

- Et bien je dois dire que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça depuis bien longtemps, dit Albert en buvant sa coupe d'un trait.

- C'est que vous ne m'avez pas laissé beaucoup d'occasions de vous montrer mes talents. Je suis réputée pour amuser la galerie, ne le saviez-vous pas ?

- Non je l'avoue, mais je vous crois. J'avais peur de m'ennuyer à mourir en venant seul à cette soirée mais je dois bien avouer que je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde.

- Moi non plus William, bien au contraire… dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, tout à coup plus sérieuse. Venez, allons nous promener dans les jardins. Il fait un temps magnifique, la nuit est chaude et son odeur est envoûtante.

- Je vous suis, lui dit-il, le regard brûlant.

**oooooo**

Candy et Annie étaient en route pour le théâtre. Bien qu'Annie essaye de soutenir la conversation pendant le trajet, Candy restait silencieuse. Annie pouvait voir à quel point son amie était anxieuse à la façon dont elle se tordait les mains et poussait de longs soupirs. Elle décida à briser la glace.

- Candy ma chérie, tu es nerveuse à l'idée de revoir Terry n'est-ce pas ?

Candy poussa à nouveau un long soupir.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis cette horrible nuit où nous nous sommes séparés. Je ne l'ai revu qu'une fois, à Rocktown, dans ce petit théâtre ambulant où il était dans un état pitoyable. Mais lui ne m'a pas vue cette fois-là, je suis partie avant qu'on ait une chance de se croiser. J'avais tellement peur de me retrouver en face de lui et de ne pas être capable de le quitter à nouveau. Tellement de choses se sont passées depuis. Albert, mes enfants, la mort de Susanna. Comment allons-nous réagir si nous nous revoyons ce soir ? Et puis regarde moi, je suis affreusement grosse.

Annie sourit à la coquetterie de Candy. Elle était toujours amoureuse de Terry, elle en était sûre. Et bien qu'Annie adore Albert, elle pensait que son amie avait besoin de revoir Terry, d'être sûre que ce qu'elle avait fait était juste, que la décision qu'elle avait prise ce soir-là était juste.

- Mais non ma chérie, tu es magnifique. La maternité te va très bien. Et je suis sûre que Terry voit toujours en toi l'adolescente de Saint Paul. Tu pourrais bien avoir pris cinquante kilos, je suis sûre que pour lui tu serais toujours la même.

Annie lui prit la main et la regarda tendrement.

- Advienne que pourra, lui dit-elle simplement et Candy comprit que son amie la soutiendrait, quoi qu'il arrive ce soir.

**oooooo**

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et deux silhouettes se précipitèrent dans la pièce. La femme plaqua l'homme contre la porte avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure. Elle monta ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux et approcha son visage du sien. Il la regarda intensément dans les yeux. Elle connaissait ce regard, elle l'avait vu sur tellement d'hommes auparavant. Il la désirait. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et il prit sa bouche, violemment. Aussi violemment que l'étincelle dans les yeux de la femme le suppliait, aussi violemment que l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines lui faisait oublier ce qu'il faisait, où il se trouvait, aussi violemment que son sexe dressé dans son pantalon lui ordonnait. Elle l'avait séduit, tenté, aguiché toute la soirée, elle allait apprendre qu'on ne fait pas ça à un homme impunément. Il dégrafa le haut de sa robe sans briser leur baiser et sortit sa poitrine de son corsage. Il la malaxa sans douceur. Il entendit ses gémissements de plaisir et le feu qui brûlait en lui redoubla. Il n'était pas tout à fait inconscient et essayait en vain de lutter contre son corps, contre la luxure que l'alcool faisait ressortir en lui. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à résister, qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Mais dans un sursaut de lucidité, il brisa leur baiser.

- William…. Dit-elle dans un gémissement de protestation, les yeux brûlants, sa main ayant déjà dégrafé son pantalon pour en sortir son sexe gonflé de désir.

Il la regarda intensément et posa sa main sur sa tête. Sans la quitter des yeux, il fit pression pour qu'elle descende, lentement. Comprenant sa commande muette, elle ne résista pas. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit dans sa bouche.

Il essayait de ne pas penser à sa femme pendant qu'une autre le faisait gémir. Il ne devait pas, il n'aurait pas dû, mais maintenant il était trop tard. Il en avait trop envie, il en avait besoin. Il savait que c'était une vengeance. Elle était sortie, au théâtre, à New-York….. Non, il devait se tromper. Elle l'aimait, il le savait. Elle portait son enfant.

Il posa sa main derrière la tête de la femme et la força à accélérer sa cadence. Il fallait que ça se termine, vite. Il devait partir d'ici. Il devait aller rejoindre sa femme. Vite.

**oooooo**

Candy pleura pendant toute la pièce. C'était pourtant une comédie et aux rires qu'elle entendait autour d'elle, elle savait que c'était un succès. Mais elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cet homme si beau qui avait un jour été l'homme de sa vie. Elle buvait ses paroles sans en comprendre le sens, tellement elle était perdue dans ses pensées et sa fascination. Terry lançait souvent des œillades en direction de leur loge et ainsi, elle savait qu'il savait. Elle ne savait pas si Eleanor lui avait dit ou s'il avait juste senti sa présence, mais il savait.

Après que le rideau se soit baissé et que les comédiens aient reçu un tonnerre d'applaudissements, elles sortirent de leur loge pour rejoindre le hall et avoir une chance de retrouver Eleanor Baker.

- Terry a été merveilleux, dit Annie. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse jouer dans une comédie. Il était tellement drôle, j'ai peine à croire que c'était bien le jeune homme taciturne du Collège de Saint-Paul.

Un homme apparut et les interpella.

- Madame Andrew ?

- Oui, c'est moi, dit Candy un peu surprise.

- Monsieur Grandchester souhaiterait vous parler. Seule. Dans sa loge.

Candy se tourna vers Annie qui lui fit un sourire.

- Candy, ma douce. Je me sens un peu fatiguée et je pense que finalement je ne vais pas rester pour la réception. Je suis sûre que le chauffeur de Madame Baker pourra te ramener à la maison saine et sauve.

- Mais Annie…

- J'insiste Candy, dit-elle en lui posant une main rassurante sur le bras.

- Très bien, bonne soirée. Je vous suis, dit-elle en se tournant vers l'homme.

Il la fit passer par un nombre incalculable de portes et de couloirs, si bien qu'elle se demanda comment elle pourrait bien retrouver son chemin une fois qu'elle aurait vu Terry. Il s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle était inscrit « GRANDCHESTER » et elle sentit à ce moment son cœur s'emballer. Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, juste derrière cette porte. L'homme frappa lourdement.

- Entrez, dit la voix qu'elle chérissait tant.

L'homme ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Tout d'abord, elle ne vit personne. La loge dans laquelle elle se trouvait était uniquement éclairée de la lampe qui se trouvait au dessus du miroir devant lequel se dressait une table, une chaise et divers produits de maquillage. Sur le mur de gauche, un sofa agrémenté de quelques coussins semblait neuf et jurait un peu avec le reste du mobilier, un peu rustique. Sur le mur de droite, une armoire contenant des costumes de scène et des vêtements de ville était à moitié cachée par un paravent. Candy sursauta en voyant la tête de Terry la regarder avec un sourire par-dessus le paravent.

- Bonjour Candy, assied-toi je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Mon Dieu Terry, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, dit-elle en tenant son cœur qui battait encore plus fort, si tant est que ce soit possible.

Elle s'installa sur le sofa et ferma les yeux pour écouter attentivement les bruits qu'il faisait, devinant ainsi ses gestes. Elle l'imaginait ôtant son costume de scène, à demi-nu derrière ce paravent qui était si près d'elle. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine à cette pensée et elle sourit en se disant que quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait sûrement rougi. Maintenant elle était une femme et elle connaissait parfaitement les plaisirs d'un corps nu à ses côtés. A vrai dire, elle ne connaissait que le corps d'Albert mais savait deviner les lignes d'un homme en regardant à travers la coupe de ses vêtements. Et elle parvenait très bien à imaginer Terry à travers son costume de scène.

Elle se sentit observée et ouvrit les yeux. Il était là, plus beau que jamais dans son costume beige et sa cravate marron sur une chemise blanche. Il était toujours le même, les même yeux d'un bleu profond qui la regardaient avec une joie non dissimulée. Elle se leva, et alla se jeter dans ses bras. Il n'était pas utile de parler. Ils avaient juste besoin de cette étreinte qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps. Six ans, six longues années. Et le temps avait tenu ses promesses. Jamais une étreinte n'avait pu leur donner autant de bonheur à l'un comme à l'autre. Ils revivaient. Ils étaient morts de longues années auparavant et renaissaient de la chaleur de l'autre, de l'odeur de l'autre. Ils n'avaient rien oublié. Leurs corps n'avaient pas oublié le plaisir d'être ainsi pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Elle le sentit resserrer encore son étreinte et enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Oh, Candy…

- Chut, ne parle pas mon amour, ne gâchons pas cet instant avec des mots. Les mots ne servent plus à rien maintenant, il est trop tard.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, les mots si difficiles à prononcer avant leur séparation, cette impossibilité à exprimer ou manifester leur sentiments six ans et plus auparavant, paraissaient aujourd'hui si dénués de sens. Ils savaient tous deux quels sentiments les unissaient, mais n'avaient jamais su les exprimer. Aujourd'hui, tout était si différent.

Elle sentit sa joue devenir humide et comprit qu'il pleurait. A cet instant, toutes les émotions qu'elle avait retenues pendant ces six longues années remontèrent à la surface et elle se laissa aller, tout comme lui, à sa peine. Oui ils étaient ensemble à cet instant, mais rien n'avait changé. En tout cas, si les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient séparés avaient changées, les faits restaient les mêmes, ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Susanna n'était plus un obstacle, mais maintenant, elle avait Albert, Margaret, et l'enfant qu'elle portait. Ils s'aimaient et le savaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire. Les larmes qui les secouaient mutuellement parlaient pour eux. Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à sangloter. Trop longtemps pour l'état de Candy.

- Terry, asseyons-nous si tu veux bien. Comme tu as dû le remarquer, je suis enceinte et je ne peux pas rester debout bien longtemps.

- Pardonne-moi Candy, bien sûr, viens t'assoir.

Ils prirent place sur le sofa et Terry regarda son ventre.

- C'est pour quand ?

- Dans quatre mois. J'ai aussi une petite fille de deux ans, Margaret.

Le regard de Terry s'assombrit et des larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Elle leva la main et essuya l'une d'elles.

- Je sais. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu qu'ils soient de toi, mais la vie en a voulu autrement.

Il la prit dans ses bras et de nouveaux sanglots le secouèrent.

- C'est tellement bon de t'avoir là, dans mes bras mais tellement douloureux de savoir que tu appartiens à un autre.

- Je serai toujours à toi dans mon cœur, Terry.

- J'aurais dû me battre pour nous, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser influencer si facilement. J'aurais dû te retenir cette nuit-là, nous aurions trouvé une solution. Personne n'a été heureux de la décision que nous avons prise. Ni Susanna, ni moi. Nous avons passé ensemble des années horribles et j'ai honte de te l'avouer Candy mais j'ai été soulagé quand elle est morte. Honteux aussi de ressentir ça et de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir ma promesse. Et désespérément seul, désespérément vide, de savoir que j'étais libre et que toi tu ne l'étais plus. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi, je ne l'ai jamais touchée, pas même embrassée, même pas le jour de notre mariage. Je ne l'ai épousée que lorsque j'ai su que tu avais épousé Albert et que tout était fini pour nous, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Je t'aime tellement Candy, je t'aime tellement…

Elle se redressa un peu et le regarda dans les yeux, entourant son visage de ses mains.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Terry. Jamais je n'aimerai personne comme je t'aime, pas même Albert. Tu es dans chacun de mes rêves, dans chacun de mes soupirs. Chaque jour je me lève parce que je sais que quelque part, tu te lèves aussi pour profiter de la même journée que moi. Tu es la force qui me fait avancer. Juste avant et juste après mon mariage, c'est à toi que j'ai pensé, Terry, parce que c'était toi que j'aurais voulu épouser ce soir là, pas Albert. Lorsque ma fille est née, ce sont tes traits que j'ai cherché sur son visage. Pas une journée ne passe sans que je ne pense à toi. Je t'aimerai toujours, jusqu'à ma mort.

Sur ces mots, et à sa plus grande surprise, elle prit ses lèvres tendrement. Une fois la surprise passée, il resserra son étreinte et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour accentuer leur baiser. Il l'embrassa comme si c'était son seul moyen de rester en vie, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un long et horrible cauchemar dont il venait de se réveiller. Le goût de ses lèvres n'avait pas changé. Il s'en souvenait comme s'il l'avait embrassée la veille encore. Ses lèvres douces, chaudes, sucrées… Lorsqu'ils brisèrent ce baiser, Terry souriait.

- Tu as bien changé Candy. Il y a quelques années, je recevais une gifle pour t'avoir volée un baiser, et aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui m'embrasse.

- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, et j'ai toujours regretté que notre seul baiser se soit terminé si brutalement par ma faute. C'était le seul souvenir que j'avais de toi. Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons nous faire de nouveaux souvenirs, Terry, dit-elle en dénouant sa cravate.

Il se laissa faire. Elle commença à le déshabiller et ils s'allongèrent sur le sofa. Terry la regardait, fasciné par ce qu'était devenue sa petite Taches de Son. Elle était une femme qui connaissait les plaisirs de l'amour et qui voulait les partager avec lui. Il ne voulait pas penser au lendemain, il ne voulait pas penser qu'elle appartenait à un autre, que cet autre avait parcouru son corps avec ses mains, avec sa bouche, qu'il avait été le premier et qu'il l'avait initiée. Non, il ne voulait penser qu'à elle, qu'à eux. A son tour, il commença à la déshabiller.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent tous deux nus qu'il découvrit réellement son corps de femme enceinte. Ils se caressèrent longuement, découvrant chacun le corps de l'autre, mémorisant chaque centimètre de peau pour la garder en mémoire. Mais Terry ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il la désirait, son corps le trahissait trop pour le nier, et il rêvait de ce moment depuis des années. Mais savoir qu'elle portait en elle l'enfant d'un autre, lui rendait les choses impossibles. Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, mais il n'entrait pas en elle. Elle gémissait à chacune de ses caresses et il sentait qu'elle s'impatientait, qu'elle avait autant que lui besoin de consommer cet amour et ce désir qui leur faisait mal physiquement. Elle caressa son sexe gonflé et entre deux baisers, le supplia de la prendre. Dieu que c'était dur de résister, Dieu qu'il avait envie d'elle, Dieu qu'il aimait ses caresses impudiques sur sa virilité.

- Non Candy je ne peux pas, finit-il par dire dans un gémissement.

- Comment ? Je sais que tu le veux autant que moi, viens Terry je t'en supplie, viens en moi.

- Non je ne peux pas, pas dans ton état, je suis désolé.

Elle se redressa et le regarda, comprenant soudain le sens de ses paroles.

- C'est parce que je suis enceinte, c'est ça ? Je ne te fais pas envie.

- Non Candy, ce n'est pas ça, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Je te trouve magnifique mon amour. Et comment peux-tu dire que tu ne me fais pas envie ? Tu peux voir par toi-même que le problème n'est pas là.

- Alors quel est le problème Terry ?

- Je ne peux pas te faire l'amour alors que tu es enceinte d'un autre, c'est tout. Je peux difficilement te l'expliquer mais c'est comme ça, je ne peux pas entrer en toi, même si je me damnerai pour pouvoir le faire.

- Je comprends, répondit-elle un peu tristement.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te désire pas. Cette nuit et cette nuit seule est à nous, il ne faut pas la gâcher. Laisse-moi te montrer comme je t'aime, laisse-moi goûter à ton corps, laisse-moi te donner du plaisir mon amour.

Elle lui sourit et ferma les yeux, devinant avec délice les jeux amoureux auxquels ils étaient sur le point de se livrer.

**oooooo**

_« Mon amour,_

_Je devrais déjà être partie mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder dormir. J'aurais dû couvrir ton corps nu pour que tu n'attrapes pas froid mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Tu es tellement beau à la lueur de cette simple lampe qui fut témoin de nos retrouvailles. Je veux imprimer cette image dans mon esprit pour ne jamais l'oublier. Elle sera avec moi chaque jour, chaque nuit._

_Je ne regrette rien, sauf peut-être la frustration de n'avoir pu aller au bout de notre besoin l'un de l'autre. La vie n'a pas été tendre avec nous mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je suis sûrement de nous deux celle qui s'en sort le mieux. Peut-être ai-je suffisamment payé dans mon enfance pour qu'elle allège mes souffrances en me donnant la famille que je n'ai jamais eue. Cette famille qui aurait dû être la nôtre._

_Nous avons eu la chance de nous retrouver une fois, et cette unique fois m'aidera à continuer. N'abandonne pas mon amour. Refais ta vie, trouve une femme qui t'aime comme Albert m'aime et panse tes plaies. Nous ne pouvons être ensemble dans cette vie mais peut-être nous retrouverons nous après._

_Mon cœur est léger aujourd'hui de savoir que tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer, que ma souffrance était partagée. Je t'aimerai toujours Terry. Même lorsque je serai une vieille femme entourée de ses petits-enfants, mon cœur aura toujours quinze ans. Il sera toujours auprès du tien, cette nuit de Saint-Sylvestre sur la Mauritania, au Collège Royal de Saint-Paul, au bord du lac en Écosse et cette nuit, cette merveilleuse nuit que nous venons de partager._

_Nous ne nous reverrons peut-être jamais et c'est sûrement mieux ainsi. Continue ta vie Terry, je t'en supplie. Je ne pourrais être heureuse en sachant que pendant que je suis entourée de l'amour des miens, tu restes seul dans ta souffrance._

_Adieu mon amour._

_Merci pour cet amour magnifique que nous partageons._

_A toi pour toujours._

_Candy. »_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 – Highlands**

_« L'absence diminue les médiocres passions, et augmente les grandes, comme le vent éteint les bougies, et allume le feu. »_

_François de La Rochefoucauld_

Juillet mille neuf cent vingt trois.

Leur étreinte était à la fois douce et douloureuse. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il se passerait de long mois avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent. Malgré les années, la passion physique qui les liait n'avait pas diminuée. Ils avaient toujours autant faim l'un de l'autre et ne perdaient pas une occasion de se le montrer. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'ils n'aient eu que deux enfants malgré leurs ébats réguliers. Trois si l'on compte celui qu'elle avait perdu en Afrique. Mais ils se moquaient bien du nombre d'enfants que la vie leur donnerait. Les deux qu'ils avaient les émerveillaient déjà.

Margaret avait cinq ans et c'était une magnifique petite fille blonde aux grands yeux bleu ciel. Elle était, en toutes choses, identique à son père. En plus d'une incroyable ressemblance physique, elle était douce, discrète et adorait la nature et les animaux. Son père lui avait d'ailleurs ramenée d'un de ses voyages une petite chienne Cavalier King Charles Spaniel qu'elle avait prénommée Poupette et dont elle s'occupait entièrement. Personne n'avait le droit de la sortir ou de la nourrir, c'était son grand plaisir personnel.

William quant à lui allait sur ses trois ans et autant sa sœur ressemblait à leur père, lui était le portrait de leur mère. Blond, les cheveux bouclés, de grands yeux verts sur un petit nez couvert de taches de rousseur, c'était une terreur. Il grimpait partout où son petit corps de trois ans pouvait le porter et recevait l'attention de tous les domestiques tant tout le monde avait peur qu'il finisse par se casser quelque chose en grimpant et sautant partout.

- Est-ce que ton voyage doit vraiment être si long ? demanda-t-elle en s'étendant lascivement contre lui.

- J'en ai peur mon amour.

- Plus de trois mois. Jamais tu ne m'avais quittée si longtemps. Comment vais-je survivre sans tes caresses ?

- Il n'y a donc que ça qui te manquera ? demanda-t-il faussement vexé.

- Bien sûr que non, tu le sais bien. Ce sera long pour les enfants aussi. William est encore petit.

- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il y a trop longtemps que je ne suis pas allé visiter nos exploitations d'Amérique du Sud et les chiffres que je reçois ne sont pas satisfaisants. Mes visites au Mexique et au Venezuela seront rapides, mais l'Argentine est loin et c'est un grand pays.

- Tu seras prudent n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr mon amour. Je tiens trop à vous pour risquer quoi que ce soit.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, savourant la chaleur et le silence de la nuit, complice de leur étreinte.

- Je suis heureux que vous accompagniez Archi et Annie en Écosse. Le temps vous paraîtra moins long. Lorsque vous rentrerez, il ne restera qu'un mois avant mon retour.

- Oui, dit-elle peu convaincue, peut-être as-tu raison…

Albert sentit la tension de Candy et s'en attrista. Ainsi elle pensait toujours à lui et l'idée de se retrouver dans ce lieu qui autrefois avait abrité leur amour la peinait sincèrement.

_« Terry, sortiras-tu jamais de nos vies ?_ » pensa-t-il.

Il resserra son étreinte et saisit son sein blanc offert alors que ses lèvres s'emparaient des siennes. Combien de fois devra-t-il la posséder pour qu'elle finisse par l'oublier. La rage et la douleur s'emparèrent de lui et il la prit plus passionnément qu'auparavant. Elle ne s'en plaignit pas et l'accueillit avec autant de passion. Ca l'aidait à ne pas penser.

**oooooo**

Août mille neuf cent vingt trois.

L'été avait été magnifique. Ils étaient en Écosse depuis un mois et demi et leur séjour touchait à sa fin. Dans deux semaines, ils reprendraient le bateau vers l'Amérique, vers leur vie. Archibald ayant enfin terminé ses études, les Cornwell reviendraient vivre à Chicago dans quelques mois et Archi allait assister Albert à la Direction des Entreprises Andrew.

Le séjour dans la demeure des Andrew s'était passé à merveille. Les enfants occupaient leurs loisirs entre les baignades dans le lac, les randonnées à cheval ou la pèche. Leurs rires résonnaient dans toutes les pièces de la maison comme autant de promesses d'une mauvaise farce à venir. Alistair avait six ans et s'entendait à merveille avec sa jeune cousine. William, bien que plus jeune, les suivait partout et ils dérangeaient bien souvent la sieste de la petite Sophie, dernière née des Cornwell, qui allait sur ses dix-huit mois.

Tout le monde appréciait cette période de repos et de détente loin du bruit et de la puanteur de la ville. Tous sauf Candy. Rien ne mettait plus son cœur en miettes que d'être ici. Au loin se dressaient les tours du Château des Grandchester et cette image la renvoyait chaque jour à ce merveilleux été qu'ils avaient tous passé ici, cet été où Terry et elle avaient pleinement pris conscience de leur amour. Ce fut la période la plus douce de sa vie et les blessures de son cœur se rouvraient chaque matin lorsqu'elle ouvrait les rideaux de sa chambre dont les fenêtres donnaient sur la grande bâtisse. Le soir quand elle gagnait sa chambre, les rideaux avaient déjà été tirés par la femme de chambre. Ainsi, elle ne voyait pas que depuis plusieurs jours, certaines pièces du château étaient éclairées.

Midi sonnait déjà lorsqu'ils partirent tous, les bras chargés de paniers, faire un pique-nique près du lac. Les enfants riaient déjà en pensant aux baignades qu'ils feraient dans l'eau tiédie par le soleil. C'était sûrement la dernière journée de beau temps qu'ils auraient avant de rentrer, une semaine plus tard.

Les femmes étalaient les couvertures sur l'herbe verte et commençaient à libérer les paniers de leur contenu pendant qu'Archi jouait à « Chat » avec les enfants. Tout le monde riaient de bon cœur, autant les participants que les spectateurs. Le lac était leur domaine. Rares étaient les gens que l'on y croisait. C'est sûrement cette raison qui stoppa net le petit William que son cousin Alistair coursait alors que se dessinait au loin une longue silhouette brune qui s'approchait lentement d'eux, un livre à la main.

- C'est qui lui ? demanda-t-il en levant le doigt vers l'homme.

Archibald s'arrêta à son tour et posa sa main au dessus de ses yeux pour les protéger du soleil pendant que sa vision se faisait plus nette.

- Mais c'est… Non ce n'est pas possible ! Terry ?

Candy, qui était assise sur une couverture et tournait le dos à l'homme qui arrivait, se figea. Les pas se rapprochèrent et elle sentit les yeux d'Annie se poser sur elle. Elle ne bougea pas.

- Archibald ? Quelle surprise ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en Écosse ? demanda Terry, aussi surpris que les autres de se rencontrer si loin des États Unis. Bonjour Annie, dit-il en saluant la jeune femme de la tête, qui lui rendit son salut.

- Nous sommes ici depuis presque deux mois. Et toi, quand es-tu arrivé ? répondit Archi.

- Il y a deux semaines. J'étais en visite à Londres quand l'envie m'a pris de revoir l'Écosse de mon enfance, dit-il en regardant la silhouette blonde qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Viens nous visiter un de ses jours, ça nous fera plaisir. Et puis ça ne doit pas être drôle d'être seul dans ce grand château, dit Archibald, heureux d'avoir un allié masculin pour les quelques jours qui leur restaient.

- C'est très gentil à toi mais je vais devoir décliner l'invitation. Je repars demain, ajouta Terry en posant à nouveau les yeux sur Candy.

Entendant les paroles de Terry, Candy se figea à nouveau. Se retrouver pour mieux se perdre, tel était leur destin. N'y tenant plus, elle se retourna lentement et rencontra les yeux bleu profond qu'elle chérissait tant.

- Bonjour Candy, dit-il tendrement.

_« Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. J'aimerais que tes amis ne soient pas là pour pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras et t'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Pourquoi faut-il que nous retrouvions toujours pour nous perdre à nouveau ? »_

- Bonjour Terry, répondit-elle

_« Oh Terry ! Comme c'est bon de te voir. Cela fait trois ans que nous ne nous sommes vus et j'ai pourtant l'impression que c'était hier. Les souvenirs que j'en garde sont tellement vivants. Oh Terry, comme j'aimerais me jeter dans tes bras à cet instant. »_

- Alors reste pique-niquer avec nous. La cuisinière en a fait pour une armée. Je suis sûr que nous avons tous beaucoup de choses à nous dire, dit Archi, qui avait bien remarqué la conversation muette que leurs yeux échangeaient.

_« Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Annie et moi sommes là, et les enfants aussi. Ils ont bien le droit de se retrouver en amis après toutes ces années. »_ Pensa Archi, ignorant que les amoureux s'étaient déjà retrouvés quelques années auparavant.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas vous déranger, dit Terry, attendant un signe de Candy pour accepter ou non l'invitation.

- Oui Terry, dit celle-ci, reste. Partage notre repas. Ca fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

- Très bien alors, je reste, dit-il en s'installant sur une couverture, non loin de Candy.

- Maman, maman, j'ai très de faim, cria le petit William, qui arrivait en trombe vers sa mère.

- Je sais mon chéri, rit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Ce sera prêt dans cinq minutes, nous vous appellerons.

Terry regarda ce garçon qui appelait sa Candy « maman ». Il devait avoir dans les trois ans et était le portrait craché de sa mère. Terry plongea son regard dans celui de Candy et elle répondit à sa question par un demi-sourire. Ce petit garçon était bien l'enfant qu'elle portait quand ils s'étaient retrouvés trois ans auparavant. Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre plus fort en y repensant.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Ils évoquèrent les souvenirs d'une époque lointaine qui les avait rassemblés ici même lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, presque dix ans auparavant.

- Et vous vous souvenez de la fois où Eliza a fait semblant de se noyer pour que Terry vienne la sauver ? Rit Archi qui se sentait un peu pompette par le vin qu'il avait bu sous le soleil cuisant de midi.

- Tiens, au fait, que devient cette peste d'Eliza ? Demanda Terry en riant encore au souvenir d'Eliza dégoulinante des eaux du lac.

- Ils sont toujours en Floride depuis qu'Albert les a chassés après qu'ils aient voulu forcer Candy à épouser Daniel.

- Ils ont voulu te forcer à épouser ce type ? demanda Terry, abasourdi par la nouvelle. Quand, comment ?

- C'est une longue et vieille histoire. Elle ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'y attarde, répondit Candy d'un geste de la main, comme pour balayer un mauvais souvenir.

- Daniel a piégé Candy en lui faisant envoyer un mot de ta part lui demandant de te retrouver, dit Annie qui voulait que Terry connaisse au moins cette partie de l'histoire. Quand elle s'est présentée à l'adresse, il a voulu la retenir prisonnière mais c'était sans compter sur notre Candy qui a réussi à s'enfuir.

- Il s'est fait passé pour moi, grrr si je le tenais ce lâche !

Terry était hors de lui en apprenant le piège qu'ils avaient une fois de plus tendu à Candy en son propre nom. Il la regarda mais il semblait que Candy trouvait soudainement les motifs de la couverture absolument passionnants. Il s'attendrit et s'en attrista tout autant.

_« Tu y es allée parce que tu pensais que c'était moi, que j'étais venu te chercher. J'ai été un idiot de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je pensais que tu me rejetterais et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que tu m'attendais. »_

- Ensuite, poursuivit Archi, de plus en plus éméché, la Grand Tante Ellroy a fait croire à Candy qu'elle devait se marier avec Daniel car c'était un ordre du Grand Oncle William. Candy a supplié Georges de l'emmener le voir pour plaider sa cause et c'est comme ça qu'elle a découvert que c'était Albert et qu'il n'était pour rien dans cette mascarade. Ensuite Albert a fait sa présentation publique et a refuser les fiançailles de Candy et Daniel en les chassant de Chicago.

_« Ca, je veux bien croire qu'il refusait ces fiançailles. Il devait déjà la vouloir pour lui. »_ Se dit Terry, amer.

- Où est Albert ? Il n'est pas avec vous ? se risqua Terry qui souhaitait poser cette question à la seconde où il les avait rencontrés.

- Il est en voyage d'affaire en Amérique du Sud, répondit Archi jovialement. Décidément, il avait l'alcool bavard.

La conversation continua plus légèrement pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'Archi ne s'effondre d'un sommeil bruyant.

- Je crois que je vais aller promener Sophie pour qu'elle s'endorme. Je doute qu'elle le puisse si je reste ici avec les ronflements de son père, prétexta Annie afin de laisser un peu d'intimité à Candy et Terry.

Ils la gratifièrent tous deux d'un sourire reconnaissant.

- Ta fille ressemble à son père, dit-il tristement devant la dure réalité de leur histoire, quelques minutes après le départ d'Annie.

- En tout point. Et William est comme moi, en tout point.

- Oui, j'ai pu constater qu'il avait un appétit féroce et savait déjà monter aux arbres, rit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Exactement ! dit-elle en riant.

Il la regarda avec étonnement. A une autre époque, elle se serait vexée de ses moqueries.

- J'ai grandi Terry, dit-elle en lui souriant, lisant dans ses yeux. Mais il est aussi susceptible que moi à son âge, alors méfie-toi.

- Je prends note.

- Tu repars demain alors ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

- Oui. Mon bateau part à midi.

- Ne peux-tu pas rester encore un peu ? Nous partons dans une semaine.

- Malheureusement non. Je devrais déjà être rentré depuis deux semaines. Les répétitions de notre nouvelle pièce ont commencé et Robert m'envoie chaque jour un télégramme pour, je cite, « ramener mes fesses au plus vite ».

Terry se retourna vers Archi qui ronflait toujours bruyamment. Annie n'était pas revenue et les enfants jouaient dans le lac.

- Candy, commença-t-il, ce soir…

- Je sais, dit-elle sans le regarder, j'étais en train d'y penser.

- Viendras-tu ? Une occasion comme celle-là ne se représentera plus.

- Je sais, dit-elle simplement.

- Penses-y. Je laisserai les portes ouvertes. Il n'y a pas de domestiques. Je t'attendrai toute la nuit s'il le faut.

**oooooo**

Elle regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. La chambre de Terry était allumée, il l'attendait. Les enfants étaient couchés, les domestiques ne dormaient pas à la maison. Annie, toujours complice, avait promis d'occuper Archibald et de se lever si un des enfants se réveillait. Elle entendait encore des bruits dans la maison. Elle attendait, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, d'avoir le champ libre pour retrouver son amant.

Il avait éteint les lumières de sa chambre pour habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité. Il la cherchait dans la nuit. Viendra-t-elle ? Lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés quelques heures auparavant, il avait plongé son regard dans le sien pour lui répéter sa requête. _« Viens. Viens me retrouver mon amour. La dernière fois peut-être. »_

Le château avait disparu dans la nuit. Terry avait-il changé d'avis ? Ne l'attendait-il plus ? Pourtant il lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Et son regard au moment de se quitter, ce regard était une prière. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre de ses amis se refermer sur des rires étouffés. Annie remplissait sa mission. Son amie avait bien changé et n'était plus la jeune fille timide qu'elle avait été. Elle avait fait boire son mari plus que de raison et lui avait fait du charme. Elle avait passé la soirée à lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille et Candy l'avait surpris plus d'une fois à rougir devant les propos que lui tenait sa femme. Comme c'était touchant et amusant de voir ce grand gaillard rougir des choses de l'amour. Albert et elle étaient un couple tellement plus ouvert. Elle balaya du revers de la main l'image de son mari qui apparaissait devant ses yeux. Non, elle ne devait surtout pas penser à lui, pas maintenant. Elle prit son châle et sortit de sa chambre sans bruit.

Il vit une silhouette blanche passer devant les jardins et sortit de sa chambre en courant.

Elle était arrivée devant la porte du château. Tout était sombre. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Frapper ? Entrer ? Se sauver et retrouver sa famille ? Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de prendre une décision, la porte s'ouvrit et elle se sentit tirer vers l'intérieur. La seconde d'après, elle était dans ses bras et il prenait possession de ses lèvres.

Il la poussa contre la porte. Sa bouche était ferme, gourmande, rapide. Ses lèvres, son cou, ses lèvres à nouveau. Il se perdait dans son désir, dans sa passion. Ses mains remontèrent les pans de sa robe et ses doigts se perdirent en elle. Déjà elle gémissait. Il la sentait humide, prête pour lui. Sans plus attendre, il se déboutonna à la hâte pendant qu'elle entourait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'il entra en elle, ils gémirent d'une même voix, d'un même souffle.

- Oh Candy, j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps.

- Moi aussi mon amour, dit-elle en cherchant sa bouche.

Personne ne bougeait, de peur de briser cet instant magique, s'imprégnant du moment pour toutes les autres nuits qu'ils ne passeraient pas ensemble. Il commença à bouger en elle, d'abord doucement. Puis son désir le rattrapa et il accéléra pour se perdre complètement quelques minutes plus tard. Bien que l'étreinte fût courte, ils partirent ensemble sur le chemin de la jouissance qu'ils atteignirent dans un même cri.

- Pardonne-moi, lui dit-il une fois leur souffle revenu, c'était un peu rapide mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'urgence de t'avoir dans mes bras. Je me rattraperai, soit en sûre.

- Est-ce que je t'ai donné l'impression de me plaindre ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

Il l'emporta dans ses bras et monta rapidement les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, la referma d'un coup de pied et alla la déposer sur le lit. Ils se regardèrent un moment silencieusement, profitant pleinement de l'instant.

Terry s'écarta et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

- Où vas-tu ?

- J'allume les bougies. Je veux te voir.

- Et moi je veux te sentir, dit-elle dans un souffle quand il la rejoint, alors que ses mains montaient sur son torse et s'immisçaient à l'intérieur de sa chemise entrouverte dont elle commençait déjà à enlever les boutons.

Son geste le fit sourire. _« Ca devient une habitude de me déshabiller. »_ Il la laissa enlever sa chemise et stoppa ses mains alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers son pantalon.

- Mais… !

- Je vais être très égoïste cette nuit Candy. Si c'est la seule occasion que nous aurons jamais, je veux profiter pleinement de toi, je veux m'assurer de caresser et d'embrasser chaque parcelle de ta peau. Je ne te laisserai pas me déconcentrer.

- C'est injuste, moi aussi je veux profiter de toi.

- Nous avons toute la nuit… mais je passe en premier, dit-il avec ce sourire espiègle qui l'aggaçait déjà à l'époque du collège.

Elle décida donc de se laisser faire. Rien n'importait plus que d'être avec lui. Il la releva pour qu'elle se tienne debout face à lui. Il descendit lentement la fermeture éclair de sa robe et la fit glisser à ses pieds.

- Je n'aime pas cette nouvelle mode. Certes, maintenant nous avons la chance de voir vos jolis mollets mais on ne distingue plus rien de vos silhouettes.

Il fit un pas en arrière pour mieux la voir. Elle portait une culotte ornée de dentelle et un soutien-gorge de soie. Malgré ses deux grossesses, sa taille était toujours fine, son ventre plat, ses jambes fuselées. Seules ses hanches s'étaient arrondies, ce qui rendait ses courbes encore plus sensuelles. Elle était belle, comme jamais il n'avait pu l'imaginer auparavant. Le souvenir qu'il avait d'elle était celui d'une femme enceinte.

Il s'approcha à nouveau, libéra ses cheveux du chignon cranté que portaient les femmes qui n'avaient pas osé sacrifier leur crinière pour le bol qui faisait fureur dans les salons de la haute bourgeoisie américaine, et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Sa poitrine était pleine et ronde. Il remarqua la cicatrice au dessus de son sein gauche et la caressa du bout des doigts.

- Nous avons été bombardés en France en mille neuf cent seize, en partant pour l'Afrique. J'ai reçu un éclat d'obus.

Son regard s'assombrit. Il n'avait pas remarqué cette cicatrice lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés trois ans auparavant.

- Comment a-t-il pu te faire courir autant de risques. S'il t'était arrivée malheur, je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains, dit-il les dents serrées.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Il ne savait pas. Il a été blessé aussi. Il s'en est beaucoup voulu. Il m'a cru morte…

- Tais-toi, dit-il en prenant sa bouche. Je ne veux pas que tu parles de lui, ce soir tu n'appartiens qu'à moi, continua-t-il douloureusement.

- Je n'ai toujours appartenu qu'à toi Terry, lui dit-elle pour le rassurer. Fais-moi l'amour…

Il la souleva et l'allongea sur le lit.

- Déshabille-toi mon amour, je veux sentir ta peau sur la mienne.

Il se libéra de ses derniers vêtements et s'allongea sur elle. Elle encercla sa taille de ses jambes et saisit ses fesses à pleines mains. Mais déjà il se dégageait.

- Non, non, pas encore… dit-il visiblement amusé par son empressement.

Il prit ses mains et les posa sur l'oreiller, au dessus de sa tête. Puis, il commença son exploration. Sa bouche, de plus en plus gourmande, parcourait son corps en commençant par l'arrière de ses oreilles, son cou, sa poitrine. Il saisit ses seins à pleine main et dévora ses tétons dressés et douloureux de désir. Elle gémissait à chacune de ses caresses. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les mains d'Albert lui donnaient autant de plaisir mais il balaya l'idée d'un clignement de paupières. Non, il n'allait pas gâcher la seule nuit qui leur était offerte par des pensées ridicules.

Il libéra ses seins pour parcourir son ventre avec sa bouche, avec sa langue, avec ses doigts. Il parcouru son corps dans sa totalité, comme il lui avait promis et parfois, elle se demandait s'il était seul pour lui donner autant de plaisir.

Il la fit jouir, plusieurs fois, avec sa bouche. Alors qu'elle croyait que le calme était revenu, il entra en elle. Il faisait tout pour la rendre folle. Il accélérait, s'arrêtait, accélérait, s'arrêtait, sans fin et elle le suppliait de la libérer de cette torture. Alors, il se retirait complètement et attendait qu'elle le supplie pour recommencer son jeu sadique. Cela lui parut durer des heures avant qu'il ne la libère, qu'il ne les libère de ce trop plein de sensations et de jouissance.

Ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre en silence, couvrant l'autre de caresses tendres. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient à travers leurs caresses, leurs regards, leurs soupirs.

- Tu ne t'es pas remarié ? demanda-t-elle longtemps après, en prenant sa main gauche.

- Non. Et je n'ai personne dans ma vie si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. J'ai eu quelques aventures mais rien de sérieux. Ca ne m'intéresse pas, je n'aimerai jamais que toi.

- Mais tu pourrais aimer à nouveau. Moi j'aime Albert…

- Tais-toi Candy. Je ne veux pas entendre ça, la coupa-t-il.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu peux aimer différemment. Tu peux rencontrer une femme qui t'aime sincèrement, qui t'apporte la paix, de la tendresse, des enfants…

- Non. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis que nous nous sommes revus il y a trois ans. J'ai relu ta lettre tellement de fois que je pourrais te la réciter tant je la connais par cœur. Mais je ne veux pas commettre la même erreur deux fois. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'aurais voulu me marier et avoir des enfants. Je me suis fait à l'idée, je resterai veuf et je n'aurai pas d'enfants.

- J'aurais tellement voulu t'en donner, dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

- Ne parlons pas de choses qui n'arriveront pas et qui nous font souffrir. Tout ce que je veux à cet instant, c'est t'aimer, dit-il en l'embrassant.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AVERTISSEMENT : Ce chapitre contient une scène d'une extrême violence. Je conseille vivement aux personnes sensibles de ne pas lire la dernière partie du chapitre et de passer directement au chapitre 16 où la scène sera expliquée en quelques mots. Si c'est votre cas, arrêtez votre lecture à la phrase **_**« Dieu merci la Grand Tante n'est pas là »**_**. Merci.**_

**Chapitre 15 – … et pour le pire**

_« Une épouse adultère ne se sent jamais coupable que des tromperies que son mari connaît. »_

_Frédéric Dard_

Elle ferma les yeux au moment où son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Elle revoyait leurs étreintes, leurs deux corps ne faisant qu'un à la lueur des bougies jusqu'à ce que l'aube ne la rappelle à sa vie, à son devoir. Elle repartit le cœur lourd et le corps courbaturé de la passion qu'ils avaient mis dans leurs ébats toute la nuit durant. Il ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup le temps de se reposer. Quel amant inventif, gourmand et passionné. Elle avait cru connaître la passion avec Albert mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle de Terry. Ils avaient tour à tour crié, supplié, pleuré… pleuré, de cette délivrance que donne parfois la puissance de la jouissance.

Aujourd'hui, elle voyait les côtes écossaises s'éloigner et avec elles, les plus merveilleux moments de sa vie. Elle rentrait à Chicago et dans quelques semaines, son mari serait de retour. Elle reprenait sa vie qu'elle avait mise en suspens une nuit durant, il y a une semaine. Une semaine déjà et pourtant elle pouvait toujours sentir ses mains sur sa peau, le parfum de son corps. Pourquoi cet amour qui les avait saisis presque dix ans auparavant sur ce même océan ne parvenait pas à s'estomper ?

Les Cornwell ne revenaient vivre à Chicago qu'en novembre et Candy s'ennuyait. La Grand Tante avait passé l'été dans les Hamptons pour ensuite rejoindre les Legrand en Floride. Ils n'étaient pas près de la revoir._ « Bon débarras »_ avait pensé Candy. Les enfants occupaient en grande partie ses journées mais elle se sentait seule, elle se sentait vide. Ses nuits étaient bien souvent secouées des pleurs de la perte d'un être cher. Son corps était à Chicago mais son cœur avec Terry. Maintenant plus que jamais. Elle pensait qu'en laissant libre cours à leur passion, cela atténuerait le manque mais elle s'était trompée. Elle percevait maintenant l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait perdu cette nuit d'hiver mille neuf cent quatorze à New York et ça lui paraissait plus insoutenable chaque jour. Elle essayait de penser à Albert, à leur vie, à leur famille mais c'est invariablement le visage de Terry qui réapparaissait devant ses yeux.

Ce sentiment s'intensifia le jour où elle découvrit une surprise qui était de taille. Elle fut à la fois envahie d'un bonheur immense et d'une douleur insurmontable. Elle venait de découvrir qu'elle avait deux semaines de retard dans son cycle et le Docteur Bowman, de l'hôpital Sainte Joana, qui avait suivit toutes ses grossesses, lui confirma qu'elle était enceinte de quelques semaines. Elle portait en elle l'enfant de Terry. Sa première réaction fut d'envoyer un télégramme à l'homme de son cœur pour lui annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle quand elle réalisa à quel point sa situation était tragique. Elle était mariée à un autre et mère de deux enfants. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner sa famille pour aller vivre au grand jour avec son amour de toujours avec lequel elle pouvait maintenant fonder une nouvelle famille. Non, son devoir était auprès d'Albert et de ses enfants. Mais dans ce cas, qu'allait-elle devenir ? Albert était absent depuis presque trois mois et elle ne pouvait en aucun cas lui attribuer la paternité de ce petit être qui poussait en elle. Elle pensa un instant à lui mentir sur le début de sa grossesse et ne lui annoncer que dans quelques mois pour l'assurer de sa paternité mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Albert était un homme bon, un mari et un père formidable, elle ne pouvait le trahir plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. De plus, l'enfant risquait d'être brun comme son père biologique et sa mascarade serait découverte. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, avouer.

Un frisson la parcouru en pensant à cette idée. Comment allait-elle pouvoir avouer à Albert qu'elle l'avait non seulement trompé avec son rival de toujours mais qu'en plus, elle portait en elle le fruit de leurs ébats. Elle se souvint soudainement de cette fois, alors qu'ils étaient en route pour Dakar à bord de l' « Afrique », où il l'avait prise avec une violence qu'elle lui découvrait en lui disant qu'elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Elle se souvint également de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant la folie qui animait ses yeux à cet instant. Albert, lui si jaloux et possessif, qui n'hésitait pas à lui témoigner des attentions particulières en public (chose que la haute bourgeoisie conservatrice de Chicago exécrait par-dessus tout) dès qu'un homme était un peu trop empressé de l'inviter à danser ou à monopoliser sa conversation lors de repas mondains. Albert, qui lui répétait si souvent qu'il l'aimait par-dessus tout et qu'il serait capable de tuer si on voulait l'enlever à lui. Albert, dont elle voyait si souvent le regard triste posé sur elle lorsque son esprit vagabondait quelques secondes vers Terry et leur bonheur perdu. Albert, qui n'avait jamais été dupe, malgré sept années de mariage et deux merveilleux enfants.

Elle allait le détruire, elle le savait. Lui qui l'aimait tant, lui qui avait accepté silencieusement pendant toutes ces années de n'être que le second dans son cœur. Et si elle partait ? Si elle disparaissait en ne lui laissant qu'une lettre qui expliquerait ses motivations ? Non, c'était ridicule. Et il risquerait de s'en prendre à Terry. Et s'il s'en prenait à Terry ? Réellement ? S'il voulait lui faire payer leurs retrouvailles ? Non, elle ne pourrait l'accepter. C'était à elle de payer, c'est elle qui l'avait trahi. Oui, elle allait lui demander de la punir. De la répudier s'il le voulait. Mais pas Terry. Elle préférait mourir de la main d'Albert que de vivre en sachant qu'il pouvait s'en prendre à lui.

Sa décision était prise. Elle lui avouerait sa faute et en accepterait les conséquences.

**oooooo**

Octobre mille neuf cent vingt trois.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte du Manoir, les cris des enfants, et les aboiements de Poupette l'accueillirent.

- Papa, papa, tu es rentré !

- Oui mes amours, dit-il en se baissant pour prendre ses enfants dans ses bras et les embrasser.

- Tu nous as manqué papa, dit Margaret qui ne détachait pas ses bras du cou de son père. C'était trop long ton voyage, il ne faut plus partir aussi longtemps.

- Oui papa, c'était long ! répéta le petit William.

- Je sais les enfants, ça a été long pour moi aussi. Je suis désolé, j'essayerai de ne plus recommencer, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte. Et maman où est-elle ? demanda-t-il, surpris que Candy ne lui saute pas au cou comme à l'accoutumée.

- Elle est sortie faire des courses, répondit innocemment Margaret.

- Des courses ? répéta-t-il étonné. Mais elle savait que je rentrais aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, elle nous l'a dit ce matin.

_« Bizarre ce besoin urgent de faire des courses le jour où je rentre après plus de trois mois d'absence. »_ pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Très bien les enfants, retournez jouer maintenant, je vous verrai plus longuement tout à l'heure. Pierre, dit-il en se tournant vers le majordome, pourrez-vous dire à mon épouse quand elle rentrera que je suis dans mon bureau ?

- Très bien Monsieur.

Elle se sentait prisonnière de sa vie, prisonnière de son destin, prisonnière de la fatalité. Elle étouffait, elle avait besoin de respirer, de s'emplir les poumons pour se vider la tête. Et même ici, assise depuis plusieurs heures dans le froid automnal du Lincoln Park, sa vie ressemblait à une prison. Ca ne fonctionnait pas. Elle avait pourtant espéré. La nature avait toujours été salutaire lorsqu'elle avait des problèmes mais aujourd'hui, même ça ne fonctionnait plus.

_« Albert doit être rentré maintenant »,_ se dit-elle en voyant la lumière du jour décliner.

Il devait être tard, elle n'avait aucune notion du temps. Combien de temps encore allait-elle se cacher ici ? Il faudrait bien qu'un jour elle l'affronte.

Pierre entra dans le bureau d'Albert.

- Monsieur m'a demandé ?

- Oui, Pierre. Ma femme est-elle rentrée ?

- Toujours pas Monsieur.

- Toujours pas ? Mais il est déjà dix huit heures !

- Je sais Monsieur. Voulez-vous que j'envoie le chauffeur ?

- Pourquoi il n'est pas avec elle ? demanda Albert de plus en plus étonné et inquiet.

- Non Monsieur, Madame l'a renvoyé en lui disant qu'elle prendrait un taxi pour rentrer.

- Oui, envoyez le chauffeur, dit-il les sourcils froncés.

_« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? »_

- Ah Madame, vous êtes là ! Nous allions envoyer le chauffeur à votre recherche. Monsieur s'inquiétait beaucoup. Il est dans son bureau.

- Très bien, merci Pierre. Je ne vais pas le déranger, je sais qu'il a toujours beaucoup de travail lorsqu'il rentre de voyage. Je serai dans ma chambre.

- Pardonnez-moi d'insister Madame. Monsieur a demandé plusieurs fois de vos nouvelles. Vous devriez aller le rassurer.

- Je me permets d'insister aussi Pierre, répondit-elle sèchement, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le Majordome. Je serai dans ma chambre.

Pierre la regarda partir, éberlué. Il réfléchit quelques instants et décida d'aller en informer Albert.

- Monsieur, pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je pensais que vous seriez rassuré de savoir que Madame est rentrée et qu'elle s'est retirée dans sa chambre.

- Dans sa chambre ? Mais ne sait-elle pas que je suis ici ?

- Elle le sait Monsieur mais elle a préféré ne pas vous déranger.

Albert le regardait comme si une deuxième tête était en train de lui pousser. L'inquiétude commença à le gagner. Que s'était-il passé pendant son absence pour qu'elle soit absente le jour de son retour et qu'elle l'évite ?

- Merci Pierre, je m'en occupe.

Il sortit aussitôt de son bureau et monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à leur chambre. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Albert ! Mon Dieu, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

- Bonsoir Candy ! Heureuse de me revoir ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Mais bien sûr, de quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- De ton absence à mon retour, du fait que tu m'évites. Et pourquoi n'es-tu toujours pas dans mes bras alors que nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis plus de trois mois ?

- Pardonnes moi, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui. Je suis très fatiguée en ce moment et j'ai cet horrible mal de tête, mentit-elle.

Il la serra à l'étouffer et plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux pour en respirer leur parfum.

- Oh, Dieu que tu m'as manqué. Tu sais que j'ai un très bon remède contre la migraine ? demanda-t-il taquin.

Elle ne répondit pas et se laissa emporter vers le lit. Elle ferma les yeux quand il la déshabilla. Il l'embrassa, la caressa, mais elle ne réagit pas, ne participa pas. L'étreinte ne fut pas celle des retrouvailles qu'il avait espérées. Il fit l'amour tout seul.

**oooooo**

Candy passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau d'Albert, plus tard dans la soirée.

- Albert ? Est-ce que je te dérange ? Tu as l'air occupé, je repasserai, dit-elle en commençant à se retirer.

- Non, non, Candy ! Entre mon amour, tu ne me déranges jamais. Je suis vraiment désolé, je viens juste de rentrer et je suis déjà au travail, dit-il en se levant et en marchant vers elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave Albert, je sais que tu as des responsabilités.

- Oui mais je ne devrais jamais négliger ma petite femme. Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? As-tu quelque chose à me dire ou voulais-tu juste déconcentrer un peu ton pauvre mari en lui montrant ton beau visage et ce corps qui m'as tant manqué, lui dit-il en posant ses mains sur son dos et en descendant lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Oui, j'ai à te parler, dit Candy de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Asseyons-nous si tu veux bien.

Ils allèrent s'assoir sur les fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée.

- Tu as l'air soucieux, il n'y a rien de grave j'espère ? dit Albert en fronçant les sourcils. Il commençait à s'inquiéter du comportement de Candy. Depuis son retour, elle était de plus en plus étrange. Elle était distante. Jamais il ne l'avait connue comme ça.

- J'ai quelque chose de très difficile à te dire Albert, commença-t-elle, des larmes de tristesse et de culpabilité lui montant aux yeux. Elle savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire énormément de mal, son doux époux qu'elle aimait tant, et qui avait toujours été si tendre pour elle.

- Et bien, parle Candy ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

Candy baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter son regard lorsqu'elle lui apprendrait qu'elle l'avait trompé et qu'elle portait en elle le fruit de son adultère.

- Je suis enceinte.

- C'est juste ça ? demanda Albert avec un soupir de soulagement. Mais c'est une excellente…

- De deux mois, le coupa-t-elle.

Albert resta interdit. Ca lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Il avait été absent plus de trois mois donc le calcul était vite fait, l'enfant n'était pas de lui. Une foultitude de sentiments passa dans ses yeux à cet instant mais Candy n'en vit rien, la honte pesant toujours sur sa tête qu'elle ne parvenait pas à relever pour faire face à son mari et voir sur son visage le chagrin et la déception qu'elle lui inspirait. Tout ce qu'elle parvenait à faire, c'était pleurer de honte.

Albert fouillait sa mémoire afin de trouver dans les lettres échangées pendant ses longs mois un indice, quelque chose qu'elle lui aurait dit ou qu'il aurait pu déceler, qui pourrait l'éclairer sur l'identité de cet amant qui ne sortait de nulle part mais il n'y parvint pas. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à fonctionner autrement qu'en lui montrant des images de sa précieuse Candy dans les bras d'un autre homme. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas SA Candy, si pure, si douce, … si belle et désirable !

Une fièvre inconnue commençait à le gagner. Il sentait la haine et le chagrin l'envahir. Il parvenait à peine à distinguer sa silhouette à travers les larmes qui baignaient ses yeux. L'envie irrépressible de connaitre l'identité de ce chien, qui avait osé poser ses mains sur elle et l'engrosser comme une vulgaire fille de rien, et de l'étrangler de ses propres mains commençait à lui faire perdre la tête.

- Qui ? Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

Candy leva les yeux vers Albert. La façon dont il avait prononcé ce simple mot l'avait glacée jusqu'aux os.

- Albert, je t'en prie… je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi…

- QUI ? Hurla-t-il cette fois en se levant pour la dominer de toute sa taille, les poings serrés.

Candy n'avait jamais vu son mari dans une telle rage et cette vision la terrifiait. Albert lui faisait peur.

- CANDY, QUI ? Hurla-t-il de plus belle.

Candy cacha son visage remplit de larmes dans ses mains et commença à sangloter de plus belle.

- Terry, lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Albert s'effondra dans son fauteuil en entendant ce nom. Terry, le grand amour de Candy, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié malgré toutes ces années, malgré leur mariage, malgré leurs enfants. Albert était sous le choc, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés dans le vide. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, après toutes ces années, ils s'étaient retrouvés et ils avaient consommé cet amour qui les dévorait de l'intérieur tel un cancer depuis tant d'années. Et maintenant elle portait son enfant. L'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, plus que lui.

Candy leva son visage vers Albert et y vit la souffrance qu'elle lui causait. Elle voulait mourir de le faire souffrir ainsi. Elle l'aimait vraiment, sincèrement. Pas de la folle passion dont elle aimait Terry, mais d'un amour profond et sincère. Il était son mari. Ils avaient partagé tant de choses merveilleuses ensemble. Bien plus qu'elle n'en vivra jamais avec Terry. Elle savait que sa place était auprès de lui, son homme fort et doux, le père de ses enfants. Elle avait tout gâché pour quelques moments de pur bonheur avec Terry et aujourd'hui elle en payait le prix.

- Quand ? Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle le regarda mais ne le reconnu pas. Son beau visage avait disparu sous la laideur du masque de sa souffrance.

- En Écosse, dit-elle dans un sanglot.

En Écosse ! Cette nouvelle l'anéantit encore plus. En Écosse, le berceau de leur amour. Quelle ironie ! C'est lui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle y retourne. C'est lui qui l'avait poussée dans ses bras.

- Combien de temps ?

- Juste une fois, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Nous l'avons rencontré la veille de son départ.

- Et tu t'es empressée de te jeter dans ses bras ! La haine était perceptible dans sa voix et dans ses yeux.

Elle ne répondit pas. Que dire ? Il avait raison, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. Elle tenta un geste vers lui.

- Albert, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante, les larmes ne cessant d'inonder son visage.

Il la regarda et son visage s'assombrit. Il retira sa main avant que celle de Candy ne l'atteigne.

- Sors, dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Lorsqu'il y parvint, il se retourna et vit qu'elle était toujours là, ses grands yeux implorants tournés vers lui.

- SORS ! Hurla-t-il en tapant du poing sur le plateau son bureau.

Candy se leva et sortit sans un regard en arrière vers son mari, le cœur en miettes. Lorsque la porte se referma, elle sentit un objet se briser dessus. Quelques de secondes d'hésitation de plus et c'était elle qu'il atteignait. Elle frissonna en entendant à nouveau quelque chose se briser sur la porte. Maintenant Albert hurlait, grognait comme une bête en détruisant son bureau. Elle se laissa glisser contre le chambranle et pleura ce qui lui restait de larmes, dont le bruit était couvert par le vacarme qui se déroulait dans la pièce derrière elle.

Elle sentit une présence et découvrit que Pierre la regardait, consterné.

- Madame !... Monsieur ?

Elle se releva, essuya ses larmes et essaya de se donner une constance.

- Monsieur ne sent pas très bien ce soir, il vaut mieux le laisser seul.

Puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

_« Dieu merci la Grand Tante n'est pas là »_ pensa-t-elle.

**oooooo**

La nuit était bien avancée mais Candy pleurait toujours, allongée dans son lit. Elle ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire le visage d'Albert, déformé par la douleur. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment cela avait pu lui arriver. Comment ces quelques instants de bonheur avec Terry avaient ainsi ruinés sa vie. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur eux ? Ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre mais n'avaient jamais pu être ensemble. Tout d'abord la séparation au Collège de St Paul, puis l'accident de Susanna. Elle avait fait sa vie, comme il avait fait la sienne. Elle en avait épousé un autre et maintenant sa place était avec lui. Ils avaient eu cette chance, cette dernière chance d'être ensemble, d'oublier quelques instants la vilaine farce que leur avait jouée la vie, et maintenant, ils en payaient le prix. ELLE en payait le prix. Elle avait été punie. Elle portait en elle la marque indélébile de sa trahison. Le fruit de leur unique nuit d'amour. Albert, pauvre Albert, comme il devait être déçu. Lui qui la mettait toujours sur un piédestal. Sa Candy, son ange.

Candy entendit quelqu'un entrer brutalement dans sa chambre. Elle se releva en s'appuyant sur son coude et vit que c'était Albert. Il était entré si violemment dans la chambre qu'il était tombé à terre. S'appuyant sur ses mains, il essayait de se relever. Candy se précipita pour l'aider.

- Albert !

- Laisse-moi ! Ordonna-t-il en la repoussant violemment.

Au son de sa voix et à la forte odeur d'alcool qu'il dégageait, Candy comprit qu'il était ivre. Elle le regarda, choquée de sa réaction et vit son visage par la lumière du clair de lune qui éclairait la pièce. Elle eut peine à le reconnaitre. Ses yeux étaient fous, son visage enlaidit par la colère.

- Albert… dit-elle encore, à voix basse, terrifiée par ce qu'elle lisait dans son regard.

- Tais-toi chienne ! hurla-t-il en lui administrant une gifle d'une force phénoménale.

Candy tomba en arrière par la force de la gifle et se cogna la tête à la patte du fauteuil de sa coiffeuse. Elle resta un peu étourdie. Albert se précipita sur elle et empoigna le tissu de sa chemise de nuit.

- Espèce de raclure, tu sais ce qu'on leur fait aux filles comme toi ?

- Arrête Albert, je t'en supplie, criait Candy à travers ses larmes.

Il la jeta sur le lit sans ménagement.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu arrêtes de l'aimer ? Est-ce que je dois t'arracher le cœur ? demanda-t-il en agripant son sein gauche et en le broyant de sa main puissante, ce qui eu pour résultat de faire hurler Candy de douleur. Ou est-ce que je dois presser ta tête jusqu'à ce qu'il parte ? dit-il en posant ses mains de chaque côté de ses tempes en pressant de toutes ses forces.

- Albert arrête tu me fais mal, criait-elle.

- Mais toi aussi tu le fais mal ! J'ai tout fait pour que tu m'aimes, je t'ai couvert d'amour et de cadeaux, je t'ai donné des enfants, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, tu ne m'aimes toujours pas.

- Si je t'aime Albert, tu le sais, pleurait-elle.

- Tais-toi, garce ! Arrete tes mensonges ! J'ai tellement envie de vous tuer tous les deux à cet instant, dit-il en entourant sa gorge d'une de ses mains puissantes et en commençant à serrer. Tu es à moi Candy, rien qu'à moi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je préfères te voir morte que de t'imaginer avec lui. Tu me dégoutes.

Elle commençait à étouffer. Elle essaya de toucher son visage, de le ramener à la raison, mais c'était en vain. Il était fou.

- Ne me touche pas ! dit-il en la libérant et en s'écartant un peu. Tes mains sont sales de lui. Où as-tu mis tes mains Candy ? As-tu aimé le toucher ? L'as-tu pris dans ta bouche ?

Il la gifla à nouveau violemment.

- Arrête Albert, je t'en supplie arrête ! Criait, pleurait, se débattait Candy.

- C'était bon avec lui ? Il t'a fait jouir ? Combien de fois, hein ? Je vais te montrer comment on prend les filles comme toi ! Tu n'es plus ma femme, tu n'es plus qu'une catin à mes yeux.

Il déchira sa chemise de nuit en deux et commença à lui broyer les seins. Candy criait sous la violence de ses caresses.

- Tu vois, je savais que tu aimais ça, j'ai été trop gentil avec toi toutes ses années, c'est de la violence qu'il te faut, c'est ça qui t'excite, hein ?

Il la frappa à nouveau.

- Arrêêêêttte ! Pleurait-elle.

Mais elle savait que c'était en vain. Albert était fou, il voulait qu'elle souffre. Peut-être allait-il la tuer dans sa folie. Elle sentait déjà le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Elle le vit fouiller dans les poches du seul vêtement qu'il portait encore, son pantalon.

- Je vais te prendre comme tu le mérites ! Comme une fille de joie ! Tiens, pour ta peine, lui dit-il en lui jetant une liasse de billets à la figure.

Il se débarrassa de son pantalon et entra en elle violemment. Candy mordit son poing pour étouffer un hurlement de douleur. Il avait déchiré ses chairs, elle en était sûre. Elle cessa de se débattre pendant qu'il la besognait de coups de reins de plus en plus violents et rapides. Elle pleurait, fermait les yeux, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle l'entendit pousser un râle quand il se vida en elle et il s'effondra sur elle, ivre mort et épuisé par son labeur. Candy resta un instant immobile, écrasée sous le poids de son bourreau, attendant d'être sûre qu'il dorme pour se glisser hors du lit sans risquer qu'il se réveille.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 – Conséquences**

_« La culpabilité n'est, après tout, qu'un sentiment de compassion à l'égard de la détresse et du malheur que l'on a causés. »_

_Valère Staraselski_

Albert se réveilla péniblement, la douleur dans sa tête était lancinante. Il se tourna du côté où Candy se trouvait habituellement mais le lit était vide. Il ne se souvenait pas être venu se coucher. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était s'être saoulé dans le bureau qu'il avait détruit de rage, après son entretien avec Candy. Son épouse adorée l'avait trompé et portait maintenant en elle le fruit de son adultère.

Il s'assit au bord du lit en soutenant sa tête douloureuse et décida qu'une douche l'aiderait peut-être à se débarrasser un peu de sa gueule de bois quand il remarqua sur son sexe des traces de sang séchées. Il ouvra de grands yeux quand les souvenirs de la nuit précédente affluèrent dans son esprit embrumé. Il avait frappé, insulté et violé Candy ! Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Comment lui, William Albert Andrew, avait-il pu faire ça à une femme ? SA femme ? Il sentit le dégoût de sa personne monter subitement et il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se libérer.

Malheureusement, la douche ne réussit pas à laver la honte et le dégoût. Il pensait à Candy. Dans quel état pouvait-elle être aujourd'hui. Elle s'était levée tôt pour éviter de le croiser, c'était évident. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire était d'aller s'excuser, si toutefois elle acceptait de jamais le revoir. Aurait-il le courage de croiser son regard ?

Les rôles s'inversaient. Hier elle lui demandait le pardon, aujourd'hui ce serait lui. Avec du recul, même si l'idée de Candy dans les bras de Terry faisaient immédiatement monter de gros sanglots dans sa gorge, les images bien réelles de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir rendait son adultère presque excusable.

Il se rendit à la salle à manger pour y prendre son petit déjeuner et espéra y voir Candy. La pièce était vide. Il prit un petit déjeuner rapide et se dirigea vers son bureau pour y traiter les dossiers urgents qu'il avait laissé en suspens la veille au soir quand il croisa Pierre, le majordome, dans le vestibule.

- Bonjour Pierre, avez-vous vu Madame aujourd'hui ?

Pierre le regarda étonné et gêné. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais il l'avait entendu la veille détruire son bureau de rage et ce matin, il avait croisé Candy. Elle avait essayé de masquer ses marques derrières un foulard et de grosses lunettes noires mais la coupure à la lèvre était bien visible et rendait son articulation difficile.

- Bonjour Monsieur William. Heu oui, j'ai bien vu Madame Candy ce matin. A vrai dire, elle est partie il y a une heure avec Mademoiselle Margaret et Monsieur William pour la gare. Elle a dit qu'ils partaient pour New York. Je pensais que Monsieur était au courant.

Les yeux d'Albert s'agrandirent quand à cet instant, Georges entra dans le vestibule.

- Monsieur, le chauffeur vient d'appeler. Madame a eu un malaise à la gare, elle est à l'hôpital. Il est en route pour le manoir avec les enfants.

Albert le regarda, terrifié. Ce malaise était sûrement dû à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir la nuit précédente. Il se haïssait encore plus.

- Georges, les clés de la voiture ?

Albert prit les clés que lui tendait Georges. Il marcha à grands pas vers la porte quand il se retourna soudain.

- Quel hôpital ?

- Sainte Joana.

« _Génial_… » Pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Albert attendait depuis vingt minutes devant la porte de la chambre de Candy quand il vit le médecin en sortir.

- Docteur, comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle a fait une fausse couche. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais maintenant elle va mieux. Elle m'a dit être tombée dans les escaliers hier soir…

Le médecin regardait durement Albert dans les yeux, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait. Il avait ausculté Candy suite à sa fausse couche et avait bien vu que les blessures sur ses parties intimes ne pouvaient en aucun cas avoir été causées par une chute dans l'escalier. Sans parler d'autres marques qui ne laissaient pas de doutes sur leur provenance.

- C'est sûrement cet… « accident » qui a causé la perte de son bébé, reprit-il.

Albert se prit la tête dans les mains. Il savait ce que le médecin pensait et la signification de ses paroles. Candy avait perdu l'enfant de Terry par sa faute, par la violence de son comportement la veille au soir. L'enfant de celui qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, l'enfant de son amant, l'enfant de l'adultère. En un sens, Albert se sentait soulagé. Si Candy avait encore voulu de lui malgré les choses impardonnables qu'il lui avait faite, il aurait accueilli et élevé cet enfant comme si c'était le sien. La seule chose qu'il craignait, c'était qu'il ressemble à son père. D'une part, parce qu'il aurait eu du mal à vivre chaque jour avec un enfant qui lui rappelait constamment l'adultère de sa femme et d'autre part, car les rumeurs sur l'identité du père aurait fait bon train. Ce qu'il craignait le plus maintenant, c'est que Candy ne lui pardonne jamais d'être responsable de sa fausse couche, de lui avoir prit l'enfant de son amour de toujours. Il savait que dix enfants de lui ne remplaceraient jamais l'enfant de Terry. Il avait peur. Et si elle le quittait ? Si elle allait le rejoindre à New York pour vivre enfin cet amour qui les dévorait l'un l'autre depuis tant d'années ? Il n'y survivrait pas, il l'aimait tant, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il préférait l'avoir auprès de lui même s'il savait que parfois, lorsqu'elle regardait dans le vide avec des yeux tristes, elle n'était pas avec lui mais avec Terry. Il n'avait pas de doute sur l'amour qu'elle lui portait, mais savait également que ce n'était rien comparé à l'amour qu'elle vouait à Terry. Il regarda le médecin avec des yeux suppliants.

- Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

Le médecin le regarda dans les yeux, l'air sévère.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne risque rien, ajouta Albert, en réponse à la question que le médecin n'avait pas besoin de formuler.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Albert avança vers la porte quand il se retourna pour faire, à nouveau, face au médecin.

- Docteur, est-ce que je peux compter sur votre discrétion ?

- Nous sommes tenus au secret professionnel, Monsieur Andrew, répondit le médecin, le regard toujours froid, un air de dégoût sur le visage. Albert se retourna pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

« _Moi aussi je me dégoûte_. » pensa-t-il.

Lorsqu'Albert vit Candy étendue sur son lit, endormie, il prit pleinement conscience de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Son visage était couvert d'hématomes et le coin gauche de sa lèvre supérieure était enflée à l'endroit où l'on distinguait nettement un entaille. De plus, la marque de ses doigts était imprimée sur son cou. Son cœur se gonfla à la vue de sa femme adorée ainsi défigurée par ses propres mains. Il s'agenouilla devant son lit et se mit à pleurer.

- Oh Candy mon amour, que t'ai-je fait. Quel monstre suis-je pour t'avoir traitée ainsi. Me pardonneras-tu jamais ?

Albert fut surpris de sentir une main faible se poser sur le haut de son crâne.

- Et toi mon aimé, me pardonneras-tu jamais ce que je t'ai fait ? Ces quelques bleus ne sont rien comparés aux blessures que j'ai infligées à ton cœur. Comment continuer à te regarder dans les yeux si j'y vois pour toujours la douleur que j'y ai lue hier. J'ai tellement honte qu'une simple faiblesse de mon corps ait détruit tout ce que nous avions construit ensemble, notre belle famille. Je t'aime tellement Albert, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'en prie, ne me chasse pas, je n'y survivrai pas.

Albert releva la tête vers Candy et vit qu'elle pleurait. Il était abasourdi de l'entendre lui demander pardon alors qu'il était la cause de tous ses maux. Bien sûr qu'il lui pardonnait, comment ne pourrait-il pas ? Oui elle l'avait trompé, mais pouvait-il réellement lui en vouloir ? Lorsqu'il l'avait épousée, il avait prié pour que Candy finisse par oublier Terry mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ça lui était impossible. Il s'était fait une raison. Elle était sa femme, la mère de ses enfants, la compagne de sa vie et elle le rendait heureux. Pas Terry, lui. Alors il avait accepté qu'une partie de son cœur ne lui appartienne jamais. La vie avec Candy valait bien la peine de ce « petit » sacrifice. Il savait au fond de lui que peut-être, un jour, ils se retrouveraient. Il préférait ne pas y penser, mais il le savait. Il avait attendu ce jour anxieusement, et ce jour était arrivé, tenant sa promesse. Maintenant, il préférait se dire que tout ceci était derrière eux. Maintenant, ils étaient ensemble et rien ne les séparerait. Plus jamais.

- Te chasser mon amour ? Mais tu n'y penses pas ! J'ai eu si peur ce matin quand Pierre m'a dit que tu étais partie pour New York. J'ai pensé que tu partais le rejoindre et que plus jamais je ne vous verrais toi et les enfants. Je t'aime tant mon amour, je m'en veux tellement de ce que je t'ai fait cette nuit. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais fou, jamais je ne me suis senti ainsi. J'étais comme possédé.

- Chut, n'en parlons plus. Le principal c'est que nous nous soyons retrouvés.

- Mais Candy, …. Tu as perdu ton bébé à cause de moi. Comment peux-tu me pardonner ça ?

Les larmes dans les yeux de Candy redoublèrent. La tristesse qu'on y lisait était incommensurable.

- Nous aurons d'autres enfants, dit-elle dans un sanglot en le regardant tendrement.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, la blessure de sa lèvre empêchant toute passion. La phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer était sa plus belle preuve d'amour.

**oooooo**

La situation entre eux se dégrada peu à peu, car bien que le couple ait montré l'un comme l'autre la volonté d'oublier et de reconstruire, personne n'oubliait.

La convalescence de Candy fut longue. Elle craignait énormément une nouvelle intimité entre eux. Elle avait de peur de souffrir. Physiquement et moralement. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier cette terrible nuit qui se rappelait à son bon souvenir dans chacun de ses rêves. Elle se réveillait toutes les nuits en hurlant et s'éloignait d'Albert lorsqu'il essayait de la réconforter.

Pour lui aussi c'était difficile. Le rejet de Candy et les images incessantes de sa liaison avec Terry le hantaient. Il accumulait les voyages d'affaire pour pouvoir s'éloigner le plus possible du nid conjugal. Maintenant qu'Archi travaillait avec lui, ça facilitait les choses. Ses voyages l'emmenaient souvent à Los Angeles où il ne cessait de croiser Isabelle Livingston, qui n'avait pas renoncé à le conquérir. L'éloignement et l'adultère de Candy, le sentiment d'abandon et le manque d'activité sexuelle rendaient les choses difficiles. Albert avait de plus en plus de mal à la repousser. Jusqu'au jour où il craqua !

L'étreinte, si tant est qu'on puisse l'appeler ainsi, fut brève et sans passion. Il se vida sur elle après seulement quelques coups de reins. Il ne voulait surtout pas jouir en elle et courir le risque qu'elle lui colle un bâtard sous le nez. Son couple était déjà dans un piteux état, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Il se rajusta aussitôt et s'enfuit presque de la maison. Elle n'en fut pas offusquée, elle avait gagné.

Ainsi elle devint sa maîtresse. Bien qu'il fût pour elle un bien piètre amant, elle en faisait des gorges chaudes. Elle criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était la maîtresse d'un homme marié de la haute société de la Côte Est du pays. Cela arriva aux oreilles d'Albert qui entra dans une rage folle et décida de rompre cette comédie qui n'avait que trop durée.

**oooooo**

Février mille neuf cent vingt quatre.

Albert rentra tard ce soir là de son dernier voyage à Los Angeles. Il avait réfléchit, dans le train, à la meilleur façon de tout avouer à Candy mais n'en avait trouvée aucune. Il avait pensé à ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir lorsqu'elle avait dû lui apprendre sa propre faute. Il l'admirait pour son courage. Il n'en avait aucun dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre. Et pourtant s'il ne réagissait pas, c'était bien ce qui allait lui arriver.

Pierre l'accueillit en lui précisant que sa femme était dans sa chambre. Il s'y précipita en espérant qu'elle n'était pas déjà couchée. La lumière sous la porte le rassura. Il la trouva devant sa coiffeuse, en chemise de nuit, en train de coiffer ses longues boucles blondes.

- Candy, mon amour, tu n'es pas couchée.

- Albert ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Oh mon amour, tu m'as tellement manqué. Il y a bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais accueilli avec autant d'enthousiasme.

- Pardonne-moi Albert. Tu m'as tellement manquée toi aussi. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant tous ces mois où tu t'absentais sans arrêt et j'ai réalisé que tout était de ma faute, que tu me fuyais.

- Non Candy, je ne te fuyais pas. C'est ma lâcheté que je fuyais. Chaque fois que je regardais tes yeux, j'y voyais le monstre que j'étais devenu pour toi. Et tu avais tellement raison de me voir ainsi.

- Tais-toi mon aimé. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir essayé de te parler, de t'expliquer mes angoisses.

- Veux-tu m'en parler maintenant ?

- Non pas maintenant. La seule chose que je veux à cet instant est de retrouver mon mari, mon amant. Cet homme merveilleux qui m'a rendue heureuse pendant toutes ces années.

- Oh Candy…. Dit-il, ému aux larmes en plongeant la tête dans ses cheveux.

Cette nuit-là, ils s'aimèrent longuement, lentement, passionnément. Ils se retrouvèrent comme s'ils avaient été séparés de force pendant plusieurs années. Au petit matin, ils étaient fourbus mais heureux.

Les mois passèrent dans une ambiance chaleureuse retrouvée. Albert arrêta ses déplacements et les enfants et leur mère étaient heureux de l'avoir auprès d'eux. Candy était à nouveau enceinte et cette nouvelle grossesse scellait, en quelque sorte, leur amour retrouvé.

C'est désormais Archibald qui faisait les déplacements à Los Angeles. Moins nombreux et moins longs que ceux d'Albert, ils étaient pourtant nécessaires. Annie s'en plaignait beaucoup. Pendant toutes les années où ils avaient vécu à New-York, elle avait toujours eu son mari auprès d'elle à la maison. A présent qu'il travaillait avec Albert, Il devait souvent se déplacer et c'était pour elle très pesant. Bien qu'elle ait ses enfants pour l'occuper, elle se sentait seule. Candy et Albert l'avaient invitée à séjourner au manoir pendant les absences d'Archi et elle avait accepté avec joie. Les deux amies se retrouvaient comme lorsqu'elles étaient enfants. Leurs enfants grandissaient ensemble et en harmonie.

**oooooo**

Mai mille neuf cent vingt quatre.

Lorsqu'Archi revint de son dernier séjour à Los Angeles, il se rendit directement dans le bureau d'Albert, sans prendre le temps d'embrasser sa famille.

- Archi, quelle bonne surprise ! Alors comment s'est passé ton séjour sur la Côte Ouest ? Les projets avancent ?

- Très bien, mais j'ai à te parler Albert, répondit-il d'une voix grave. Tiens, je pense que tu devines de qui elle provient, lui dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe rose adressée à « William ».

Le visage d'Albert s'assombrit. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'Isabelle Livingston depuis qu'il avait rompu plusieurs mois plus tôt. Il saisit l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante et regarda son neveu.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- L'essentiel, je pense. Albert, je ne te juge pas mais je souhaiterais comprendre. Je sais qu'avec Candy vous avez traversé des moments difficiles et je ne souhaite pas en connaitre la raison mais…. « elle » ?

- Je sais, répondit Albert en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil. J'aimerais aussi comprendre ce qui m'a pris. Assieds-toi, je vais te faire un rapide résumé de la situation. Il faut bien que je finisse par en parler à quelqu'un. Ca me ronge tellement.

Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, Albert raconta tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à Archi. Celui-ci devint livide en apprenant la liaison de Candy avec Terry. Il avait bien remarqué leurs regards cet après-midi là en Écosse mais était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle irait le rejoindre pour la nuit. Il se sentit coupable. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour que Terry partage leur repas et se rendait compte du rôle qu'il avait joué dans leurs retrouvailles. Il s'en excusa auprès d'Albert.

- Ne t'en veux pas Archi. Ils auraient fini par se retrouver de toute façon, j'en suis persuadé.

Il continua son récit, la grossesse de Candy, sa réaction violente qu'il avoua, les yeux baissés, rouge de honte, la perte de l'enfant et la dégradation de leur relation.

- Je me sentais tellement coupable de ce que je lui avais fait et je souffrais tellement de son rejet que j'ai préféré m'éloigner. J'ai revu Isabelle plusieurs fois…

- Revu ? demanda Archi, étonné.

- Oui… répondit-il honteux. Il y a quelques années, je l'ai rencontré par hasard à une soirée chez Mathesson. J'avais beaucoup bu, peu mangé et je me suis laissé séduire. J'ai retrouvé mes esprits avant que ne se passe l'irréparable mais elle m'a tout de même gratifié d'une « petite gâterie ».

Archi ne comprit pas tout de suite la nature de ses paroles, puis soudain, ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Oooohhhh ! Je vois…

- Je m'en suis longtemps voulu après cela de ma faiblesse mais j'ai préféré oublier. Mais tu peux imaginer, lorsque je l'ai retrouvée l'hiver dernier, qu'elle n'a pas hésité à revenir à la charge. Je l'ai d'abord repoussée en lui expliquant que c'avait été une erreur, que j'étais marié et heureux de l'être mais elle ne s'est pas laissée démoraliser. Et Dieu sait qu'elle sait devenir convaincante lorsqu'il s'agit des choses du sexe. J'étais très malheureux de la situation avec Candy, je me sentais seul, rejeté, et un soir, je me suis laissé inviter chez elle. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment elle a pu se contenter de ce que je lui donnais, c'est-à-dire rien. C'était une action mécanique, brève et sans passion. Rien d'autre. Mais elle semblait ne pas s'en formaliser et revenait toujours à la charge. Ca a duré quelques mois. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne un jour par hasard qu'elle se vantait d'avoir une liaison avec un homme marié de la Côte Est. Nous avions été vus plusieurs fois ensemble dans des restaurants de Los Angeles et il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer qui pouvait être cet amant. J'ai immédiatement rompu et n'ai plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Albert retournait sans cesse la lettre entre ses doigts quand il se décida à l'ouvrir.

_« Mon cher William,_

_Comme ça a été vilain de ta part de m'abandonner ainsi. _

_Que tu es naïf mon ami. Je ne suis pas une femme que l'on quitte, c'est moi qui décide quand une relation est finie._

_Je doute que tu aies eu le courage de tout avouer à ta charmante épouse que l'on dit à nouveau enceinte._

_Si tu veux qu'elle continue à rester dans l'ignorance, il va falloir que tu sois très gentil avec moi._

_Je serai de retour à Chicago la semaine prochaine. _

_Rejoins-moi mardi à 16h à l'hôtel Bellevue, chambre 27._

_Ne sois pas en retard, tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre, et ainsi, ta femme ne s'en sentira que mieux…_

_A très bientôt mon bel amant._

_Avec toute mon affection._

_Isabelle. »_

- La peste ! Elle me tient !

- Que dit-elle ?

- Elle me fait du chantage. Si je ne redeviens pas son amant, elle révélera tout à Candy.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Aller au rendez-vous qu'elle m'a fixé, je n'ai pas le choix. Candy est enceinte et notre relation est encore trop fragile pour que je lui avoue tout maintenant.

- Mais tu sais qu'elle va continuer son chantage si tu cèdes.

- Je sais, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire, je trouverai une solution.

**oooooo**

Le mardi suivant, Albert se rendit dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville. L'hôtel était douteux, louait ses chambres à l'heure, mais celle qu'il découvrit était propre. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, jambes et mains croisées, en attendant l'arrivée de son maître-chanteur.

Elle ne se fit pas attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pénétra dans la chambre, triomphante. Elle portait une robe de soie beige, un chapeau cloche et des chaussures à talon assortis. Elle se dirigea vers lui en se débarrassant de son chapeau, encercla son cou de ses bras et lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur les lèvres qu'il ne lui rendit pas.

- Et bien, et bien, quel accueil !

- Que veux-tu Isabelle ? demanda-t-il, le regard sombre.

- Tu le sais très bien. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, dit-elle en laissant glisser ses mains sur sa veste jusqu'au-dessous de sa ceinture.

- Tiens, c'est nouveau ! Je ne t'ai jamais fait l'amour, je me suis juste soulagé sur toi, répondit-il, imperturbable malgré ses caresses à travers son pantalon.

Il vit avec plaisir qu'il avait fait mouche car elle s'éloigna, vexée.

- Et bien il est temps que ça change !

- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver. Tu n'as aucun intérêt à mes yeux, tu n'en as jamais eu.

- Prends garde William ! Ma petite lettre pour ta femme est prête à être envoyée !

Il se redressa et lui encercla la gorge d'une de ses mains puissantes.

- Ne me menace pas ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Je pourrais te détruire Isabelle. Je serais prêt aux pires choses pour protéger ma famille.

Elle se débâtit et il la lâcha.

- Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, plusieurs courriers, qui sont actuellement chez mes avocats, seraient envoyés à ta femme et à la police. Pour ta femme, je me suis appliquée à lui expliquer avec moult détails nos petits ébats. Et pas uniquement ceux qui se sont passés il y a quelques mois… Quant à la police, elle apprendra à quel point tu me dominais et étais tellement amoureux de moi que tu ne supportais pas de voir un homme s'approcher. Elle saura aussi que tu peux parfois être dangereux, notamment avec les femmes. Je suis sûre que plusieurs personnes seraient susceptibles de témoigner concernant un « accident » qui est arrivé à ta femme cet automne. Peu importe que tout ceci soit vrai ou faux. Toi non plus tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

Il resta silencieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il l'avait sous-estimée. Que faire maintenant ? Il était à sa merci. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui, posa ses mains sur son torse et lui dit, mielleuse :

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver là. Si tu fais ce que je te demande aujourd'hui, je te laisserai tranquille. Je ne te ferai plus de chantage.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.

- Alors c'est un risque qu'il te faut courir…

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Juste que tu me fasses l'amour une dernière fois.

_« Elle veut que je la mette enceinte pour mieux me faire chanter après. Et même si elle ne tombe pas enceinte, elle continuera à me faire du chantage indéfiniment._ » se dit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Elle s'écarta à nouveau et ôta sa robe, sous laquelle elle était nue, et ses chaussures. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et lui offrit une posture « accueillante ».

Il pesta intérieurement contre son corps qui réagissait déjà à cette vision.

- Déshabille-toi, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Il pensa à Candy, à leurs retrouvailles, à ce nouvel enfant qu'ils attendaient. Il se leva et se planta devant elle.

- Non. Je ne te toucherai plus jamais Isabelle. Je n'y ai jamais tiré aucun plaisir. Pas celui qu'on ressent quand on fait l'amour à celle que l'on aime. C'est quelque chose, je pense, que tu ne découvriras jamais. Comment pourrait-on aimer une femme comme toi.

- Je dirai tout à ta femme !

- Fais ce qui te chante, ça n'a plus d'importance désormais. J'ai décidé de tout dire à Candy dès ce soir, quel qu'en soit les conséquences. Je suis maître de ma vie et je ne laisserai personne se jouer de moi. Tu peux envoyer ta lettre Isabelle, ça m'est égal, elle saura tout bien avant.

Il sortit sans un regard. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis dans le taxi qu'il recommença à respirer normalement. C'était un coup de bluffe, et il espérait que ça fonctionne.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 – Une invitée surprise

_« Faites ce que je dis, mais ne faites pas ce que je fais.»_

_Saint Matthieu_

Juin mille neuf cent vingt quatre.

Comme chaque année, les Andrew recevaient tout le gratin de la bonne société de Chicago pour un bal de charité qui avait pour but de renflouer les caisses des orphelinats de la ville. Habituellement, la Grand Tante Ellroy en était l'organisatrice, mais comme celle-ci ne se décidait pas à quitter ses neveux (diaboliques) préférés et séjournait toujours en Floride, Albert et Candy s'étaient chargés de prolonger la généreuse coutume.

Le jour venu, à travers un tumulte de serviteurs chargés de petits fours, champagne et autres délices gustatifs, les époux Andrew recevaient leurs invités, à grand renfort de courbettes et de baisemains, dans le vestibule du Manoir.

Une heure après le début d'un défilé digne des plus grandes maisons de coutures parisiennes, kilomètres de soie, satin, taffetas et autres parures de bijoux somptueuses, Candy sentait monter en elle le prétexte de ses quatre mois de grossesse pour se libérer de cette hypocrisie qu'elle détestait tant. Elle s'apprêtait à en faire part à son mari quand elle fut interrompue par une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille malgré les années écoulées.

- Candy ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Vous êtes sublime ! La sobriété vous va à ravir ! Et la maternité également ! Ca vous en fait combien maintenant, quatre au moins, non ? dit-elle moqueuse en regardant la tenue de Candy qui portait pourtant une sublime robe beige griffée d'un grand couturier parisien.

- Celui-ci sera le troisième, répondit-elle en souriant, refoulant de toutes ses forces l'envie d'étriper son interlocutrice dont le venin illuminait le regard. Isabelle, quelle surprise ! On vous disait sur la Côte Ouest ?

- En effet, et j'y retourne très vite. Dès que j'aurai fini de régler ici une affaire délicate.

Elle se tourna vers Albert, dont le visage avait perdu toutes couleurs. Elle lui caressa le bras d'une main gantée et lui dit, d'une voix sensuelle, assez fort pour que Candy entende :

- William, mon ami, vous nous manquez beaucoup à Los Angeles…

Le cœur de Candy monta dans sa gorge en comprenant le sous-entendu d'Isabelle Livingston. Elle leva les yeux vers son mari dans l'espoir de trouver dans son regard une explication logique aux paroles de cette mangeuse d'hommes. Albert était devenu rouge comme le velours des rideaux du vestibule et commençait à suer à grosses gouttes en foudroyant Isabelle du regard. Satisfaite de son effet, celle-ci alla rejoindre les autres invités avec sur les lèvres un sourire de triomphe, non sans un dernier regard acide vers Candy.

Le monde autour d'elle s'écroulait. Le sol venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'aspirait vers les profondeurs abyssales de la Terre. Elle tentait de s'accrocher à ce qu'elle pouvait mais tout lui semblait s'éloigner au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait. Elle semblait rebondir de part et d'autre de ce trou, noir et infini, qui dévorait son cœur tout en engloutissant son être entier. Loin, très loin du brouillard glacé qui l'entourait, elle distingua faiblement une voix appelant son nom, avant de s'abandonner aux ténèbres.

**oooooo**

Candy ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de son médecin.

- Et bien ma chère, vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur ! dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit et soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire.

- Vous avez perdu connaissance. Je pense que vous êtes restée trop longtemps debout par cette chaleur. Ce genre de chose n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien pour vous et pour l'enfant, la rassura-t-il. Je vais aller chercher votre mari, il était très inquiet.

- NON ! S'exclama-t-elle en retenant le bras du médecin. Je souhaite rester seule. Il doit rester avec nos invités. Je vais bien maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas, je souhaiterais me reposer.

Il la regarda tout d'abord avec étonnement, puis lui sourit.

- C'est d'accord Candy, je vais demander qu'on ne vous dérange pas.

- Merci Docteur, répondit-elle, reconnaissante.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, elle se précipita vers la porte pour la fermer à clef. Elle savait qu'Albert n'accèderait pas à sa requête et viendrait lui parler. Et elle s'en sentait incapable. Elle ne pouvait supporter de croiser son regard coupable. Car elle savait qu'il le serait. Comment pourrait-il nier ? Il avait quasiment disparu de sa vie pendant presque quatre mois, qu'il avait passé à Los Angeles. Maintenant tout était clair dans son esprit. Quelle idiote elle avait été. Un homme qui fuit le domicile conjugal comme il l'avait fait, allait forcément en rejoindre une autre. Et quelle autre ! Elle refoula un haut le cœur. Isabelle Livingston ! Comment avait-il pu ? Elle représentait tout ce qu'il détestait chez une femme. Et pourtant, il l'avait prise pour maitresse. Elle se souvenait maintenant avoir entendu, dans des salons, certaines femmes parler de son nouvel amant. Un homme marié de la bonne société de la Côte Est. Elles avaient essayé de mettre un nom sur ce mystérieux amant, demandant même l'avis de Candy qui ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de commérage. Et elle en était le dindon de la farce ! Quelle ironie !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. Elle avait besoin d'air. Albert l'avait trompée pendant plusieurs mois, peut-être encore maintenant. Elle repensa à la façon dont il avait réagit lorsqu'il avait appris son infidélité, la façon dont il l'avait traitée. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà suffisamment punie en lui enlevant son enfant ? Certes elle l'avait trompé, mais pas avec n'importe qui. Avec l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Ce n'était pas un simple adultère, c'était juste une revanche sur le cruel destin qui les avait séparés. Mais lui… avec elle…

Elle sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux quand elle entendit quelqu'un tenter d'ouvrir la porte.

- Candy ouvre !

Elle en était sûre, il ne respectait même pas son besoin d'intimité dans un moment aussi difficile.

- Candy, s'il te plait, ouvre la porte. Je vais t'expliquer.

Sa voix s'était adoucie. Quelle stratégie avait-il choisi ? S'offusquer qu'elle puisse le croire coupable et continuer le mensonge, ou la vérité, l'aveu ?

- Candy… parle-moi…

Sa voix était devenue un murmure. Elle distinguait maintenant des sanglots et quelque chose qui glisse le long de la porte. La vérité donc…

- Candy, je t'en supplie…

Oui, elle en était sûre maintenant, il pleurait. L'heure était aux aveux.

- J'ai voulu t'en parler, plus d'une fois, mais j'avais tellement peur…

Son visage, rouge et mouillé de larmes, se déformait maintenant dans une grimace d'agonie. Deviner est une chose, la vérité en est une autre. Elle marcha lentement vers la porte et s'assit par terre en appuyant sa tête contre le bois, comme il l'était sûrement de l'autre côté.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, continua-t-il lorsqu'elle fut assise, comme s'il l'avait entendu. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée, au contraire… Ce genre de femme… Elle me dégoûte à vrai dire. J'étais tellement malheureux Candy ! Tu me rejetais tout le temps, tu me regardais comme si j'étais un monstre et j'ai fini pas me convaincre que tu avais raison…

Elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur mais ne pu empêcher ses sanglots. Elle l'entendit bouger, se rapprocher, comme s'il voulait la prendre dans ses bras malgré la porte qui les séparait.

- J'ai cumulé les voyages parce que je ne supportais plus tes regards, ta froideur. Je me sentais si seul, rejeté.

La déchirure dans son cœur s'élargie. Le poignard qu'il y avait planté s'enfonçait un peu plus à chacune de ses paroles. Elle était fautive ! Il s'était jeté dans le lit d'une autre à cause d'elle ! Était-ce ce qu'il était en train de lui dire ?

- Je la rencontrais souvent… par hasard. Je comprends maintenant que le hasard n'avait rien à voir là dedans mais à l'époque, rien n'avait d'importance. La seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée me détestait. Je n'étais qu'une coquille vide. Je l'ai repoussée plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je n'en aie plus la force. J'avais besoin de me sentir aimé à nouveau, j'avais besoin de toi mais à chaque fois que je rentrais après plusieurs semaines d'absence, tu m'accueillais toujours avec la même froideur. Alors j'ai craqué.

Son visage n'était que larmes mais désormais, seuls quelques sanglots venaient la secouer de temps à autres. Elle n'avait plus de force, elle était vide.

- Mais ça n'a jamais été quelque chose de romantique, ni même de passionné. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler de ça mais … j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais été présent à ces moments. Mon corps était là, mais mon esprit était dans le brouillard épais dans lequel je me réfugiais pour oublier ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Elle cacha son visage derrière ses mains pour masquer une nouvelle grimace de douleur. L'image d'Albert faisant l'amour à « cette femme » lui était insupportable.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue souvent, je la fuyais le plus possible. Mais cette femme est diabolique et moi, j'étais faible… Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase entrecoupée de gros sanglots. Il agonisait autant qu'elle.

- Elle s'est vengée aujourd'hui parce que je ne veux plus d'elle. Candy mon amour, c'est fini depuis longtemps maintenant. Il n'y a que toi, il n'y a jamais eu que toi…

Il pleurait toujours, bruyamment, comme un enfant, mais elle en avait entendu assez. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont elle claqua la porte suffisamment fort pour qu'il comprenne que la conversation était finie.

Il resta là, à sangloter, assis par terre contre la porte de leur chambre qui avait été le témoin de tant de moments heureux. Puis, après de longues minutes d'agonie, il se releva. Il prit l'escalier de service qui menait aux cuisines et se faufila jusqu'à son bureau, non sans croiser quelques employés qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. La fête battait son plein mais il n'en avait cure. Il s'était assuré qu'Archi et Annie les remplacent dans leur rôle d'hôtes, prétextant, si on leur demandait, qu'Albert préférait rester au chevet de son épouse. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose maintenant, noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.

Candy était allongée sur son lit. La nuit était tombée et le vent chaud qui soufflait à travers la fenêtre ouverte ne parvenait pas à sécher ses larmes. Elle repassait indéfiniment dans sa tête la confession d'Albert. Huit ans de mariage, de tromperies, de mensonges. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Était-elle coupable ? Elle avait été celle qui, par sa faiblesse, avait rompu les liens si forts qui les unissaient. Elle regarda son alliance et caressa son ventre. Qu'allait-il advenir de cet enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre, et des deux autres, déjà fragilisés par les longs mois où leur père avait été absent, si elle décidait de le quitter ? Avait-elle le droit de lui en vouloir et de le punir quand il lui avait pardonné sa nuit d'amour avec Terry ? Oui mais sa situation était différente. Albert avait lui-même reconnu qu'il savait qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver indubitablement. Ils s'aimaient et auraient dû être ensemble. Mais cette femme, il ne l'aimait pas, c'était juste une aventure. Il avait tout risqué pour une simple aventure…

Elle réfléchit longuement à leur situation, à ce qui s'était passé durant l'année passée, aux options qui s'offraient à elle. Elle se demandait si elle serait capable de lui pardonner, si elle supporterait à nouveau ses caresses en sachant que son corps avait appartenu à une autre. Mais à chaque nouvelle question, une petite voix dans sa tête lui prouvait toujours que l'amour pouvait tout pardonner.

_« Ne t'a-t-il pas pardonnée ? N'a-t-il pas réussi à surmonter le fait qu'un autre t'avais possédée ? Lui, si jaloux, si possessif ? Ne t'a-t-il pas donnée une seconde chance ? N'a-t-il pas droit à l'erreur comme chaque être humain ? Qui es-tu pour le juger ? »_

Une dernière question lui ôta tous les doutes qui lui restaient encore.

_« Si Albert mourrait demain, pourrais-tu continuer à vivre en sachant que tu ne lui avais pas pardonné ? »_

Ca lui fit l'effet d'un choc. Il l'aimait et elle aussi. Il était faible, comme elle l'avait été. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils étaient une famille et les enfants ne devaient pas payer à cause de leurs erreurs. Oui elle lui pardonnerait comme il lui avait pardonné.

Elle se précipita devant son miroir pour vérifier son reflet. Elle était affreuse. Même une tonne de maquillage ne parviendrait pas à masquer ses yeux rouges et son visage boursoufflé. Elle ne pouvait retourner à la réception à la recherche d'Albert dans cet état. Elle sonna Dorothée, en espérant qu'elle l'entende dans le brouhaha du rez-de-chaussée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se présenta. Son visage trahit son étonnement devant le visage ravagé de Candy mais elle n'en fit pas la remarque.

- Madame m'a demandé ?

- Oui Dorothée, j'aimerai voir mon mari. Pouvez-vous me l'envoyer ?

- C'est que… commença-t-elle gênée.

- Oui ?

- Monsieur s'est enfermé dans son bureau il y a plusieurs heures et j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse le déranger.

Candy comprit le sous-entendu. Albert s'était enfermé pour boire. A l'heure qu'il est, il ne devait pas être beau à voir. Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

- Accompagnez-moi. Je vais descendre par l'escalier de service. Débrouillez-vous pour que personne ne passe devant le bureau d'Albert avant que je n'y sois entrée. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit.

- Bien Madame. Je vais aller fermer la porte qui donne sur le vestibule.

- Merci Dorothée, lui dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire. Après de longues années de bonheur, ses employeurs traversaient une période difficile, tous les gens de la maison le savaient, et elle les appréciait trop pour ne pas les aider à sa manière.

Candy arriva enfin devant le bureau d'Albert après que Dorothée l'ait assurée qu'elle ne rencontrerait personne. Elle tenta d'entrer mais la porte était fermée à clef. Elle sourit intérieurement. Une fois encore, les rôles s'inversaient. Le jeu du chat et de la souris…

- Albert, ouvre-moi s'il-te-plait, dit-elle en frappant à la porte.

Quelques instants plus tard, la clef tourna dans la serrure mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Après un froncement de sourcils, elle saisit la poignée et entra dans le bureau. Elle le trouva assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, lui tournant le dos. Il avait à la main une bouteille d'alcool ambré qu'il buvait à même le goulot en l'observant à travers le reflet que lui renvoyait la fenêtre. Il avait le visage aussi rouge et boursoufflé que le sien. Elle sourit à nouveau intérieurement. _« Quel couple harmonieux nous faisons… »._

- Tu es venue m'annoncer que tu demandes le divorce ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse entre deux gorgées d'alcool.

Elle avança, contourna le fauteuil et se dressa devant lui. Son regard était sombre mais ses yeux pleuraient toujours.

- Tu as raison, tu mérites mieux que moi, dit-il sans la regarder, observant toujours son reflet dans la fenêtre. J'avais tout ce que je désirais et j'ai tout gâché pour quelque chose dont je n'ai tiré aucune satisfaction. Toi au moins tu m'as t…

Elle posa ses doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Il releva la tête pour croiser son regard. La détresse et l'agonie qu'elle y lu étaient sans commune mesure avec la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu pleurer, lorsqu'elle avait fait sa fausse-couche. Elle le regarda tendrement et fit « non » de la tête. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Il n'osait pas bouger, n'osait pas poser sa main sur ses cheveux. Il avait peur de rompre le charme, peur de se réveiller s'il était en train de rêver.

- Ne parlons plus de ça. Ne parlons plus de ces horribles choses que nous nous sommes faites et qui nous ont fait tellement souffrir. Nous sommes une famille et rien ne doit changer cela. Nous nous sommes mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et nous avons vécu les deux. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé, je ne veux rien entendre. Je veux oublier et continuer à vivre, avec toi et avec nos enfants. Non je ne demanderai pas le divorce pour les mêmes raisons que toi, en octobre dernier parce que je t'aime et que je ne peux vivre sans toi. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, nous sommes à égalité. Nous avons prouvé que nous étions aussi faibles l'un que l'autre. Personne n'est parfais et nous avons voulu nous persuader que l'autre l'était. Et bien non. Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains imparfaits et il faudra apprendre à vivre avec cela. Comment veux-tu que je te montre du doigt quand tu m'as pardonnée ?

- Oui mais…

- Chut ! Ne me cherche pas des excuses pour t'en vouloir. Je comprends aujourd'hui ce que tu as ressenti l'an dernier. Ce n'est que le juste retour des choses, de comprendre ce que l'on a fait à l'autre. Laissons tout cela derrière nous veux-tu, je suis lasse des mélodrames. Je suis lasse, tout simplement.

Elle le sentit bouger et releva la tête. Il vint s'agenouiller auprès d'elle et elle vit son menton bouger, essayant de contenir de nouveaux sanglots. Elle lui ouvrit les bras et il enfuit la tête dans son cou, libérant enfin ses larmes.

- Oh Candy, j'ai eu si peur. Je pensais que tu allais me quitter, que tu me détestais. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Ma merveilleuse petite femme. Je t'aime tellement. J'en mourrais si tu me quittais. Je te promets que je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Pas de promesses…

Il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Tu m'as dit la même chose en octobre dernier.

Il replongea la tête dans son cou et pleura de plus belle.

- Tu as raison. Je ne fais que des promesses que je ne sais pas tenir. Comment peux-tu rester avec quelqu'un comme moi ?

- Chuuutt ! Ca suffit maintenant, calme-toi, lui dit-elle tendrement en le berçant.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 – Les amants maudits

_« Maudit : Frappé de malédiction. »_

L'été était beau et chaud. Seuls quelques jours de pluie avaient soulagé le paysage sec du domaine de Lakewood. Albert avait pris deux mois de vacances pour profiter de sa famille dans leur résidence d'été. Les enfants ne quittaient pas leur père d'une semelle, immortalisant ces moments trop rares de complicité dans des jeux toujours renouvelés.

Randonnées à cheval, à pied ou à bicyclette, donnaient naissance, chaque semaine, à une nouvelle aventure. Pique-niques au bord du petit lac de la propriété, sports nautiques, pêche, étaient le quotidien de la famille Andrew. La grossesse de Candy ne lui accordant que peu d'activités, elle se plaisait à observer les siens grimper aux arbres les plus vieux et les plus hauts du parc, non sans l'inquiétude de son instinct maternel. Allongée sur une chaise longue, un livre à la main, la petite chienne Poupette étendue à ses pieds, elle attendait patiemment le retour des randonneurs, sachant que son fils lui raconterait l'aventure par le menu. Chaque mardi soir, la famille se retrouvait devant les derniers films du cinéma muet dans une pièce aménagée à cet effet, où se mêlaient rires, angoisses ou larmes, devant les comédies, aventures ou drames de Charlie Chaplin, Rudolph Valentino, Mary Pickford, Douglas Fairbanks, Gloria Swanson ou Buster Keaton.

C'était la fin de l'après midi et Candy s'étira langoureusement en sortant d'une « petite » sieste de deux heures. Sa vision s'ajusta sur la silhouette d'Albert, revenant des écuries avec, sur chacune de ses épaules massives, un étrange colis braillant et gesticulant. Elle sourit de cette complicité qui liait son mari et ses enfants. C'était un bon père, qui s'amusait avec eux autant que s'il avait leur âge. Arrivé devant la chaise longue, il déchargea sa marchandise.

- Allez les enfants, rejoignez Dorothée à la cuisine pour prendre votre goûter et ensuite, au bain !

- Mais papa, on a encore envie de jouer avec toi, dit le petit William, dont la bouche s'était retroussée en une moue boudeuse.

- Oh oui papa, prends nous encore sur tes épaules, c'était tellement drôle, enchaina sa sœur.

- Les meilleures choses ont une fin. Demain, nous aurons tout le temps de nous amuser, mais pour aujourd'hui, c'est fini. Embrassez votre mère et allez rejoindre Dorothée.

- Oui mes amours, ayez un peu pitié de votre pauvre père. Venez m'embrasser et faites ce qu'il vous dit.

Les enfants claquèrent chacun un baiser sonore sur les joues de leur mère et foncèrent vers la maison en courant, suivis du chien. Candy se déplaça un peu sur sa chaise afin de laisser Albert s'allonger à ses côtés.

- Ils vont finir par me tuer, se plaignit-il en se lovant contre son épouse.

- Mais non, tu es pire qu'eux, répondit-elle en riant, et je sais que tu aimes ces moments où tu les as pour toi tout seul.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il, mais tu me manques. On ne se voit pas suffisamment à mon goût.

- Tu me manques aussi mon aimé, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas vous suivre cette année et j'avoue que j'en suis un peu frustrée.

Albert réfléchit quelques instants en jouant avec les boucles de sa femme.

- Que dirais-tu d'une journée juste tous les deux ? Dorothée et les autres domestiques réussiront bien à occuper les enfants. J'ai besoin de t'avoir pour moi tout seul. Et il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer depuis longtemps.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

- Tu verras… répondit-il, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Quatre jours plus tard, en fin d'après midi, Candy et Albert enfourchaient leurs bicyclettes pour une randonnée mystérieuse dont ils ne rentreraient que le lendemain.

- Ca va aller mon amour, tu te sens capable de faire du vélo ?

- Je ne suis pas handicapée, je suis enceinte ! Et si cette promenade ne dure pas des heures, ça devrait aller. Je serai, de toute façon, moins secouée qu'à cheval.

- Nous arriverons rapidement, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et où allons-nous au juste ? Nous partons une journée et n'avons aucun bagage.

- Tu verras…

Exaspérée par les mystères que son mari adorait faire, elle soupira et commença à pédaler. Ils parcoururent ainsi environ deux kilomètres avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Dix minutes après leur départ, Candy afficha un sourire triomphal.

- Je sais où nous allons !

- Ah oui ? Demanda Albert sans se retourner. Et où crois-tu que je t'emmène ?

- Dans la maison de la forêt ! Là où tu vivais lorsque tu m'as sauvée de la noyade il y bien des années maintenant.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Albert, arrête de me prendre pour l'idiote que je ne suis pas ! Je connais très bien le domaine et dans cette direction, il n'y a rien d'autre que cette maison en ruine.

Il se retourna rapidement pour afficher un sourire toujours aussi énigmatique.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu as choisi cet endroit. Certes nous y avons passé de très bons moments à l'époque mais ça manque un peu de confort vu ma situation.

Il fit comme s'il ne l'entendait pas et continua à avancer. Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant ladite maison. Ils descendirent de leurs montures qu'Albert cala contre un arbre. Il retourna aux côtés de Candy et lui prit la main.

- Tu avais raison, nous allons bien passer la nuit ici.

- Ici ? Je commence à regretter de t'avoir suivi, répondit-elle, déçue.

Il lui sourit.

- Quelle déception ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a vingt ans et tu ne me connais toujours pas… dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Candy regarda attentivement la maison. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle ressemblait toujours à une maison abandonnée qui tombait en ruine. Les volets étaient fermés mais elle se souvenait très bien que les vitres des fenêtres étaient cassées. De plus, il lui semblait que lorsqu'elle était venue, il y a de nombreuses années, la partie arrière du toit était effondrée. Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer la nuit ici. Elle n'était plus la petite orpheline qu'elle avait été et s'était, depuis, habituée à un minimum de confort, que cette maison ne lui offrirait pas.

Albert observa Candy pendant que son visage se décomposait peu à peu en regardant la maison. Il sourit à nouveau et l'entraina avec lui.

- Viens, entrons.

Elle le suivit à contrecœur. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

- Après-vous Madame Andrew.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle entra. Tout était sombre. Les volets fermés empêchaient la lumière de passer par les fenêtres déjà assombries par les arbres de la forêt. Albert alla ouvrir les volets un à un et la pièce s'éclaira des rayons dorés du soleil.

Pour Candy, ce fut le choc. Des ruines dont elle se souvenait, il ne restait rien. Bien que l'extérieur n'ait pas changé et donne toujours à la maison un aspect abandonné, l'intérieur n'était que charme. Des peintures et tapisseries pastelles recouvraient les murs. Les rideaux étaient assortis au tissu du canapé et des fauteuils qui entouraient la cheminée. La table, les chaises, la commode et la bibliothèque qui composaient le mobilier de la pièce, étaient d'un bois précieux et sombre qui s'accordait à merveille au côté rustique de la maison. Il en était de même pour toutes les pièces. La chambre, la cuisine et la salle de bain avaient été refaits à neuf avec goût. Certains de ses vêtements occupaient l'armoire de la chambre et ses affaires de toilette se trouvaient dans la salle d'eau. Les placards de la cuisine étaient assez remplis pour tenir un siège. Comme d'habitude, Albert avait tout prévu. C'était à la fois agaçant et réconfortant !

- C'est magnifique ! Fit Candy une fois qu'elle eut fait le tour de la maison. Quand as-tu fait cela ?

- L'été dernier. J'ai réglé les derniers détails avant de partir pour l'Amérique du Sud. Je voulais t'en faire la surprise mais nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de revenir depuis. Tu es contente, ça te plaît ?

- Au risque de me répéter : c'est magnifique !

Elle encercla son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Merci Albert. Ca me touche beaucoup. Cette maison a beaucoup de significations pour moi, pour nous.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense. Et puis nous avions besoin d'un endroit pas très loin pour pouvoir nous retrouver un peu de temps en temps. Maintenant reposes-toi pendant que je nous prépare à dîner.

Candy fit le tour de la pièce principale. Un gramophone était posé sur la commode et elle y déposa un disque de jazz dont la mélodie enveloppa toute la maison. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, choisit un livre et s'étendit sur le canapé en attendant qu'Albert ait terminé dans la cuisine. Une heure plus tard, ils dînaient à la lueur des chandelles en se remémorant les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés dans cette maison quelques années auparavant.

Après le dîner, ils se lovèrent dans le canapé, bercés par une douce musique de nuit. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils restèrent un moment silencieux, échangeant des regards amoureux, caressant par moment un bras, un joue.

- Même si j'adore nos enfants, et que je suis fou de joie à l'idée de bientôt en accueillir un nouveau, je dois avouer que ces moments, où nous n'étions que tous les deux, me manquent.

Candy ne répondit pas, regardant son mari avec attention.

- Je t'aime mon amour, lui dit-elle après moment, en caressant sa joue.

Le regard d'Albert se voila et il déglutit difficilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant presque.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

Il la regarda silencieusement, son cœur battant la chamade.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ces mots signifient pour moi.

Elle posa ses doigts sur sa bouche.

- Chut, laisse-moi finir. Je t'aime mon amour, répéta-t-elle. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Tu es la personne qui tient le plus de place dans mon cœur.

Les yeux d'Albert commencèrent à se brouiller de larmes.

- Je regrette qu'il m'ait fallu tous ces évènements pour m'en apercevoir, poursuivit-elle. En fait, je sais maintenant que ça a toujours été vrai mais que j'étais trop aveugle pour me l'avouer. J'ai cru à l'illusion d'un amour d'adolescence, à l'aveuglement de la colère qu'avait provoquée en moi ma séparation avec Terry. Il était devenu le fruit défendu tant convoité et j'ai pris ça pour un amour absolu. C'était faux. L'amour absolu, c'est celui que je te porte. Le bonheur, c'est de vivre auprès de toi et de la famille que nous avons fondée ensemble. Il a fallu que j'envisage de te perdre pour le comprendre. Je t'aime Albert et je n'aime personne plus que toi.

Si elle avait envisagé de lui dire autre chose, il ne le saura jamais car à la seconde où elle finit sa phrase, il prit sa bouche avec une force et une passion qu'elle ne lui avait plus connues depuis plusieurs années. Il l'emporta dans la chambre et l'aima comme si c'était la première fois. Il avait attendu huit ans qu'elle l'appelle ainsi. Huit ans à s'entendre appeler « mon aimé » ou « mon chéri » mais jamais elle ne l'avait appelé « mon amour ». Et la raison il la connaissait. Ce tendre mot, « amour », elle ne le réservait qu'à ceux qu'elle aimait d'un amour inconditionnel. Ce mot, il l'avait entendu dans sa bouche en s'adressant à leurs enfants et l'avait douloureusement imaginée le donner à Terry. Mais pas à lui. Lui, restait l'éternel « aimé ». Alors il avait attendu, espéré, sans y croire vraiment. Il savait que le jour où il lui serait adressé, cela voudrait dire qu'il avait enfin gagné cette bataille inégale contre Terry. Et ce jour était enfin arrivé. Elle l'aimait, enfin, comme il l'avait espéré pendant des années. Terry n'était plus entre eux, plus personne ne serait entre eux maintenant. Ils étaient ensemble, ils s'aimaient, ils étaient plus forts qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

**oooooo**

Septembre mille neuf cent vingt quatre.

La vie reprenait son cours. Albert travaillait toute la journée et les enfants étaient à l'école. Candy occupait ses journées entre la gestion du manoir, les visites de son amie Annie et le repos que lui imposait sa grossesse. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Ses enfants étaient en bonne santé, la vie lui avait rendu l'attention et l'amour de son mari et elle ne pensait plus à Terry. La Grand Tante avait décidé de s'installer définitivement en Floride, au grand soulagement de tous.

Albert et Candy n'avaient que peu de temps pour eux. Ils ne partageaient que le petit-déjeuner et le dîner, en famille, et ne se retrouvaient qu'une fois la porte de leur chambre fermée, au moment du coucher.

- Candy ? Dit Albert un soir, couché derrière elle, lui caressant le bras du bout des doigts.

- Oui mon amour ?

Son cœur s'emballa, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi depuis cette nuit dans la maison de la forêt.

- Je vais devoir retourner en Argentine.

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Mon associé sur place, Pablo Velázquez, est à Chicago depuis deux jours et les nouvelles qu'il m'apporte ne sont pas bonnes. Il y a un problème sur une de nos exploitations minières et je dois absolument m'y rendre.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu vas encore t'absenter plusieurs mois ? Tu ne seras pas là pour la naissance de notre enfant ?

- Je serai là, ne t'inquiète pas. Depuis quelques années maintenant, nous investissons dans l'aviation, et nous venons d'acquérir plusieurs Junkers F 13. Le voyage jusqu'en Argentine ne durera pas plus de trois jours. Je te promets d'être revenu d'ici un mois, quoi qu'il arrive sur place. Je veux être auprès de toi quand le petit arrivera.

Le regard de Candy s'était assombri. Depuis le décès d'Alistair, elle avait les avions en horreur.

- Non Albert, ne prends pas l'avion, je t'en prie. Tu sais que je déteste ces engins. Je ne vais pas vivre jusqu'à ton retour.

- Mais non mon amour, je ne risque rien. Nous allons faire de nombreuses escales. Il n'y a absolument aucun risque. Je te le promets. Il faut vivre avec son temps et c'est le moyen le plus rapide. Si j'y vais par le bateau, je ne serai pas revenu à temps.

- Quand pars-tu ? Demanda-t-elle après un moment.

- Dans deux jours…

Il regarda les yeux de sa femme se brouiller de larmes.

- Chut… Tout ira bien. Je rentrerai bientôt, dit-il en la berçant.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais te revoir…

**oooooo**

Octobre mille neuf cent vingt quatre.

Cela faisait quatre semaines qu'il était en Argentine. Les mines d'argent et de nickel qu'exploitait la Compagnie Andrew étaient les plus rentables du pays, mais aussi les plus sûres. Les normes de sécurité avaient été renforcées lors de son passage l'été précédent. Il s'était alors rendu compte des conditions dans lesquelles ses employés travaillaient et en avait été contrarié. L'empathie ne lui avait jamais fait défaut et il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ces hommes risquer leur vie à chaque instant dans des structures à la résistance douteuse. Il avait également refusé le travail des enfants en dessous de quatorze ans et augmenté le salaire journalier. Il espérait ainsi améliorer les conditions de vie de ces pauvres gens. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que le gouvernement s'en mêle. Les mines étaient propriétés de l'état, et il n'avait que des concessions d'exploitation. Or, le gouverneur de la région, qui avait fortement augmenté les impôts sur l'extraction du minerai juste après son élection, accusait les entreprises Andrew de ne déclarer qu'une partie de ses récoltes afin de se soustraire aux taxes.

Devant de telles accusations, Albert n'avait pu se résoudre qu'à une chose : expliquer sur le terrain le fonctionnement de leurs mines, depuis l'extraction du minerai, jusqu'à l'exportation du métal par bateau.

Ainsi, en cette matinée du vingt et un octobre mille neuf cent vingt quatre, Albert et Georges, attendaient patiemment l'arrivée du gouverneur et de ses ingénieurs, sur l'exploitation de la mine d'argent. Deux bonnes heures après le rendez-vous initial, les deux hommes virent se former au loin un nuage de poussière annonçant enfin l'arrivée de plusieurs voitures. Quatre pour être exact, dont sortirent dix neuf hommes. Le gouverneur, son secrétaire, un comptable, pas moins de dix ingénieurs et six soldats armés jusqu'aux dents.

- Quel accueil ! Murmura Albert dans ses dents à l'attention de Georges.

- Hmm, hmm… répondit l'autre, le regard sombre.

Albert s'approcha du Gouverneur, un sourire accueillant sur les lèvres.

- Gouverneur Moreno, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

- Monsieur Andrew, répondit le Gouverneur avec un sourire de dents jaunes, trop amical pour être honnête. Voici donc votre concession d'argent.

- En effet. Et elle vous est entièrement ouverte afin de dissiper ce petit malentendu.

- Nous verrons cela… répondit l'Argentin, l'œil mauvais.

- Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? Je vous propose que nous descendions dans les galeries afin que vous preniez connaissance de nos installations.

- Non merci, je suis claustrophobe ! Si vous le voulez bien, mon comptable va, de ce pas, regarder vos livres de comptes. Pendant ce temps, pourquoi ne nous séparerions-nous pas en deux groupes ? Un à l'intérieur et un à l'extérieur de la mine ?

- C'est une très bonne idée. Je dirigerai le groupe jusqu'aux galeries pendant que mon bras-droit, Georges Johnson, vous montrera le traitement du minerai après sa sortie.

- Monsieur, si je peux me permettre, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous accompagniez le Gouverneur pendant que je ferai visiter les galeries à ses ingénieurs, dit Georges à Albert.

Albert vit dans ses yeux une certaine inquiétude. Après un moment d'hésitation, il lui mit une main rassurante sur le bras.

- C'est gentil mon ami, mais vous n'étiez pas présent l'an dernier lorsque j'ai demandé tous ces nouveaux aménagements. Je pense être le plus à même, aujourd'hui, de les montrer à ces messieurs.

Georges hésita un instant, mais devant la détermination d'Albert, s'avoua vaincu.

- Bien Monsieur.

Puis, se tournant vers le Gouverneur.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons commencer par le nord de l'exploitation, là où les wagons apportent le minerai.

Albert regarda Georges, Moreno, son secrétaire, cinq de ses ingénieurs et ses six soldats s'engouffrer dans les voitures et se diriger vers le nord, à un kilomètre et demi de l'ouverture de la mine. Il se tourna alors vers les cinq ingénieurs restants.

- Messieurs, je vous en prie, dit-il dans un geste théâtral vers l'entrée de l'exploitation.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les six dans la bouche béante de la mine, jusqu'à un petit ascenseur de bois et de fer qui descendait dans les galeries souterraines. Après avoir chaussé un casque muni d'une lumière frontale, ils entrèrent dans la cabine où les grilles se refermèrent sur eux. Selon les ordres d'Albert, un employé abaissa une manette et l'ascenseur s'ébranla.

Georges ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette boule qui lui serrait la gorge. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi le gouverneur, qui avait déjà visité plusieurs exploitations du pays avant et depuis son élection, avait prétendu être claustrophobe. Il avait, sans aucun doute, une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir pénétrer dans la mine, mais laquelle ? Il l'aperçu poser un regard interrogateur sur le soldat qui lui faisait face, un gradé, qui lui répondit par un léger signe de tête. Moreno esquissa un demi-sourire. Georges fronça les sourcils. La seconde suivante, une explosion retentissait dans la direction de la mine.

**oooooo**

Il émergea peu à peu du brouillard de son esprit, se demandant tout d'abord où il se trouvait, puis ce qui s'était produit. Il semblait se trouver allongé sur de la terre battue, recouvert sur plus de la moitié du corps par un amas de pierres, toutes plus grosses les unes des autres, qui lui comprimaient la poitrine, rendant sa respiration difficile. Il tenta de bouger ses jambes, mais une douleur fulgurante lui conseilla de ne pas continuer. Une de ses jambes était cassée, voire brisée. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que sa lampe frontale fonctionnait toujours. La première image qu'il aperçue fut celle du visage d'un des ingénieurs, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, le côté gauche de son visage couvert de sang. Il était mort. Il essaya de regarder autour de lui mais ne vit rien d'autre que des morceaux de roche. Il évalua la situation. Il y avait eu une explosion. Ils étaient dans la galerie du troisième niveau lorsque cela s'était produit. Selon le nombre de galeries endommagées, il faudrait plusieurs jours pour venir les délivrer. Moreno avait bien calculé son coup. Il avait tout manigancé, Albert en était sûr. Il n'avait jamais été claustrophobe, il le savait. Il voulait sûrement se débarrasser de lui tout en montrant du doigt les installations de la mine pour leur en retirer la concession. Pour ça, il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à enterrer vivant des centaines de personnes, ses ingénieurs compris.

Ne pouvant se déplacer du fait de sa jambe cassée et de son corps à demi enseveli, Albert ne pouvait se diriger vers les galeries Est de la mine où les bouches d'aérations pourraient le mener vers la sortie. Soudain, il réalisa avec effroi que la détonation lui était parvenue par la droite, et donc, l'Est de la mine. Ils avaient dynamité les bouches d'aération ! Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas suffisamment d'oxygène pour attendre les secours.

Ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes en pensant à cet enfant qu'il ne connaitrait jamais, aux deux autres qu'il ne verrait pas grandir. Candy. Il fut secoué d'un sanglot en pensant à son épouse.

_« Nous étions enfin heureux, tu m'aimais enfin comme je l'avais espéré. Faut-il que nous soyons maudits mon amour pour qu'on nous enlève le bonheur dès que nous y goûtons ? » _

Il se laissa aller à son chagrin en pensant aux moments merveilleux qu'ils avaient partagés. Le jour du bal où jamais il ne l'avait vue si belle, à bord du France lorsqu'il avait compris que Candy l'aimait, la joie qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser, Candy arrivant à ses côtés devant l'Autel le jour de leur mariage, leur première nuit d'amour, l'Afrique, la naissance de Margaret, celle de William, leur réconciliation à son retour de Los Angeles et celle après que Candy ait appris sa liaison, et cette merveilleuse soirée à Lakewood, dans la maison de la forêt, où elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait plus que Terry.

_« Voici donc la fin de notre belle aventure mon amour. Tu ne voulais pas que je parte, tu avais un mauvais pressentiment. Tu avais raison. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir écoutée. Adieu mon amour. J'ai été à tes côtés, le plus heureux des hommes. Je regrette de ne pas continuer le chemin avec toi et nos enfants. Sois forte mon amour, prends soin d'eux et parles leurs de moi de temps en temps. Adieu mon amour, mon âme t'appartient pour l'éternité. »_

Ses larmes étaient intarissables. Il eut une dernière pensée, celle qu'il aurait cru ne jamais avoir.

_« Prends soin d'elle Terry, c'est ton tour maintenant. »_

Il ferma les yeux et attendit que la mort vienne l'emporter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 – Un seul être vous manque…**

_« Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé. »_

_Alphonse de Lamartine_

- Monsieur, un télégramme vient d'arriver pour vous.

Archibald s'en saisit et l'ouvrit pendant que sa secrétaire sortait de la pièce.

_« Accident grave à la mine – STOP_

_Albert porté disparu – STOP_

_Venez vite – STOP_

_G. Johnson. »_

Archi s'affaissa dans son siège.

- Albert, non !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il saisit le combiné du téléphone afin de prévenir sa femme de son départ imminent quand il raccrocha avant d'avoir parlé à la standardiste.

- Mon Dieu, Candy !

_« Comment vais-je pouvoir lui apprendre qu'Albert est peut-être mort alors qu'elle est quasiment au terme de sa grossesse ? »_

Il réfléchit un instant et décida d'en parler d'abord à sa femme. Il saisit à nouveau le combiné et demanda à être mis en relation avec sa maison. Lorsqu'Annie décrocha, il lui expliqua la nature du télégramme qu'il venait de recevoir et lui demanda conseil pour l'annoncer à leur amie.

- Mon Dieu, c'est horrible ! S'exclama Annie. Penses-tu qu'Albert est … mort ?

- J'espère que non. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Il est arrivé de sortir des gens vivants d'un éboulement, mais comme je ne sais pas dans quelles circonstances ça s'est passé, je ne peux rien avancer.

- Mon Dieu ! Répéta Annie. Il faut prévenir Candy. S'il s'agissait de toi, je voudrais savoir.

- Oui mais, tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être dangereux vu son état ?

- Peut-être, mais Candy est forte ! Et s'il est arrivé le pire, il faudra bien la mettre au courant.

- Bien, je vais aller au manoir avant de rentrer prendre mes bagages.

- Je t'y retrouve, nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour lui annoncer. A tout de suite.

- A tout de suite. Annie ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent : Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

**oooooo**

Lorsque les Cornwell arrivèrent au manoir, Candy était assise devant le secrétaire du grand salon, en train de faire sa correspondance. Elle accueillit ses amis avec joie et étonnement.

- Annie, Archi, quelle joie de vous voir ! Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez là à cette heure de la m…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Albert ? Demanda-t-elle alors que ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes, en essayant vainement de trouver un support sur lequel s'appuyer.

Annie se précipita pour l'aider à s'assoir.

- Nous n'en savons encore rien Candy, il ne faut pas paniquer, lui dit-elle.

Archi s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouillant à ses pieds, lui prit la main.

- J'ai reçu ce matin ce télégramme de Georges, dit-il en lui tendant la feuille bleue.

Elle la parcouru et la lâcha aussitôt pour couvrir son visage de ses mains.

- J'en étais sûre ! Je lui ai dit de ne pas partir ! J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, je savais que je ne le reverrais pas ! Oh mon Dieu, Albert ! Ne me l'enlevez pas mon Dieu, je vous en supplie, ne me l'enlevez pas ! Albert…

- Calme-toi Candy. On a déjà vu des survivants à ce genre d'accident. Albert est jeune et fort, je suis sûr qu'il peut s'en sortir, la rassura Archi.

- Non, il est mort, j'en suis sûre. Tu ne le ramèneras pas vivant, il nous a quittés. Oh Albert mon amour… Albert.

- Candy, il faut garder espoir ma chérie. Je suis d'accord avec Archi, Albert n'est pas quelqu'un qui abandonne facilement. Je suis sûre qu'il est en vie et attends les secours. Tiens, je suis même sûre qu'il est déjà en train de chercher un moyen de sortir tout seul de la mine, sans aide !

Candy se calma un peu et regarda son amie.

- Tu as raison Annie. Je ne dois pas l'enterrer si vite. Il est fort et il sait que nous sommes là et qu'il ne peut pas nous abandonner. Archi, que fais-tu encore ici ? Demanda-t-elle à son ami. Ne devrais-tu pas déjà être à l'aérodrome pour partir vers l'Argentine.

Archi sourit.

- J'y vais de ce pas Candy. Annie ma chérie, un mot avant que je ne parte s'il te plaît.

- Tout de suite.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le vestibule.

- Prends soin de Candy. Restez ici avec les enfants jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je t'envoie un télégramme.

- Très bien. Prends soin de toi mon amour, tu me manques déjà, dit-elle en embrassant son mari.

- Toi aussi. J'espère rentrer vite et avec des bonnes nouvelles. Embrasse les enfants pour moi.

**oooooo**

Lorsqu'Archi arriva à la mine, trois jours plus tard, il reconnu à peine Georges. Le costume poussiéreux et froissé, la mine abattue, l'œil cerné de noir, les cheveux grisonnant et le visage ridé, il semblait avoir pris dix ans.

- Monsieur Archibald, quel soulagement de vous voir, dit-il en se précipitant sur lui.

- Mon bon Georges ! Albert ? A-t-on des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Non. Pour le moment, on a seulement réussi à dégager la première galerie et on est en train d'atteindre la deuxième.

- Dans quelle galerie se trouvait Albert ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-il tristement.

- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? Que s'est-il passé Georges ? Racontez-moi tout.

Georges commença à raconter. Les problèmes avec les autorités, la visite du Gouverneur et le piège qu'il leur avait tendu.

- Il a fait ça pour nous enlever la concession et faire un exemple, j'en suis sûr. Je pense que l'Argentine veut récupérer ses mines et qu'à travers cet « accident », ses dirigeants lancent un message aux sociétés qui les exploitent.

- Est-ce qu'Albert avait des soupçons ?

- Je ne sais pas. En plus, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils ont envoyé les bâtons de dynamite par les bouches d'aération. Ce qui signifie qu'il reste peu de chances de le retrouver vivant. Même s'il n'a été que légèrement blessé, sans oxygène il ne peut survivre longtemps.

- Quand est-ce arrivé ?

- Il y a quatre jours, dit-il en levant un œil las et sans espoir sur Archi.

- Y a-t-il eut des survivants jusque maintenant ? Demanda Archi avec un dernier espoir.

- Aucun.

Les heures qui suivirent furent les plus longues de leur vie. En début d'après-midi, ils avaient fini de dégager la deuxième galerie et les morts se comptaient par dizaines. Seuls deux hommes avaient été retrouvés vivants. Dans la soirée, ils atteignirent la troisième galerie.

- Monsieur Georges ! Appela le contremaitre. On a trouvé Monsieur Andrew ! Il est vivant !

Les deux hommes volèrent presque jusqu'à l'entrée de la mine. Deux hommes portaient une civière chargée d'un corps. Ils eurent peine à reconnaitre Albert, couvert d'une poussière grise.

- Il respire à peine, dit l'un des hommes.

Ils déposèrent la civière et Georges et Archi l'entourèrent.

- Albert, est-ce que tu m'entends ? C'est Archi, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Albert ouvrit lentement les paupières.

- Tu es sauvé maintenant, on va te transporter à l'hôpital.

Albert fit un faible signe de tête.

- Non, dit-il faiblement. C'est trop tard.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas trop tard. Ils vont te soigner, tu iras mieux.

Albert serra la main d'Archi.

- Archi, écoute, dit-il avant de s'essouffler, pris soudain d'une quinte de toux qui fit jaillir un filet de sang de ses lèvres.

Archi regarda Albert et ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes.

- Candy… dit Albert.

- Oui, Albert, Candy ?

- Dis lui que je regrette… que je n'ai aimé qu'elle.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Archi dû se pencher et se concentrer pour comprendre ses paroles.

- D'accord, Albert, je lui dirai, répondit-il dans un sanglot, bien conscient de recueillir les dernières volontés de son oncle.

Albert lui serra la main à nouveau.

- Terry…

- Terry ? demanda Archi, étonné d'entendre ce nom dans la bouche d'Albert.

- Dis-lui de prendre soin d'elle…

- Je lui dirai, affirma Archi dont le visage inondé de larmes, grimaçait de douleur.

- Mes enfants auront besoin d'un père…

Archi lui fit un signe de tête, incapable de répondre. Albert se tourna vers Georges.

- Mon ami…

- Oui Albert, dit le vieil homme qui pleurait autant qu'Archi.

- Prenez soin de ma famille comme vous l'avez fait avec moi, vous avez été le père que je n'ai jamais connu.

- Et vous avez été comme un fils pour moi Albert. Je veillerai sur les vôtres, jusqu'à ma mort, je vous en donne ma parole.

- Archi, dit Albert en se tournant à nouveau vers son neveu. Tu es le chef de famille maintenant. Prends soin d'Annie, elle t'aime tellement.

Archi fit un signe de tête en serrant plus fort la main de son oncle. Albert se contorsionna à nouveau dans une quinte de toux. Maintenant sa respiration n'était qu'un râle. Il regarda une dernière fois Archi, de grosses larmes coulant de ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Candy… dit-il dans une grimace, je l'aime tellement. Il faut qu'elle soit forte, je serai toujours auprès d'elle…

Il ferma les yeux, et sa respiration s'arrêta. Comme s'il avait lutté contre la mort pour pouvoir délivrer ces derniers messages sur son lit de mort, comme si maintenant, il se sentait soulagé et pouvait laisser la mort l'emporter. Archi s'effondra sur le corps sans vie de son oncle et laissa s'exprimer sa peine, pendant que Georges, secoué de sanglots posait sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

**oooooo**

Lorsque le majordome lui apporta le télégramme, Annie le prit d'une main tremblante. Candy s'approcha d'elle lentement, observant attentivement sa réaction, le cœur battant la chamade.

_« Albert décédé – STOP_

_Ramenons le corps – STOP_

_Arrivons jeudi – STOP_

_Préviens famille – STOP_

_Prépare funérailles – STOP_

_Archi. »_

Annie couvrit sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot mais ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et la trahirent. Candy s'arrêta, paralysée par la nouvelle qu'elle lisait sur le visage, dévoré par la peine, de son amie. Ses genoux refusèrent de la porter plus longtemps, et dans un hurlement de détresse, elle s'effondra sur le sol.

- Noooonnnn ! Albert ! Non pas ça ! Pas Albert ! Mon amour ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Albbeeeerrttt !

Annie se précipita sur elle et s'agenouilla pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Oh Candy, je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée, pleurait-elle en berçant son amie. Nous l'aimions tous tellement.

- Noonnnn ! Mon amour ! Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas ! Albert !

Candy criait si fort que tous les employés de la maison se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le salon. A la nouvelle de la disparition d'Albert, ils pleurèrent tous de concert. La plus part le connaissaient depuis l'enfance, les autres avaient appris à l'aimer au fil des années. C'était un homme bon que tout le monde appréciait.

Candy pleurait toujours dans les bras d'Annie une demi-heure plus tard. Dorothée arriva auprès d'elle pour essayer de l'aider à réconforter la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle vit une flaque de sang à leurs pieds.

- Mon Dieu, Madame Candy ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce sang ?

Candy, hébétée par la mort de son mari, ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Lorsqu'Annie s'écarta, elles se rendirent compte qu'elles baignaient toutes deux dans une marre de sang.

- Mon Dieu ! S'écria Annie. Le bébé ! Vite Dorothée, appelez le Docteur, de toute urgence. Viens Candy, il faut monter dans ta chambre. Pierre ! appela-t-elle.

Le majordome apparu dans la seconde.

- Trouvez James ! Il faut qu'il transporte Candy dans sa chambre.

- Je suis là Madame, dit le chauffeur, essoufflé après avoir couru en entendant crier dans la maison.

C'était un homme grand et corpulent dont émanaient une douceur et une gentillesse qui étonnaient chez un homme aussi impressionnant physiquement. Il se pencha doucement sur Candy et lui ouvrit les bras.

- Permettez-moi Madame Candy. Je vais vous emmener dans votre chambre en attendant le médecin.

Candy, toujours secouée de sanglots, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de ce qui lui arrivait, s'abandonna aux bras de James qui la porta jusqu'à son ancienne chambre, là où elle avait déjà accouché de ses deux premiers enfants. Vingt minutes plus tard, le médecin était là.

- Elle fait une hémorragie. Je pense que ça a été causé par la mort d'Albert, dit le médecin, encore secoué d'avoir appris la mort du jeune homme. Si elle n'accouche pas très vite, j'ai peur que ni elle, ni le bébé ne survivent.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez faire ça ici ? demanda Annie, terrifiée par la nouvelle.

- Oui, de toute façon elle est intransportable. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Il faut que j'appelle l'hôpital pour qu'on m'envoie une infirmière et des instruments au plus vite, je dois la transfuser.

Il se retourna vers Candy qui, toujours secouée de sanglots, avait le regard vide et ne semblait même pas souffrir des contractions.

- Elle m'inquiète. J'ai peur qu'elle renonce à se battre. Si elle baisse les bras, elle risque de ne pas survivre.

- Faites ce que vous pouvez Docteur, je vous en prie, je ne veux pas assister à un double, voire triple enterrement.

Le médecin acquiesça et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée pour téléphoner à l'hôpital.

**oooooo**

L'apathie dans laquelle Candy se trouvait n'aidait en rien l'accouchement difficile qui se présentait. Elle ne réagissait pas aux instructions du médecin, poussait peu ou pas pour faire sortir l'enfant, et le sang qui continuait à se répandre et emmener peu à peu sa vie, l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces, malgré la transfusion. Le médecin dû faire appel à toute la force de l'infirmière qui l'assistait pour pousser le bébé vers sa délivrance, jusqu'à réussir, après plusieurs heures, à sortir un petit être ensanglanté et sans vie des entrailles de sa mère, qui elle-même avait perdu connaissance dans le processus.

Le médecin parvint à réanimer l'enfant et continua la transfusion de Candy, en espérant qu'elle survive. La transfusion sanguine avait fait des miracles pendant la guerre et était devenue maintenant une pratique courante. Mais on ne savait pas encore très bien jusqu'à combien le patient pouvait perdre de son jus de vie pour survivre, même après avoir été transfusé. Il ne restait donc qu'à prier.

L'enfant, un beau garçon joufflu bien que prématuré, était, comme sa sœur avant lui, le portrait vivant de son père. Il avait été pris en charge immédiatement par une nourrice, qui se substituerait à sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablisse, si tant est qu'elle le veuille et se batte.

**oooooo**

Le samedi premier novembre mille neuf cent vingt quatre fut un bien triste jour pour la famille Andrew. Ce jour gris, froid et pluvieux reflétait à lui seul l'âme de tout ce qui restait du clan. Neuf personnes vêtues de noir, suivaient lentement et tristement, le visage baissé pudiquement pour en masquer les larmes, les deux cercueils qui se dirigeaient vers le petit cimetière familial de la propriété de Lakewood. A leur suite, les employés et les amis proches, terminaient la funèbre procession.

Margaret et William, respectivement accrochés à la main d'Annie et d'Archibald, suivaient les dépouilles en tête de cortège, tentant, autant que faire se peut, de rester dignes, malgré la douleur et leur jeune âge, à la mémoire de ceux qu'ils avaient perdus à tout jamais.

Pendant l'heure que dura la cérémonie religieuse, où chacun s'était rassemblé devant les deux fosses creusées côte à côte, personne ne remarqua la silhouette noire se soutenant, à l'écart, à l'un des arbres qui ombrageaient le cimetière. Il n'était pas à proprement parler un ami de la famille, bien qu'il fût plus proche que n'importe qui de certains de ses membres, notamment Albert qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un frère avant que celui-ci ne devienne un rival. Vêtu d'un long manteau de laine noir, Terry masquait ses larmes et sa douleur, le visage dissimulé sous un chapeau.

Lorsque chacun se fut recueilli devant les défunts et qu'il se crut enfin seul, il s'avança lentement vers les fosses. Il s'accroupit devant celle d'Albert dont il fixa longuement la stèle.

**William Albert Andrew**

**16 juillet 1891 – 25 octobre 1924**

- Albert, mon ami, mon frère, mes yeux me disent que tu n'es plus mais mon cœur ne parvient pas à s'en convaincre. Pourquoi en sommes nous venus à nous haïr alors que nous nous aimions comme des frères ? Comment l'amour que nous portions à la même femme nous a autant éloignés alors qu'il aurait pu nous rapprocher d'avantage ? Je me sens tellement coupable, Albert. Il y a tant de remords en moi. Si Dieu a voulu que quelqu'un paye, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas pris, moi que personne ne regrettera ? Je n'ai pas ou peu de famille, pas d'épouse ou d'enfants que je laisserais derrière moi. Pourquoi y a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi ? De ma vie, jamais je n'ai rencontré un homme comme toi, bon, généreux, ouvert aux autres. Tu semblais être un roc que rien ne parviendrait à ébranler. Tu as toujours été l'image même de ce que j'aurais souhaité être. Tu étais un modèle, un maître pour bon nombre d'entre nous. Je comprends qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de toi, vous étiez si semblables, le bonheur des autres a toujours primé sur le vôtre. Vos enfants deviendront sûrement des gens merveilleux. Quels petits êtres courageux ils sont déjà. Ils sont restés dignes tout au long de la cérémonie malgré les grosses larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues. Sois fier d'eux mon ami. Même si j'ai longtemps souhaité qu'ils soient miens, je suis heureux aujourd'hui qu'il n'en soit rien et que je puisse te retrouver à travers eux. Comme je regrette Albert, comme j'aimerais te voir une dernière fois et te serrer contre mon cœur pour te dire comme j'aimais l'ami que tu étais. Reste en paix mon frère.

Il se leva et jeta sur le cercueil la rose qu'il avait à la boutonnière. Il se tourna enfin vers l'autre stèle.

_« Comme elle a dû l'aimer pour le suivre si vite dans la tombe. »_

Il se retourna en entendant des pas se diriger vers lui. Il vit Archi, la mine sombre, les yeux gonflés d'avoir versés trop de larmes.

- Je pars Archi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, juste dire un dernier au revoir.

- Non Terry, attends. Je suis venu te parler, pas te sermonner. J'ai attendu que tu aies terminé pour venir te voir.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler Archi ? Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il y a à dire.

- Il faudra bien que tu m'écoutes pourtant. Je respecterai la parole que j'ai donnée à Albert.

- Albert ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- J'étais présent lorsqu'il est mort, et j'ai recueilli ses dernières volontés.

- Ses dernières volontés ? Es-tu en train de me dire qu'Albert a parlé de moi sur son lit de mort ?

- Oui Terry.

Il se retourna sur la tombe d'Albert, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

_« Mon ami, tu as donc eu une dernière pensée pour moi, malgré tout. »_

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda-t-il dans un sanglot qu'il ne chercha pas à dissimuler.

- Il a demandé que tu prennes soin de Candy.

Les larmes de Terry redoublèrent. Archi, ne voyant aucune réaction à ce qu'il venait d'annoncer, continua.

- Il a ajouté que ses enfants auront besoin d'un père.

A ces mots, Terry s'effondra à genoux devant la tombe. Il couvrit son visage de ses mains et laissa libre cours à sa peine.

- Oh Albert, comment peux-tu me charger d'une tâche aussi difficile à assumer. Moi qui n'aie jamais été quelqu'un de fréquentable, moi qui aie toujours déçu ceux qui m'aimaient, moi qui t'aie trahi alors que tu étais mon ami ? Albert, je me suis si longtemps persuadé que tu étais mon ennemi, que tu m'avais volé mon bonheur. Aujourd'hui tu me demandes devant la mort de prendre ta place. Je ne mérite pas ta confiance, je ne mérite pas ce que tu m'offres, je ne suis pas capable d'assumer une aussi grande responsabilité.

Archi posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort devant sa détresse.

- Pense à Candy, Terry.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Archi et se tourna à nouveau vers la deuxième tombe.

**Alicia Élisabeth Ellroy**

**Née Andrew**

**10 août 1850 – 27 octobre 1924**

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il finalement. Je suis étonné de ne pas la voir à l'enterrement de son mari ?

- Lorsqu'elle a appris le décès d'Albert, elle était enceinte de huit mois, et le choc a provoqué l'accouchement. Elle a fait une hémorragie. Elle a été transfusée mais elle n'est toujours pas sauvée pour autant. Elle refuse de se battre, elle se laisse mourir. Elle ne veut plus voir ses enfants, n'a jamais vu le dernier né. On lui a dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle, qu'il fallait lui donner un prénom. Elle a juste répondu : _« Albert, appelez le Albert. »._ Aide nous Terry, viens lui parler. Peut-être que toi, elle t'écoutera. Ses enfants ont besoin d'elle. Ils viennent déjà de perdre leur père, il ne faut pas qu'ils la perdent aussi.

**oooooo**

Il entra dans la chambre sans frapper. Il la vit aussitôt, ses longs cheveux bouclés étalés sur l'oreiller. Elle lui tournait le dos. La collation qu'on avait déposée sur sa table de chevet était restée intacte. Il s'avança lentement mais la moquette n'étouffa pas complètement le bruit de ses pas. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il vit qu'elle ne dormait pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur un point imaginaire. Il s'assit sur le lit.

- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas, dit-elle sans se retourner.

- Je sais, mais il fallait que je te parle.

Elle se retourna pour vérifier que ses oreilles ne lui mentaient pas, puis reprit sa position. Il eut tout de même le temps de voir ses larmes et ses yeux gonflés. Son cœur se serra. Quelques jours auparavant, il aurait été dévasté par la jalousie de la voir ainsi pleurer pour un autre, mais aujourd'hui, la tristesse qu'il ressentait se joignait à la sienne. Il n'était que son ami, son frère, alors qu'il avait été son mari pendant huit ans, le père de ses trois enfants, et avant ça, un ami cher depuis ses plus jeunes années.

- Candy, s'il te plaît, regarde moi, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Laisse-moi Terry, pars, je ne veux voir personne.

- Non, Candy, je ne partirai pas. Tu dois te reprendre, tu dois voir tes enfants. Ils ont besoin de toi, maintenant plus que jamais.

- Non, je ne peux pas les voir, si je les voyais… Je veux mourir, je veux rejoindre Albert. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Depuis que j'ai six ans, il a toujours été là quand tout allait mal, quand je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Maintenant, il ne me sauvera plus, il ne me réconfortera plus, il ne me prendra plus dans ses bras. Et j'ai tellement besoin de ses bras à cet instant. Oh Albert, mon amour, j'ai tellement besoin de toi… Albert, je t'aime tellement….

Elle finit sa phrase en pleurant tellement qu'il en comprit à peine les derniers mots. Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et vida une fois de plus son trop plein de larmes. Terry aussi pleurait. De la mort d'Albert, bien sûr, mais également de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait vraiment aimé son mari, qu'il n'avait pas uniquement été un substitut à leur amour. Il se sentait impuissant. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais avait peur de sa réaction. Il se décida tout de même, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la voir si malheureuse.

- Candy, viens là, viens près de moi. Je ne suis pas Albert, mais je peux essayer de te réconforter. Je suis anéanti, moi aussi, par sa mort. Plus que je ne l'aurais cru, crois moi. J'ai perdu un frère et tu as perdu un mari. Viens Candy, viens dans mes bras. Viens ma douce Candy.

Elle hésita un instant et finalement, s'abandonna dans ses bras. Elle était encore très faible et il se décida à s'allonger à ses côtés pour lui éviter tout effort. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, à pleurer ensemble l'absence d'Albert, mais aussi la culpabilité qu'ils ressentaient tous deux de l'avoir trahi.

L'obscurité avait envahi la pièce lorsqu'il se décida à parler à nouveau.

- Candy, je sais que c'est très dur, mais tu dois te battre. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner tes enfants. Comment peux-tu penser ainsi, toi qui es orpheline ? Est-ce ce que tu souhaites à tes enfants ? Je les ai vus, ils sont anéantis. Ton fils ne cesse de t'appeler. Il est encore petit et la perte de son père est une épreuve terrible. Mais il a encore plus besoin de sa mère. Je sais que tu es une bonne mère et que tu les aimes. Ne les laisse pas tomber Candy. Et le petit dernier, Albert, si tu savais comme il lui ressemble. Aime ton mari à travers ses enfants Candy, ne les torture pas plus qu'ils ne souffrent déjà. Je pense qu'Albert n'apprécierait pas que tu te laisses aller ainsi. Je pense qu'il voudrait que tu sois forte.

Elle ne répondit pas mais il savait qu'elle l'avait écouté. Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi, allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle silencieuse, lui parlant doucement à son oreille de temps à autres. Le matin venu, il lui annonça qu'il devait rentrer à New York, mais qu'il reviendrait bientôt la voir, qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas. Elle lui répondit qu'elle désirait voir ses enfants.

**oooooo**

Octobre mille neuf cent vingt six.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'Albert était mort. Cela faisait deux ans que Terry avait quitté New York pour s'installer à Chicago. Il avait tout quitté, le théâtre, sa carrière, Broadway, pour être auprès d'elle, de sa famille. Il avait respecté la supplique d'Albert, il prenait soin d'eux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était fatigué de cette vie de saltimbanque et qu'il voulait écrire. Albert lui avait donné cette chance. Il avait acheté une maison non loin du manoir et venait les voir chaque jour. Il était devenu l'oncle Terry et les enfants ne voyaient que par lui. L'image paternelle que les plus grands n'avait plus et que le plus petit n'avait jamais connue. Tous l'accueillaient avec des cris de joie, attendaient sa visite. Tous, sauf elle. Elle le recevait en ami, mais voyait toujours en lui l'amant avec lequel elle avait trahi son mari, pour lequel elle lui avait volé des années de bonheur. Bien qu'il en soit la cause, c'était elle la fautive, c'était elle qui avait été aveugle. Elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'il était toujours ce Terry qu'elle avait aimé. Elle aurait pu être heureuse à nouveau. Ils étaient tous deux veufs et étaient maintenant libres. Mais elle ne voulait plus de cette vie là, cette vie dont elle avait si souvent rêvé. La vie était faite de rendez-vous manqués, sa vie plus que celle de n'importe qui. Pourtant durant ces deux années, aucun d'entre eux n'avait abordé le sujet. Pas oralement en tout cas. Leurs yeux souvent se parlaient, des regards appuyés qui n'échappaient à personne, mais aucun mot ne sortait. Terry savait qu'il ne servait à rien de les prononcer, qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux et dans ses gestes tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Elle n'était pas prête. Peut-être ne le serait-elle jamais, peut-être ne l'aimait-elle plus. L'avait-elle seulement aimé ? Il se surprenait parfois à en douter.

Tout le monde souhaitait que Candy sorte de son deuil, mais la jeune femme était têtue. Annie avait fait venir de Paris les dernières créations à la mode pour son amie. Elle avait choisi des couleurs sombres, le violet, le marron, le bleu marine.

- Je ne mettrai pas ces robes Annie, je suis en deuil, ma couleur est le noir.

- Non Candy, cela fait deux ans maintenant, ton deuil est fini. Je ne t'ai pas achetée du rouge, ça reste des couleurs sombres, pour t'habituer.

- Peu importe le nombre d'années, je souffre toujours de la disparition de mon mari.

- C'est ton cœur qui est en deuil ma chérie, peu importe les couleurs que tu portes. Fais un effort, mets ces robes. Tu sais que maintenant que les deux années sont écoulées, tu vas être très demandée par la haute société de Chicago, et très courtisée aussi. Tu es jeune, belle, et l'une des femmes les plus riches du pays.

- Je ne veux pas de tout cela, je ne veux pas me remarier.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'Albert aurait voulu. Il voulait que ses enfants aient un père.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? demanda-t-elle avec colère.

- Je le sais car Archi me l'a dit. Demande-lui de te répéter les dernières paroles d'Albert. Maintenant tu es peut-être prête à les entendre. Si tu ne le crois pas, demande à Georges. Tu dois continuer à vivre Candy. Albert ne voulait pas que tu le pleures indéfiniment. Il voulait que tu sois heureuse.

Elle resta muette, les yeux écarquillés, face aux propos d'Annie.

- Sors, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de rester seule.

Après le départ d'Annie, elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à sa coiffeuse. Comment Albert aurait-il pu dire une chose pareille ? Comment aurait-il pu l'imaginer avec un autre homme, lui qui était si possessif. La perspective de la mort change-t-elle un homme à ce point ? Le visage souriant d'Albert apparut dans son miroir. Son cœur se serra et une main tremblante essaya de le toucher alors que sa vue se brouillait déjà. Elle devait en savoir plus.

Elle se précipita dans le bureau d'Albert, qui était devenu celui d'Archi.

- Quelles ont été les dernières paroles d'Albert ? demanda-t-elle en entrant comme une furie sans y avoir été invitée.

Archi, surpris tout d'abord, la regarda longuement silencieusement.

_« Annie…. »_ Pensa-t-il.

- Tu en connais déjà une bonne partie. Qu'il regrettait, qu'il n'avait aimé que toi, qu'il voulait que tu sois forte…

- Oui, mais qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Ainsi, le moment était venu…

- Il voulait que tu retournes avec Terry. Que ses enfants avaient besoin d'un père.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

- Terry ?

- Oui, Terry. Albert se savait perdu, et il savait qu'il y aurait toujours quelque chose de fort entre Terry et toi. Il l'aimait aussi comme un frère et savait que si le destin ne vous avait séparé, ce n'est pas lui que tu aurais épousé.

Les yeux de Candy étaient brillants de larmes. Elle leva son visage vers le ciel.

- Oh Albert, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me quittes ?

Archi s'assit sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Candy, nous allons organiser un bal ici pour le nouvel an. Pendant cette soirée, tu risques d'être très sollicitée. Tu dois te remarier, donner un père à tes enfants. Tu es un bon parti, tu es jeune et belle. Beaucoup d'hommes attendent la fin de ton deuil pour t'approcher. Beaucoup m'ont parlé de toi. Tu sais que tu dois te remarier, tu le sais, j'en suis sûr. Que vas-tu faire Candy ? Te donner au premier homme venu ou voir enfin cet homme qui t'aime et qui aime tes enfants ? Eux aussi l'aiment. Et toi ? Je suis certain qu'un amour comme le vôtre n'a pas pu disparaitre. Tu as aimé Albert, je n'en doute pas, mais je ne doute pas non plus que tu aimes toujours Terry. Que vas-tu faire Candy ?

Elle se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à tout cela. Je voudrais qu'on me laisse seule avec ma peine.

- Il t'attendra, je le sais. Il t'attend depuis si longtemps. Ne laisse pas s'échapper le bonheur Candy. Donne-lui une nouvelle chance.

Elle quitta le bureau et monta dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle n'avait plus pensé à Terry de façon romantique depuis si longtemps. Elle voyait en lui une source de souffrance pour Albert. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait voulu ça, qu'il la pousserait dans les bras de son rival.

Terry. Elle l'avait tant aimé, serait-elle capable de l'aimer à nouveau ? Elle repensa aux moments qu'ils avaient partagés pendant ces deux dernières années. Les enfants l'aimaient, c'était vrai, et il leur rendait bien. Et bien qu'il s'occupe beaucoup de William, qui était celui qui avait le plus besoin d'une image paternelle, il était plus tendre avec Margaret et le petit Albert, qu'il avait connu au berceau. Il était un peu l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas eu, et lui le père qui lui manquait. Oui, Terry était invariablement attiré vers ces deux enfants qui ressemblaient tant à leur père. Avec le recul, elle comprenait qu'il cherchait le pardon à travers eux. Oui, il serait un bon père et sûrement un bon mari. Mais le voulait-elle vraiment ? Devait-elle, une fois de plus, se marier avec un homme pour en oublier un autre ?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 – Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide**

_« On ne se console point des pertes du cœur ;  
La douleur s'use, il est vrai, mais c'est parce qu'on s'use avec elle. »_

_Cécile Fée_

Terrence Grandchester sentait son cœur saigner à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur elle. Il aimait cette femme depuis ses quatorze ans, et maintenant, à vingt neuf ans, ses sentiments n'avaient rien perdu de leur intensité. Au contraire. Il vivait auprès d'elle depuis deux ans et ces deux années avaient été teintées à la fois d'un intense bonheur et d'une immense tristesse.

L'intense bonheur était celui de pouvoir la voir chaque jour lorsqu'il venait au manoir, de sentir le parfum qu'elle répandait dans toutes les pièces de la maison à chacun de ses passages, d'entendre sa voix lorsqu'elle parlait tendrement à ses enfants, de voir tout l'amour qu'elle mettait dans les sourires qu'elle leur adressait, même si lui voyait la douleur qu'ils tentaient de masquer.

L'immense tristesse venait des regards froids qu'elle lui adressait, de la rancœur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux d'avoir été son amant, de cette idée qui ne le quittait pas qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, pire, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, de ses soupirs à peine contenus lorsqu'elle le voyait apparaitre, de ce froncement de sourcils lorsqu'elle voyait le petit Albert se jeter dans ses bras dans de grands éclats de rire, de ce besoin qu'avaient ses autres enfants d'être en sa compagnie, de voir en lui l'image paternelle qui leur manquait tant depuis la mort tragique de leur père.

S'il avait espéré, au début, pouvoir enfin revivre cet amour qui les avait saisi il y a si longtemps, maintenant, deux ans après la mort d'Albert, cette faible lueur d'espoir avait fait long feu. Aujourd'hui, il se demandait si tout cela n'avait pas été vain, si sa présence constante n'avait pas étouffé dans l'œuf cette deuxième chance que la vie lui avait donné. Car il le comprenait maintenant, il en était plus sûr chaque jour, tout était bien fini entre eux, et ce, depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Si pendant deux ans elle l'avait regardé comme s'il était l'assassin de son mari, depuis quelques semaines, son comportement vis-à-vis de lui avait changé, en même temps que la couleur de ses vêtements. Et pour lui, c'était pire que tout. Car elle le regardait désormais comme s'il était un animal de foire. Elle ne changeait plus de pièce lorsqu'il arrivait, restait même debout, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte lorsqu'il jouait avec les enfants dans la nurserie. Non, elle ne le fuyait plus, mais elle l'observait constamment, avec cet air dubitatif qui ne quittait plus son visage. Et ce léger froncement de sourcils, cette sensible mais persistante moue que ses lèvres dessinaient, ces yeux verts qui l'observaient sans relâche, ces yeux tant aimés qui avaient depuis longtemps perdus de cet éclat qui lui aurait fait soulever des montagnes dans une autre vie, il ne les supportait plus. Ce sentiment de rejet qu'il ressentait depuis deux ans avait achevé son cœur, déjà bien malade. Il avait lutté contre l'envie de s'enfuir en courant car la vie auprès d'elle, même si elle lui causait ce vide constant qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son âme, valait plus qu'une vie froide et sombre loin d'elle. Et puis il y avait l'espoir. Mais l'espoir aujourd'hui s'était envolé, et avec lui, ce besoin masochiste de rester auprès d'elle et des siens. Il devait partir.

**oooooo**

Chaque jour, il venait passer deux heures avec les enfants. Pendant ces deux heures, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour se trouver une activité loin de lui. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, croiser le regard de cet homme qui lui rappelait le mal qu'elle avait fait à son mari. Elle ne voulait pas entendre sa voix, sentir son parfum qui trainait derrière lui comme la horde de fans qui le suivait partout lorsqu'il était acteur. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir qu'elle l'avait un jour aimé plus que sa propre vie, que d'un seul regard, il pouvait lui faire oublier sa vie et ses obligations. Inconsciemment ou consciemment, elle voulait le punir. Le punir de s'être fait aimer, d'avoir conquis son cœur lorsqu'elle était adolescente, de lui avoir fait perdre la tête plus d'une fois, d'avoir volé l'amour qu'elle aurait dû porter à son mari.

Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant qu'elle ne sache qu'Albert lui avait demandé d'en faire le père de ses enfants. Avant qu'il ne l'autorise à l'aimer à nouveau. Depuis, elle l'observait. Était-il celui qu'elle avait aimé si passionnément ? Elle en doutait. Le Terry qu'elle avait aimé cachait un grand cœur derrière son arrogance. Le Terry qu'elle avait aimé était fougueux, jaloux, emporté, parfois violent. Cette nonchalance dans ses gestes, ce charisme si magnétique qu'il aurait bien pu être laid, il n'en aurait pas été moins beau. Paradoxal n'est-ce pas ? Oh oui, Mère Nature l'avait doté d'un physique d'Apollon, mais cette énergie, cette aura qui émanaient de lui, cette étincelle dans ses yeux bleus sombres, faisaient oublier jusqu'à son visage parfait.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait devant elle un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celui qui avait volé son cœur, mais ce n'était pas lui, elle ne pouvait s'en convaincre. Celui qui se faisait appeler Terrence Grandchester et qui se trouvait, à cet instant, assis par terre dans la nurserie, jouant aux petits chevaux dans de grands éclats de rires avec les plus grands, pendant que le plus jeune était assis entre ses jambes en l'observant par-dessous avec fascination, n'avait rien de l'adolescent rebelle et fugueur, qui passait ses soirées dans les bars à boire et se battre lorsqu'ils étaient au Collège. Cet homme souriant et aimable qui avait toujours un mot gentil pour les servantes ou la nounou des enfants, qui était respecté de toute la maisonnée, et qui était même devenu l'ami d'Archibald, était loin du garçon taquin, parfois hautain qui l'avait charmée.

Qu'était-il devenu ? A quel moment s'était-il perdu, oublié ? Était-ce la requête d'Albert de veiller sur eux qui l'avait transformé à ce point ? Non, Candy aurait pu aimer à nouveau passionnément l'ancien Terry, mais pas la pâle copie qu'elle croisait tous les jours dans les couloirs du manoir.

**oooooo**

_« Je dois m'absenter quelques jours._

_Embrasse les enfants pour moi._

_Terrence »_

**oooooo**

Eleanor Baker regardait son fils avec une joie non dissimulée. Durant les deux dernières années, il n'était revenu à New-York qu'une fois, brièvement, et elle n'avait pu le rejoindre à Chicago que pour les fêtes de Noël, qu'ils avaient passées avec les Andrew. Et bien qu'il ait été très évasif quant à la nature de son séjour chez elle depuis trois semaines, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un réel bonheur de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Elle le regardait avec une fierté maternelle. Il était devenu un homme, un très bel homme. Il allait sur ses trente ans, mais pouvait encore passer pour un jeune premier. Trente ans… ça ne la rajeunissait pas. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle ne faisait pas ses quarante huit ans, elle voyait dans son miroir le spectre de sa jeunesse disparaitre peu à peu.

Chassant ses idées sombres d'un mouvement de tête, elle regarda à nouveau son fils pendant que le maitre d'hôtel leur servait à diner. Elle était bien résolue à savoir pourquoi il était là, et où en étaient ses relations avec Candy. Bien qu'une petite voix intérieure lui souffle que les deux sujets étaient liés.

- Terry, je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on interfère dans ta vie. Tu as toujours été très secret, même avec moi. Mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es à New-York depuis trois semaines. C'est si inhabituel de te voir loin de Chicago.

Terry laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement pendant que ses sourcils se rapprochaient légèrement.

- Très bien. Je te dois bien ça, tu as été assez patiente pour ne pas me harceler de questions plus tôt. Si je suis ici c'est parce que je suis venu proposer ma pièce à Robert Hathaway pour la saison prochaine.

- Oh mais Terry c'est merveilleux. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était finie. A-t-il accepté ? Avez-vous déjà parlé du casting ? Il y a un nouvel acteur très prometteur dans la troupe depuis que tu es parti, Robert t'en a-t-il parlé ?

- Doucement Maman, une chose à la fois, dit-il en étirant le coin droit de ses lèvres en un sourire amusé. Oui, la pièce est finie depuis quelques mois, oui, il a accepté et en ce qui concerne le casting, je tiendrai le rôle principal. Normal puisque c'est… autobiographique, en quelque sorte. Et puis ça me permettra de faire mon retour sur scène.

Eleanor regarda son fils avec étonnement. Le rôle principal ? Son retour sur scène ? Mais,… Chicago ? Candy ?

- Mais Terry, je ne comprends pas… Tu veux revenir à New-York ? Reprendre ta carrière ? Mais… et Candy ? Est-ce qu'elle sait…. ?

Terry baissa les yeux. Il se doutait que la conversation finirait par prendre cette tournure.

- Candy se moque bien d'où je vis et de ce que je fais de ma vie.

Eleanor leva sa main devant sa bouche pour masquer son émoi devant l'ombre de douleur qui venait de traverser le visage de son fils.

- Terry ! Je ne peux pas y croire. Que s'est-il passé ? Je pensais que vous…

- Il n'y a pas de nous ! Il n'y aura plus jamais de nous. J'ai été fou d'y croire. Elle ne m'aime plus… ou elle ne m'a jamais aimé, j'avoue que je ne sais plus.

- Non Terry, je t'interdis de penser cela. J'ai vu son visage couvert de larmes ravagé par la douleur à Rockstown lorsqu'elle a vu dans quel état tu étais, j'ai vu les émotions traverser son regard lorsqu'elle a appris le décès de Susanna, d'abord de la peine d'apprendre sa mort, puis la joie de découvrir que tu étais libre, et enfin à nouveau la peine en comprenant que ça ne changeait rien à votre situation. Jamais je n'ai connu deux personnes qui s'aiment autant que vous deux et peut-être que la mort de son mari l'a obligée inconsciemment à enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond de son cœur, mais je suis certaine qu'elle t'aime toujours ou je ne m'appelle pas Eleanor Baker, finit-elle avec passion.

- Elle m'a aimé… mais elle ne m'aime plus.

Eleanor réfléchit un instant en regardant son fils avec attention.

- Tu es un très bon acteur Terry. Excellent. Mais moi, ta mère, tu ne peux pas me tromper. Je t'ai observé lors de mes séjours à Chicago. Tu n'étais pas toi, tu jouais un rôle. A la perfection, je dois l'admettre, tout le monde s'y est laissé prendre. Mais pas moi Terry. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi tu agissais ainsi. Pourquoi tu tenais tant à jouer le rôle de « Monsieur Parfait ». Personne ne change à ce point mon fils. Ne me regarde pas ainsi, je ne dis pas que tu n'as que des défauts, mais toi, comme moi, comme bon nombre de gens, y compris Candy, savons que tu as un sacré caractère. Mais à Chicago, tu étais un autre homme. Pourquoi Terry ? Pourquoi jouer constamment le rôle d'un autre homme ? Voulais-tu ressembler à son défunt mari ?

Terry leva les yeux vers sa mère. Elle vit avec satisfaction une lueur d'étonnement dans son regard. Ainsi, elle avait vu juste.

- Je dois avouer que je suis bluffé, et même déçu. Tu viens de ruiner le meilleur rôle de ma carrière. C'est vrai, tu as raison, je joue un rôle depuis deux ans.

- Pourquoi Terry ? je voudrais comprendre.

Terry soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Lorsque je suis rentré à New-York après l'enterrement, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire ensuite. Tout quitter pour aller vivre auprès d'elle n'a jamais fait partie de mes interrogations. Je l'ai dans la peau depuis si longtemps que j'avais déjà l'intention de le faire avant même de savoir que c'est ce qu'Albert aurait voulu. Mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est de découvrir à quel point elle était dévastée par sa mort, et à quel point elle l'aimait. Ce fut une telle douche froide ! Alors je me suis dit que si elle avait aimé cet homme au point d'en oublier notre amour, il me fallait la reconquérir… en devenant lui. Je me suis donc construit ce personnage de … « Monsieur Parfait », finit-il en riant de sa propre bêtise. J'ai fait un flop, je crois qu'elle m'aime encore moins que lorsque j'étais moi-même.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Eleanor se leva et marcha jusqu'à la cheminée.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Terrence Grandchester ! Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Et moi aussi ! Je ne savais pas que vos relations étaient, à ce point, désastreuses ! Si j'avais su… Mais tu es tellement difficile à approcher, tellement privé. Ouvre les yeux, que Diable ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle voit en toi le garçon qu'elle a tant aimé si tu ne lui montre pas que tu es toujours le même ? Elle a aimé Terrence Grandchester, ce garçon solitaire, rebelle, fougueux, jaloux, emporté, torturé, hautin, taquin, à l'allure nonchalante, qui cachait un grand cœur derrière la forteresse qu'il avait bâti pour se protéger ! Même ton allure, ta démarche, ta prestance, tu les as oubliées pour tenter de devenir le fantôme d'un homme qui n'est plus ! Cesse de jouer ce rôle, redeviens toi-même !

Il lui offrit un sourire triste.

- C'est trop tard Maman.

Le regard d'Eleanor s'adoucit. Elle vint se rassoir près de son fils et lui prit tendrement la main.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard quand on aime mon Chéri.

- Si Maman, il est trop tard. Il y a un autre homme.

**oooooo**

Mitchell Rollins était veuf. Sa femme, Virginia, était morte en couche six ans auparavant. Depuis, il vivait seul avec ses trois fils. Aucune femme à ses yeux ne pouvait remplacer la sienne. Il avait aimé, au premier regard, ses longs cheveux de soie noirs et ses doux yeux noisette. Ils avaient été heureux pendant neuf ans avant que le pire ne les sépare. Il avait été inconsolable. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

William Albert Andrew avait son âge et avait poursuivi le même cursus scolaire. Le même pensionnat en Angleterre, les mêmes cours de Droit à Harvard. Ils étaient très vite devenus amis. Ils partageaient aussi la même passion pour les chevaux et avaient joué ensemble dans l'équipe de polo du Collège Royal de Saint Paul. Leurs études terminées, la vie les avait séparés. Mais lorsqu'Albert était revenu de son séjour au Nigéria, ils avaient repris contact. C'est alors qu'il avait rencontré Candy. La jeune femme était douce et drôle, et s'entendait à merveille avec sa chère Virginia. Lorsque celle-ci les avait si brutalement quittés, Candy avait été très présente pour les enfants, et Albert et elle avaient beaucoup soutenu Mitchell dans cette douloureuse épreuve.

A la mort d'Albert, son ami avait décidé qu'il était temps de rendre à Candy ce qu'elle lui avait si généreusement offert. Il avait été très présent, avait réglé avec Georges et Archibald les problèmes administratifs, et ses enfants étaient devenus très protecteurs vis-à-vis des petits Andrew. Ils leurs rendaient visite très fréquemment, étaient devenus des amis proches, presque de la famille.

Mais au fil des jours, des mois, des années, les sentiments d'abord amicaux, puis protecteurs de Mitchell étaient devenus plus profonds. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son épouse, il envisageait à nouveau une vie à deux. Ses visites au manoir devenaient plus fréquentes, mais n'étaient jamais assez longues pour lui. Il aimait Candy. Mais il y avait la présence permanente de Grandchester.

Il s'interrogeait sur les relations qu'il entretenait avec Candy. Lorsqu'il avait interrogé la jeune femme, elle lui avait répondu qu'il était un vieil ami de collège, et un ami d'Albert. Mitchell n'était pas dupe, il se doutait que ces deux jeunes gens avaient été bien plus que des amis, mais il ne savait pas à quel point ils avaient été proches. Il craignait que ce passé commun ne soit une barrière pour lui. Que l'amour que portaient les enfants de Candy à cet autre homme ne penche en sa faveur. Surtout le petit dernier. Il l'avait entendu plusieurs fois l'appeler « papa ». Devant son étonnement, Candy lui avait expliqué que Terry et elle avaient essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas son père, que son papa, c'était ce monsieur sur la photo, qu'il était monté au ciel, mais l'enfant continuait à le voir ainsi.

Mais depuis quelques temps, Grandchester avait disparu. C'était peut-être la chance qui lui souriait ?

**oooooo**

Elle ne comprenait pas ce vide qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu le mot de Terry, elle avait été soulagée d'apprendre son absence pendant quelques jours. Ca lui donnerait le temps de réfléchir à sa situation. A leur situation. Mais ça faisait maintenant plus d'un mois et aucune nouvelle concernant son retour prochain. Elle ne savait plus que dire à ses enfants.

La détresse qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Margaret lui serrait le cœur. La petite fille vivait cette absence inexpliquée comme la disparition de son père. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à l'oncle Terry et qu'on refuse de leur dire parce ce qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants ? Et s'il ne revenait jamais, comme papa ? William manifestait ses angoisses différemment. Il était boudeur, s'isolait, mangeait peu. Lui aussi craignait que cet homme qu'il voyait comme un père ne disparaisse à jamais, comme cet autre homme dont il ne gardait que de vagues souvenirs. Quant au petit Albert, il l'appelait constamment, le réclamait lorsqu'on le mettait au lit. Candy lui lisait des histoires, mais c'est la voix de Terry qu'il voulait entendre. Toutes ces voix si différentes qu'il utilisait pour le faire rire.

Tout le monde s'inquiétait, tout le monde doutait. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Candy se surpris à chercher son odeur dans la maison, guetter ses pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrait, entendre son rire dans nurserie. Il lui manquait. Il avait été auprès d'elle pendant deux ans et elle l'avait considéré comme un meuble. Maintenant qu'il était peut-être parti à jamais, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait été ingrate, aveugle… stupide.

Et s'il ne revenait pas ? S'il avait été découragé par son comportement ? Elle l'avait bien cherché. Elle ne méritait rien d'autre.

**oooooo**

Mitchell rayonnait. Il avait fait des progrès dans sa relation avec Candy. Depuis le départ de Grandchester, il se sentait plus libre. Il avait commencé par lui envoyer des fleurs chaque jour, puis, voyant qu'elle ne cherchait pas à le décourager, il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui faire la cour. Elle n'avait pas refusé. Elle n'avait pas accepté non plus d'ailleurs. Elle l'avait juste regardé, longuement, dans un silence angoissant. Puis elle avait souri. Depuis, il était le plus heureux des hommes. Il passait plus de temps au manoir. Ils se promenaient quelques instants dans le jardin de la propriété malgré le froid de novembre ou passaient de longues heures à discuter dans le salon, près de la cheminée. Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la faire sienne. Mais il devait être patient, il était un gentleman. Bientôt. Bientôt, il lui demandera de l'épouser, et il sera le plus heureux des hommes.

**oooooo**

Lorsque Mitchell gara sa voiture sur le parking du Green Mill, Candy sentit son cœur s'emballer sans en connaitre la raison. Cette enseigne lumineuse, ce moulin vert sur le toit lui étaient familiers mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir pourquoi.

Après lui avoir ouvert la portière et aidé à sortir de la voiture, Mitchell lui présenta son bras et l'emmena vers la porte d'entrée, gardée par un molosse qui ne semblait pas avoir été embauché pour son sens de l'humour. Les hommes échangèrent quelques paroles dont elle ne prêta pas attention et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils se sentirent happés par une vague de chaleur chargée de fumée de cigarette, d'odeurs d'alcool et de transpiration. Instinctivement, Candy porta sa main à son visage pour tenter de se protéger de cette agression olfactive. En vain.

Après s'être allégés de leurs lourds manteaux d'hiver auprès d'une hôtesse, ils se dirigèrent à la suite d'un serveur vers la table réservée à leur nom. Candy s'installa sur la chaise que lui présentait son cavalier tout en observant la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'était un club de Jazz. L'ambiance était feutrée, des tables rondes uniquement éclairées de faibles lampes faisaient face à une piste de danse où quelques couples dansaient joue contre joue. Un orchestre jouaient une douce mélodie dont le jeu du trompettiste se mariait à merveille à la voix rauque mais féminine qui captivait l'assemblée. Au fond la salle, un bar où de nombreux hommes élégamment vêtus discutaient en sirotant des verres dont le contenu ambré ne laissait pas de doute sur son origine. Quelques minutes plus tard, un seau rempli de glace contenant une bouteille de Champagne faisait son apparition devant eux.

Candy tourna vers Mitchell des yeux inquiets et interrogateurs.

- Mitchell, quel est cet endroit ? chuchota-t-elle.

- C'est un club de Jazz apparemment réputé que m'a conseillé une personne avec qui je suis en affaires.

- Réputé ? Mais on sert de l'alcool ici. C'est illégal !

- Du calme ma douce amie, Il y a plein d'endroits où l'on sert de l'alcool à Chicago si on cherche bien.

- Mais… n'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de prohibition ?

- Je vous en prie Candy, détendez-vous et profitez de l'instant présent. La musique est douce, la chanteuse a une voix envoutante, et le Champagne est bon. Tout est réuni pour que nous passions une excellente soirée.

Candy se força à sourire, mais son cœur restait inquiet. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, elle observa silencieusement la valse des serveurs, les gestes langoureux des danseurs, les musiciens et leur chanteuse, dont la parfaite harmonie semblait faire de l'ensemble une seule et même personne. Elle se força à accorder quelques danses à son cavalier dont l'empressement et la proximité la rendaient nerveuse.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté son invitation ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas découragé lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui faire la cour ? Et cet endroit, cette ambiance qui lui rappelait tant ce petit restaurant français dans lequel Albert et elle avaient diné et dansé le soir de leurs noces. Elle se sentait mal, elle se sentait sale dans les bras de cet homme qui n'était pas son mari mais qui la serrait contre lui comme si elle lui appartenait déjà. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie ainsi. Même lorsqu'elle avait trompé Albert, à deux reprises, avec Terry, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi coupable. Terry. Pourquoi était-il parti sans explication ? Pourquoi les quelques jours qu'il lui avait annoncée dans son billet s'étaient transformés en mois ? Deux mois, et aucune nouvelle. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Le reverrait-elle un jour ?

Ils rejoignirent leur table. Candy, assise face à Mitchell, avait une vue imprenable sur l'entrée de la salle. Elle s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée de Champagne lorsque son regard fut attiré par l'homme qui venait d'entrer et que de nombreuses personnes venaient saluer. Son sang se glaça. A présent, tout se mettait en place dans sa tête. Cette enseigne lumineuse, ce moulin vert sur le toit, cet homme… Il s'appelait Jack McGurn mais était aussi connu sous le nom de « Machine gun » Jack McGurn. Il était le gérant de ce club pour le compte d'Al Capone mais surtout, le plus craint des tueurs du parrain du crime de Chicago. Son sang se retira progressivement de son visage et d'une main tremblante, elle reposa sa coupe sur la table. Elle se pencha lentement vers son partenaire et lui chuchota qu'elle désirait renter.

- Déjà ? Mais la soirée ne fait que commencer. Vous avez à peine touché à votre Champagne.

- Je vous en prie Mitchell, je ne me sens pas très bien et je désirerais rentrer chez moi à présent.

- Il est vrai que vous êtes bien pâle tout à coup. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Non. Comme je viens de vous le dire, je souhaiterais rentrer. Sans attendre.

Déçu, mais inquiet de la pâleur soudaine de la jeune femme, Mitchell Rollins se leva et aida sa cavalière à en faire autant. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie lorsque Candy stoppa net. Face à elle, revenant apparemment de la piste de danse, un couple avançait dans leur direction. L'homme, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, susurrait à l'oreille de la femme accrochée à son bras, des paroles qui faisaient briller les yeux de sa partenaire. L'instant suivant, ses yeux saphir croisaient ceux émeraude de Candy.

- Candy ?

- Terry, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Grandchester ! s'exclama Mitchell dans un soupir d'agacement.

Terry fonça sur eux, rouge de colère, suivit de près par sa cavalière qui paraissait un peu désarçonnée par le changement brutal de comportement de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il les dents serrés.

- Croyez-vous être le seul à connaitre les endroits à la mode ? Demanda Mitchell, plus agacé que jamais par le comportement de l'aristocrate.

- Les endroits à la mode ? Espèce d'imbécile, comment avez-vous pu amener Candy dans un endroit pareil ?

- Surveillez vos paroles quand vous vous adressez à moi ! Ca n'a pas l'air de vous gêner d'amener cette jeune femme ici. Pourquoi Candy ne pourrait-elle pas y venir ? D'ailleurs vous manquez vraiment de manières malgré votre sang royal, vous pourriez au moins faire les présentations.

Terry observa Rollins les yeux brillants de colère, puis décida de garder les apparences afin de ne pas attirer les regards sur eux. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait et se força à lui sourire.

- Pardonne-moi Genna. Voici Mitchell Rollins et Candice Andrew… une amie. Rollins, Candy, permettez-moi de vous présenter Genna Blake… une amie.

Puis, saisissant le bras de Rollins, il l'attira vers lui.

- Ceci n'est pas un endroit à la mode, bougre d'imbécile. Vous ne pouvez pas être naïf à ce point ! Je vous croyais homme d'affaires ! Ce club est tenu par la pègre. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils servent de l'alcool ? Cet homme, là-bas, est un des hommes de main d'Al Capone, et il est extrêmement dangereux. Alors maintenant, vous allez gentiment faire sortir Candy d'ici et la ramener chez elle si vous ne voulez pas que je le fasse moi-même. Et ne vous avisez plus de l'emmener à nouveau dans ce genre d'endroit où vous aurez affaire à moi !

Il relâcha le bras de l'homme dont le visage était devenu pâle comme un linge. Candy n'avait rien entendu des paroles de Terry. Elle se moquait bien de ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. Tout ce qu'elle voyait à présent, était cette femme, trop jeune et trop belle en face d'elle. Une longue silhouette mise parfaitement en valeur par la robe qu'elle portait, malgré sa coupe à la mode. Le tissu était assez fin pour laisser deviner ses courbes généreuses à travers la soie rendue un peu transparente par les lumières tamisées de la salle. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, son nez droit, ses lèvres charnues, mais pas trop. Sensuelles. Mais ce qui la frappait le plus, c'était ses cheveux châtains coupés au bol, à la mode, et ses immenses yeux saphir. Ils auraient pu passer pour frère et sœur tellement la ressemblance était frappante. Ils étaient parfaitement assortis, on n'aurait pu imaginer plus beau couple. Elle repensa à la façon dont il lui avait parlé à l'oreille quelques minutes plus tôt et son cœur se déchira en comprenant qu'ils devaient être amants.

Mitchell la saisit par le bras, bafouilla quelques paroles d'adieu, et l'emmena vers la sortie.

**oooooo**

Annie Cornwell accepta la main de son chauffeur pour sortir de la voiture. Comme chaque vendredi, elle rejoignait Candy dans le même salon de thé où les deux amies se retrouvaient avec plaisir pour partager les petits secrets de leur vie qu'elles-seules connaissaient. Depuis deux ans, ces rendez-vous n'étaient animés que par la voix d'Annie qui était la seule à avoir une « vie » depuis le décès d'Albert.

Mais aujourd'hui, il en était autrement. La veille au soir, Candy avait eu un rendez-vous galant pour la première fois depuis des années, et Annie ne voulait pas en perdre une miette.

Elle rejoignit leur table habituelle avec empressement, où son amie l'attendait déjà, la mine sombre, apparemment soucieuse. Ce n'était pas bon signe…

- Candy, ma chérie, tu es déjà là ? Je ne suis pas en retard au moins ?

- Bonjour Annie, dit-elle en se levant pour embrasser celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme sa sœur. Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps. En fait, c'est moi qui suis un peu en avance.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air soucieux, dit Annie en s'asseyant auprès de son amie.

- Non, je ne peux pas dire que je vais très bien.

- C'est à cause de ton rendez-vous avec Mitchell ? Ca ne s'est pas bien passé ?

- On peut dire ça… dit Candy alors que la serveuse arrivait pour prendre leur commande.

Une fois les deux jeunes femmes servies, Candy raconta sa soirée à Annie, sans rien oublier. Annie pâlit.

- Comment a-t-il pu t'emmener dans un endroit pareil ? Même moi, j'ai entendu parler de ce club de Jazz. Je ne sais pas si c'était de l'inconscience ou de la naïveté.

- Oui, j'avoue que lorsque j'ai vu arriver le gérant, j'ai senti le sol s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Mais pas autant que lorsque j'ai vu Terry…

Annie regarda son amie et comprit que ce qui la préoccupait n'avait rien à voir avec Al Capone.

- Il ne t'avait pas prévenu de son retour ?

- Non, répondit-elle la tête baissée sur sa tasse. Et vous ? Vous avait-il prévenu ?

- Non. En tout cas je ne pense pas qu'Archi soit au courant. Il m'en aurait parlé. Comment dis-tu que s'appelle la femme qui l'accompagnait ?

- Genna Blake.

- Mais oui ! Genna Blake ! Ca me revient ! Elle est très belle ? Châtain avec des yeux bleus, comme ceux de Terry, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils pourraient être de la même famille…

- Je me souviens d'elle. Nous l'avions vu jouer dans une des pièces que nous avons vu à New-York. Elle était la partenaire de Terry dans la troupe. Et pas que sur scène, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Les tabloïds en faisaient des gorges chaudes. C'est la première femme avec qui on l'a vu après la mort de Susanna. Tout le monde disait qu'ils formaient un couple parfaitement assorti.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il semblerait qu'ils aient renoué…

Annie se rendit compte qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin dans ses explications. La mine sombre de Candy ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Ainsi, son amie était toujours amoureuse de son bel acteur… Peut-être avait-il fallu un peu de distance et une autre femme pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

- Candy, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ?

Candy resta silencieuse un instant. Cette douleur au fond d'elle, elle ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis si longtemps. Depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé à Susanna et qu'elle les imaginait ensemble, de nombreuses années plus tôt. Jalousie.

- Si tu m'avais posée cette question il y a quelques mois, je t'aurais répondu non sans la moindre hésitation. Aujourd'hui….

- Aujourd'hui tu te rends compte que tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer ?

- Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Hier, j'ai retrouvé le Terry que j'ai toujours connu, celui que j'ai toujours aimé. Pas le Terry que j'ai croisé pendant deux ans. Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre…

- Bien sûr que je comprends. Moi aussi j'ai remarqué à quel point il avait changé quand il est venu s'installé à Chicago. Il était tellement différent de celui que nous avions connu. Même Archi ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui, alors qu'avant…

- Oui, je sais, avant il le détestait, répondit Candy avec un faible sourire. Mais qu'il soit le même ou non ne change rien au fait qu'il soit à nouveau avec cette femme. Si belle, si jeune, alors que je me sens si vieille, si laide, dit-elle en cachant son visage derrière ses mains.

- Arrête Candy ! Tu n'es ni vieille, ni laide ! Tu as 28 ans et tu es très belle ! Toutes ces fleurs que tu reçois quotidiennement ne peuvent pas mentir. Tu as plus de soupirants qu'elle n'a de fans. Et c'est toi que Terry a toujours aimé, pas elle.

- Avant peut-être… Mais s'il avait changé d'avis ? S'il m'avait oublié ? S'il en avait eu assez d'attendre ? Je l'ai ignoré pendant deux ans. C'est suffisant pour un cœur orgueilleux comme le sien.

- Je n'en crois rien Candy. Et sa réaction d'hier le prouve ! Il n'avait que faire d'emmener son actrice dans ce lieu de perdition, mais pas toi ! Il est devenu fou lorsqu'il t'a vu là. Et avec un autre pour ne rien arranger ! C'est la réaction d'un homme amoureux, pas celle d'un ancien amant.

**oooooo**

Terry traversait son bureau de long en large depuis des heures. Il n'avait que peu dormi. La veille au soir, il s'attendait à passer une excellente soirée avec une ancienne amie. Une ancienne maitresse… Il était revenu à Chicago depuis plus d'une semaine mais n'avait pas eu le courage de retourner au manoir. Sa décision était prise. Il retournait vivre à New-York, il allait redevenir acteur et allait reprendre sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée deux ans auparavant. Il ferait ses adieux à Candy au dernier moment, quand tout serait déjà arrangé, lorsque sa maison serait vendue et qu'il n'y aurait plus moyen de changer d'avis.

Il avait revu brièvement Genna lorsqu'il était allé voir son ancien mentor, Robert Hathaway. Il y a quelques années, ils avaient passé de bons moments ensemble jusqu'à ce que Terry ne rompe en s'apercevant qu'elle commençait à l'aimer. Ce n'était pas juste pour elle. Lui ne l'aimerait jamais, n'avait rien à lui offrir. Aujourd'hui, elle était toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi attachée à lui, toujours aussi différente de Candy. Alors, quand elle l'avait contacté pour lui annoncer qu'elle venait passer quelques jours chez des amis à Chicago, il s'était laissé tenter. Après tout, ils étaient adultes, et savaient tous deux ce qu'ils faisaient.

Mais la soirée avait tourné court. Lorsqu'il avait vu Candy dans cet endroit, avec Rollins, son sang s'était mis à bouillir dans ses veines et il avait tout oublié. Genna, sa décision de partir loin d'elle, de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Elle était là, plus belle que jamais, au bras d'un autre homme. Le jeune adolescent rebelle et arrogant reprenait du service. Après leur départ, il avait raccompagné Genna et était rentré chez lui plus tourmenté que jamais.

Lorsqu'il était parti, deux mois plus tôt, elle était toujours enfermée dans son veuvage. Aujourd'hui, elle sortait avec cet homme. Où en était leur relation ? Était-il son amant ? Étaient-ils fiancés ? La vision de Candy dans les bras de cet autre homme lui mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve.

Il fallait qu'il sache. Il devait lui parler.

**oooooo**

Pierre interpella Candy avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de refermer la porte d'entrée.

- Madame Candy, ah vous voilà !

- Et bien Pierre, que vous arrive-t-il ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !

- C'est presque le cas Madame, si je puis me permettre. Monsieur Grandchester est passé cet après midi. Il était très mécontent de ne pas vous trouver là. Il avait l'air contrarié. J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à le reconnaitre, il semblait si… emporté ! Jamais je ne l'ai connu ainsi.

Candy ne put réfréner un sourire.

- Moi si, Pierre, je l'ai connu ainsi, il y a bien longtemps… A-t-il dit quelque chose ? s'aventura-t-elle nerveusement.

- Il a laissé ce mot pour vous et il est parti.

Candy prit d'une main tremblante l'enveloppe que le majordome lui tendait et monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre en la pressant sur son cœur.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Je publie ce jour les deux derniers chapitres de ma fic.**_

_**Je vous remercie de l'avoir suivie et j'espère que vous y avez pris du plaisir.**_

_**Je voulais tout particulièrement remercier ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser des commentaires. C'est la meilleur des récompenses.**_

_**A bientôt peut-être pour une nouvelle aventure... Qui sait?**_

_**Biianca**_

**Chapitre 21 – Une impression de « déjà vu »**

_« Ce n'est pas la fin. Ce n'est même pas le commencement de la fin. Mais, c'est peut-être la fin du commencement. »_

_Winston Churchill_

Candy attendait nerveusement dans la bibliothèque l'arrivée de Terry. Il était vingt et une heures vingt cinq, plus que cinq minutes. Elle ne savait que faire pour se donner une contenance. Elle ne pouvait rester assise patiemment sur le sofa les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire mais on pouvait distinguer au loin, derrière les murs de la propriété, les lumières de la ville.

Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle l'invita à entrer sans quitter son refuge, sans se retourner. Comment allait-elle réagir en le voyant ? Son cœur s'emballa en repensant à la veille. Il était élégamment vêtu d'un costume trois pièces gris, ses cheveux gominés et plaqués en arrière, liés par un ruban de velours noir. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait vu si beau, si élégant. Lui qui portait toujours une attention particulière à ses tenues, s'était un peu laissé aller pendant le temps où il avait vécu auprès des siens. Hier, elle avait retrouvé ce Terry qui la fascinait tant.

- Bonsoir Candy.

Sa voix avait retrouvé ce timbre velouté qui faisait parcourir son corps d'un courant électrique. Elle sentait son cœur battre si fort qu'elle avait peur qu'il s'en rende compte. Si elle l'avait perdu à jamais, elle voulait pouvoir sortir la tête haute.

- Bonsoir Terry. Tu voulais me parler ?

Elle restait face à la fenêtre, le dos tourné pour ne pas rencontrer son visage. Le haïssait-elle au point de ne supporter de croiser son regard ? Était-ce la honte de se donner à un autre qui l'empêchait de le regarder ? Elle portait une robe gris perle, un peu légère pour la saison, à hauteur de genoux, serrée aux hanches par un foulard de même fabrique, des bas noirs, des chaussures grises à talons hauts. Ses cheveux cascadaient dans son dos, juste maintenus de chaque côté de son visage par des peignes en ivoire. De dos, elle était déjà magnifique et il craignait de ne pouvoir se contenir très longtemps si elle se retournait et lui offrait la vision angélique de son visage, de ses yeux brillants, dont il n'avait pas renoncé à retrouver un jour cet éclat qu'ils avaient encore il n'y a pas si longtemps, de ses taches de rousseur dont il ne se lasserait jamais…

- Est-ce ainsi que tu reçois tes amis ? Ou devrais-je dire, tes anciens amis.

- Tu es toujours mon ami Terry, dit-elle en se retournant. Pardonne-moi, tu as raison, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Un whisky fera l'affaire.

Bien que la prohibition ait été votée en mille neuf cent vingt, les caves des particuliers, notamment celle des familles aisées, continuaient à être bien fournies et l'alcool était toujours offert aux invités lors de soirées organisées en petit comité.

Sans ajouter un mot, Candy se dirigea vers le bar et lui servit un double whisky, qu'elle déposa devant son siège. Puis, elle retourna s'installer près de la fenêtre, sans lui tourner le dos cette fois. Elle ne se sentait pas la force d'être trop près de lui. Ce pouvoir magnétique qu'il avait sur elle auparavant, était revenu en même temps que l'ancien Terry.

Elle n'avait pas croisé son regard une seule fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Même quand elle s'était retournée, même lorsqu'elle lui avait servi à boire. Elle avait déposé le verre devant lui en baissant les yeux, puis était repartie se poster à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle ne lui tournait plus le dos, mais faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas le regarder directement. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

- Tu voulais me parler ? Répéta-t-elle.

Il jouait avec son verre, faisait tournoyer son liquide sur les parois de cristal. Un coup d'œil rapide sur son visage lui révéla que ses mâchoires étaient serrées, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Combien de fois avait-elle vu cette expression lorsqu'ils étaient à Saint Paul ? Il était contrarié, en colère. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de contenu, de caché derrière ses paupières baissées. _« Regarde-moi Terry, montre-moi tes yeux » _pensa-t-elle. Sa main arrêta son mouvement et lentement, ses paupières se relevèrent, sans bouger la tête. Sans remarquer l'étrangeté du moment, Candy lu dans ses yeux ce qu'elle cherchait tant à savoir. La douleur d'un homme blessé.

Il but son verre d'un trait et se leva brusquement. Il avança vers elle, les mains dans les poches, de cette démarche nonchalante qui lui avait tant manquée, sans la quitter du regard. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, sa respiration s'accélérant au fur et à mesure qu'il devenait plus proche. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle dû prendre appuis sur une console pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle.

- Que faisais-tu dans cet endroit hier… avec lui ?

Sa voix était dure, tranchante, pleine de reproches. Elle avait peur de répondre, qu'il remarque sa voix tremblante, l'émoi qu'il suscitait en elle.

- Je sortais avec un ami, dit-elle en essayant de paraitre indifférente à sa proximité.

- Dans ce bouge ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? N'y étais-tu pas aussi avec ton « amie », dans ce bouge comme tu l'appelles ?

- Où je vais et avec qui je sors n'a aucune importance !

- Oh ! Et lorsqu'il s'agit de moi c'est différent ?

- Oui !

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en soucier les deux derniers mois !

- Je te croyais ici, à l'abri et en deuil ! Pas dans les bras d'un homme dans un endroit malfamé !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus, Terrence Grandchester ? Que je ne sois plus en deuil ? Que j'aille dans un endroit comme celui-là ? Ou je sorte avec un homme ?

La tension dans l'air était palpable. Ils se regardaient maintenant avec des yeux brillants de colère. D'un pas, il réduisit la distance qui les séparait et lui saisit les épaules sans ménagement.

- Que tu sortes avec un homme assez stupide pour t'emmener dans un club tenu par la mafia !

- Ca ne t'a pas dérangé d'emmener ta maitresse dans cet endroit !

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Genna n'est … qu'une actrice ! Toi tu es une Dame, et les Dames ne vont pas dans des lieux de perdition !

- Je n'ai jamais été une Dame ! Dit-elle en se libérant.

Elle marcha vers le sofa et prit appuis sur son dossier, le dos tourné, le visage baissé. Il n'avait pas nié, elle était donc sa maitresse. Comme elle avait été naïve. Il était un homme, comment aurait-il pu rester chaste tout ce temps ? Elle sentit la vague d'émotion monter progressivement, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux commencent à piquer, annonçant des larmes qu'elle aurait aimé contenir.

- Je n'ai jamais été une Dame, répéta-t-elle. Je suis une orpheline, qui sait se servir d'un lasso, se battre avec ses poings, monter aux arbres et faire le mur dès qu'elle en a l'occasion. Je n'ai jamais prétendu en être une. Albert, lui, n'a jamais cherché à me changer. Il m'a toujours accepté telle que j'étais.

Il sentait de la détresse dans sa voix. Parler de son mari devait lui être pénible. Elle l'aimait toujours, l'aimerait toujours. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement.

- Tu es libre Terry. Je te libère de ton fardeau. Tu peux reprendre ta vie, retourner à New-York. Tu ne nous dois rien aux enfants et à moi. C'était de la folie de t'imposer cela.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Que je sorte de vos vies ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Même si ses paroles étaient l'écho de ses propres pensées, de ses projets, l'entendre de sa bouche le réduisait à néant. Tout était fini, tout était perdu. Puis, alors qu'il se décidait à quitter la pièce sans ajouter une parole, elle fondit en larmes.

Tout d'abord interdit devant l'image de cette femme qu'il chérissait plus que sa propre vie, secouée de sanglots, il posa lentement ses mains tremblantes sur ses épaules et la fit pivoter pour lui faire face. Elle cachait ses larmes derrière ses mains. Il les saisit pour dévoiler son visage et posa deux doigts sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il se sentit happer par ces immenses lacs verts où se reflétait son image. Plus rien n'existait, tout disparaissait autour d'eux. L'instant suivant, il prenait possession de ses lèvres. Enfin.

Il avait un besoin urgent d'elle, de sa bouche, de sa peau, de son corps. Il avait besoin de la posséder, de lui rappeler la passion qui les unissait il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Ce désir, qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, avait également explosé en elle. Elle reconnaissait son parfum, l'odeur de sa peau, ses baisers sur sa bouche, ses caresses sur son sein. Cette sensation, elle la ressentait avec la même intensité que cette nuit-là en Écosse. Elle ne pouvait plus nier, elle l'aimait toujours et elle le désirait plus que jamais. Elle s'était sentie si seule ces deux dernières années, elle avait tellement envie de se faire aimer. Et Terry avait toujours su éveiller ses sens. Non, elle ne résistait pas, elle en voulait encore plus.

Il la porta sur le canapé où il était assis quelques minutes auparavant. Sa bouche parcourait ses lèvres, son cou, ses seins, pendant que sa main remontait le long de ses bas. Lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent leur chemin sous sa jupe et elle essaya vainement d'étouffer un gémissement.

- Demande-moi d'arrêter Candy. Demande-moi d'arrêter maintenant.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il leva les yeux vers son visage et vit dans son regard ce désir qu'il avait vu il y avait plusieurs années déjà. Ce fut pour lui l'unique signal dont il avait besoin. D'une main, il arracha sa culotte de soie, pendant que de l'autre, il déboutonnait son pantalon. Un gémissement commun l'accueillit lorsqu'ils ne firent plus qu'un. C'était comme si toutes ces années avaient disparu, comme s'ils étaient toujours en Écosse par cette chaude nuit d'été. Ils s'aimèrent de la même passion, de ce même besoin l'un de l'autre, de ce même amour qui les rongeait depuis des siècles. Le plaisir fut intense, la délivrance divine. Ils restèrent ainsi, soudés l'un à l'autre, bien longtemps après avoir retrouvé leur souffle. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer de briser ce rêve, ils ne voulaient pas revenir à la réalité.

**oooooo**

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin avec le sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Elle était dans son lit. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée là et elle s'en fichait. Elle était heureuse. Elle repensait à la veille, à cette passion qui les avait emportés, comme autrefois. Rien n'était mort entre eux, ils s'aimaient toujours. Elle pensait à lui, à ses longs cheveux châtains caressant son visage pendant qu'il l'embrassait, pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Elle l'aimait depuis qu'elle avait treize ans et n'avait jamais cessé, maintenant elle le savait.

Un jour passa, puis deux, mais aucun signe de Terry. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas la voir, voir les enfants ? Le troisième jour, il lui envoya un bouquet de roses rouges avec une carte où il avait juste écrit deux mots. « Pardonne-moi ». Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'effaça. Que voulaient dire ces deux mots ? Regrettait-il ? Elle avait pensé que tout irait bien maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et pourtant, tout s'effondrait à nouveau.

Elle essaya de se remémorer leur conversation afin de trouver une explication à son absence, à ces deux mots écris de sa main. Était-ce à cause de Mitchell ? Ou de Genna ? Qui était cette femme pour lui ? Une ancienne liaison. Ancienne ? Il n'avait pas nié lorsqu'elle avait évoqué sa maitresse. Elle lui avait demandé de partir, de rentrer à New-York. L'avait-il écoutée ? Était-il reparti avec cette femme pour commencer une nouvelle vie, loin d'elle ? Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Qu'allait-elle devenir maintenant qu'elle se savait à lui corps et âme ? Qu'elle avait le souvenir si vivant de ses caresses sur sa peau, de ses baisers sur sa bouche ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle le perde une fois encore ? Y survivrait-elle ?

**oooooo**

Son majordome le voyait passer et repasser inlassablement devant lui, à travers son bureau. C'était la deuxième fois depuis son retour qu'il le voyait dans cet état. Il ne se nourrissait même plus, remplissait son ventre de liqueur. Il n'était pas sorti de cette pièce depuis trois jours et son hygiène commençait à s'en ressentir. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses joues étaient ombrées de barbe, il avait dormi dans ses vêtements pendant trois nuits et l'odeur de l'alcool qu'il avait bu mêlée à celle de sa sueur devenaient insupportable.

Alfred se racla discrètement la gorge pour avertir de sa présence.

- Monsieur devrait manger quelque chose et prendre une douche.

- Merci Alfred mais je n'ai pas faim.

- Je me permets d'insister sur le fait que Monsieur devrait prendre une douche. Il se sentira surement mieux dans des vêtements propres.

Terry le regarda comme s'il venait de lui parler dans une langue étrangère. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette pièce, à boire pour oublier ? Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il avait profité de sa faiblesse. Elle s'était donnée à lui par manque, par besoin de caresses, par solitude. Lui ou un autre, ça aurait été pareil. Et il avait profité du moment, parce qu'il était faible, parce qu'il l'aimait tellement qu'il préférait ne posséder que son corps plutôt que de ne pas la posséder du tout ou que ce soit un autre qui en profite. Il avait été égoïste, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Maintenant elle devait le détester. Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller au manoir, il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter son regard, sa haine. Elle lui manquait, les enfants lui manquaient, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à y aller. Quel imbécile il était, il avait tout gâché par faiblesse. Il avait perdu sa dernière chance, il en était sûr, elle allait se donner à l'autre maintenant, au gentleman. Lui n'avait jamais été un gentleman, il avait toujours été un voyou et en voyou il avait agit.

**oooooo**

Chaque jour, Mitchell se présentait à la porte du manoir et chaque jour, il recevait la même réponse.

- Madame est souffrante, elle ne peut recevoir personne.

Chaque jour, il remettait à Pierre le petit bouquet de pensées qu'il avait apporté, pour lui rappeler que ses pensées n'étaient que pour elle, et qu'il espérait qu'il en soit de même de son côté. Mais la boule qui lui serrait la gorge lui racontait une autre version de l'histoire. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis cette soirée au Green Mill. L'évitait-elle ? Lui en voulait-elle de l'avoir emmenée dans cet endroit ? Il s'était confondu en excuses dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour, mais elle était restée muette. Était-ce de colère ou était-elle troublée d'avoir revu Grandchester, au bras d'une jolie femme ? Serait-il toujours entre eux ?

Les fêtes de Noël approchaient. Il savait qu'elle partirait avec ses enfants et sa famille dans ce petit orphelinat dans lequel elle avait grandi. Il attendrait son retour, puis lui demanderait d'être sa cavalière pour le bal de la Saint Sylvestre que sa famille organisait. Si elle acceptait, il lui demanderait de l'épouser pendant la soirée, sur la terrasse, au clair de lune. Quoi de plus romantique qu'un clair de lune pour livrer son cœur à la femme qu'on aime ?

**oooooo**

Il avait passé les fêtes de Noël seul pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Sa mère, en tournée en Floride, lui avait proposé de venir la rejoindre, mais il avait refusé. S'il ne pouvait être avec Candy et les enfants, il préférait être seul à ruminer son chagrin. Son cœur se serra en imaginant le petit Albert ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il avait dû trouver les emballages plus intéressants que les cadeaux eux même. Il sourit tendrement à cette pensée. Les enfants lui manquaient tellement. Il ne les avait pas revus depuis plus de deux mois. Pensaient-ils encore à lui ? Comment avait-il pu imaginer que ce serait facile de partir loin d'eux ? Ne savait-il pas qu'ils faisaient partie de lui désormais ?

Ses pensées allèrent à nouveau vers Candy. Que faisait-elle à cet instant ? Pensait-elle à lui ? Bien sûr que non. Le détestait-elle ? Bien sûr que oui. La mort dans l'âme, il se servit une nouvelle rasade d'alcool. Il se sentait pitoyable.

Le bal avait lieu dans quatre jours. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il irait. C'était pourtant le seul moyen de la revoir, même de loin, même dans les bras de l'autre. Oui, il irait. Elle ne fera pas de scandale devant tout le monde, elle ne lui dira pas le dégoût qu'il lui inspire. Il le verra dans ses yeux, sûrement, mais il n'entendra pas les mots.

**oooooo**

Les fêtes de Noël avaient été une torture pour elle. Margaret et William lui avaient demandée pourquoi l'oncle Terry n'était pas là, pendant que le petit Albert ne cessait d'appeler « Papa ». Que répondre ? Non il ne reviendra pas ? Non il est en voyage ? Non il est parti avec une autre femme ? Elle essaya d'inventer une nouvelle excuse pour justifier son absence, mais vit dans les yeux des plus grands ce qu'elle savait déjà depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'était pas une bonne menteuse.

Toujours aucune nouvelle de Terry. Mitchell lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au bal qu'ils organisaient au manoir. Elle avait accepté, à contre cœur.

Le bal avait lieu dans quatre jours. Terry ne viendra sûrement pas. Il ne donnait plus signe de vie depuis plus de deux semaines. Il l'avait prise et était parti. Il l'avait prise comme on prend une fille d'un soir, une fille d'une nuit. Elle se sentait sale, mais surtout, elle se sentait seule. Plus seule que jamais. Elle avait cru, elle s'était trompée. Elle avait cru qu'il l'aimait toujours, elle pensait l'avoir lu dans ses yeux durant ces deux dernières années. Elle ira au bal avec Mitchell. Il était gentil et drôle, elle passera sûrement une bonne soirée. Mais c'est avec Terry qu'elle voulait y aller, c'est Terry qu'elle voulait voir. Elle allait devenir folle si elle continuait à se torturer ainsi. Elle avait besoin de l'avis d'Annie, oui, son amie l'aidera à y voir clair, il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

**oooooo**

- Je vois. Tu penses qu'il ne donne plus signe de vie parce qu'il a eu ce qu'il désirait ?

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Tu as lu sa carte ? « Pardonne-moi » c'est assez clair !

- Non je ne lis pas cette carte de la même façon que toi. Terry t'aime, j'en suis sûre. Peut-être se sent-il coupable, peut-être pense-t-il avoir profité de toi ? C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il ne revient pas ici, même pour voir les enfants, je pense qu'il a honte de son comportement.

- Moi je pense qu'il est reparti à New-York avec son actrice. Je ne le reverrai plus, il ne reviendra pas.

- Candy, ne tombe pas dans le mélodrame. Il n'est pas à New-York, il est bien ici, à Chicago.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Parce qu'il sera au bal.

- Il va venir ? Demanda Candy en reprenant espoir.

- Oui, il me l'a confirmé hier en me retournant son carton d'invitation. Il pourrait être ton cavalier, ainsi vous auriez tout le temps de parler.

Candy fit la moue aux paroles de son amie.

- J'ai déjà accepté l'invitation de Mitchell.

- Et tu n'aimes pas Mitchell ?

- Non j'aime Terry. J'étais en colère contre lui et je pensais qu'il ne viendrait pas.

- A la bonne heure ! Enfin les choses s'arrangent !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que tu aimes Terry et que Terry t'aime ! Maintenant, à nous de donner un petit coup de pouce au destin, lui dit Annie en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu me fais peur Annie, je n'aime pas ce regard.

- Fais-moi confiance, dit-elle en riant et en quittant la pièce.

**oooooo**

- Mais je ne peux pas porter ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être toute nue !

- C'est un peu vrai ! Dit Annie en riant. Mais tu la porteras ! Ne veux-tu pas récupérer Terry ?

- Si mais si ta solution est de me promener toute nue en public, sans façon !

- Tu n'es pas toute nue, tu es sexy. Cette robe te va à ravir, il va rester sans voix !

- Mais Annie, ce n'est pas convenable. Que vont penser les gens ? Je suis veuve.

- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce que pensent les gens ? Et puis si quelqu'un fait une réflexion sur ton veuvage, tu n'auras qu'à lui répondre que ta robe est noire !

Elles rirent toutes deux de bon cœur. Candy, bien que toujours mal à l'aise dans sa robe, reprenait espoir.

Annie mettait une dernière touche au maquillage de Candy. Elle se retourna enfin pour s'admirer dans le miroir. Elle était renversante. Sa robe, toute de voile noir, était d'une coupe très simple mais très osée. La jupe partait de sous la poitrine pour se terminer au ras du sol. Le haut était composé de deux laies de tissus, partant de sous la poitrine pour masquer les seins et fermait la robe sur la nuque par une attache en forme de broche recouverte de diamants. Son dos était nu de la nuque jusqu'au dessus des reins. Une autre broche de diamants était accrochée sur le haut de la jupe, entre les seins. Pas de collier, juste un bracelet et des boucles d'oreilles de diamants pour finir la tenue. Ses cheveux étaient négligemment relevés sur la nuque en un chignon dont s'échappaient quelques mèches bouclées. Ses yeux étaient fardés de noir, ses joues de rose et sur ses lèvres, brillait un rouge à lèvres bordeaux.

- Je pense que tu vas briser des cœurs ce soir Candy. Ca me rappelle un autre bal, il y a bien longtemps. Cette fois là déjà, ton cavalier n'était pas celui que tu désirais. L'histoire est un éternel recommencement.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage d'accueillir les invités dans cette tenue.

- N'en fais rien ! Archi et moi nous chargeons des invités. Il vaut mieux que tu prépares ton entrée, je sais que tu sais le faire, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Tu n'as qu'à rejouer la même scène qu'il y a dix ans. Ignore Terry, concentre-toi sur Mitchell. Ta robe fera le reste !

**oooooo**

- Bonsoir Terry, heureux de te revoir, dit Archi lorsque le jeune anglais arriva dans le vestibule, sublime dans son smoking noir.

- Bonsoir Terry, tu nous manquais. Ca fait bien longtemps que l'on ne t'avait vu au manoir, dit Annie avec un sourire malicieux qui n'échappa pas à Terry.

- Bonsoir. Oui, j'ai dû m'absenter quelques semaines pour affaires.

Puis, un peu plus bas à l'intention d'Annie.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle n'est pas encore descendue.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je pense que vous avez besoin de parler.

- Les enfants sont-ils encore debout ? Demanda-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

- Non Terry, les enfants sont couchés, répondit-elle en agrippant son bras avec une force qui le surprit. Attends ici, elle ne va pas tarder.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et Terry capitula.

- Très bien, j'attendrai.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur.

_« En voilà déjà un. Dès que l'autre sera arrivé, je ferai prévenir Candy. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser… »_

Mitchell ne se fit pas attendre. Il arriva quelques minutes après Terry, lui aussi, comme tous les hommes de la soirée, vêtu d'un smoking noir. Il était très beau. Brun, les yeux gris, grand, sportif, il ne faisait pas ses trente cinq ans. Plusieurs femmes chuchotèrent sur son passage mais il ne remarqua rien. Il cherchait Candy. Il aperçu Terry au bas de l'escalier et comprit qu'elle n'était pas encore apparue. Il l'attendra donc lui aussi, en espérant qu'elle ne choisira pas l'Anglais.

**oooooo**

Candy était nerveuse. Dorothée était venue la prévenir qu'Annie voulait qu'elle descende mais elle avait du mal à trouver le courage d'affronter les gens dans cette tenue. Elle craignait sa réaction en voyant Terry. Parviendra-t-elle à jouer l'indifférence, comme elle l'avait fait avec Albert dix ans plus tôt ? Elle était jeune à l'époque, et sûre de son effet. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle répéta les gestes qu'elle avait fait cette fois-là, vérifia pour la dixième fois son reflet dans le miroir, prit son étole de voile noir et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle se tenait en haut de l'escalier. A ses pieds, Terry et Mitchell l'attendaient, leurs yeux reflétant la même émotion, la même admiration. Annie se tenait un peu en retrait avec Archi, observant la scène. Elle fixa volontairement ses yeux sur ceux de Mitchell et commença à descendre lentement, se tenant d'une main à la rampe et soulevant légèrement le bas de sa robe de l'autre. Il l'accueillit avec un large sourire et lui baisa la main.

- Vous êtes divine, lui dit-il en l'emportant vers la salle de bal.

Terry n'avait pas bougé. Il l'avait trouvée époustouflante jusqu'au moment où il avait vu le dos de sa robe. Il était resté paralysé. Mitchell avait posé sa main sur sa taille, sur sa peau nue. Il avait préféré ne pas bouger, car s'il l'avait fait, il l'aurait frappé d'oser poser ses mains sur son corps. Elle ne lui avait pas accordé un regard. Il avait été invisible. Ainsi l'autre avait gagné. Il l'aura dans ses bras toute la soirée, il caressera la peau nue de son dos, de sa taille lorsqu'ils danseront. Annie lui posa une main amicale sur le bras. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'était appuyé contre la rampe, plié en deux, le souffle court.

- Ne perds pas espoir Terry, rien n'est encore joué, tu dois lui parler, lui dit-elle en le regardant de son doux regard bleu marine.

**oooooo**

Les heures passaient et Candy ne quittait pas Mitchell. Ils enchaînaient les danses, se reposaient en buvant du champagne, parlaient avec les autres invités. Ils avaient même disparu un instant et une angoisse avait submergé Terry jusqu'à ce qu'il les voit réapparaitre devant la porte fenêtre qui menait à la terrasse. Terry ne voyait pas comment l'approcher, comment lui parler. Heureusement, l'autre avait cessé de poser ses mains sur elle, elles étaient maintenant sur l'étole lorsqu'ils dansaient. Cela fit sourire Terry mais n'apaisa pas sa jalousie pour autant. Il enviait cet homme d'avoir ce privilège, de passer la soirée avec elle. Candy ne le cherchait pas, ne posait pas ses yeux sur lui. Il aurait bien pu ne pas être venu ça n'aurait rien changé pour elle. Il bouillonnait tellement intérieurement qu'il se décida à l'approcher. Ils venaient de finir une valse quand Terry se planta devant eux.

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse Candy ?

- Grandchester, Candy est ma cavalière. Désolé mais ses danses me sont réservées.

- Pourquoi ne la laissez-vous pas répondre par elle-même ? Êtes-vous maître de ses décisions ?

- Non, mais, heu…

- Je danserai cette valse avec toi, Terry, dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle que le jeune homme lui tendait.

- Mais… dit Mitchell, se retrouvant tout à coup seul sur la piste.

Ils dansèrent la moitié de la valse sans un mot, se fixant juste du regard. Sa main était sur son dos, sur sa peau nue, mais elle ne lui fit aucune réflexion. Il la caressait doucement, ses mouvements imperceptibles pour les gens qui les entouraient.

- Tu es… je ne sais pas, je ne trouve pas de mots suffisamment forts pour décrire ta beauté.

Elle sourit.

- Toi aussi, tu es… dit-elle en riant.

Il sourit aussi.

- Tu avais disparu. Encore !

- Je sais, dit-il en baissant les yeux. J'avais honte, j'avais peur de croiser ton regard.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- A cause de ce qui s'est passé, j'avais peur que tu me détestes.

La musique s'arrêta, les obligeant à interrompre leur conversation. Ils restèrent un instant au milieu de la piste, toujours l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Cette conversation n'est pas finie Candy.

- Je sais.

Mitchell arriva.

- Candy ? Venez, voulez-vous ? Allons manger quelque chose.

Candy et Terry n'avaient pas bougé, leurs regards toujours fixés l'un sur l'autre.

- Candy ? Demanda Mitchell, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Terry lâcha Candy et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

**oooooo**

La soirée lui semblait maintenant interminable. Elle avait refusé de danser plus longtemps avec Mitchell, prétextant un affreux mal de pieds, au grand regret de celui-ci. Elle cherchait Terry dans la salle, parmi les danseurs, mais ne le voyait nulle part. Heureusement, ils étaient attablés avec Annie et Archi et celui-ci meublait la conversation avec des blagues et des anecdotes.

Mitchell ne tenait pas en place sur sa chaise. Cette valse qu'elle avait dansée avec Grandchester lui restait en travers de la gorge. Depuis, elle refusait de danser et il se doutait que ses pieds n'y étaient pour rien. Son corps était près de lui, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle ne tentait même pas de participer à la conversation. Plus tôt dans la soirée, il l'avait emmenée sur la terrasse pour lui ouvrir son cœur mais il y avait trop de monde, pas assez d'intimité pour se mettre sur un genou et demander sa main. Grandchester n'avait pas réapparu. Il sentait que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Candy, que diriez-vous d'aller faire un tour sur la terrasse ? Il fait une chaleur étouffante ici. Un peu d'air nous fera du bien.

Elle lui sourit et le suivit sans grand enthousiasme.

**oooooo**

Lorsqu'ils franchirent à nouveau la porte fenêtre pour rejoindre la salle, Pierre se présenta devant Candy, un plateau à la main.

- Il y a un message pour vous Madame.

Candy lut rapidement la carte et remercia le majordome.

- Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques minutes Mitchell.

- Rien de grave au moins ?

- Je l'espère.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle sortit de la salle de bal. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que personne ne l'avait suivie, elle se précipita vers la bibliothèque. Elle entra, referma la porte et tourna la clef dans la serrure.

Il l'attendait, appuyé contre le dossier d'un fauteuil. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entra. Elle resta contre la porte.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation.

- Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

- Non, demain tu ne porteras plus cette robe… Et j'en avais assez de te voir avec ce type, dit-il en s'avançant lentement vers elle.

Elle se décida à avancer aussi, afin de ne pas se retrouver acculée contre la porte.

- Où en étions-nous ?

- Je te disais que j'avais peur que tu me détestes.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te détester ? De m'avoir aimée ? De m'avoir redonnée le goût à la vie ? Ah non, je sais, de m'avoir abandonnée après avoir pris ce que tu voulais.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face. Il fut surpris par ses paroles.

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me revoir.

- Je me donne à toi et après je ne veux plus te voir ? Ca n'a pas de sens.

- Tu ne t'es pas donnée à moi, c'est moi qui aie profité de ta faiblesse, de ta solitude. Je n'aurais pas dû, pardonne-moi.

Ils restaient là, immobiles, à se regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Non, je ne te pardonne pas ! Je ne pardonne pas les paroles que tu es en train de dire ! Je croyais que nous nous étions retrouvés, que nous le voulions tous les deux. Tu t'es joué de moi, tu as voulu me faire croire que tu m'aimais toujours.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ? mais pas du tout ! Je n'ai rien voulu te faire croire ! Je t'aime toujours ! C'est toi qui t'es servie de moi pour combler ton manque, ta solitude ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, contrairement à toi ! dit-il en élevant la voix.

Elle jeta sur lui un regard brillant de colère.

- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Lorsque nous avons fait l'amour ici même il y a quelques semaines, j'en avais autant envie que toi ! Je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse depuis des années. Moi non plus je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! Enfin… toi ! Le vrai toi, pas celui que tu as été pendant deux ans ! Je n'ai jamais triché, moi, j'ai toujours été la même ! cria-t-elle.

Ils se jetèrent violemment l'un sur l'autre, joignant leurs bouches avec toute la fureur de leur colère, toute la puissance de leur amour, de leur désir. Puis, ils se séparèrent, tout aussi brutalement, se fixant de leurs regards brûlants. Il la saisit par les bras et l'attira contre lui sans ménagement.

- Cette robe… dit-il entre ses dents, les yeux brillants.

- Quoi, cette robe ? demanda-t-elle, provocante.

- Elle me rend fou… dit-il en la relâchant.

Il prit sa main.

- Montre-la-moi, dit-il en la faisant tourner sur elle-même, plusieurs fois.

Il l'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut de dos et observa sa chute de reins. Il posa ses mains sur son dos et les laissa glisser jusqu'aux limites de sa robe. Il la sentit se cambrer sous les caresses. Il remonta ses mains et les fit glisser sous le tissu qui masquait ses seins, l'attirant contre lui.

- Tu es diaboliquement belle Candy, murmura-t-il à son oreille. As-tu mis cette robe pour me rendre fou ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Tu as réussi… Es-tu nue sous ta robe ?

- Non.

- Permets-moi de vérifier…

Il remonta sa main droite le long de son bas de soie noir. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il atteignit sa peau nue, jusqu'à sa culotte. Il commença à la caresser à travers le tissu du sous-vêtement.

- Est-ce que tu voulais me rendre fou pour que je te fasse l'amour ce soir ?

- Oui, gémit-elle en le cherchant à tâtons dans son dos pour le caresser à son tour.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, dit-il en continuant à la caresser.

- Je t'aime, gémit-elle.

- Encore !

- Je t'aime !

- Dis-moi que tu veux que je te fasse l'amour.

- Tu le sais, répondit-elle en reprenant ses caresses à travers son pantalon.

- Dis-le !

- Fais-moi l'amour…

- Encore !

- Fais-moi l'amour !

- Épouse-moi !

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, savourant ses caresses, se demandant si ses oreilles ne lui mentaient pas.

- Épouse-moi !

- Oui mon amour.

Il libéra ses mains pour soulever complètement sa jupe. Elle dû prendre appui sur le dossier du fauteuil devant elle pour ne pas basculer. Il arracha la culotte de soie noire qu'elle portait.

- Terry ! protesta-t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent malgré leur position inconfortable. L'instant d'après, son pantalon tombait sur ses pieds.

**oooooo**

Lorsque les douze coups de minuit retentirent et que les gens se mirent à crier « bonne année », ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé de la bibliothèque.

- Bonne année mon amour, et joyeux anniversaire, lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Bonne année à toi aussi, et joyeux anniversaire. Ca fait quinze ans que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Oui, quinze ans…

- Terry ? Il va falloir que tu perdes cette habitude d'arracher mes sous-vêtements, dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Alors arrête d'en porter, répondit-il en l'embrassant, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Candy, pourquoi ce changement de comportement ces derniers temps ? Pendant deux ans tu m'as ignoré, tu m'as traité comme si j'étais un étranger. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que tu me regardais comme si j'étais l'assassin de ton mari, demanda-t-il après un long silence

Elle soupira.

- Je ne t'ai pas ignoré pendant deux ans. Le fait est que lorsque je te regardais, je revoyais la souffrance d'Albert lorsqu'il avait appris pour l'Écosse.

- Albert a su pour l'Écosse ?

Elle baissa les yeux. L'heure des révélations avait sonné.

- Je suis tombée enceinte cette nuit-là.

Il se figea. Elle avait attendu un enfant de lui. Il pensa immédiatement au petit Albert et après un rapide calcul, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas allée au bout de cette grossesse.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il était pâle et ses yeux brillaient. Il souffrait. Il souffrait comme elle avait souffert cette année-là quand elle avait perdu son enfant.

- Je l'ai perdu, dit-elle simplement.

- Comment a réagit Albert ?

- Comme tu peux l'imaginer. Albert était aussi possessif et jaloux que toi, si ce n'est plus. Il s'est effondré. Non seulement je l'avais trompé, mais en plus, j'attendais ton enfant. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si l'enfant avait vécu. Nous ne le saurons jamais.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il ne se cachait pas, il n'avait pas honte de pleurer devant elle. Il se rendait compte que le plus beau de ses rêves aurait pu se réaliser.

- Il n'y avait rien à dire, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Pour en revenir à ces deux dernières années, je ne te reconnaissais pas, tu étais tellement différent du Terry que j'avais aimé. Et puis, il y avait le souvenir d'Albert. Je m'en voulais tellement de l'avoir fait souffrir pendant des années parce que je continuais à t'aimer et qu'il le savait. Alors j'ai préféré m'éloigner autant que possible de toi. C'était ma punition pour t'avoir trop aimé.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé alors ? demanda-t-il en prenant sa main et en la posant sur sa joue humide de larmes. Du jour au lendemain, tu as cessé de m'ignorer et tu as commencé à me regarder comme si j'étais une espèce rare de batracien que tu devais étudier.

Elle sourit. C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait étudié pendant de longues heures, mais n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir.

- Annie m'a dit un jour, il n'y a pas longtemps, qu'Albert n'aurait pas voulu que je reste veuve, qu'Archi ne m'avait pas tout dit sur les dernières paroles de mon mari. J'ai interrogé Archi et il m'a dit ce que tu sais déjà, qu'Albert avait voulu qu'on se remette ensemble. Est-ce pour cela que tu es resté Terry ? Que tu as abandonné ta carrière et Broadway ?

- Oui et non. Oui au début, je me sentais le devoir de prendre soin de vous. Et non, dès que je t'ai revue, dès que j'ai vu tes enfants, notamment le petit Albert. Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais arrêter cette vie et m'essayer à l'écriture. Je n'ai pas hésité un instant. Je vous aime tous tellement. Et je ne l'ai pas regretté une seconde. Jusqu'à dernièrement.

- Jusqu'à dernièrement ?

- Quand ton comportement a changé, que tu as commencé à m'observer si étrangement, je ne supportais plus ton regard sur moi. Alors j'ai décidé de partir. Je suis allé à New-York voir Robert Hathaway pour qu'il joue la pièce que j'ai écrite la saison prochaine et qu'il me reprenne dans la troupe.

- Tu vas retourner vivre à New-York ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

- Venez avec moi Candy, toi et les enfants. On peut repartir à zéro là-bas, sans les souvenirs qu'il y a ici. Et puis Chicago devient trop dangereux, tu le sais. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Allons vivre à New-York tous les cinq, comme une vraie famille.

Candy réfléchit un instant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce revirement de situation. Terry vit l'hésitation dans son regard et une pensée soudaine lui fit manquer un battement.

- Qu'y a-t-il entre Rollins et toi ?

- Rien. Il m'a demandée de l'épouser ce soir.

- Que lui as-tu répondu ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle éclata de rire.

- J'ai fait l'amour avec toi deux fois ce mois-ci et je viens d'accepter de t'épouser. Que crois-tu que je lui ai répondu ? dit-elle en riant.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui.

- Candy ?

- Oui Terry ?

- Viendras-tu à New-York avec moi ?

- Oui.

- Et… Est-ce que tu me donneras des enfants ? Je veux dire, … après la naissance difficile d'Albert, peux-tu encore… ?

- Oui mon amour, je te donnerai des enfants. Autant que tu en voudras.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 – Epilogue

Ils se marièrent un mois plus tard, en petit comité, avec juste les enfants, la famille et les amis proches. La semaine qui suivit le mariage, ils partirent tous les cinq commencer une nouvelle vie à New-York.

Le mois de septembre de cette année mille neuf cent vingt sept fut riche en évènements pour les Grandchester. Terry fit son retour sur scène dans sa propre pièce sous l'acclamation de son public, toujours fidèle et heureux de le retrouver. A la fin du mois, Candy donna naissance à une petite fille qu'ils prénommèrent Victoria. La petite fille avait de grands yeux verts et un nez court comme sa mère et les cheveux châtains de son père. Terry espérait qu'en grandissant, elle aurait des tâches de rousseurs comme Candy.

En février mille neuf cent vingt neuf, un petit garçon répondant au doux prénom de Thomas, fit son entrée dans la famille. Il était autant le portrait de Terry que Margaret ou Albert Junior l'étaient de leur père.

Les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas à Chicago et les Cornwell commençaient à penser sérieusement à partir. Parallèlement, Archi et Georges voyaient d'un œil sombre l'évolution de la bourse qui n'avait jamais été aussi haute. Tout le monde spéculait sur tout et sur rien, et les deux hommes d'affaires sentaient que ça ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi encore longtemps.

Ainsi, cet été là, les Grandchester, les Cornwell, Georges et Eleanor Baker, déménagèrent à Londres. Le père de Terry était souffrant et avait envie de revoir son fils et rencontrer sa famille avant de mourir. Ils décidèrent de profiter de l'occasion pour venir vivre dans cette ville qui avait vu les tendres (et moins tendres) moments leur adolescence. Terry étant Britannique, il voulait également que ses enfants découvrent cette partie de leur héritage.

De plus, Londres n'avait rien à envier à Broadway et Terry et Eleanor y voyaient l'endroit idéal pour maintenir un équilibre familial tout en s'adonnant à leur passion.

Ils avaient tout vendu, transféré leurs biens et leurs fortunes à Londres. Seuls restaient la propriété de Lakewood et le manoir de Chicago.

Grand bien leur pris puisqu'en octobre de cette année là, l'Amérique connut la crise financière la plus terrible de son histoire, comme l'avaient prédis Archibald et Georges.

**oooooo**

En mille neuf cent trente neuf, la guerre en Europe leur fit regagner les États Unis.

Terry, alors âgé de quarante deux ans, avait passé les dix dernières années à se produire dans tous les plus grands théâtres d'Europe et se sentait à nouveau las de cette vie. Son expérience d'écrivain avait eu beaucoup de succès vers la fin des années vingt et l'envie d'écrire le gagnait à nouveau.

Eleanor avait soixante ans et avait pris sa retraite quelques années auparavant. Elle ne vivait plus maintenant que pour ses petits enfants qu'elle regardait grandir avec amour, y compris les enfants de Candy avec qui elle n'avait jamais fait de différences.

Georges était mort quelques années plus tôt dans un mystérieux accident de la route alors qu'il était en Argentine pour régler une affaire « personnelle ». Bien que personne ne désira commenter les évènements, tout le monde comprit les raisons de ce voyage lorsque les gros titres des journaux annoncèrent que le Gouverneur Moreno avait été victime d'un chauffard en rentrant chez lui tard dans la nuit. Une voiture avait surgi de nulle part et avait fini sa course au fond d'un précipice, emportant la voiture de Moreno avec elle. Pas de survivants.

Les Cornwell vinrent s'installer à New-York avec les Grandchester. Archibald continua de diriger l'empire des Andrew jusqu'à ce que les enfants prennent leur envole. Ils finirent leurs jours à Lakewood.

Margaret avait maintenant vingt et un ans. Elle venait de terminer des études de zoologie et se sentait l'âme vagabonde, comme son père avant elle. Elle décida de ne pas suivre sa famille mais de partir pour l'Afrique pour rejoindre un groupe de chercheurs et travailler sur l'étude de certains animaux sauvages en milieu naturel. Elle y rencontra Denis Bosquet, un jeune Français, zoologiste lui aussi. Vers la fin de la guerre, ils rejoignirent la France ensemble et résistèrent à l'envahisseur Allemand sous les couleurs du FFI.

William, alors âgé de dix neuf ans, était étudiant en médecine. Lorsqu'en mille neuf cent quarante et un, après l'épisode sanglant de Pearl Arbor, les américains rejoignirent le conflit mondial en déclarant la guerre au Japon, il s'enrôla comme médecin des armées. Il en revint en mille neuf cent quarante cinq, accompagné de la jeune et jolie infirmière Aurélia Benson, son épouse.

Albert avait quinze ans et était encore un adolescent insouciant. En grandissant, il s'intéressa aux affaires de la famille et décida de faire des études de droit, afin de reprendre la place de Chef de famille laissée vacante par son père. Il épousa en mille neuf cent quarante six la douce et timide Stéphanie Wild, jeune fille de bonne famille, qu'il rencontra lors d'un bal de charité.

Victoria allait sur ses douze ans. Déjà passionnée de littérature et de poésie, elle développa très vite des talents de comédienne, à la grande fierté de son père et de sa grand-mère. Elle débuta d'ailleurs sur les planches aux côtés de Terry (Candy pleura tout au long de la pièce). Elle fit une brillante carrière à Hollywood où elle fut adulée pour son éblouissante beauté et son immense talent. Elle se maria six fois et eut un enfant de chacun de ses maris.

Thomas, dix ans, montrait déjà tous les signes d'une intelligence supérieure. De son père, il n'avait pas hérité qu'un physique ravageur. En grandissant, le jeune homme impulsif, bagarreur et arrogant, préférait les divertissements des bars et des filles aux bancs de l'école. Il réussit pourtant tous ses examens haut la main. Attiré par la vie dissolue des milieux artistiques, il devint tout d'abord écrivain, pour s'intéresser finalement à la peinture. Il accumula les conquêtes mais ne se maria jamais.

Candy ne travailla plus jamais comme infirmière. Sa vocation n'était pas celle qu'elle avait longtemps imaginée. Son plaisir n'était autre que de prendre soin de sa famille. Dès le début de son mariage avec Terry et loin de la vie qu'elle devait vivre à Chicago pour maintenir l'étiquette dû à son rang, elle redevint elle-même. Margaret et William furent peut-être les seuls à s'apercevoir de sa transformation et furent heureux de découvrir cette mère si présente et attentionnée. Elle consacra sa vie à rendre heureux son mari et ses enfants, cette vie et cette famille qu'elle avait toujours souhaité avoir. Elle avait toujours été au fond d'elle cette petite orpheline qui avait dû se déguiser en princesse.

**oooooo**

En mille neuf cent quatre vingt sept, une fête fut organisée, par leurs enfants, petits-enfants et arrière-petits-enfants, en l'honneur des soixante ans de mariage de Candy et Terry, respectivement âgés de quatre vingt neuf et quatre vingt dix ans. Leurs yeux, émeraude et saphir, brillaient toujours du même éclat, malgré leur peau parcheminée et leurs cheveux blanchis par les années. Cette nuit-là, Candy s'endormit pour toujours, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Le lendemain matin, Terry pleura longuement en tenant dans ses bras son corps déjà froid et raidit par la mort. Deux semaines plus tard, il s'éteignit à son tour dans son sommeil. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois, il retrouva la jeune fille aux boucles blondes et aux tâches de rousseurs qu'il avait aimé toute sa vie durant. Elle saisit la main de l'adolescent qu'il était redevenu, et l'emporta dans une valse qui allait durer jusqu'à la fin des temps.


End file.
